De Jolis Petits Secrets
by Novalie
Summary: Traduction. Slash! Lily Potter n'était pas ce que le monde pensait qu'elle était. Devenir un Vélane Élémentaire donnera-t-il à Harry la puissance pour détruire Voldemort et la possibilité de tomber amoureux pendant le processus.
1. Maladie ou Héritage ?

Coucou tout le monde. Alors me voici avec une petite traduction. J'ai découvert cette fanfiction il y a un peu plus d'un an quand Marie Potter et Alanisse ont commencé à la traduire. J'ai adoré cette histoire et je suis allé la dévorer en Anglais.

Malheureusement, depuis un an plus aucun chapitre, ce qui m'a décidé de reprendre la traduction.

**J'ai l'accord de l'auteur et celui d'Alanisse, mais je crois bien que Marie aurait préféré devenir la seule traductrice. Mais comme elle ne m'a pas réécrit pour me l'interdire complètement, je crois qu'elle me le permet par son silence. **

L'histoire comporte 41 chapitres donc je vais m'amuser un moment. Vous aurez deux chapitres par mois (le premier et le quinze de chaque mois) jusqu'au chapitre dix (qui est le dernier chapitre que vous avez pu lire), ensuite ça sera un chapitre par mois. Si ma traduction va bien, le rythme pourrait augmenter… autrement dit quand j'aurais fini de les traduire vous aurez les chapitres plus rapidement (lol)

Pour ceux qui sont des lecteurs de mes propres fanfictions. Je suis désolé de dire que je suis en plein syndrome de la page blanche. Je n'arrive pas à commencer mon chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolé de dire que cette histoire restera peut-être incomplète. Ce qui m'enrage un peu parce que je n'aime pas commencer à lire une fanfiction et que l'auteur ne termine pas son histoire. J'en suis vraiment désolé. C'est un peu pour cela que je me lance dans la traduction. Vous êtes certain d'avoir la fin puisque l'histoire est terminée.

J'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire et ma traduction. Bonne lecture.

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur** : sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.

L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

* * *

**DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS**

**Chapitre Un**

**Maladie ou Héritage ?**

Le chaud soleil de juillet dardait ses rayons sur la maison soignée du 4 Privet Drive, jetant une lumière rosâtre à travers la fenêtre de la plus petite chambre de la maison. L'occupant de la pièce, un jeune homme à la chevelure corbeau, tremblait malgré les températures élevées que l'été avait apportées.

Harry Potter jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale près de son lit et trembla… encore. Le coucher du soleil était dans quinze minutes, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'une horloge pour le savoir ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'il avait contracté cette étrange ''maladie'', une semaine plus tôt, Harry gelait pendant la journée et devenait fiévreux la nuit.

« Peut-être que c'est une sorte de virus de la grippe magique » murmura-t-il comme il essayait de frotter ses mains engourdies gantées ensembles. « Je ne crois pas que c'est normal d'avoir une température de quinze degrés et moins le jour, et une de quarante-neuf et plus la nuit. »

Harry savait cela parce qu'il avait vérifié sa température deux fois par jour depuis qu'il était malade, avec un vieux thermomètre que sa tante lui avait finalement laissé utiliser. Toute la famille restait à l'écart de sa chambre depuis qu'il était malade, effrayé d'attraper son ''anormalité''.

Dix minutes. Il était actuellement figé par le froid. Autre fait étrange à propos de sa grippe était qu'il n'avait aucun autre symptôme pour dire que c'_était_ une grippe. Dernièrement, en fait seulement aujourd'hui, les lèvres d'Harry avaient pris une teinte bleutée, mais à part cela, il _semblait _en bonne santé.

« Peut-être je devrais écrire à Dumbledore. Ou à un membre de l'Ordre » pensa Harry tout haut.

Hedwige hulula pour approuver.

Sirius le tuerait certainement s'il le trouvait mort après avoir combattu la mort elle-même pour revenir vers lui.

Deux minutes. Harry savait qu'il devait commencer à enlever les couches qu'il avait mises, mais le froid était pire à la fin. Il n'y avait pas de transition entre le chaud et le froid, c'était instantané.

Harry mit le thermomètre dans sa bouche et attendit.

Le coucher du soleil.

La chaleur commença par le bout de ses orteils, brûlant comme du feu. Harry réprima un cri comme son corps se couvrait de sueur.

_Super. Je transpire et pue comme un porc maintenant !_ pensa-t-il. _Quelle merveilleuse façon de passer mon seizième anniversaire._

Balançant les couvertures qui l'avaient gardé au chaud, Harry commença à se déshabiller, essayant de soulager l'intense chaleur.

L'air dans la chambre d'Harry devient lourd et crépitant de magie. L'eau, qui avait gelé dans la cage d'Hedwige, fondit et commença à bouillir. La chouette blanche se mit à hululer plus fort, alarmée.

« MON GARÇON ! » tonna la voix de l'oncle Vernon depuis le rez de chaussé. « TU SERAIS MIEUX DE GARDER CETTE PUTAIN DE CHOUETTE TRANQUILLE ! »

Hedwige fit encore plus de bruit. Harry secoua la tête et essaya de calmer sa chouette.

« Allez ma fille ! Arrête ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire si tu ne te calmes pas ! »

La chouette blanche transforma ses cris en un hululement bas. Harry soupira alors qu'une goutte de sueur roulait de son visage à son lit.

Les draps sous lui prirent feu.

Harry glapit et les éteignit avec quelques-unes des couvertures plus épaisses. La chaleur s'intensifia et il se sentit nauséeux. La chaleur et le roulement de son estomac étaient simplement de trop. Attrapant sa poubelle, Harry vomit dedans. La majeure partie de la substance déplaisante était rouge. Du sang. Harry fixa son vomi avant d'essuyer sa bouche. Plus de sang.

« Je meurs. Il n'y a pas d'autre réponse. Je vais mourir. » Murmura Harry et Hedwige recommença à faire du bruit.

Le sorcier alité entendit sa tante Petunia dire à son oncle et son cousin de sortir et d'aller chercher du dessert. Elle s'occuperait du ''phénomène'' quand ils seraient partis.

Bien qu'Harry pensait toujours qu'il allait mourir, vomir lui avait fait du bien.

Les pas l'avertirent de l'arrivée imminente de sa tante, mais Harry s'en foutait. La chaleur augmenta. Il vomit encore comme sa tante entrait dans sa chambre.

Peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire, cela mourut sur sa langue devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Son neveu était assis en boxer, rouge et en sueur, avec la tête dans sa poubelle, étant visiblement violemment malade. Son horrible chouette s'agitait frénétiquement dans sa cage. Ses yeux bleu clair retournèrent au garçon comme il levait la tête pour la regarder.

Elle haleta. Son visage était couvert de sang.

« Je suis désolé… pour le désordre. » chuchota-t-il avant de s'évanouir sur son lit.

-OoOoO-

Pétunia Dursley avait toujours détesté le monde de la magie. C'était le monde de sa chère sœur _bien-aimée_. Ce n'était pas pour les personnes normales. Mais comme elle regardait le garçon malade dont elle avait la garde, elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir contacter l'homme qui l'avait mis dans ce bordel.

Rapidement, elle traversa la petite chambre et débarra la cage de la chouette. Elle doutait que l'école du garçon fût assez cultivée pour avoir le téléphone.

« Viens avec moi, oiseau répugnant ! J'ai besoin de toi pour envoyer une lettre à cette horrible école. »

Si une chouette pouvait sembler surprise, la bête blanche l'était. Elle sautilla hors de sa cage et vola vers son maître. Il ne se réveilla pas.

Pétunia descendit rapidement les escaliers et écrivit dans la cuisine une lettre rapide. Enroulant du ruban autour, elle se tourna vers l'oiseau et lui donna la lettre.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu donnes cette lettre à la première personne que tu vois à l'école du garçon… d'Harry. T'as compris petit pigeon ? »

La chouette neigeuse attrapa simplement la lettre – faisant crier Pétunia de peur – et sortit par la fenêtre couverte. C'était un long vol pour rejoindre Poudlard.

-OoOoO-

Draco Malfoy fronça les sourcils comme il regarda un elfe de maison laisser tomber sa malle. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, laissa un minuscule soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de traverser les portes de Poudlard. Le parrain de Draco, Severus Snape, suivit l'aîné des blonds, sa robe ondulant comme d'habitude. Les deux hommes avaient été démasqués en tant qu'espions parmi les Mangemorts et devaient actuellement se cacher à Poudlard.

« Je te l'avais dit, les elfes de maison ne peuvent faire une chose simple correctement. » ragea Pansy Parkinson, qui supervisait le déchargement des bagages à la droite de Draco. « Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous continuons à les utiliser. »

Blaise Zabini gloussa à la gauche de Draco. « Parce que si ça n'était pas le cas, ça serait toi qui traînerais tes propres bagages jusqu'au château ? Tu devrais aussi te faire à manger et faire le ménage. Ils nous gardent paresseux. »

Draco renifla. « Un Malfoy n'est jamais paresseux. » Il sourit. « Nous n'avons simplement aucun intérêt pour le travail manuel. »

« Je pensais que les Malfoy détestaient le travail, quel qu'il soit. » leur parvient la voix de Theodore Nott comme il rejoignait le groupe.

Blaise rit. « Hé Theo. Tu te caches aussi du fou Démon Tatoueur ? »

Theo acquiesça. Voldemort avait été furieux quand la ''prochaine génération de Mangemort'' choisit de ne pas devenir ses fidèles. Le retour de Voldemort avait amené plusieurs de ses disciples à revoir leur point de vue sur l'avenir. Voldemort était un fou obsédé par la mort d'Harry Potter et la domination du monde. Ses idées comme quoi les sangs purs étaient les meilleurs étaient juste une façon de vous attirer dans son petit cercle intime. Dont vous ne pouviez jamais ressortir.

« Mes parents ont dû quitter le pays. » dit Theo alors que le groupe s'assoyait sous un des chênes près des portes de Poudlard. « Dumbledore a offert de me prendre ici, j'ai besoin de finir mes études. »

Pansy hocha de la tête. « Même chose. Mais je veux seulement rester avec mes meilleurs amis et voir ce maniaque mourir. » Le frère aîné de Pansy, Patrick, avait été assassiné par Voldemort pendant un de ses accès de folie. Sa famille s'était alors détournée des Ténèbres.

« Qui d'autre va venir ici ? » demanda Draco. Plusieurs familles fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient détournées quand le père de Draco s'était déclaré loyal à la lumière, les familles neutres l'avaient suivi aussi.

« Adrian Pucey a été envoyé à Drumstrang, tout comme Andrew Bleychley. » dit Blaise, ses yeux violets s'assombrissant.

« Matthew Flint va venir. Il a mal pris la mort de Marcus. Malcolm Baddock est parti en France, ce sale traître. Bulstrode et Bole aussi. Terence Higgs et Greg viennent, mais Crabbe va à Drumstrang. Luis Montague devrait arriver aujourd'hui » dit à toute allure Pansy.

« Huit familles de moins sur la liste d'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas mal. » Répliqua Draco. « Par contre, il a gardé les psychopathes violents et fous. Approprié, je crois. »

Blaise ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand le cri perçant d'un hibou l'arrêta.

« Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que c'est cela ? » demanda Pansy, oubliant qu'une dame n'utilisait pas un tel langage.

Une chouette blanche comme la neige se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers les quatre, une lettre agrippée dans ses griffes. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Ça semble être la chouette de Potter. Pourquoi vole-t-elle comme si elle avait le chien de l'enfer à ses trousses ? »

Hedwige atterrit sur le sol devant les Serpentards avec un grand bruit, jetant la lettre aux pieds de Draco, elle voleta autour en hululant frénétiquement.

« Pourquoi Potter t'écrit une lettre Drake ? » demanda Theo comme Draco prenait la lettre et déchirait magiquement le truc en plastique.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit honnêtement Draco. « Laisse-moi lire. »

Les quatre se rapprochèrent pour lire l'écriture soignée.

_À qui de droit,_

_J'espère que cette lettre parviendra à quelqu'un de l'école d'Harry Potter, moi, Pétunia Dursley, j'écris cette lettre en son nom. S'il vous plaît, dites à M. Dumbledore que le garçon est horriblement malade d'une sorte de maladie que je ne peux que relier aux gens de votre espèce. J'ai peur pour ma sécurité, celle de mon mari et de mon enfant. J'exige que vous envoyiez quelqu'un pour venir le chercher à ma résidence aussi tôt que possible. Si jamais vous doutiez de cette maladie incroyable, demandez-vous si c'est normal d'avoir une température de quarante-neuf degrés et de vomir du sang._

_S'il vous plaît dites à son parrain que vous prenez soin de son filleul et qu'il reste un homme recherché dans mon monde._

_Croyez à l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Pétunia Dursley_

Pansy regarda les autres, clairement choqué avant d'attraper la lettre et de courir vers Poudlard.

« Allez ! Nous devons donner cette lettre au Professeur Snape ! Il l'a donnera à Dumbledore ! »

-OoOoO-


	2. Sauvetage

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre** : Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur** : sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte du livre 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

**Sauvetage**

Pansy courut rapidement vers les cachots, ses trois amis suivant derrière elle comme une étrange queue de cerf-volant humaine.

_Tout à fait elle_, pensa Draco. _Impulsive_.

« Pansy, attends! Nous ne savons même pas si cette lettre est réelle ! » Cria Theo après la jeune fille blonde.

« Tu voudrais prendre la chance qu'elle soit fausse et ne rien faire ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cela. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Draco accéléra. Ses mauvais pressentiments étaient toujours, eh bien, mauvais.

« Elle marque un point. » dit Blaise, essoufflé de courir par une journée humide.

Des hurlements et des cris parvinrent aux oreilles du quatuor comme ils tournaient le dernier coin avant les quartiers privés du professeur Snape, les faisant s'arrêter. Theo percuta le dos de Draco tandis que Blaise entrait en collision avec le trio, haletant et le visage rouge.

« J'ai besoin de faire plus d'exercices. »

Personne ne l'entendit alors qu'ils regardaient leur directeur de maison faisant ce qui semblait être une crise de colère puérile.

_Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que cela a à voir avec Potter ?_ se demanda Draco avant de tourner le regard vers son parrain. L'homme avait le visage rouge.

« POURQUOI LE LOUP-GAROU ET SON CHIEN GALEUX NE PEUVENT PAS RESTER AU QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL ?! » cria, non hurla, un Severus Snape livide.

Albus Dumbledore soupira comme il regardait les quatre hommes matures. Bien, ils étaient supposés être des hommes matures.

Le récemment réincarné Sirius Black gronda vers Malfoy senior et Snape avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. « Je préférerais être enfermé là-bas que coincé dans ce château avec ces deux-là ! Je suis juste venu ici pour parler à propos de sortir Harry de cette maison au plus vite. Pas pour lui parler ! »

Theo ronchonna. « Gryffondor » chuchota-t-il aux autres.

Ils lui firent un sourire narquois en retour.

« Bien sûr ! » ricana Snape. « Tout tourne autour de ton précieux Harry Potter ! Ce garçon est probablement adoré par sa famille ! LAISSE LE MORVEUX LÀ-BAS ET PARTEZ ! »

« Maintenant, écoute-moi Severus, Harry n'est pas adoré par sa famille. C'est tout à fait le contraire en fait. Et Albus nous a invités ici… il doit avoir ses raisons. » Raisonna Remus Lupin, le plus calme comme toujours.

_Pas adoré. Peuh ! Le gars pense qu'il est né avec une cuillère d'or collée au cul_. Draco roula des yeux quand il entendit Blaise murmurer pour lui-même. « Tout le contraire ? »

Pansy choisit ce moment pour les envahir, entraînant Blaise, Draco et Theodore avec elle, mais Hedwige atteint Sirius en premier.

« Professeur ! Draco vient juste de recevoir une lettre de… »

« C'EST LA CHOUETTE D'HARRY ! » haleta Sirius et il commença à secouer comiquement son meilleur ami. « HARRY NOUS A ÉCRIT LUNARD ! HARRY! »

Dumbledore sourit aux deux hommes alors que Sirius commençait à danser et à chanter dans le corridor, dans sa bulle avec un petit Harry heureux.

_Est-ce que c'est un truc de gryffondor ou une maladie mentale contagieuse dont souffre cet homme ? Probablement un truc de Gryffondor._ Draco remercia les dieux qui l'écoutaient d'avoir eu la chance d'aller à Serpentard.

Blaise brisa sa bulle en disant. « En fait, la _tante de Potter_ a écrit au _professeur Dumbledore_. »

Les deux maraudeurs arrêtèrent, regardant le Britanique d'origine espagnole et dirent en même temps. « Sa tante ? »

Pansy hocha de la tête. « Oui, c'est signé Pétunia Dursley au bas de la lettre, mais ce n'est pas le pro -- »

Sirius l'interrompit. « Tuna ! TUNA A ÉCRIT À DUMBLEDORE ? Elle déteste la magie. Pourquoi aurait-elle envoyé une lettre par _hibou _? »

« Puis-je avoir la lettre Miss Parkinson ? » demanda Dumbledore pendant que Remus essayait de calmer Sirius.

« Sirius, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à tout cela. Une explication logique. Maintenant, calme-toi ou tu vas te tuer. Encore ! »

Snape grogna et dit sarcastiquement. « Pitié; moi qui attendais avec impatience les funérailles. »

« En es-tu certain ? » demanda Lucius. « Il en ferait probablement tout un plat. »

Cela fit hausser les sourcils de Draco._ Est-ce que mon père vient de faire une blague ?_ Draco ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu, même lorsque Voldemort avait disparu pendant treize ans.

Sirius, et étonnamment Remus, jetèrent un regard noir aux deux hommes. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour commencer une nouvelle bataille verbale avec les deux anciens Mangemorts quand la voix de Dumbledore l'arrêta.

« Oh mon Dieu, il semblerait que Harry est tombé malade. » Il n'avait pas l'air si surpris. Ça ou il cachait bien sa surprise.

Sirius et Remus pâlirent.

« Malada ? Quuuuuuooooiiiii ? » Donnez-moi ça ! » Hurla en bégayant Sirius, avant d'attraper la lettre dans les mains du veil homme.

Lucius regarda son fils et ses amis, la confusion transparaissait à peine à travers son masque habituel.

« Comment tous les quatre avez mis la main sur cette lettre ? Ne me dites pas que Potter a écrit à quatre Serpentards. »

Draco secoua la tête. « Cette chouette complètement folle l'a seulement jeté à nos pieds et a commencé à s'agiter autour comme si elle était menacée. Potter va probablement chier des briques quand il découvrira que nous avons lu cette lettre. »

« Draco, ton langage. » l'avertit Lucius sans méchanceté.

Snape grogna. « Il a probablement fait écrire cette lettre par sa tante pour partir plus tôt. Il croit que nous allons tout laisser tomber ce que nous faisions et aller le chercher, morveux arrogant. Tout comme son père. »

Deux « Severus ! » (De Remus et d'Albus) et un « Bâtard graisseux » (de Sirius) furent attendu après cette remarque.

Pansy vient à la défense de Potter.

« Ça dit qu'il a une fièvre de quarante-neuf degrés! C'est douze degrés au-dessus de la normale! Et il vomit du sang ! Pourquoi inventerait-il cela s'il sait que vous allez le chercher et découvrir que c'était un mensonge ? »

Les arguments rebondirent sur Snape comme une balle rebondissante dans une pièce en ciment. « C'est Harry Potter. Il aura juste à dire qu'il avait besoin de sortir de là et tout le monde roucoulera comme s'il était un bébé. C'est un morveux ! »

« Okay… Le professeur Snape vient juste d'utiliser le mot ''roucouler''. Quelqu'un d'autre s'inquiète qu'il respire trop de fumée de potion ? » Demanda Blaise, s'éloignant du maître des potions furieux.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu traites mon filleul de morveux Snivellius ! » avertit Sirius.

« C'est la vérité, Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Oh seigneur. Ils recommencent. » Soupira Lucius Malfoy avant de taper l'épaule de Severus avec la tête de serpent de sa canne. « Severus, tu as quarante-cinq ans, agit comme tel. Je t'ai choisi comme parrain de Draco pour que tu sois un exemple pour lui. N'agis pas comme un gosse. Crois-moi ; il n'a pas besoin de ça. »

« Hé ! » interrompit Draco, mais Remus arrêta ses protestations.

« Sirius, rappelle-toi notre sixième année, Lily est tombée malade une semaine avant son seizième anniversaire avec exactement les mêmes symptômes ? »

Albus Dumbledore sourit à l'un de ses plus intelligents gradués. Un jour, il ferait un grand directeur, s'il pouvait lui faire accepter…

Sirius sembla confus pendant une minute, essayant de se rappeler. « Ouais, mais elle était… oh ! » La compréhension éclaira le visage de l'homme ce qui laissa les Serpentards dans la pièce confus.

Draco fronça les sourcils. _Potter a la même maladie que sa mère ? Ça n'a aucun sens !_

Dumbledore hocha de la tête. « Exactement ! Vous pouvez aller le chercher immédiatement. Je vais prévenir Poppy de lui préparer un lit. Aujourd'hui nous _sommes_ le trente et un juillet. »

« Albus ! » dit Snape, sachant que ça serait inutile. « Je vois assez ce garçon comme cela. Maintenant, il envahit mes vacances. »

Dumbledore sourit. « Je suis certain qu'Harry ressentira la même chose Severus. »

-OoOoO-

Pétunia Dursley regarda par la fenêtre de sa salle de séjour pour la centième fois depuis le matin. Elle avait envoyé Vernon et Dudley faire des courses qui leurs prendraient toute la journée alors les monstres pourraient venir et prendre le garçon. Elle _était_ légèrement inquiète à propos du garçon, mais ça, elle ne l'admettrait pas. Il s'était réveillé à toutes les heures pour vomir de plus en plus de sang, et à minuit, il avait hurlé comme s'il était assassiné avant de s'évanouir pour toute la nuit. Au matin, sa fièvre avait disparu comme par magie, à défaut d'autres termes, et maintenant il était congelé.

L'étage entier du 4, Privet Drive était froid, la pièce la plus froide étant la chambre du garçon. La nuit dernière, la chambre était d'une chaleur étouffante, faisant éclater les tuyaux sous le plancher de la chambre du garçon qui s'était déversé dans la salle de bain en dessous.

À cette pensée, Petunia fronça les sourcils. Elle devrait se souvenir que ce garçon était la raison pour laquelle ses beaux cheveux blonds tournaient prématurément au gris.

Un coup soudain à la porte fit crier Pétunia et renverser son thé. La crainte la saisi alors qu'elle essayait de calmer ses nerfs et répondait à la porte.

Un homme vêtu de vêtement minable se tenait sur son palier avec un gros chien noir. Pétunia plissa le nez face à l'homme et son chien galeux avant de remarquer ses cheveux blonds grisonnants. Ah, une âme sœur. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, l'homme lui semblait familier.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur? »

L'homme sourit. « Nous sommes ici pour Harry Potter. Si vous nous laissez entrer, le voisinage ne saura rien. »

Pétunia pâlit avant de faire un pas de côté. _Nous ? Il y a seulement lui et cette chose horrible qui lui sert de chien._ Pétunia avait une peur affreuse des chiens noirs. Un des amis de sa sœur pouvait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, _devenir_ un énorme chien et il l'avait pourchassé jusque dans le parc voisin et elle avait grimpé dans un arbre. Depuis, Pétunia détestait les gros chiens noirs.

« Où est-il ? » demanda le sorcier avant de se tourner vers son chien et dire. « Tu peux te retransformer maintenant Sirius. »

À l'horreur de Pétunia, le chien noir se transforma en l'ami de Lily et le tueur en série Sirius Black.

« Hé Tuna ! » dit-il avec un sourire diabolique. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

La bouche de Pétunia bougea comme un poisson pendant une seconde, avant que ses yeux roulent dans leur orbite et qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Sirius rit pendant que Remus étudiait la sœur de Lily.

« Tu sais, elle doit avoir un peu de sang de Vélane en elle. Tu vois les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus? Dommage, Lily était une Vélane Élémentaire. Allez, allons chercher petit Cornedrue. »

Sirius sauta par-dessus Pétunia et monta les escaliers. Il glissa sur de la glace.

« Whoa Lunard ! Tu vois ça ? Notre petit Cornedrue est plus un petit Lily. »

Remus rit. « Tu sais, je commence à être désolé pour Voldemort. Si Harry a la moitié du tempérament de sa mère sans son sang de Vélane, je peux déjà sentir le Voldemort grillé dans l'air. »

Au haut de l'escalier, la glace avait un centimètre d'épaisseur, près de deux centimètres autour de la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

Sirius siffle. « Rappelle-toi comment Lily avait gelé toutes les potions de madame Pomfresh quand elle était à l'infirmerie ? Regarde comme Harry l'a surpassé. »

Atteingnant la porte, Remus essaya un charme de fonte, mais l'eau regelait aussitôt. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, les sourcils levés.

« Surpassé ? » demanda Remus. Sirius haussa les épaules et utilisa un charme explosif avant de courir dans la chambre.

Grosse erreur.

Sirius glissa, dépassant le lit de son filleul et fonça dans le mur d'en face. Remus lui rentra dedans quelques secondes plus tard.

« Doucement Lunard. L'endroit est couvert de glace ! »

Remus s'éloigna de Sirius, faisant que l'ex-détenu tomba sur le cul.

« Doucement Patmol. L'endroit est couvert de glace. »

Sirius regarda autour pour trouver quelque chose afin de frapper son meilleur ami et amour secret, mais tout était couvert de glace.

« Tu sais si les oreillers n'étaient pas durs comme de la pierre, je te frapperais avec un ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Soudainement, la pile de couvertures sur le lit bougea pour découvrir le pâle visage bleu d'Harry Potter. Si les deux hommes n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, le père de substitution et l'oncle du garçon, ils se seraient pâmés d'admiration.

« Luuunaaard ? Pppatmoool ? » Demanda une voix mélodique et bégayante. Même avec sa peau teintée bleue, Harry ressemblait à un Vélane. Ses cheveux noirs avaient naturellement poussé avec des reflets rouges et blond-blanc, le rouge était subtil tandis que le blond semblait soyeux, comme le reste de ses cheveux. Ses yeux verts vifs n'étaient plus cachés derrière ses lunettes et brillaient presque de puissance. Et de soulagement.

La seule imperfection, si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela, était sa cicatrice, mais elle était aussi magnifique.

« Lève-toi Harry » dit Remus gentiment. « Nous sommes venus pour te ramener à Poudlard. »

-OoOoO-

* * *

Alors c'était le chapitre deux. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je devrais vous répondre personnellement demain, là il faux que j'aille travaille (qui veut prendre ma place lol) Le prochain chapitre devrais arriver le 15 octobre. bisous et à la prochaine

Novalie

* * *


	3. Poudlard

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre** : Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur** : sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

**Poudlard**

_Joyeux anniversaire à moi_, pensa Harry alors qu'il tremblait sous la montagne de couverture et de vêtements qu'il portait. Il voulait tellement se lever et écrire à Dumbledore ou Sirius, mais il faisait si froid.

« Oublie Voldie, je vais mourir en gelant jusqu'à la mort. Snape et Malfoy vont aller danser sur ma tombe en tutu rose et lancer des pétales de rose sur les passants. »

Perdu dans ses pensées d'auto-apitoiement, Harry n'entendit pas le cri de sa tante, mais il sentit la magie qui fut utilisée à l'intérieur des murs. La maison était silencieuse, sa tante avait envoyé son oncle et son cousin magasiner. Harry tendit l'oreille pour entendre quelque chose par-dessus le claquement de ses dents. Involontairement, la glace, qui était mince, s'épaissit au sentiment de peur et d'impuissance d'Harry.

Plus de magie. Harry envoya une autre vague de magie des glaces, mais pas assez rapidement pour arrêter le charme explosif. Il entendit ses attaquants glisser à travers la petite chambre et entrer en collision avec le mur. Les voix qu'il entendit après le firent soupirer de soulagement. _Sirius ! Remus ! Ils sont venus! Je ne vais pas mourir !_ Pause. _Enfin pas tout de suite._

« Lève-toi Harry » dit Remus gentiment. « Nous sommes venus pour te ramener à Poudlard. »

Harry essaya de bouger, mais il tremblait si violemment qu'il pouvait à peine sortir de sous son monticule de couvertures.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi ? » demanda-t-il alors que Sirius soulevait du lit son filleul avec les couvertures. Remus empaquetait toutes les affaires d'Harry par magie.

« Nous avons des soupçons Harry, mais ça serait mieux que nous attendions d'arriver à Poudlard pour cela. Dumbledore le sait, il pourra mieux te l'expliquer. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? » murmura Harry et il se renfonça plus profondément dans son nid de couvertures. Il y avait quelque chose avec Sirius qui donnait un léger sentiment de chaleur, mais ce n'était pas Sirius lui-même. Tous ces sentiments étaient reliés directement à Remus.

« Terminé » dit Remus comme il fermait le couvercle de la malle d'Harry et la rapetissait pour la mettre dans sa poche. Regardant autour, Remus trouva la poubelle et un autre sceau rempli de sang. C'était beaucoup plus que ce que Lily avait rejeté quand elle avait reçu son héritage. Harry semblait dormir, tout froid, dans les bras de Sirius quand Remus se retourna avec un air inquiet. Sirius détestait ce regard.

« Lunard, allez. Nous devons y aller. »

Remus hocha de la tête. « Il a perdu beaucoup plus de sang que Lily, ça, c'est sûr. »

Les deux hommes descendirent prudemment les escaliers couverts de glace jusqu'à la cuisine avant de prendre un portoloin et de disparaître.

-OoOoO-

Les huit vert et argent, attendus à Poudlard, étaient tous présents dans la salle commune des Serpentards, tenant une réunion avec Lucius Malfoy et leur directeur de maison qui était en train de préparer un tas de potion pour le retour de Potter.

« Comme ça, Dumbledore ramène son Golden Boy dans le château rempli d'enfant de Mangemort alors qu'il est malade ? » demanda un Marcus Flint surpris, le plus jeune Serpentard présent.

« Il dit qu'il nous fait confiance, Marc. Il nous a pris ici. Et Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr pour se cacher de Voldemort. Et il n'est pas un peu malade, il est horriblement malade. Il a vomit du sang. Depuis quand est-ce normal ? » Dit Pansy froissée.

Elle arpentait de long en large la salle commune, une expression inquiète gravée sur son visage. Peu de personnes savaient que Pansy était une Fatiloquae – quelque chose qui ressemblait à une voyante, mais elle se fiait sur leurs ''mauvais pressentiments'' ou leur instinct sur des choses au lieu des visions et des feuilles de thé. Son talent pouvait être décrit comme un croisement entre l'empathie et la prémonition.

« Ouais et elle a un ''mauvais'' pressentiment à propos de cela. » dit Blaise d'un ton suffisant.

Cela attira l'attention de Snape. « Vraiment Miss Parkinson ? » dit-il, semblant vraiment concerné maintenant. Bien, peut-être que concerné n'était pas le bon mot. C'était plus perturbé.

Pansy hocha de la tête, continuant de faire les cent pas. « C'est comme si j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur la gravité de sa maladie, mais c'est bien qu'il soit malade. Mais ça n'a pas de sens, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Se pourrait-il que sa maladie soit bonne pour lui ? Albus a dit quelque chose à propos du fait que nous sommes le trente et un juillet, comme si c'était important. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait avoir avec la maladie de Potter ? » Luis Montague donna un coup de pied dans sa malle ouverte et commença à fouiller. « J'ai lu cette date dans un de mes anciens livres de DCFM. Je crois que c'était l'un des livres de première année ou un livre de magie noire. »

Terence Higgs se dirigea vers les bibliothèques alignées dans la salle commune et prit un vieux livre d'exercice. « Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ceci ? » demanda-t-il avant de taper la couverture et dit d'une voix claire. « Trente et un juillet, livre de magie noire. »

Le livre s'ouvrit et commença à lister tous les livres de magie noire édités à cette date. La liste était longue.

« C'est un sujet trop général Terence. Donne-moi cela. » Dit Draco. Il ferma le livre. « Recommence. » Le livre effaça sa dernière liste.

Draco tapa la couverture. « Magie noire, trente et un juillet, Harry Potter. »

Cette fois seulement deux livres furent proposés, le premier était _La Montée et la Chute des Forces du Mal_.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Luis, regarde _La Montée et la Chute des Forces du Mal_ s'il te plaît. Sous l'onglet Harry Potter. »

Luis trouva le livre et l'ouvrit presque à la dernier page avant de commencer à lire à voix haute. « La guerre noire était à son point culminant lorsque notre sauveur est né. À vingt-trois heures quarante neuf, le trente et un juillet, Harry James Potter vit le jour à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard… »

Theo fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs et soupira de frustration. « Premièrement, il est malade à cause de la maladie de sa mère et maintenant à cause de son anniversaire ? Quoi, il n'aime pas les cadeaux et les gâteaux ? Dumbledore sait ce que c'est. Ainsi que Black et Lupin. »

Gregory Goyle grogna. «Il devrait nous laisser savoir s'il veut notre aide dans la guerre. C'était mon marché. »

Severus avait finalement terminé de préparer toutes les potions et les avait envoyés à l'infirmerie par les elfes de maison avant de s'effondrer dans une chaise vert sombre et se frotta les yeux, fatigués. « Pourquoi nous inquiétons-nous pour Potter encore ? Le garçon me donne la migraine. J'ai épuisé ma réserve de potions pour lui. On pourrait penser qu'il va mourir avec le nombre de mélanges que Poppy m'a demandé. »

Pansy s'arrêta soudainement. « Il ne va pas mourir. Mais c'est tout proche. Il va être une nouvelle personne quand tout cela sera terminé. » Elle fit une pause. « Il est ici. »

Effectivement, la voix de Sirius Black put être entendue criant après Poppy. Ce qu'il dit après fit manquer un battement de cœur à tous.

« IL NE SE RÉVEILLE PAS ! JE… JE NE CROIS PAS QU'IL RESPIRE ! À L'AIDE ! »

Pansy se retourna, tira Draco de son siège et commença à le pousser vers la porte.

« Allez ! Nous sommes dans les cachots et pouvons entendre sa voix ! Nous devons y aller ! » Cria-t-elle et se retournant vers les huit autres. « Tous ! »

Tirant Draco, Pansy ne regarda pas derrière elle pour voir s'ils la suivirent.

-OoOoO-

Quand Sirius et Remus atterrirent devant les portes de Poudlard, Sirius essaya de réveiller Harry. Il ne bougea pas. Sirius commença à le secouer. « Remus ! Il ne se réveille pas ! HARRY ! HARRY ! » Le sorcier aux cheveux hirsutes commença à paniquer.

Remus attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon encore bleu et dit « _Enervatum_ ! »

Harry ne bougea pas, mais un mince filet de sang commença à couler de son nez. Sirius hurla et commença à courir vers le château, répandant les couvertures en chemin. Remus ouvrit les portes et Sirius hurla après Poppy.

Dumbledore et l'infirmière arrivèrent en courant avec le professeur McGonagall qui haleta à la vue d'un Harry Potter bleu et en sang. Albus avait l'air grave. « Il est dans un état plus grave que sa mère. Allez Poppy; amenons-le à l'infirmerie. »

Sirius dépassa le groupe de serpentard, choqué.

« Il simule Professeur ? » fit la voix de Pansy alors qu'elle regardait la forme molle de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. « Il est bleu. Et il saigne ! »

Les dix Serpentards coururent vers l'infirmerie avec Draco et Pansy toujours en tête.

Madame Pomfresh avait dégagé un grand espace dans l'infirmerie pour l'arrivée d'Harry. Maintenant avec six adultes et huit étudiants essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait, Poppy était contente de l'avoir fait. Sirius Black était pâle et tremblant, et Remus Lupin n'allait pas mieux. Aucune aide ne pouvait venir d'eux. Attrapant deux potions et les plaçant près du lit où Harry était étendu, elle appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

« Severus ! Ouvrez-lui la bouche pour moi. Je dois vérifier ses voies respiratoires ! »

Severus se précipita et maintient ouverte la bouche du garçon. Ses voies respiratoires étaient bloquées par du sang. Madame Pomfresh le fit disparaître avec sa baguette.

Harry prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux.

La salle entière soupira.

« Avalez cela M. Potter. » dit madame Pomfresh.

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient trop pour qu'il tienne lui-même les potions, mais il en avala trois avant de virer au vert.

Snape le remarqua et attrapa une bassine, la mettant devant l'adolescent nauséeux. Harry vomit encore du sang. Redressant la tête, il regarda Dumbledore et murmura pour la seconde fois de la journée. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi ? »

Snape regarda le contenu de la bassine et fronça les sourcils. « Il y a du sang, mais pas de potions. La dernière aurait au moins dû remonter. Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à fixer Draco Malfoy. _Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait ici ? Et pourquoi semble-t-il si coloré ? _Harry plissa les yeux. _Non, pas coloré, étincelant._ Harry regarda autour de lui, confus. Il se sentait attiré par Malfoy, dans tous les sens du terme. De la chaleur semblait s'échapper du Serpentard blond pour s'infiltrer dans Harry. La teinte bleue de sa peau et de ses lèvres disparut et la glace qui s'était formée dans les potions fondit. _Qu'est que c'était que cela ?_ se demanda Harry alors que ses paupières commencèrent à tomber. _Je demanderais à Dumbledore quand je me réveillerai._

Harry partit pour le pays des rêves.

Les personnes restées dans la salle observèrent le bleu cadavérique quitté le Survivant avant qu'il ne s'endorme, murmurant quelque chose comme ''plus froid''.

Dumbledore avait vu la connexion entre Harry et Draco. Je me demande… pensa-t-il, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce le regardèrent.

« Il va mieux. Quand il se réveillera, il aura beaucoup de questions. Envoyez-le-moi directement Poppy. Ça sera à M. Potter de choisir s'il veut prévenir d'autres personnes que celles qui connaissent déjà sa… maladie. »

Remus regarda le filleul de son meilleur ami, encore inquiet. « Êtes-vous sûr qu'il va bien ? Il avait une poubelle et un sceau plein de sang chez sa famille. Lily n'avait pas été aussi malade. »

Il aurait continué, mais Dumbledore lui envoya un regard sévère. « Quand Harry se réveillera, nous aurons quelques réponses. »

-OoOoO-

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde, j'étais en train de complètement vous oublier. Le prochain chapitre est pour le 1 novembre. Bisous


	4. Réveille et Réponse

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre** : Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur** : sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

-OoOoO-

**Chapitre Quatre**

**Réveille et Réponse**

-OoOoO-

Sirius et Remus restèrent aux côtés d'Harry, mais celui-ci était plongé dans un sommeil provoqué par une potion. Madame Pomfresh les envoya finalement aller manger et se reposer.

« J'enverrai un mot quand il se réveillera. Il sera chez Albus si vous n'êtes pas arrivés avant son départ, maintenant PARTEZ ! »

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de partir, effrayés que l'infirmière les bannisse de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers son seul patient. Elle vérifia ses signes vitaux une fois encore avant d'aller dans son bureau pour manger. Un simple charme l'avertirait si Harry allait mal.

Harry commença à bouger. Sa bouche était pâteuse à cause de toutes les potions qu'il avait été obligé de boire et son estomac gargouillait de faim. Lentement, Harry s'assit et regarda autour de lui.

_Je suis à l'infirmerie. À Poudlard. Ce n'était pas un rêve_. Harry sourit. « Snape et Malfoy n'iront pas danser sur ma tombe ! Merci mon Dieu ! La pensée de Snape en tutu est effrayante ! » _Mais pas celle de Malfoy en tutu ? Ou celle de Malfoy avec rien du tout…_

Cette pensée fit froncer les sourcils à Harry. Par l'enfer, d'où lui venait-elle ?

Secouant la tête pour éloigner ses pensées effrayantes, Harry sortit du lit et enleva quelques vêtements. Sa température corporelle était revenue à la normale et on était à la fin de juillet.

Comme madame Pomfresh n'était nulle part en vue et que de toute façon Harry ne voulait pas se faire dorloter, il quitta l'infirmerie pour la Grande Salle où il y avait de la nourriture. Il était affamé.

Une cloche sonna à l'une des tours, annonçant cinq heures trente; l'heure à laquelle on dînait à Poudlard. Harry baissa le regard sur ses vêtements et fronça les sourcils. _J'espère que McGonagall n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas vraiment habillé pour être vu._

Son estomac gargouilla, tirant Harry de ses pensées et il accéléra, marchant inconsciemment avec plus de grâce qu'habituellement. Il y avait un… balancement dans ses mouvements qui faisait félin et séducteur.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de bruits venant de la Grande Salle qu'Harry aurait pensé quand il y arriva. Avant qu'Harry ne se souvienne qu'il y avait beaucoup de Serpentard à l'infirmerie quand il y fut emmené.

« Maintenant, j'aurais vraiment souhaité avoir ma malle. » dit Harry à lui-même, tirant timidement sur ses vêtements. Il portait une veille paire de jean usé et un t-shirt noir qui semblait une taille ou deux trop petits.

« Hmm, ce chandail me faisait hier… je pense. »

Ses pieds étaient nus.

Soupirant, Harry haussa les épaules. _J'ai plus besoin de nourriture que de vêtements. Ça serait stupide de survivre à cette grippe seulement pour finalement mourir de faim._

Lentement, Harry entrebâilla la porte de la Grande Salle et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il semblait que la table des Poufsouffle était utilisée pour accueillir les étudiants, les adultes et les professeurs qui étaient restés pour l'été. À la surprise d'Harry, tout le monde avait l'air de s'entendre. Même le professeur Snape et Sirius, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlait.

Malheureusement, McGonagall remarqua Harry en premier.

« Potter ! Que faites-vous à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie ? » Dit-elle, arrêtant les conversations de tout le table.

Qu'est-ce que vous dites à quelque chose comme cela ? _"Bonjour, je viens à la table pour manger. Dah !"_ Non, elle aurait probablement un anévrisme s'il répondait ça.

« Euh. » Super.

Harry fut sauvé par un Sirius sautant sur ses pieds et courant jusqu'à son neveu.

« Harry ! Tu es levé ! Oh, tu dois être affamé ! Viens ! »

Harry ne put placer un mot avant que Sirius ne le prenne dans ses bras pour le transporter jusqu'à la table.

« Sirius ! Dépose-moi ! » Bredouilla Harry. « Je vais bien ! Je peux marcher tout seul! Mes jambes ne se sont pas atrophiées et ne sont pas tombées ! »

Sirius s'arrêta à un pas de la table et regard Harry avec inquiétude.

« T'en es sûr ? »

Harry lutta pour se dégager de sa prise. « Oui » dit-il avant de pointer ses jambes. « Elles sont juste là. »

Dumbledore gloussa alors que Sirius regardait son filleul se glisser sur un siège et se ruer sur les sushi. L'instant d'après, Sirius prenait place à ses côtés et observa, comme le reste de la table, Harry dévorer morceau après morceau.

Remus finit par parler avant qu'Harry ne mange la vaisselle au complet. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le sushi, Harry. »

Harry s'arrêta, la bouche pleine, et regarda autour de lui, remarquant que tous le regardaient, il devient rouge tomate.

« Moi non plus, Lunard »

Tout le monde recommença à manger, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton ''Play'' sur un film mis sur pause. Quelques-uns des Serpentards fixèrent toujours Harry, manquant leurs bouches quand ils essayèrent de manger. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua avec _qui_ il assit.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Matthew Flint, Luis Montague, Terence Higgs, Gregory Goyle. Harry eut un sursaut à ce nom.

Attrapant sa boisson, il continua. Theodore Nott, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore. Harry fit une pause et prit une gorgée de son jus à saveur de fraises. Snape, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy --

Les deux derniers noms firent qu'Harry s'étouffa dans sa délicieuse boisson. Tout le monde retourna le regard vers lui. Snape ricana.

« Mon Dieu, Potter, est-ce possible pour vous de manger comme un être civilisé, et non comme un cabot enragé ? Sûrement le travail de votre parrain. »

Sirius grogna, ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry le battit de vitesse. La température de la pièce monta de quelques degrés.

« Mon Dieu, Snape, pouvez-vous parler comme un être civilisé, et non comme un simple roturier ? Toutes ses années sous les ordres d'un cinglé doivent vous avoir fissuré le cerveau. »

Soudainement Harry revient à lui et mit une main devant sa bouche. Il avait parlé d'une voix plus profonde que la sienne, aussi froide que de la glace. Plusieurs Serpentards le fixèrent, Remus haussa les sourcils et Sirius lui sourit largement...

Snape, dont le visage était devenu blanc sous le choc, tourna rapidement au rouge. « Pourquoi vous... » Commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par des cris hystériques. « ALBUS ! IL EST PARTI ! ALBUS ! »

McGonagall regarda sévèrement Harry. « Est-ce que Mme Pomfresh vous a libéré de l'infirmerie, Potter ? »

Harry devint écarlate. _Le chat sort du sac. _ « Hmm, en quelque sorte... » Un regard noir. « Euh, non, pas vraiment.. »

Sirius grimaça avec sympathie. « Harry, mon garçon, ça va faire mal. » Harry pâlit...

« Mais elle n'était pas là. Du moins je ne l'ai jamais vue ! Et j'étais affamé ! »

Madame Pomfresh ouvrit violemment les portes, ses robes blanches virevoltant et le visage rouge.

« Albus, M. Potter est -- »

« Juste ici. » dit Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne panique. Madame Pomfresh regarda son prisonnier, euh son patient, assis à la table avec un regard coupable, et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« M. Potter, vous ai-je donné la permission de sortir ? »

Harry déglutit. Blaise Zabini retint un rire.

« Et bien... »

Dumbledore se leva avant que l'infirmière devienne une meurtrière et fasse ce que Voldemort désirait le plus depuis bien avant la naissance d'Harry.

« Harry va mieux maintenant, Pompom. Après la conversation que nous aurons à mon bureau, je vous l'enverrai pour un _dernier_ examen. Harry, mon garçon, viens avec moi »

Harry sauta pratiquement hors de son siège et rejoignit Dumbledore, en s'assurant d'être du côté _opposé_ à l'être enragée qui ressemblant à une infirmière.

Dumbledore se tourna vers la tablée. « Sirius, Remus, je crois qu'il serait mieux que vous vous joigniez à nous. »

Harry envoya un regard curieux au directeur avant de le suivre hors de la Grande Salle.

Les quatre hommes marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Et puisqu'il détestait les silences, Harry posa la question qu'il mourait, presque littéralement, de savoir.

« Alors Professeur, savez-vous ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Oui, mais il serait mieux que nous attentions que nous soyons en sécurité dans mon bureau. _Candy Corn_. (1) »

La gargouille fit un pas de côté et Harry remarqua comment tout autour de lui scintillait. Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors qu'ils s'assoyaient dans le maintenant étincelant, du moins du point de vue de Harry, bureau.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise, légèrement nerveux. Dumbledore soupira avant de commencer.

« Harry, savais-tu que ta mère était considérée comme la plus belle femme ayant jamais fréquenté cette école ? »

Harry secoua la tête. En quoi la beauté de sa mère avait-elle un lien avec sa maladie ?

Sirius soupira. « Pour ça, elle l'était. Si elle n'avait pas été destinée à James, je lui aurais couru après. »

Remus sourit... « Si tu avais survécu à la crise de jalousie de James. »

Dumbledore rigola avant de continuer. « Ta mère avait un secret. Et ce secret est la raison pour laquelle tu as été malade cette semaine. Est-il juste d'affirmer que tes symptômes ont commencé il y a une semaine? »

Harry approuva. « Oui. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai été malade pendant une semaine exactement. Alors que vient faire ma mère dans tout ça? »

« Harry » Dit Dumbledore gentiment. « Ceci va peut-être être un choc pour toi, mais Lily Evans était une Vélane. Et pas seulement une Vélane ordinaire. Elle faisait partie d'une espèce rare nommée espèce naturelle ou ce que nous appelons Vélanes Élémentaires. Et tu es aussi un Vélane Élémentaire. »

Harry fixa le vieil homme. Le choc était l'expression la plus importante sur son visage. Il retrouva finalement la voix. « Mais les Vélanes son blonds et... Et des femmes! J'ai les cheveux _noirs_ et je crois être en mesure de savoir si je suis un homme ou une femme! Ça ne peut être vrai! »

Sirius mit un bras autour de son filleul. « C'est vrai. Lily était une Vélane et James son compagnon. C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont mis ensemble après la cinquième année. Lily avait reçu son héritage. Par contre, elle n'a jamais été aussi malade que toi. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. « Est-ce c'est pour cette raison que son amour m'a sauvé du sortilège de mort ? Parce qu'elle était une Vélane Élémentaire ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je vomissais du sang ? Et la chaleur et le froid ? »

Remus s'éclaircit la voix. « Et bien, le besoin principal dans la vie d'un Vélanes est son âme sœur. Si celle-ci ou leurs enfants sont en danger, ils feront tout ce qui est en leurs pouvoirs pour les sauver. Les Vélanes peuvent aller jusqu'au meurtre, spécialement les Élémentaires, lorsque leur famille est en danger. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr de la façon que les Vélanes Élémentaires reçoivent leur héritage. »

Dumbledore reprit là où Remus avait arrêté. « Et bien, pour qu'une personne devienne un Vélane Élémentaire, il est seulement nécessaire qu'un des deux parents le soit. Le fait que ton père était un sorcier au sang pur fait de toi quelqu'un d'encore plus puissant. Les Élémentaires comme ta mère et toi, ont d'abord cette espèce de grippe de chaud et froid comme on pourrait l'appeler, car c'est votre meilleur moyen de défense contre les ennemis. As-tu remarqué que lorsque tu t'es fâché dans la Grande Salle à la suite du commentaire de Severus, la température de la salle entière a augmenté ? La colère produit une hausse de température qui peut t'aider à conjurer tes pouvoirs élémentaires tels que le feu et la foudre. Si tu te sens menacé, ton corps produira du froid, comme celui que tu as expérimenté aujourd'hui. Tu ne le ressentiras pas comme avant parce que ton corps est maintenant prêt à recevoir ces puissances. Le froid t'aidera à contrôler la glace et l'eau. Ces deux moyens de défense t'aideront à te préparer à recevoir tes autres pouvoirs. »

Remus approuva. « Quand nous sommes allés te chercher, la glace qui recouvrait ta porte de chambre avait une épaisseur de deux centimètres et a regelé automatiquement quand j'ai tenté de la faire fondre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je sentait la magie dans la maison. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Et tout ce qui se trouve ici scintille. Est-ce normal ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ta mère pouvait voir arriver une blague un mille à l'avance après son seizième anniversaire. Mais elle a cessé de détester James et voilà, tu en es le produit. »

Harry rougit... « Vous avez dit qu'un Vélane avait besoin de trouver son âme sœur. Le devrais-je ? »

« Oui Harry, mais nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce que l'école recommence pour voir ce que nous allons faire avec cela.. » décida Dumbledore. « J'ai le sentiment que nous n'aurons pas à attendre trop longtemps avant que tu ne trouves ton âme sœur. »

Remus et Sirius froncèrent des sourcils. Dumbledore savait déjà qui était l'âme sœur d'Harry ?

« Et à propos du sang ? C'était le pire. »

« Oui, on m'a dit que tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Et bien, c'était ta partie Vélane qui rejetait ton sang moldu. Puisque Lily n'était pas une moldue, ton corps s'est purgé de ce sang. Maintenant, tu as du nouveau sang Vélane dans tes veines. »

Harry devint soudainement tout excité. « Professeur, Lunard a dit que c'était l'amour de ma mère et ses pouvoirs de Vélane Élémentaire qui m'ont sauvé cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore approuva. « Oui, l'amour peut être considéré comme un élément, et les Vélanes sont des êtres d'amour. Quel est ton idée, Harry ? »

« Et bien, si j'ai du nouveau sang, le sang de ma mère, donc le sang que Voldemort m'a pris après la Troisième Tâche est inutile. J'ai du nouveau sang et la protection de ma mère a dû être restaurée avec mon héritage. Peut-être que l'ancienne protection était celle de mon père et maintenant les deux sont restaurées. »

-OoOoO-

(1) Bonbon très populaire aux États-Unis vers l'Halloween. Littéralement bonbon au maïs, ce sont des bonbons de trois couleurs. Si vous voulez voir à quoi ça ressemble aller sur n'importe quel moteur de recherche et tapez Candy Corn.

-OoOoO-

Petite surprise le 6 novembre, n'oubliez pas de venir faire un tour.

bisous

Nova


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire… et c'est moi qui donne le cadeau. Un chapitre de plus pour le mois. ^_^ Avouer que vous êtes heureux !!!! Je voulais avoir plein de bonne fête, alors je vous oblige à m'envoyer une review pour au moins me souhaiter un bon anniversaire…. Sinon pas de prochain chapitre T_T

Normalement, le prochain chapitre est pour le 15 novembre, il faut juste que je me décide à le taper et à l'envoyer à ma correctrice… ^_^

Bisous

Novalie

-OoOoO-

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre** : Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur** : sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte du livre 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

-OoOoO-

**Chapitre Cinq  
Un directeur intrigant, un Choixpeau vengeur et résidence dans la fosse aux serpents**

-OoOoO-

Le bureau devint silencieux après la réflexion logique de Harry. Dumbledore caressa sa barbe, perdu dans ses pensées.

«En fait, c'est tout à fait possible que ta protection par le sang ait été restaurée. Le seul vrai test serait d'amener Voldemort à proximité, mais c'est loin d'être la meilleure des idées.»

Remus approuva. «Ta théorie est parfaitement sensée. De ce que je sais à propos des Vélanes Élémentaires, ils ne reçoivent pas leur héritage avant leur seizième anniversaire parce qu'ils sont ainsi cachés des marchands de Vélanes. Un Vélane Élémentaire vaut énormément sur le marché noir.»

Harry pâlit. «Tu veux dire que des personnes vont vouloir me vendre et m'acheter! Mais pourquoi bordel ?»

Sirius toussota. «Et bien, les Vélanes ordinaires sont de belles créatures, mais ils ne sont pas aussi... fougueux que comme ceux de ton espèce. Les Élémentaires se développent seulement près de leur – famille – et de leur âme sœur, et ils se battent s'ils sont menacés. Les Vélanes asservis sont utilisés comme... des jouets pour les sorciers. Les Élémentaires sont pour ceux qui aiment la douleur. Les...» Sirius se recula. «Les sado-masochistes.»

La température augmenta encore et plusieurs portraits se plaignirent. Harry fit la sourde oreille.

«Le sexe? Nous sommes utilisés pour le sexe? Mais je suis un être humain! Pas un objet avec lequel on peut jouer puis jeter après!»

Remus tapota l'épaule du fils de son meilleur ami. «Pas pour certains sorciers. Le Ministère a été forcé de reconnaître les Vélanes Élémentaires comme des sous-espèces humaines ; tes droits sont un peu plus élevés que les miens; mais les Élémentaires jouissent d'un immense respect de la part de la communauté magique. Si tu allais dans la Grande Salle et disais ton statut à tous les Serpentards présents, ils seraient très impressionnés.»

Harry secoua la tête, ses mèches brillantes se replaçant d'elle-mêmes quand il arrêta. «Je ne le dirai à personne! Même pas à Ron et à Hermione! Et surtout pas à ces Serpentards! » Une pensée vient soudainement à l'esprit du Vélane. « Pourquoi sont-ils ici de toute façon? Je sais, pour avoir été présent, que Malfoy Senior était présent au Ministère cette nuit-là. Ne devrait-il pas être en prison ou du moins à Azkaban?»

Dumbledore secoua la tête. «Je n'avais pas seulement le professeur Snape comme espion dans les rangs de Tom, mais aussi le père de M Malfoy. Leurs rôles ont été découverts, alors pour leur protection et celle de leur famille, ils resteront ici. Quand Lucius a révélé sa véritable place dans cette guerre, plusieurs sangs purs ont aussi choisi de révéler la leur. J'avais huit espions dans les rangs de Tom durant les trois dernières décennies.»

Sirius renifla dédaigneusement. «Je crois que plusieurs d'entre eux ont pris leur rôle un peu trop sérieusement. Plusieurs de leurs parents ont dû quitter le pays.»

Remus hocha la tête. «Les Parkinson, les Nott, les Montague, les Flint, les Zabini, les Higgs, les Goyle et les Malfoy. Lucius a refusé de partir alors que Narcissa doit sûrement rester quelque part en France, je crois.»

Dumbledore approuva. «Le moins que je pouvais faire était de leur donner ma protection et leur offrir Poudlard comme havre de paix. Maintenant,» Dumbledore claqua légèrement ses mains ensemble, «Où allons-nous te mettre pour le reste de ton séjour?»

Sirius plissa les yeux. «Je croyais que Remus et moi resterions avec Harry dans la tour Griffondor.»

Harry hocha la tête. «Ça va avec moi. Peut-être Ron et Hermione pourront-ils venir nous rendre visite plus tard.»

Dumbledore soupira. «Miss Granger est à l'extérieur du pays jusqu'à la dernière semaine d'août et les Weasley sont en mission pour l'Ordre. Ron et Ginny sont partis avec Hermione. Ils voulaient t'emmener avec eux, mais j'avais trop peur que tu ne tombes malade. Ils ont laissé quelques lettres et tes cadeaux d'anniversaire.»

Harry prit avec reconnaissance les quatre cadeaux. Un d'Hermione, un de Ron, un de Mme Weasley et un de la part de Ginny et des jumeaux.

Remus prit finalement la parole. «Alors, nous allons emmener Harry voir Poppy et puis, nous irons directement à la tour Gryffondor. Nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.»

Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait une _étincelle_ dans les yeux.. Avant que quiconque ne bouge, une autre voix se fit entendre, celle-ci étrangement familière. «Je crois que M. Potter et ses gardiens devraient être logés dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, simplement pour aider les relations intermaison.»

Sirius s'étrangla et Harry renifla, littéralement, le coupable. Sur une des étagères derrière Dumbledore, se trouvait le Choixpeau. Harry fronça les sourcils.

«Vous avez toujours voulu m'envoyer là-bas. Ils me détestent tous.»

Le Choixpeau se mit à rire. «Ton destin est lié à cette maison. Tu aurais dû y aller. Maintenant j'aurai ce que j'ai espéré durant les six dernières années.»

Harry allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Dumbledore se leva, bloquant le Choixpeau à sa vue.

«Maintenant Harry, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Quand tu auras terminé, le mot de passe de la Salle commune de Serpentard est Sang Pur.»

Harry gémit et commença à marmonner pour lui-même. «Génial! Snape va être le premier à me tuer, et ensuite il dansera sur ma tombe vêtu d'un tutu rose! C'est injuste!»

Les trois hommes regardèrent leur sauveur avec confusion. Harry rougit.

«Euh... c'est une de mes blagues..» dit-il avant de rapidement quitter le bureau.

Sirius secoua la tête avant de contourner Dumbledore et de lancer un regard mauvais au Choixpeau. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie quand vous dites que le destin de Harry repose dans cette maison? Harry est un Gryffondor.»

Le Choixpeau ricana. «Vous avez toujours mis trop d'importance à la maison d'appartenance d'une personne, Sirius Black. L'âme sœur de Harry Potter se trouve dans cette maison, le Prince lui-même. Les choix que Harry a faits l'ont mené sur ce chemin. Maintenant, vous devez l'aider à le comprendre et à l'accepter, car s'il n'y arrive pas, nous serons tous perdus et la prophétie sera accomplie d'une manière qui détruira le monde.»

Remus soupira. C'était toujours Harry. Le pauvre gosse ne pouvait-il pas avoir un répit? «Alors, Draco Malfoy est l'âme soeur de Harry? Et Harry a toujours dû être un Serpentard?»

Sirius en tomba presque de sa chaise. «Draco Malfoy? Mon morveux de cousin engendré par Cissa? Il est l'âme sœur de Harry? Et Harry, un Serpentard? Lunard, as-tu trop bu de potion Tue-Loup.»

Remus fixa son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. «As-tu déjà entendu l'expression _lire entre les lignes_? Le Choixpeau a dit que le compagnon de Harry est un Serpentard, le Prince lui-même. Maintenant, qui s'est autoproclamé Prince de Serpentard depuis qu'il est ici?»

Sirius rougit et murmura. «Draco Malfoy.»

Dumbledore hocha la tête. «Je le pense aussi. Harry m'a dit en deuxième année que le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard. J'ai toujours eu peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il avait été réparti dans cette maison, mais maintenant… son destin est d'y être. »

Dumbledore leva la tête vers les deux derniers véritables Maraudeurs. «Occupez-vous de lui. À l'instant où nous nous parlons, de nouveaux appartements se construisent dans les cachots. Aidez Harry et Draco à accepter leur destinée. Vous aurez probablement besoin de l'aide de Severus et de Lucius, mais je vais vous laisser vous en occuper.»

Les deux hommes acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête alors qu'ils sentaient la magie de la pièce changer. «Un Serment.» s'exclama Remus, craintif. «Vous vous inquiétez autant pour Harry?»

Dumbledore approuva tristement. «J'ai bien peur que sa soif de connaissance n'ait seulement endormi pour un temps la colère qu'il éprouve pour moi. J'ai fait maintes erreurs dans sa vie et son éducation, mais je l'ai toujours considéré comme le petit-fils que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Le Choixpeau a oublié que son sang le lie aussi à Gryffondor.»

-OoOoO-

Après que le Professeur McGanogall eut quitté la Grande Salle, les Serpentards qui restaient commencèrent à discuter.

«Alors croyez-vous qu'il dira à quelqu'un ce qui est arrivé?» demanda Matt, la curiosité suintant par les pores de sa peau. «Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça en juin dernier.»

Plusieurs des garçons présents rougirent. Pansy sourit. «Je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais il semble que Potter ait battu Draco dans la catégorie du mec le plus sexy de Poudlard, cette année.»

Leur directeur de maison renifla de dédain. «Je ne veux pas savoir si vous avez de telles pensées à propos de Potter. Il est toujours aussi arrogant que son père.» Apparemment, Snape n'avait toujours pas digéré le commentaire que Potter avait osé faire au dîner.

Draco renifla moqueusement. «C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Pansy ? J'en suis blessé.» Blaise lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le bras.

«Tu t'en remettras. Tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est que tu auras de la compétition cette année. N'est-ce pas ce que tu aimes, une bonne compétition ?»

Draco jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami. «Blaise, la ferme. Je suis vexé, là.»

«Où croyez-vous que Dumbledore installera les Gryffondors ? Il est rusé. Nous pourrions avoir quelques invités pour le reste de l'été.» commenta Lucius.

Snape grogna. «Il n'oserait pas…» Soudainement, un phénix apparut de nulle part et laissa tomber une lettre dans l'assiette du maître des potions.

Lisant la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, Lucius fit un geste tout à fait anti-malfoyien. Il se frappa le front.

« Je hais avoir raison. »

À côté de lui, Snape apprit à ses étudiants quelques malédictions très colorées. Et pas de celle que vous pouvez exécuter à l'aide d'une baguette magique…

-OoOoO-

Pompom était toujours en train de passer un savon à Harry quand Sirius et Remus rappliquèrent, prêt à aller chez les Serpentards.

«Ne partez plus jamais comme vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Vous êtes passé à l'état d'inconscient à celui de vomir du sang, et après, vous allez vous promener pendant des heures !»

Harry essayait toujours de s'expliquer alors qu'il suivait les instructions de l'infirmière enragée, mais il ne pouvait à peine placer un mot.

«J'étais aff-»

«Je m'en fiche ! Vous auriez dû crier, ou …ou… ou faire quelque chose ! Je ne crois avoir été aussi effrayée depuis le retour de Volde-»

«Pompom !» intervint Remus d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique. «Avez-vous terminé avec Harry ? Nous aimerions tous aller nous reposer, ça a été une longue journée pour tout le monde.»

Pompom Pomfresh rougit avant d'acquiescer au loup-garou. « Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil sera profitable à tout le monde.» Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry.

«Si vous avez, ne serait-ce que la moindre, douleur ou irritation, venez me voir sans tarder. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre dès que vous aurez trouvé votre âme sœur.»

Harry hocha la tête avant d'essayer de remettre son t-shirt. En vain.

Sirius prit le t-shirt et l'agrandit. «Ton corps est en train de changer pour atteindre sa carrure naturelle. Nous irons t'acheter quelques vêtements dès demain. Le petit Harry à son papa a tellement grandi!»

Remus roula des yeux à la vue de ses deux amis avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous vers les cachots.

«Il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui me déteste.» se plaignit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient. «D'abord, cette horrible maladie. Ensuite, je dois passer le reste de mon été avec des Serpentards, et maintenant, tous mes vêtements seront trop petits dès demain matin. Et tout cela n'inclut même pas Voldemort !»

Se rappelant des mots échangés avec Albus, les deux hommes tentèrent de calmer leur neveu.

« Tu sais certain des Serpentards ne sont pas aussi méchants que cela. Nous devrions au moins essayer de sympathiser avec eux.» dit Sirius. Harry cligna des yeux, lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

«Sirius, tu détestes tout ce qui a rapport aux Serpentards, Snape et Malfoy inclus. Je crois que le stress d'aujourd'hui t'a vraiment affecté.»

Sirius lança un regard mauvais à ses deux accompagnateurs. «Pourquoi ? Suis-je vraiment si méchant ?»

Remus et Harry approuvèrent à l'unisson.

«Et merde !»


	6. Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry !

Coucou tout le monde. Alors voici, pour ceux qui lisait la traduction d'Alanisse, le dernier chapitre qu'elle a traduit. Pour ceux qui lisait la traduction de Marie, on sera bientôt arriver au chapitre dix. (lol) Je suis toujours heureuse de voir que cette traduction vous plaise autant. Je m'amuse tellement à la faire. Dépendant comment ça va dans les prochaines semaines, j'aurais peut-être une surprise pour vous au mois de Décembre…

-OoOoO-

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre** : Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur** : sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte du livre 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

-OoOoO-

**Chapitre 6**

**Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry !**

-OoOoO-

Harry, Remus et Sirius se tenaient devant la seule chose qui les séparait de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Un portrait. Et pas n'importe lequel, un portrait qui représentait un serpent.

« Quelle originalité. Je paris que vous ne pouvez pas deviner où ceci mène. » S'exclama Sirius d'une voix traînante. Le serpent argenté siffla («Typique.») aux Gryffondors qui lui manquaient de respect, mais seulement Harry le comprit.

« _Gryffondorks, peuh ! Je suppose que je vais devoir les laisser entrer s'ils connaissent le mot de passe. Ce qui est peu probable._ »

Harry sourit au magnifique serpent et siffla en réponse. _« En fait_, _Il se trouve que nous l'avons. Et je préfère être un Gryffondork plutôt qu'un Serpentard. Sang Pur._ »

Le serpent parut choqué un moment avant de réaliser que le 'Gryffondork' était en train de lui parler. Il sortit la langue et goûta l'air.

« _Un Élémentaire. Un Vélane Élémentaire. Mes excuses. Veuillez entrez, je vous prie_. »

Harry sourit à nouveau avant de siffler ses remerciements au serpent alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Sirius frissonna.

« Je déteste quand tu fais _ça_. »

Harry fit un sourire narquois à son parrain, un sourire qui rappela effroyablement aux deux hommes le compagnon d'Harry.

L'ambiance dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard était tout sauf accueillante. Tous les Serpentards étaient soit assis, soit debouts autour des flammes argentées qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, ou bien, dans le cas de Snape ou de Malfoy senior, menaçants face à la porte d'entrée.

«Et bien ! Ne sent-tu pas ce joyeux sentiment de chaleur envahir ton cœur quand tu mets les pieds ici ?» demanda Harry sarcastiquement à son parrain. Remus renifla.

«Oui, c'est comme quand je suis sur le point d'être malade. »

Les trois Gryffondors descendirent lentement les escaliers, qui partaient de l'ouverture du portrait, se méfiant de ces Serpentards supposément démoniaques.

Snape prit finalement la parole. « Comment au nom de Merlin, avez-vous fait pour que Albus soit d'accord avec tout ceci ? Black ? J'imagine que c'est toi qui veux jouer des tours à tout le monde pendant leur sommeil ? Ou bien peut-être était-ce Potter, besoin de sympathie. »

Harry regarda d'un œil mauvais, le blond de ses cheveux brillait maintenant plus que les flammes argentés.

«Croyez-moi, nous avons tous les trois essayé d'échapper à cela. La première paire de ciseaux que je trouve, je la prends avec moi pour rendre une petite visite au directeur.»

Tout le monde regarda Harry avec surprise. Est-ce que Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, venait de menacer le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore?

Harry soupira bruyamment. « Pas le Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis ici à cause du Choixpeau. »

Les regards surpris demeurèrent.

« Et je ne dirai rien de plus. »

Remus se remit en premier, secouant la tête pour se défaire du charme du Vélane... Les Serpentards ne furent pas aussi chanceux. Alors qu'ils avaient tous un grand contrôle sur leurs émotions, Goyle commença à baver.

« Allez Harry, » dit Remus, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son presque neveu, « Ce fut une longue journée. Tu devrais aller dormir avant que Pompom ne décide de te kidnapper et te garder en otage à l'infirmerie. »

Harry se hérissa comme un chat menacé. « Elle n'oserait pas! Je ne veux pas retourner à l'infirmerie avant que l'école ne recommence! »

Sirius ricana. « Continue comme ça et tu battras tous les records des Maraudeurs par le nombre de séjours à l'infirmerie en sept ans! Maintenant, » il claqua des mains avant de se pointer lui-même, « Est-ce que tu veux que ton adorable Sniffle t'accompagner dans ta quête de vêtements à ta taille, demain? Ou devrais-je broyer du noir dans cet endroit et t'ignorer pour le reste de nos vies anormales? »

Harry sourit. « Avec un tel choix, je suis obligé de dire que j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec Sniffle. Sa contrepartie humaine est vraiment trop ennuyeuse. »

Harry esquiva le coup de Sirius, puis reporta son attention aux Serpentards.

Ils avaient été étrangement tranquilles tout au long de leur petite conversation. Ses yeux vert croisèrent un regard argenté, et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre et son cœur manqué un battement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était déplacé avant que Draco Malfoy ne se mette à parler.

« J'imagine que tu aimerais t'asseoir? » se contenta-t-il de demander, reprenant le contrôle et repoussant l'attraction d'Harry. C'était le ton le plus beau qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu venant du blond.

Harry se secoua mentalement. Que diable se passait-il? Était-ce un effet secondaire de son importante perte de sang?

Hochant sa tête, le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et prit place près du feu, laissant la douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Il fut soudainement tiré de sa béatitude par un toussotement poli.

Ouvrant les yeux, Harry vit Pansy Parkinson assise en face de lui, ses yeux bleus marine semblant le transpercer.

« Euh… salut. » Doucement Harry, tout doux.

« Tu vas bien, maintenant? » Sa question n'avait pas été posée par son habituel ton moqueur, mais par un ton qui était un brin plus chaleureux qu'indifférent.

Harry, tout en étant surpris par la question, fut soudainement extrêmement embarrassé par toute la situation. Ces gens l'avaient vu dans un de ses pires moments de faiblesse. C'était comme si les anciens Serpentards, qu'il connaissait pour utiliser tout ce qu'ils découvraient, avaient l'avantage.

_Mais ceux-là sont les nouveaux Serpentards,_ argumenta soudain une voix dans la tête de Harry. _Avant, c'était simplement de la poudre aux yeux!_

_S'il-te-plait, es-tu en train de me dire qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié un seul de ces moments? Je paris qu'ils l'ont pris comme une aubaine, tyranniser Harry Potter._

_Pourquoi es-tu soudainement aussi pessimiste? Indirectement, ces gens ont risqué leurs vies pour toi! Et toi, tu cherches le sens caché derrière une simple question comme comment tu vas !_

Génial. Maintenant, Harry se sentait mal. Et pourquoi cette voix ressemblait-elle autant à Hermione ?

Réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la Serpentard patiente, Harry rougit et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Euh... merci d'avoir demandé. »

La jeune fille lui sourit vraiment, et à partir de cet instant, la pseudo-glace était brisée. Une grande tension quitta la pièce alors que Sirius et Remus prirent place aux côtés d'Harry sur le sofa.

Matthew Flint sourit timidement aux deux hommes avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

« Alors Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? »

Luis Montague roula des yeux. Harry fut ahuri par cela. Était-il tombé dans un univers alternatif ? Avec sa chance, c'était tout à fait possible.

« Tu n'as aucun tact, Matt. Tu étais supposé de lentement soutirer l'information de manière à ce qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il ait dit que trop tard. Pas lui balancer cette question à la figure! »

Matt haussa les épaules. « Je suis curieux. » Puis, il retourna le regard vers Harry. « Alors ? »

Harry se rappela que Remus lui avait dit qu'ils le respecteraient vraiment tous s'il leur révélait sa vraie nature, mais… il est impossible d'enseigner des tours à un vieux chien. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il pourrait le dire à Ron et Hermione, alors encore moins à ceux qui avaient ri de lui et de ses amis les cinq dernières années.

« Et bien, j'étais malade. » dit Harry, espérant que le garçon trop curieux comprendrait et le laisserait tranquille.

« Et la récompense de l'année pour l'éloquence est remis à... » Dit Theodore Nott, un brin d'amusement colorant sa voix.

Harry soupira -- qu'est-ce que c'était, l'inquisition Espagnole ? -- et regarda ses gardiens à la recherche d'un peu d'aide. Remus se contenta de lever un sourcil dans une mimique qui signifiait ''Qu'est-ce que tu attends''. Sirius semblait déchiré entre leur dire de se mêler de leurs affaires et de leur balancer toute l'information.

_Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas?_ pensa Sirius comme il regardait son filleul s'efforçant d'expliquer sa soudaine maladie et guérison sans dévoiler son secret. _Remus lui a dit qu'il lui fallait être fier d'être un Vélane Élémentaire, pas de le cacher comme si c'était un horrible secret! S'il ne peut pas l'accepter lui-même, comment pourra-t-il avaler le fait que DRACO MALFOY est son âme sœur?_ »

L'ancien prisonnier décida de parler et de sauver son filleul des Serpentards avides d'informations.

« Harry vient seulement de recevoir son héritage. C'est héréditaire, alors Albus doit le préparer pour cela. Rien d'inquiétant... »

Harry envoya un regard à l'homme. Le discours en entier laissait le sentiment distinctif de quelqu'un agitant les mains frénétiquement en disant ''Il n'y a rien à voir ici, braves gens ! Rien à voir !'' Pendant qu'il essayait de cacher un vol qui était en train de se produire.

Pansy renifla. « Rien d'inquiétant? Ouais, je suppose vomir du sang est ''rien d'inquiétant.''. »

Sirius sembla penaud. Harry soupira mentalement, heureux que l'attention ne soit plus sur lui.

Remus regarda aussi Sirius avec tristesse... Il était supposé encourager Harry à révéler son secret à Draco et aux autres Serpentards, pas l'aider à le cacher. Remus avait vécu cette vie et ce n'était pas une très belle vie.

« Hé, Harry. » s'exclama soudainement Remus, cherchant dans sa robe et en sortant un cadeau rétréci. « Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Harry attrapa le paquet enveloppé de vert et or avec un mélange de ses réflexes d'Attrapeur et de Vélane avant d'afficher un sourire éclatant et de sortir les quatre autres présents qu'il avait reçus.

« Merci Lunard! » dit-il joyeusement. « J'aurais sûrement oublié. »

Les yeux de Matt Flint s'élargirent. Il était le plus… innocent, si on pouvait dire cela comme ça, de tout le groupe, et l'idée pour lui que quelqu'un puisse oublier son propre anniversaire était…hallucinant.

« Tu aurais OUBLIÉ ton propre anniversaire ? À qui est-ce que ça arrive ? »

Une belle teinte de rouge envahit les joues d'Harry. « Moi, apparemment. Longue histoire. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Et elle commence et se termine certainement avec les Dursley. » Il tendit son cadeau à Harry, qui était étrangement petit.

Harry envoya un regard implorant à son parrain. « S'il te plaît, ne commence pas cela ce soir. Pour une fois j'aimerais passer un bon anniversaire, et cela n'inclut pas une conversation à propos des Dursley. »

Snape renifla, encore boudeur par l'arrivée des Gryffondors dans leur dortoir.

« Quel est la problème Potter? Ils ne vous ont pas donné assez de cadeaux cette année? Pauvre célébrité gâté ! »

Remus retint Sirius alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre Snape, mais Harry était étrangement calme.

Il posa les cadeaux de Sirius et de Remus par terre. « Vous savez que ceux-là proviennent de Sirius et de Remus. »

Il prit un paquet enveloppé de rouge et lut l'étiquette. « Ron. » Il le posa ensuite avec les autres.

Celui enveloppé d'argenté était gros et lourd. « Hermione. » Le suivant, de taille moyenne, était rouge et or. « Mme Weasley. » Il garda le dernier, emballé de bleu, entre ses mains. « Ginny, Fred et George. »

Harry regarda le maître des potions. « Le dernier cadeaux que j'ai reçu des Dursley était une vieille paire de chaussettes jaunes. Ils ne portent aucune attention à mon anniversaire -- pas plus qu'à moi maintenant que j'y pense -- excepté pour me hurler dessus parce que je n'avais pas terminé mes tâches... Et vous savez que je ne mens pas ou que je suis mélodramatique avec cette situation. Vous avez vu mes souvenirs. »

Harry baissa les yeux, soudainement embarrassé. Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se la fermer ?

Avant que quiconque ne dise un mot, il prit tous ses cadeaux et s'en alla dans les appartements de Sirius, Remus et lui-même. Les deux hommes suivirent leur neveu, en colère contre Snape de l'avoir rendu malheureux.

« Et bien, nous allons nous coucher, nous avons besoin de sommeil. Ça a été une longue journée, et demain nous devons aller à Pré-au-Lard. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Seulement Pansy et Matt répondirent. « Bonne nuit ! »

Quand la porte fut fermée, Snape haussa les sourcils en direction de ses Serpentards. Et de Lucius. Tout le temps de cette épreuve, l'aîné des Malfoy était resté silencieux, alors que sa maison avait été quelque peu... invitante.

« Il n'est pas comme tu crois, Severus » répliqua Lucius, qui avait aussi haussé les sourcils en réponse. « Il me coûte énormément de dire cela, mais Harry Potter ne devient l'arrogante et égocentrique réplique de son père simplement parce que tu le tourmente et le pousse à cela. Tu oublies aussi que sa mère avait du tempérament, et je crois qu'en ce moment, il est beaucoup plus le fils de sa mère que celui de son père. »

Pansy acquiesça. « Je ne sais pas pour le reste d'entre vous, mais moi, dans ma vraie vie, je n'ai pas été élevée pour haïr Harry Potter, ou bien les Moldus. Bien sûr, être à Serpentard nous donnes l'idée que peut-être nous sommes supérieurs aux Moldus dans le sens que nous avons des pouvoirs magiques, mais ils ont vécu bien plus longtemps sans magie que nous avec elle. Mes parents nous ont toujours dit, à moi et, » Pansy s'arrêta afin de s'éclaircir la voix. C'était encore dure pour elle de parler de Patrick.

« À moi et à Pat de toujours traiter les autres comme nous aimerions qu'on nous traite quand tout serait terminé. Et maintenant, dans un sens, nous sommes libres. Peut-être encore en guerre, encore pourchassé, mais nous ne sommes plus des espions. Nous pouvons être nous-mêmes, et j'ai l'intention de devenir amie avec Harry Potter. » Ses yeux brillaient dans la lumière du feu. « Il aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible dans le futur. »

La Salle Commune demeura silencieuse après le discours de Pansy. Matt se dandina, un peu embarrassé.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas d'aussi bonnes raisons de fréquenter le Survivant, mais j'aime bien les gens en général. »

Ceci fit rire les Serpentards, habituellement impassible.

-OoOoO-

Harry déposa ses cadeaux sur la table de la cuisine et regarda autour de lui, impressionné. Ils se trouvaient dans une Salle Commune de taille moyenne, mais spacieuse, décorée de bleu et de noir, qui menait à une cuisine avec un îlot fait de marbre noir et assez de place pour quatre personnes.

Sirius siffla. Remus regarda autour de lui avec surprise.

Attenant à la Salle Commune, un corridor séparait quatre chambres, dont les portes étaient disposées par groupes de deux de chaque côté. Toutes les portes étaient de couleur et de grandeur identiques, mais chacune avait une plaque portant leurs noms. Sur la dernière était marqué ''chambre d'amis''.

Sirius sourit. « Vous savez, Dumbledore est vraiment doué pour lécher les bottes. »

Remus fit un bruit de gorge surprenant et envoya un regard agacé à Sirius alors qu'Harry éclata de rire, tout à fait d'accord avec son parrain.

Remus soupira. « Allons jeter un coup d'œil à nos chambres. On revient ici dans dix minutes pour la séance d'ouverture des cadeaux. »

Harry approuva. « Dix tomates que ma chambre est rouge et or. »

Sirius regarda Harry étrangement. « Dix tomates? Pourquoi voudrais-je dix tomates? Je préférerais avoir des galions. »

Remus soupira une fois de plus mais tenta d'expliquer rapidement.

« C'est une expression moldue. Tomate ici signifie dollars, sous, euros, quelques choses ressemblant aux livres sterling moldu. Tu comprends l'idée. Si tu avais pris le cours d'Étude des Moldus comme je te l'avais conseillé, cela n'aurait pas été un problème. »

Harry gloussa comme il entrait dans sa nouvelle chambre, entendant Sirius se plaindre des Moldus et de leurs étranges expressions.

Par chance pour Harry, Sirius et Remus avaient oublié son pari. La chambre était décorée de verts et de bleus foncés, avec des accents d'or et de beige. C'était, tout à fait honnêtement, comme entrer dans un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Les murs et le tapis étaient d'un vert sombre, presque noir, alors que le lit avait l'air d'être en or, avec des draps – d'après les sens décuplés du toucher et de l'odorat d'Harry – de coton égyptien. Le plafond avait été ensorcelé afin de reproduire le ciel extérieur, comme dans la Grande Salle. En face du lit se trouvait une énorme garde-robe, ouvert, dans lequel les vêtements d'Harry se trouvaient.

« Dommage que tout soit trop petits. » grommela Harry pour lui-même, tirant sur son t-shirt. Il avait été difficile de bouger et de ne pas montrer à la population entière de Serpentard son ventre.

Dans le coin droit se trouvait une grande salle de bain bleu marin. Elle contenait un ''bain de préfets'' tel que Harry avait eu la chance d'essayer au cours de sa quatrième année. Le bain, le lavabo et la toilette étaient en argent étincelant. Le même genre de substance brillante que dans le bureau du Directeur.

De la magie. Harry pouvait réellement voir la magie. Se concentrant fortement sur le scintillement, Harry jeta un regard à sa chambre et vit que tout brillait.

« Super » dit Harry avant d'entendre distinctement les pas de Sirius dans le corridor. Remus le suivait et le Vélane présent en Harry reconnu à son odeur celui d'un loup-garou.

« Entrez. » dit Harry avant même que Sirius ait cogné.

Sirius entra avec une expression contrarié sur le visage et un Remus avec une expression amusé.

« Tu t'es transformé en...en...en REMUS! Entre un loup-garou et un Vélane Élémentaire je ne pourrai plus jamais jouer de tours! » Cria Sirius avant de se jeter dramatiquement vers l'avant, heureusement Harry l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse abîmer son cerveau, déjà passablement endommager, sur la commode de Harry.

Harry tapota l'épaule de son parrain dans une sympathie moqueuse tout en regardant Remus.

« Alors tu peux aussi entendre les pas des gens? »

Remus acquiesça. « Je devrais sûrement t'enseigner comment le contrôler, de créature magique à créature magique. Est-ce que ton sens du toucher ou de l'odorat sont aussi plus développés? »

Harry hocha la tête, mais il avait l'air confus.

« Ton odeur me crie que tu es un loup-garou, mais il y a une partie de moi qui dit que tu es un loup-garou ami. De la famille. »

Remus sourit. « Mon instinct me dit aussi que tu es différent, mais tu m'es avant tout un membre de ma meute. Et si nous pouvions éloigner l'autre membre de notre meute de toi et aller dans la Salle Commune, nous avons des cadeaux à ouvrir. »

Sirius se revigora et lâcha Harry. « Des cadeaux? Et bien, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt? Allez, Harry! »

Harry trébucha gracieusement, si cela était possible, et fut poussé dans une chaise de la Salle Commune par Sirius.

Saisissant le plus gros paquet, Sirius s'éclaircit la voix.

« À Harry, avec amour, Hermione. Tu as quelque chose à me dire? »

Harry rougit et éloigna le présent de son parrain.

« Ouais, Hermione aime RON ! » précisa Harry en arrachant le papier argenté.

S'attardant à des livres, Harry fut surpris et ravi quand il vit une boîte en bois. L'ouvrant, Harry poussa un cri avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de brandir le poing en l'air.

« Hermione, tu es la meilleure ! »

Sirius regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son filleul afin de connaître la raison de tant d'agitation. Sûrement que ce n'était pas un livre!

Dans la boîte étaient couchés trois petits vifs, un en bronze, un en argent et un en or.

« C'est la dernière nouveauté dans l'équipement d'entraînement des attrapeurs. Le doré est pour l'entraînement régulier, l'argenté pour aider à la pratique et aiguiser mes habilités de vol, et le bronze est pour les réflexes ! »

Soulevant le compartiment où reposaient les vifs, Harry trouva un second compartiment qui contenait deux livres. Un s'intitulait _Entraînement pour le championnat: Complément pour Attrapeurs_, et l'autre était _La Stratégie pour les Nuls_.

« Hermione, » dit Sirius, secouant la tête. « Il fallait qu'il y ait des livres quelque part. »

Harry acquiesça. « Ce ne serait pas Hermione sans ses livres et sa nature stressante de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. » Il marque une pause. « Simplement, ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça. Les mots 'Miss-Je-Sais-Tout' sont un petit rappel douloureux pour elle. »

Le cadeau de Ron fut aussi une surprise. Il s'agissait d'une petite sphère de cristal de la taille d'un pamplemousse, et qui épousait parfaitement la paume de la main d'Harry. À l'intérieur, de minces filets de fumée s'enroulaient les uns autour des autres et changeaient de forme et de couleur.

Remus siffla. « Ron a dû épargner toute l'année pour cela. Ceci coûte assez cher. »

Harry regarda de près la fumée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« On l'appelle la Larme d'Aurore. La plupart des voyants l'utilise pour savoir si leurs rêves sont prophétiques. Elle peut aussi être utilisée comme détecteur de mensonges. Le manuel d'instructions qui vient avec te dira comment t'en servir. C'est réellement très cher. »

Harry songea à la vision de Sirius torturé par Voldemort, celle qu'il lui avait envoyé durant ses examens, et il vit la fumée dans la sphère virer au noir et former la marque des ténèbres.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil au manuel d'instructions et lut. « Le noir signifie que la vision est un mensonge en entier, et qu'un danger a de sérieuses chances de se produire si tu suis ta vision. »

Harry soupira et rangea l'orbe dans sa boîte de velours. Ce précieux cadeau lui aurait tellement été utile l'année dernière. Voldemort n'utiliserait probablement plus le même piège deux fois sur lui.

Sentant son filleul s'enfoncer dans la morosité, Sirius prit son propre cadeau et le tendit à Harry.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je crois bien que tu l'aimeras. J'ai dû me battre avec Lunard pour te laisser l'avoir. »

Curieux, Harry ouvrit la petite boîte et en sortit un petit rouleau de parchemin et deux trousseaux… de clés? Le cœur battant, Harry regarda Sirius pour confirmation.

Sirius sourit et pointa simplement le rouleau dans la main d'Harry. Le parchemin était en fait rétrécit, alors c'est avec l'aide de Remus que Harry put finalement le lire.

_La lecture du Testament de Lily Jade Potter et de James Dominic Potter se fera le 30 Août à leur unique fils et héritier, Harry James Potter, en présence de Albus W.B.P. Dumbledore, Remus Jacob Lupin et Sirius César Black à Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie._

_À ce moment, Harry Potter deviendra le maître de la Maison Potter et pourra légalement accéder aux chambres fortes familiale et aura pleine autorité sur les finances de la famille._

_Veuillez être ponctuel à votre rencontre avec Gripsec dans le bureau directorial à midi à la date mentionnée._

_La Banque Gringotts_

Harry avala en tremblant une bouffée d'air. Ses parents avaient un testament. Que possédaient-ils d'autre qu'Harry ne connaissait pas?

Sirius sourit tristement. « Ils ne voulaient pas ajouter un poids de plus à tes épaules alors ils ont procédé ainsi pour que si, pour n'importe quelle raison, tu ne pouvais pas vivre avec moi à l'âge de onze ans, tu puisses lire leur testament et que tu puisses avoir légalement ton mot à dire là-dessus à l'âge de seize ans. Le premier trousseau de clé est pour le coffre de la famille Potter. Les coffres personnels de Lily et James et... le mien. » Sirius leva la main afin d'arrêter Harry avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Même si je suis un criminel, tu es mon filleul. Maintenant, James et moi étions cousins au troisième degré ou quelque chose comme ça, alors je peux dire que nous sommes de la même famille. Et je ne peux pas vraiment utiliser cet argent tant que je suis en fuite alors je te la confie. Le Ministère ne permettrait pas à Remus de recevoir autant d'argent; cela va à l'encontre du Code des Loups-Garous depuis quelques années d'avoir plus de deux millions de galions, ou quelque chose comme cela. Une bande de conards si tu veux mon avis, mais c'est notre Ministère. Alors tu es le seul à qui je peux faire confiance pour cela. Fin de la discussion. »

Harry sourit. « Donc mes parents ont un testament? Ont-ils autres choses que je devrais être connaître ? Des tombes ? Et je vais prendre soin de ton argent. Je te le promets. »

Sirius regarda Harry, le visage pâle. « Tu ne sais pas? » Remus avait une réaction identique. Les deux paraissaient choqués.

Un sentiment de crainte envahit Harry qui demanda « Savoir? Savoir quoi? La majorité des gens s'enfuissent dès qu'on aborde tout ce qui a trait aux familles, spécialement la mienne! »

Remus parla cette fois. « Évidemment que tes parents ont des tombes. Je... nous pensions que Dumbledore te les aurais déjà montrées. »

Harry secoua la tête, la rage grandissant en lui. Encore Dumbledore. Il savait à propos de la prophétie, de tous ces trucs à propos des Vélanes, et maintenant ceci. Il avait probablement aussi empêché Harry de voir le testament de ses parents la première fois.

« Tout remonte toujours à lui. » murmura Harry, sa colère rendant la pièce plus chaude. « Il savait _tout_. »

Sirius agrippa Harry avant qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide, comme faire cuire tout le monde, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je te promets, sur mon amitié ton père, que nous comprendrons tout cela. Dumbledore nous dira tout ce qu'il sait. Et à nous aussi. _Mais pas ce soir_. Tes parents auraient voulu que tu profites de cette soirée. Fais-le pour eux, si ce n'est pour toi-même. »

Harry se calma lentement et ramena la température de la pièce à la normale.

« D'accord Sirius. Demain. » Cela lui prit beaucoup d'effort pour éloigner sa colère qui menaçait. « Les autres clés sont pour quoi ? »

Sirius lui fit un large sourire. « Ma… ou devrais-je plutôt dire ta nouvelle moto volante. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. « Celle que tu utilisais ? »

Sirius approuva. « Je me suis rappelé que l'année dernière, tu m'as dit que le souvenir que tu préférais de cette nuit-là était celui à propos d'une moto volante. Hagrid t'avait embarqué pour t'emmener aux Dursley. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait mise dans mon coffre juste avant que je ne sois arrêté. Maintenant, à qui le tour? »

Remus sourit légèrement. « Ça doit être moi. »

Le cadeau de Remus s'avérerait très utile. Il s'agissait d'un livre (« Honnêtement, il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un de responsable par ici. ») mais pas n'importe lequel. C'était un des trois livres écrits sur les Vélanes Élémentaires. Le manuscrit lui-même avait l'air très vieux, et la couverture représentait un cœur divisé - pas brisé – son centre était fait de diamants rose avec les symboles des différents éléments – une flamme en rubis, une feuille en émeraude, une gouttelette en saphir et une vrille fait d'ambre – tout autour du cœur. Le livre s'ouvrait par le milieu, comme une brochure de voyage, et se trouvait à être très épais.

« Commence-le dès que possible. » fut tout ce que dit Remus.

Mme Weasley avait envoyé à Harry un paquet de bonbon et de gâteaux, étant probablement persuadée qu'Harry était toujours chez les Dursley, ainsi qu'une veste en jean fait à la main.

« Elle doit expérimenter de nouveaux matériaux. C'est mieux que les pull-overs. » Dit le Vélane Élémentaire, un brin de culpabilité se glissant dans sa voir. Ces pull-overs en laine le gardaient au chaud et était très précieux pour lui, mais Harry était certain que le rouge n'était pas vraiment sa couleur.

Le dernier, mais pas le moindre, était le cadeau de la part de Ginny et des jumeaux. Ginny avait envoyé un livre sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et comment l'enseigner. Il y avait plusieurs sorts que Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler – vous pouviez vraiment faire que les poils des oreilles poussent si vite que la personne n'entendait plus rien ?

D'une certaine façon, le Gryffondor doutait d'utiliser cette manœuvre.

Fred et Georges avaient donné le droit de tester gratuitement tout ce qu'il y avait dans leur boutique, et ce qui ressemblait à un kit de déguisement.

« Les jumeaux doivent faire de bonne affaire pour t'offrir cela, Harry. » commenta Remus. « C'est très approprié. C'est pour les célébrités ou les criminels qui veulent se cacher. Beaucoup de personnes célèbres ont pu se promener parmi la foule sans se faire remarquer. »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. « Tu peux prendre une autre apparence et ne pas être bombarder par les journalistes. »

Harry fut touché qu'ils lui avaient offert quelque chose pour lui facilité la vie. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de convaincre Sirius d'investir dans la boutique des jumeaux. Le regard sur le visage de Fred et George quand ils réaliseraient que Sirius était un des quatre Maraudeurs n'aurait pas de prix.

Finalement, bien après minuit, les trois Gryffondors se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de se diriger séparément vers leurs chambres respectives. Fermant sa porte de chambre avec un léger claquement, Harry se tourna pour regarder la pure élégance de sa chambre et cligna des yeux.

Une porte, ne menant manifestement pas à sa salle de bain ou à sa garde-robe était placé sur le mur de droite. Sa curiosité était piquée.

L'ouvrant, Harry vit qu'elle donnait sur la chambre d'amis. Sachant qu'elle était pour son âme sœur, une douce chaleur traversa son corps alors qu'il mettait son pyjama, et c'est en regardant les étoiles qu'il s'endormit.

-OoOoO-

_Réponse à la reviews de h qui m'a posé une question, mais pas d'adresse pour lui répondre. (lol) Il n'y aura aucun trucs glauque ou de viol dans les chapitres suivants. Alors n'ai pas peur tu peux continuer à lire. (lol)_

**Prochain Chapitre : 1 décembre**


	7. Des cauchemars et une journée shopping r

Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour le retard,mais ma correctrice m'a envoyé le chapitre qu'hier soir… mais bon, je ne lui ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps non plus ^_^

Bonne lecture à tous

-OoOoO-

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur** : sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

-OoOoO-

**Chapitre 7 **

**Des cauchemars et une journée shopping ruinée**

-OoOoO-

_Au pays des rêves…_

Il était de retour au Département des Mystères ; cette fois, il était seul. Le fait d'être là aurait dû être le premier indice dont il rêvait, mais Harry était coincé dans sa frénésie. Il devait trouver Sirius. Voldemort l'avait enlevé. Harry vola presque dans les couloirs désormais familiers et entra dans la pièce aux multiples portes. Les croix de feu qu'Hermione avait dessinées auparavant étaient toujours là.

« S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit sain et sauf ! » murmura Harry pour lui-même avant de se ruer vers la plus proche porte marquée d'une croix. C'était la salle du temps. _Pas ici_.

Ressortant, Harry ne laissa pas le temps à la porte de se refermer et à la pièce de se remettre à tourner pour arracher la porte suivante de ses gongs.

Les cinq membres de l'Ordre étaient là, se battant contre les Mangemorts. Sirius commençait à peine son duel contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait peu de temps.

« SIRIUS, ARRÊTE ! ELLE VA TE TUER ! » S'époumona Harry. Sirius s'arrêta pour regarder Harry, et le sort le frappa de plein fouet. Il tomba dans l'arche.

« SIRIUS ! REVIENS ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! » Cria Harry au rideau qui dansait moqueusement devant lui, gardant Sirius hors de vue.

Remus sortit de l'ombre, le visage pâle. « Il est parti, Harry. Parti. Tu me l'as prit. »

Le visage de Remus se transforma pour celui moqueur de Bellatrix. « Ahhh, est-ce que le p'tit bébé Potter est triste ? Son Sirius lui manque ? »

Les cheveux de Lestrange tournèrent au blond platine et son visage devint plus pointu jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve à fixer Lucius Malfoy.

« Ça aurait pu être évité si vous étiez _mort_, Potter. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Voldemort serait toujours là. »

Lucius rit. « Potter, il _est_ là. Merci à vous. »

Harry secoua la tête, mais des doutes commencèrent à se former dans son esprit. Lucius ricana encore avant de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité.

Des bruits de pas atteignirent les oreilles sensibles d'Harry et il se tourna vers le voile. _Sirius. Il faut que ça soit Sirius !_ pensa Harry, tremblant à la fois de peur que ça ne soit pas Sirius, et d'espoir que ça soit lui.

Le voile arrêta d'être soulever par un vent surnaturel, bloquant la personne à la vue d'Harry. Harry laissa échapper un souffle tremblant avant de murmurer. « Sirius ? »

Une main grise et morte déchira le voile en guise de réponse et Harry se retrouva face à face un Cédric Diggory mort.

Harry recula rapidement alors que Cédric sortait du voile. Le sourire sur le visage du garçon mort était tout sauf avenant.

« Déçu, Harry ? Je croyais que tu serais content de voir ton vieil ami. Quelle chose à dire pour ta défense ? »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas réel. Tu es mort. » Chuchota Harry. Cédric ayant l'air d'un fantôme vengeur, ce qu'il était.

« Ouais, je le suis. Je n'ai aucun remerciement à te faire. Dis-moi, qu'est-il y a de marqué à ton agenda après m'avoir tué, me voler ma petite amie et lui briser le cœur ? Ou bien tuer ton parrain ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Cédric l'accusait de tous ces crimes atroces d'une voix qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu le gentil Poufsouffle utiliser. Cédric continua.

« Que penseraient tes parents, Harry ? Ils seraient tellement déçus par toi. Après tout, tu les as tués, eux aussi. »

La colère bouillonna dans le sang d'Harry et il envoya un regard mauvais au garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« NON ! Voldemort a tué mes parents ! Tu n'es pas Cédric. Le Cédric que j'ai connu n'aurait JAMAIS dit cela ! »

Le faux Cédric sourit d'un air démoniaque. « Le Cédric que tu as connu ? Tu ne me connaissais pas ! Comme tu n'as pas connu tes parents. Ayons une petite conversation avec eux ; voyons voir qui d'après eux les ont tué ! »

Cédric fit un pas de côté de manière à se placer à la droite d'Harry, face au voile. Harry s'éloigna prudemment de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de deux autres fantômes provenant de derrière le voile.

Lily et James Potter sortirent de derrière le voile, la peau de leurs visages tirant sur le gris, une expression de pure haine déformant leurs traits.

« Meurtrier ! » cracha James Potter à son fils comme lui et sa femme faisait un demi-cercle autour de lui qui ne put rien faire sauf faire face au voile. « Je suis mort pour toi ! Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi ! Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? En envoyant un de nos meilleurs amis à Azkaban ? Si ce n'était pas de toi, Peter ne serait jamais passé de l'autre côté ! Cédric Diggory serait toujours vivant ! Sirius, toujours en vie ! »

Cette maudite voix devenait plus forte dans la tête d'Harry après chaque accusation, noyant ses pensées. Il ne les avait pas tués. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Lily Potter ressemblait, exactement, à ce que Harry s'était imaginée que sa mère, vélane élémentaire, devait ressembler. Mais la peau en décomposition et l'expression haineuse étaient quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé sur elle.

« Tu as survécu cette nuit-là. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas sauvés ? Tu es supposé être ''Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres''! Et alors, toi, tu en profites pour le ramener ? Après tout ce que ton père et moi avons fait pour l'arrêter ? Tu n'es plus mon fils ! »

Harry pleurait, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. « Je vous en supplie ! C'était un accident ! Personne n'était supposé mourir ! Personne ! »

Alors qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même ainsi que les morts qui l'entouraient, Harry n'entendit pas venir les pas d'une nouvelle personne.

« Harry. » vint une voix derrière lui. Harry connaissait cette voix ! Sirius ! Le soulagement, qui se répandit en Harry en entendant la voix de Sirius, mourut et devient de la peur alors qu'il se retournait et faisait face à son parrain mort.

« Sirius ? » demanda doucement Harry, son cœur se brisant au fait qu'il avait une fois de plus perdu Sirius. « Non ! Non, tu ne peux pas être mort. Je t'en supplie, je suis tellement désolé ! »

Sirius le fixa avant de lui attraper les bras et de le tirer vers lui.

« Oui, tu dois l'être. » lui murmura-t-il en réponse, ses mains froides comme de la glace serraient les bras d'Harry. « J'ai perdu quinze années de ma vie pour toi. Un monstre qui n'est bon à rien sauf tuer tout le monde autour de lui. Tu es un fléau, Harry Potter. J'aurais dû me laver les mains de toi il y a longtemps. Et maintenant, tu m'as tué aussi. »

Sirius poussa Harry loin de lui. Il trébucha sur James qui le repoussa au centre du cercle. Harry tomba à genoux et couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains. « Non, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tentant d'étouffer les voix des gens qu'il avait tués. « Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de vous sauver. Tous. Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai vraiment fait! »

Un rire fort et glacé résonna à travers la pièce... Harry leva la tête pour voir que ses cauchemars étaient tous partis.

« Aide-nous, Harry ! » résonna la voix de sa mère. « Aide-nous ! » Harry regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce et vit que sa mère, son père, Sirius et Cédric étaient tous enchaînés au mur, vivants.

« Harry, je t'en pris ! » cria encore sa mère avant qu'une main blafarde et arachnide, enroulée autour d'une baguette magique, ne sorte de l'ombre.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Un éclair de lumière verte et Lily Potter mourut une fois de plus. Riant, Voldemort sortit des ténèbres, une épée incrustée des émeraudes de Serpentard dans les mains. Rapidement, il décapita James Potter avant de se retourner vers Harry.

« Tu es encore tombé dans mon piège, Potter. Maintenant j'ai le plaisir de les tuer pour une seconde fois. »

Harry voulut se précipiter vers lui pour l'arrêter, mais le sol sur lequel il s'était agenouillé devint soudainement liquide, le piégeant.

« Laissez-les tranquilles ! » hurla Harry alors que le liquide enveloppait ses bras, l'empêchant de prendre sa baguette.

Voldemort rit doucement alors qu'il faisait courir sa main pâle sur la joue de Cédric, s'arrêtant sur sa nuque.

«Tue l'autre ! » murmura-t-il avant de lui casser le cou.

« NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! » Hurla Harry alors que la matière visqueuse le tirait vers le bas et que Voldemort s'approchait doucement de Sirius.

Sirius commença à se débattre pour se défaire de ses chaînes alors que Voldemort approchait de lui. Pointant sa baguette sur l'ex-détenu, le mage noir murmura « Impero».

Sirius cessa immédiatement de gigoter, et son visage perdit toute expression.

Harry avait maintenant de la matière visqueuse jusqu'à la poitrine et s'enfonçait rapidement. Voldemort se tourna vers son ennemi et soupira moqueusement.

« Tu vas t'ennuyer de ton adorable parrain, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » demanda-t-il avant de reporter son attention vers Sirius. « Dit ''Au revoir, Harry''. »

Sirius leva ses yeux vides vers son filleul, qui se débattait, et répéta. « Au revoir, Harry. » avant que Voldemort plonge l'épée dans sa poitrine et que la matière visqueuse enveloppe complètement Harry.

_Fin du rêve_.

Harry s'assit, haletant. Il se trouvait dans une chambre inconnu; le plafond était sombre, rempli de nuages orageux, des éclairs illuminaient parfois la chambre.

Sautant hors du lit, Harry passa la porte en courant. Sirius. Il devait trouver son parrain. Harry traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius, seulement pour trouver la porte entrouverte et la pièce vide, ne sachant même pas si quelqu'un y avait dormi.

Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre à cette profondeur dans les cachots, Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir exactement l'heure qu'il était, son ancienne montre ayant été brisé précédemment au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en quatrième année. Ce qui lui rappela Cédric, et puis son rêve et Sirius. Harry parti dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

La Salle Commune était vide, mais l'horloge ensorcelée qui était posée sur la cheminée principale affichait « Vous ne vous rendrez jamais au matin. ». Comme Harry se précipita en haut des escaliers pour sortir, le Portrait s'ouvrit et il entra en collision avec la personne qu'il cherchait ardemment.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius, souriant à son filleul. « Heureux de me voir à ce point-là ? »

Harry était trop soulagé de voir que Sirius était toujours en vie pour répondre, et c'est à ce moment-là que Sirius remarqua le visage d'Harry. Il était pâle et tremblant.

« Hé, » dit Sirius d'une voix apaisante. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry déglutit alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Tu es vivant ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure, la voix tremblante.

Sirius étreignit Harry comme le garçon commença à pleurer. « Bien sûr que je suis vivant. Je ne serais pas debout, ici, si j'étais mort, non ? »

Harry secoua la tête, resserra son étreinte sur son parrain, ce qui alarma d'autant plus Sirius. Harry n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait manifester son affection.

Lissant les cheveux, maintenant de trois couleurs, d'Harry, Sirius voulait savoir ce qui causait les pleurs du garçon.

« Pourquoi poser une telle question ? »

Harry se calma finalement, ses pleurs s'étant transformés en quelques reniflements pendant les quelques minutes suivante. Son visage n'était pas rouge ou couvert de marque d'avoir pleurer, sa nature Vélane s'occupant de cela.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il d'une voix toujours tremblante. « J'ai fait… un rêve. Tu tombais… par ma faute ! Et tu revenais… mais il te tuait ! »

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent pour former l'évidence et Sirius enveloppa les épaules du garçon d'un geste rassurant avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Hé, ne pleure pas. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je te le promets, je vivrai éternellement, ou du moins mourrai-je en essayant ! » Affirma Sirius, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Harry rit faiblement et cessa de pleurer. Il rougit.

« Désolé pour tout ça. J'étais simplement inquiet. »

Sirius sourit. « Tu sais, tu peux venir me voir pour n'importe quelle raison. Même pour les cauchemars. Je t'écouterai même me raconter tes rêves. N'importe quel genre de rêves dont tu voudras me parler. »

Harry rougit à la plaisanterie de Sirius et poussa l'homme, espiègle. Sirius était sur le point de coincer sa tête sous son bras quand Remus tourna le coin.

« C'est ici que je vous trouve ! Il ne nous reste qu'une heure avant que nous ne partions pour Pré-Au-Lard. »

Harry descendit rapidement les escaliers vers la Salle Commune. Il devait encore se doucher, se changer et trouver quelque chose à manger. Sirius et Remus suivirent Harry jusqu'à leurs appartements. « Va te doucher et t'habiller, Harry. » indiqua Remus, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Pourquoi pas du bacon et des œufs ? »

Harry acquiesça. Sirius sourit alors que Remus sortait deux poêles à frire.

« Pourquoi cuisines-tu quand Poudlard contient plus d'Elfes de maison que d'arbres dans la Forêt Interdite ? »

Remus répondit sans même lever les yeux.

« Parce que, non seulement est-ce relaxant, mais que ferais-tu s'il n'y avait aucun elfe de maison près de toi ? »

Sirius sourit. « Tu cuisinerais pour moi, Lunard ! »

Remus soupira. « Pourquoi me donnerais-je la peine ? »

« Oh, Remus ! Tu me blesses profondément ! »

Grognement « Tu survivras. »

Sirius fit une moue moqueuse. « Je te manquerais si je n'étais pas là. »

« Pas du tout »

Sirius renifla, le nez dans les airs.

« Très bien ! Harry et moi irons magasiner tous seuls ! »

Remus leva un sourcil au sorcier aux cheveux noirs. « Qui a dit que c'est avec toi que Harry veut aller magasiner ? »

Sirius fit un petit sourire supérieur à Remus. « Parce qu'il a fait des cauchemars à propos du fait que je vais mourir un jour. »

Remus s'arrêta. « Vraiment ? »

Sirius soupira, l'air triste. « Ouais. Il en a fait un cette nuit. Il m'a presque renversé en sortant de la Salle Commune ce matin, je venais juste de le calmer quand tu es arrivé. »

« Toute cette conversation d'hier à propos du passé et de ses parents a sûrement ramené quelques souvenirs macabres. »

Sirius devient pensif. « C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. »

Remus posa l'assiette d'Harry sur la table, dos à Sirius.

« Il tient beaucoup à toi. J'ai dû le retenir de te suivre après que tu sois tombé… »

Sirius leva les yeux vers le loup-garou. À l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était d'aller le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, mais Sirius n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas après quinze ans d'absence.

Doucement, Sirius s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule de l'homme qu'il aimait. « Remus… » Commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par un Harry déterminé à faire savoir sa présence.

« Je n'ai aucun vêtement ! Ils sont tous trop petits ! » Fulmina Harry drapé dans une longue robe bleu nuit. Les deux hommes détournèrent le regard vers le fils de leur meilleur ami décédé, en rougissant.

Harry leva un sourcil à leur encontre.

« Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? »

Remus s'éclaircit la voix. « Les vêtements d'hier soir ne te font plus ? »

C'était un changement de sujet évidant.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je doute qu'ils feraient maintenant à des premières années ! Sirius, as-tu rétréci mes vêtements ? »

Sirius leva la tête vers son filleul, insulté. « Non ! » nia-t-il promptement. « Je te ferais remarquer que tu as grandi d'au moins huit pouces pendant la nuit ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écartelèrent. Auparavant, merci aux Dursley, Harry faisait un tout petit cinq pieds et deux pouces. Si ce que disait Sirius était vrai, il devait à présent mesurer environ cinq pieds et dix pouces.

Remus acquiesça.

« Tu grandis pour atteindre le corps que tu aurais eu si on t'avait nourris correctement et si on avait prit soin de toi. » Il gronda vers la fin.

Harry grogna. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il devait en croire Dumbledore. Après sa journée à Pré-au-lard, toutes les questions qu'il se posait allaient enfin trouver leurs réponses.

Sirius décida de briser le silence lourd de colère.

« Allez, Harry, viens manger ton déjeuner. Nous devons rejoindre les Serpentards dans une vingtaine de minutes. » Harry le regarda, confus.

« Quand nous sommes allé lui demander la permission de sortir, ce matin, Dumbledore a pensé que cela serait plus prudent d'y aller tout le groupe. »

Harry souffla avec contrariété. « Qu'essaie-t-il exactement de faire ? Me forcer à être sympathique avec les Serpentards ? Nous n'allons pas oublier tous nos différents et devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! »

« C'est une excellente idée. » pensa Remus à voix haute. « Quelle merveilleuse façon de promouvoir les relations inter-maisons que d'amener Harry Potter à devenir ami avec une bande de Serpentards ? »

Harry avala une énorme bouchée d'œufs et soupira. « Je déteste être le rat de laboratoire dans ses études scientifiques. »

Sirius tapota l'avant-bras d'Harry dans un geste de sympathie moqueuse.

« Tu sais, ça pourrait être pire. »

Harry jeta un regard douteux à son parrain. « Et comment la situation actuelle pourrait-elle être pire, exactement ? »

Sirius sourit. « Et bien, ils pourraient secrètement attendre de sortir pour t'attaquer. »

Harry gémit. « Ils pourraient _déjà_ être en train de planifier une attaque de toutes façons ! »

Remus donna une taloche derrière la tête du détenu.

« Ne le rend pas paranoïaque. »

« Je suis fichu. » gémit Harry, sa tête reposant sur ses bras.

Sirius conjura finalement une paire de jean de bon goût et un t-shirt vert foncé pour Harry, alors que Remus lui prêta une de ses robes. Lui et Harry étaient à peu près de la même taille.

Les trois Gryffondors rencontrèrent le groupe de Serpentards à l'entrée principale. Snape avait son sourire dédaigneux habituel sur le visage quand ils les voyaient.

« Nous allons nous diviser en sous-groupes d'au moins trois personnes. Nous laisserons les _Gryffondors_ » exprima-t-il comme si le mot n'était qu'une vulgaire chose collée après sa chaussure, « faire leur shopping seuls et nous allons de notre côté. »

« Merci Merlin. » répliquèrent Harry et Sirius d'une même voix. Snape leur jeta un regard noir.

La marche jusqu'à Pré-au-lard fut rafraîchissante pour Harry. Il n'était pas sorti à l'extérieur, au soleil, depuis la semaine précédente et cela lui faisait grand bien. La tempête qui s'était formée dans le plafond de la chambre d'Harry s'en était allée, laissant le ciel clair.

Quand il vit le sourire heureux d'Harry, Remus s'approcha de lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Les Vélanes Élémentaires adorent la nature. Ta mère adorait l'hiver lorsqu'il neigeait. »

Harry sourit. C'était bien d'avoir un point commun avec sa mère pour une fois, alors qu'il avait le physique de son père.

Harry était si heureux qu'il ne remarqua pas que ses yeux se posaient souvent sur un groupe de Serpentards en particulier. Groupe qui était composé de Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott et, bien évidemment, Draco Malfoy.

Comme s'ils avaient senti le regard d'Harry sur eux, ils levèrent tous les yeux vers lui. Harry rougit de s'être fait prendre à les fixer, mais fit un petit sourire lorsque Pansy lui envoya la main. Nott lui sourit en retour, alors que Blaise inclina la tête élégamment. Draco fut le dernier à détourner la tête. Regardant droit dans les yeux argentés, Harry ressentit ce sentiment encore une fois. Le même que lorsqu'il avait embarqué pour la première fois sur un balai, qu'il avait exécuté son premier sortilège, ou quand il avait acheté sa baguette.

Les deux garçons clignèrent des yeux et rougirent devant leurs agissements. Draco se retourna vers son groupe à une question de Pansy.

Sirius et Remus, qui avait tout vu, sourirent. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas aussi difficile qu'ils le pensaient. Sirius décida de s'amuser aux dépends de Harry.

« Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce un coup de soleil sur ton visage ou bien es-tu en train de rougir ? »

Reculant devant le regard noir de son filleul, Sirius se transforma en Patmol et essaya de se cacher derrière Remus.

Harry sourit doucereusement.

« Reste comme ça, mon chien-chien, et je pourrais facilement trouver une façon de te neutraliser. »

Patmol jappa, provoquant le retournement des Serpentards vers les deux Gryffondors écroulés de rire.

-OoOoO-

Harry Potter était un mystère. Et Draco Malfoy détestait les mystères. Pour sa part, Pansy les adorait et était rapidement devenue obsédée par ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter.

« J'ai trop hâte d'arriver à cette librairie ! Ils ont de tout. Je vais pouvoir trouver tout sur les héritages magiques. J'ai une liste du Livre (1) et je vais regarder tous les livres disponibles. Je vais probablement commander le reste, mais bien sûr, avant je dois ratisser la librairie ! »

Theo soupira. « Nous n'aurons de l'information que lorsque tu auras tout trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise secoua la tête. « Quand il arrive des choses comme cela, elle est comme un Sombral avec un os dans la gueule. Impossible de lui enlever s'il reste de la viande. C'est ce qui fait d'elle une bonne espionne. »

Draco roula des yeux à la comparaison de Blaise, mais il devait bien avouer que lui-même était curieux. Son père et son parrain n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui rongeait le Survivant, et Dumbledore ne leur dirait rien.

« Je suppose que nous devrons l'aider, alors. Il est évident que même Potter ne sait pas de quoi il en retourne, de plus, ce n'est pas l'âge normal pour être majeur puisqu'il a seulement eu seize ans et non pas dix-sept ans. Mais là encore, qu'est-il arrivé de normal dans sa vie ? » Demanda Draco.

Theo ricana. « Probablement rien. Quelque chose de normal lui arrivant doit sûrement être effrayant pour lui. Mais il faut dire qu'il était très bien foutu, ce matin. »

« Quoi ! » répliqua Draco, déconcerté.

Blaise avait aussi l'air choqué, mais il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Theo a raison, même si je déteste l'admettre, mais soit Potter a eu une sérieuse poussé de croissance pendant le dernier mois, soit nous avons été foutrement aveugles les six dernières années.

Pansy se rapprocha des trois garçons, mais s'adressa particulièrement à Draco.

« Même toi dois l'admettre, Drake. Spécialement avec la manière dont tes idées fonctionnent. Je croyais que les Malfoy savaient reconnaître la vraie beauté, peu importe ce que c'est. »

Draco fixa sa seule amiE et était sur le point de rétorquer avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

« Et il est même en train de regarder dans notre direction en ce moment. »

Les quatre Serpentards se tournèrent afin de voir que le dieu qu'était Harry Potter les fixait, ses yeux émeraude plus brillants que l'herbe sur laquelle ils marchaient.

Theo détourna les yeux le premier et frissonna.

« Nom de Dieu, ce n'est pas normal de ressembler à cela. »

Blaise émit un son signifiant qu'il approuvait. « Peut-être qu'il n'est pas normal. »

Draco sortit complètement de la conversation de ses amis à propos de ce qui n'allait pas chez Harry Potter, pour seulement regarder Harry Potter. _Ok, alors il est sexy. Sa personnalité laisse trop à désirer. Sev a raison quand il dit qu'il n'est qu'une petite célébrité arrogante, malgré ce que peut penser Pansy._ Draco songea aussi à ce que son père avait dit la nuit dernière. _Mais Père n'est pas un imbécile. Pourquoi dirait-il des trucs pareils s'il ne les pensait pas ?_ Potter cligna des yeux et Draco put enfin détacher ses yeux de lui. _Oh Merlin, je l'ai fixé tout ce temps-là ! _ À l'horreur de Draco, il commença à rougit, mais il fut sauvé d'une trop grande gêne par Pansy qui lui posa une question.

Utilisant son masque habituel, Draco donna une réponse qui ne répondait pas du tout à la question, ce qui fit que Pansy lui envoya un regard glacial.

Pansy râla. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Je te demande ton opinion et à la fin, je finis par être encore plus confuse que je ne l'étais au début. »

Espiègle, Blaise poussa Pansy du coude. « De toute façon, il n'est pas difficile de te rendre confuse. »

Pansy était sur le point de tirer la langue au Serpentard aux cheveux noir lorsqu'un aboiement effrayant provenant de la ''Zone Gryffondor'', comme l'avait surnommé l'esprit de Draco, les firent tous se retourner.

Un énorme chien noir se recroquevillait derrière leur ancien professeur de DCFM, alors que lui-même et Potter riaient.

Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent. « Saviez-vous que Black était un animagus ? » demanda-t-elle à ses amis, de retour en mode espion.

Draco secoua la tête. « Apparemment, il l'est devenu illégalement. »

« Crois-tu que Harry en est un ? » demanda-t-elle en retour, maintenant qu'elle savait que le remue-ménage n'était rien de sérieux. _Sérieux ! Ha !_ (2) Draco rit à cette pensée avant de répondre à Pansy.

« Merlin, j'espère que non. Et arrête de parler de lui tout le temps. Bientôt, sa tête sera tellement enflée qu'elle ne passera plus dans le hall d'entrée.

Pansy roula des yeux, mais demeura silencieuse alors qu'ils arrivaient à Pré-au-lard.

-OoOoO-

Tous se séparèrent, acceptant de se retrouver aux Trois Balais pour le dîner.

Harry soupira alors que lui, Remus et un Sniffle qui s'amusait, entrèrent dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, Prêt-à-porter pour toutes occasions : succursale de Pré-au-lard. Il aurait très bien pu se passer de séance de shopping, si ce n'était qu'il n'avait réellement plus aucun vêtement qui faisait. La femme derrière le comptoir recula à la vue de Sirius, mais elle fut rapidement assurée que ''Sniffle'' était enchanté pour s'asseoir et attendre patiemment. Ça et le fait que Harry avait accidentellement persuadé tout le monde de faire ce qu'il voulait, soit laisser entrer le pauvre chien-chien. Un homme dans la rue commença à crier que les yeux d'Harry ne rivalisaient pas avec l'émeraude et que ses cheveux rendaient la soie honteuse, mais Remus le fit taire rapidement et l'envoya plus loin.

En ce moment, Harry, Sniffle et Remus fixaient la multitude de vêtements d'un air complètement perdu. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment par où commencer. Harry et Remus n'étant pas des fans de la mode et Sirius, étant sous la forme d'un chien, ne pourrait pas vraiment dire. « Cette couleur te va bien Harry ! »

Finalement, Harry appela la gérante qui claqua simplement des doigts avant que deux assistants blonds n'aident Harry à enlever ses vêtements.

Les trois hommes apprirent plus au sujet de la mode en une heure que s'ils avaient lu trois ans de magasines. Apparemment, Harry portait mieux les couleurs foncées, le pastel le rendant un peu trop jeune et féminin et le blanc lui donnant un look monochrome.

Il essaya beaucoup de vêtements vert foncé (« Pour aller avec tes beaux yeux ! » dit un des deux blonds en poussant des cris aigus d'un air excité, flirtant avec Harry.), de bleus, de gris, de noirs et, à la grande surprise de Harry, de rouges. Harry essaya des vêtements de tous les jours, officiels, semi-officiels, des vêtements pratique ou d'exercices, des maillots de corps, des pyjamas et, à l'horreur de Harry et à son extrême embarras, des sous-vêtements.

Finalement, après deux heures et demie d'essayage de vêtements, Remus réduisit les sacs et le groupe quitta pour se promener jusqu'à l'heure de lunch. Harry mit un jean noir, un t-shirt rouge foncé et une robe de sorcier noire pour sortir du magasin.

Harry alla au bureau de poste écrire rapidement une lettre de remerciements à ses amis pour les cadeaux avant de se diriger vers la librairie.

« J'ai l'intention de demander à ce que certains livres sur les Vélanes Élémentaires me soient envoyés. Si quelqu'un pose des questions, répondez que c'est pour la Défense. » Dit Harry alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur, une cloche indiquant leur présence.

L'endroit n'était pas aussi peuplé qu'à l'habitude puisque c'était les vacances d'été et que seulement quelques étudiants voulaient voir un livre avant le deux septembre.

« Regardez, Draco, Pansy, Theodore et Blaise sont là. » fit remarquer Remus. « Ils ont plusieurs livres. »

Affirmer une telle chose était un euphémisme, Blaise et Theodore avaient déjà les bras pleins et Pansy était occupée à remplir ceux de Draco. Le professeur Snape fouillait méticuleusement la section des potions, alors que Lucius Malfoy feuilletait quelque magazine de finances.

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite. Il allait devoir être excessivement discret s'il voulait dénicher un bouquin sur les Vélanes Élémentaires, le payé et/ou le commander sans qu'un des Serpentards ne lui respire derrière la nuque. Harry était curieux de savoir par quoi Pansy était autant intéressée.

« Remus, peux-tu essayé de trouver ce qu'ils cherchent ? Ça serait une bonne distraction pour que je puisse trouver les manuscrits dont j'ai besoin. »

Remus jeta un regard hésitant à Harry. « Tu ne devrais pas cacher aux gens ce qui fait de toi un être unique. Certains te traiteront de bête magique, mais la plupart te respecteront. Tu devrais être fier de ce que tu es. Ta mère l'était, même si le danger l'empêchait parfois d'agir comme tel. »

« Ouais, et je te paris un galion que les Serpentards font partie de ceux qui croient que les gens comme moi ne méritent pas d'exister. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas des méchants Mangemorts en formation, mais ils se croient toujours au-dessus de tout le monde. À leurs yeux, je serais non seulement un sang-mêlé, mais aussi un animal. Pourquoi fais-tu pression sur moi pour que je le dise au putain de monde entier ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies été aussi honnête avec mon père et Sirius quand c'était toi qui avais quelque chose à cacher ! »

Sniffle aboya en regardant Remus. _Donne-lui du temps Remus. Il vieillit trop vite à mon goût, mais il demeure toujours un garçon insécure. Si tu le force à faire cela, nos efforts auront probablement l'effet contraire._

Sentant que Sirius prenait pour Harry, Remus laissa tomber, pour l'instant. Les deux ne comprenaient pas qu'être Vélane Élémentaire et être un loup-garou était aussi différent que l'eau et l'huile. C'était ce qu'était Harry présentement, complètement, pas comme Remus qui passait une journée par mois comme un monstre.

Alors qu'il allait partir et aller espionner des espions, Remus fut arrêté par Harry.

« S'ils te disent quelque chose qui te blesse, avertis-moi et je fais brûler leurs lits. »

Remus envoya un regard sévère au Vélane.

« Tu ne ferais jamais une telle chose ! »

Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes et reporta son attention sur Remus.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit hier soir. Pour moi, tu fais partie de ma famille. Quelqu'un qui te blesse, me blesse. C'est Harry - l'être humain - qui te parle, pas Harry – le Vélane. Même si j'étais normal, si cela aurait pu être possible, je les ensorcèlerais tous les six jusqu'à dimanche pour t'avoir blessé. Et tu ferais la même chose pour moi. Ce n'est pas à cause du racisme. Le racisme ne fait qu'engendrer des guerres. »

Remus sourit malgré lui. Même après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Harry restait si pur dans son... cœur, à défaut d'autres termes. Il croyait toujours en une société qui traiterait les gens équitablement, alors qu'il vivait dans un monde où l'égalité n'était qu'une farce.

Avec autant de désinvolte qu'une personne qui n'a jamais pu être désinvolte dans sa vie puisse l'être, Remus se dirigea vers le groupe surchargé de livres.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, comme ça ? Il reste encore un mois avant que les classes ne recommencent, vous savez ? »

Pansy cacha rapidement le livre qu'elle tenait et se tourna vers Remus, l'air parfaitement innocent. Ses trois amis tentaient désespérément de cacher leurs propres livres, mais Remus en pris tout de même un sur la pile de Blaise.

Un regard sur le titre lui glaça le sang. _Les Vélanes Élémentaires : les Pouvoirs Méconnus_. Harry avait besoin de ce bouquin ! Au lieu de paniquer, Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Les Vélanes Élémentaires ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient disparus depuis les dix dernières centaines d'années ? »

Pansy rit et fit geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ce livre a pu atterrir sur cette pile. Je me suis sûrement trompée en essayant d'attraper un bouquin sur les vampires pour ma dissertation de DCFM. »

Remus savait qu'elle mentait. Ce qui était pire, Pansy savait qu'il savait qu'elle mentait. Merde.

Pansy soupira, vaincu. « D'accord, j'étais présentement -- »

BANG !

Une explosion secoua le bâtiment, du bois et du verre les couvrirent tous. Remus poussa les quatre étudiants au sol et les recouvrit.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant de sur eux. Des personnes criaient à l'extérieur du magasin, les explosions continuant à faire trembler le sol.

Blaise se massa les côtes avec une grimace.

« Oh, je ne pourrais plus jamais respirer correctement. »

« DRACO ! » leur vint la voix de Lucius Malfoy loin à la droite du groupe. « Tu vas bien ? »

Draco se détacha du groupe et se précipita vers son père, qui saignait juste au-dessus de son œil gauche. Dans un élan inhabituel d'émotions, Lucius enlaça fortement son fils avant de l'éloigner afin de l'inspecter minutieusement.

Alors que la poussière retombait, Snape se dirigea vers ses étudiants, son bras tordu bizarrement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, le visage livide de douleur. « Où sont les autres ? »

C'est à ce moment que le cerveau de Remus déclencha. Harry. Sirius. Se détournant du groupe, Remus commença à hurler.

« Harry ! Sirius ! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS? »

À son soulagement, Harry courut vers lui venant de l'extérieur du magasin. La plupart des autres Serpentards arrivèrent derrière lui. Sirius était manquant.

Harry avait l'air terrifié. « Remus ! Nous devons trouver Sirius ! Nous sommes allés jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, c'était si calme quand il y a eu l'explosion! Je n'ai pas pu le trouver après cela ! Il est peut-être blessé, ou mort. »

Le cœur de Remus s'arrêta. Son cerveau lui disait que Sirius voudrait qu'il parte avec Harry. Harry devait être mis en sécurité, mais son cœur lui disait qu'Harry pouvait maintenant prendre soin de lui tout seul.

Prenant une décision qu'il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas tous les condamner, Remus attrapa le poignet d'Harry et le tira à l'extérieur.

« Vite ! Nous devons le trouver avant que Voldemort n'arrive ! »

Dehors, le soleil était couvert par des nuages noirs, laissant l'impression d'être au crépuscule. La première chose que Remus remarqua à propos de l'obscurité était qu'elle était froide. Des Détraqueurs. Sirius ne pouvait supporter les Détraqueurs. Harry parla à Remus en le poussa dans une allée.

« De ce que j'ai vu, il y au moins une vingtaine de Détraqueurs et ce qui me semble être des vampires ! Mais le soleil vient de se lever ! J'imagine que ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont manigancé cette explosion. »

Remus approuva. « Ce ne sont pas des vampires normaux, Harry, alors sois prudent. On leur a donné le pouvoir de sortir dans la lumière. On les appelle Vampires de Lumière, mais ce sont les plus vicieux de tous ! Et ils haïssent les Vélanes Élémentaires. »

Harry regarda au bout de leur allée. Des sorciers et des sorcières criaient et tentaient de fuir loin du groupe, mais tout cela pour rien. Avec sa vision plus perçante, Harry vit que toutes les sorties de Pré-au-Lard étaient bloquées.

Harry reporta son attention sur Remus. Ils devaient trouver Sirius, mais ils devaient aussi ramener les autres à Poudlard avant que Voldemort se montre. Il ferait la fête avec tous ces espions à tuer. Un plan se formait à présent dans la tête d'Harry. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il devait faire était de convaincre Remus.

« Remus, Sirius ne peut pas se battre contre des Détraqueurs. Pas du tout. Et nous avons une vingtaine des espions de Dumbledore cachés dans une librairie attendant sagement l'heure pour se faire tuer comme des poissons dans pris dans un filet. »

« Je sais tout ça ! Ton don pour remarquer l'évidence n'est pas vraiment nécessaire ici, Harry ! » Répliqua Remus, en colère pour une fois. Son plan fonctionnait jusqu'ici.

« Et puis, tu connais quelques-uns des passages secrets pour retourner à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que le plus sûr serait celui qui se trouve dans la cave de chez Honeydukes. Si tu pouvais rassembler tout le monde là-bas dans dix minutes, je pourrais t'y rejoindre avec Sirius »

Remus regarda Harry comme s'il venait de lui pousser une autre tête.

« Il n'est pas question que je te laisse chercher Sirius tout seul. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu es parti à sa recherche ! Il est mort ! Il n'est pas question que je le perdre à nouveau et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ! »

Harry grogna. Ils perdaient du temps.

« Je peux m'occuper de moi-même. Tu sais ça ! Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé sortir pour chercher Sirius ! Je sais qu'en tant que loup-garou tes sens sont aiguisés, mais les miens le sont encore plus que ce que tu pourrais imaginer ! Je compte sur toi pour les mettre en sécurité ! Si tu fais ça, moi je peux mieux me concentrer pour trouver Sirius ! Je te rejoindrai là-bas dans dix minutes ! Si je n'y suis pas, alors partez sans moi ! Maintenant, allons-y ! »

Harry tenta de pousser Remus, mais l'homme ne bougea pas.

« NON ! » commença-t-il, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour te forcer à le faire. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Bouge ! »

Cette fois, Remus partit en direction de la librairie. Par les nombreux jets de couleurs qui étaient visible au bout de Pré-au-lard, Harry sut que les Mangemorts étaient déjà arrivé.

Silencieusement, Harry sauta sur l'échelle de secours de la bâtisse où il était caché, qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait faire cela, il savait seulement qu'il pouvait le faire, et présentement, il suivait ce que lui dictait son instinct.

Arrivé sur le toit, Harry observa les alentours à la recherche de Sirius, mais il ne pouvait le voir avec le vent qui assombrissait tout. Fermant les yeux, Harry décida de faire quelque chose pour la mauvaise température. La pluie, qui tombait auparavant sur sa peau comme des lames tranchantes, commença à ralentir pour arrêter complètement quand quelque chose poussa Harry par derrière, brisant sa concentration.

Ouvrant les yeux pour être certain qu'il ne s'était pas tuer en tombant du building, Harry vit Remus et les Serpentards se diriger vers Honeydukes. Sirius était avec eux. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'à les rejoindre.

Se retournant, Harry retrouva nez à nez avec un Vampire de Lumière. Honnêtement, c'était le vampire le plus laid qu'il n'eut jamais vu.

Ses oreilles étaient pointues comme celles des elfes, mais blanche alors que ces cheveux étaient emmêlés par le vent. Son visage ressemblait à un drap d'hôpital étendu sur un crâne et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Mais évidemment, ce qui inquiéta le plus Harry était les crocs de trois pouces de longs et les longues griffes.

Harry fit un pas de côté pour éviter un coup de griffes et avant que le vampire ne puisse faire quelque chose, Harry avait déjà invoqué un éclair et faisait frire le démon.

La chose s'écroula au sol avant de se transformer en poussière et d'être souffler par le vent. Mais ce ne fut pas avant qu'Harry n'inhale une bonne bouffée de vampire calciné.

Retroussant son adorable nez à l'odeur, Harry se tourna pour voir comment allait Remus. Malheureusement, ça n'allait pas très bien. Le groupe était coincé, entouré de Détraqueurs, et il semblait que seulement Remus, Snape et Malfoy Senior pouvait produire un Patronus corporel.

Sirius était au sol. Il ne bougeait pas et le sang d'Harry se mit à bouillir. Rapide comme l'éclair, Harry sauta de toits en toits jusqu'à arriver à la bâtisse la plus près de ses alliés. Les Détraqueurs ne seraient pas retenus bien longtemps.

Malgré le vent, le sifflement de Harry, le même que celui pour appeler un taxi à New York, fut clair et fort. Les Détraqueurs cessèrent leur approche.

« Hé ! » leur cria Harry. « Ne croyez-vous pas que Voldemort serait plus heureux de me voir mort à ses pieds plutôt que ces gens ? »

Dès qu'il les vit hésiter, Harry sauta rapidement en bas pour atterrir juste devant Remus.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il. Remus avait l'air dépassé.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre là-bas. Sirius est inconscient. Toutes ces années passées à Azkaban l'ont rendu faible face aux Détraqueurs. Et je doute même que ton Patronus puisse nous sauver maintenant. »

Les Détraqueurs avaient l'air confus, planant autour de façon mal assurée dans le vent tourbillonnant. Pour gagner du temps, Harry sortit sa baguette et conjura rapidement son Patronus.

Matt Flint était occupé à garder Sirius confortable au centre du groupe alors que les autres se groupèrent avec le cerf argenté d'Harry, faisant un cercle protecteur autour d'eux.

« Comment fais-tu pour sauter comme ça ? » demanda Pansy, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry fit un signe de la main. « Pas maintenant. Nous devons nous rendre chez Honeydukes. Mon Patronus ne fonctionnera que deux minutes, environ. »

Snape était vert. « Potter, même si nous nous débarrassons des Détraqueurs, Voldemort a de son côté des Vampires de Lumière. Les meilleurs de toute l'Europe. Et ils nous veulent morts ! »

Harry regarda le groupe qu'ils formaient. _Ils sont tous effrayés, mais ils essaient de le cacher. Ils croient tous que s'ils meurent aujourd'hui, ce sera avec honneur._ Le vent donnait un aspect incertain aux visages des camarades de classe d'Harry. Il voyait qu'ils essayaient d'être braves, mais ils avaient aussi tant de regrets. Ils regrettaient tous la manière dont ils l'avaient traité. Ils regrettaient la manière dont ils avaient joué leurs rôles. Ils regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir revoir leurs familles une dernière fois. Harry regarda droit dans les yeux tristes de Draco Malfoy. Ils regrettaient de mourir de cette manière.

Soudainement, une idée jaillit dans l'esprit d'Harry. Les Détraqueurs tournaient stupidement autour d'eux, rebondissant sur le Patronus de Harry en essayant d'entrer. Ceux qui flottaient aux alentours, attendant pour faire quelque chose, se battaient avec le vent. Le vent n'était que de l'air en mouvement. L'air était un élément. Harry était un Vélane Élémentaire.

Une lueur de détermination jaillit dans le regard d'Harry. Remus le regarda.

« Tu as une idée ? »

Harry acquiesça et cria par-dessus le vent. « Accrochez-vous à quelque chose. »

Se retournant, Harry ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas qu'il brillait progressivement d'une couleur jaune. Le groupe échangea des regards confus alors qu'ils se prenaient la main et se blottissaient ensemble.

L'air se mouvait maintenant par saccades, comme si quelqu'un mettait les freins et changeait de vitesse soudainement. Juste en face d'Harry, les nuages noirs commencèrent à faire une spirale, créant un tunnel. Fusionnant, le vent commença à luire de la même couleur qu'Harry et devint une tornade de taille moyenne.

Les Serpentards regardèrent avec un respect mêlé de crainte l'énorme tempête aspirer les Détraqueurs comme un aspirateur moldu avant de revenir devant Harry.

« Maintenant, va-t-en dans un bel endroit ensoleillé. » ordonna Harry à la masse nuageuse comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeune enfant. « Mais ne ruine pas de villes ou de villages sur le chemin. »

Rapidement, Harry se tourna et pointa sa baguette sur Sirius, le ranimant.

« Que- ? Hein ? » Dit-il, l'air groggy.

Harry l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il avait cessé de briller.

« Allez, partons d'ici ! » dit Harry, passant un des bras de Sirius autour de ses épaules et prenant la tête du groupe vers Honeydukes, les autres le suivant de très près.

-OoOoO-

(1) Référence au cahier que les Serpentards ont utilisé dans le chapitre 3

(2)Jeu de mot avec le prénom de Sirius et le mot Serious qui se prononce presque de la même façon.

-OoOoO-

Exeptionnellement le chapitre suivant est pour le 25 décembre.


	8. Honnêteté, lien de famille et la libérat

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre** : Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur** : sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte du livre 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

* * *

**Chapitre Huit**

**Honnêteté, lien de famille et la libération de Sirius Black**

-OoOoO-

À l'intérieur de Honeydukes, le groupe prit une pause bien méritée. La majorité n'était pas blessée, Snape et Sirius étaient les plus touchés. Snape avait un teint vert pâle dû à la douleur de son bras brisé et Sirius était faible et tremblait.

Lucius regarda par la fenêtre. Même avec les Détraqueurs partis pour des vacances au soleil, les Mangemorts et les Vampires de Lumière se battaient toujours. Pré-au-lard était presque détruit. La seule chance qu'ils avaient était que Voldemort n'était pas encore apparu.

« Ils nous trouveront rapidement si nous ne bougeons pas. » dit Lucius, le visage pâle et sanglant.

« Restez loin de la porte et des fenêtres et nous aurons ainsi plus de temps. » répliqua Remus, qui était au-dessus de Sirius, inquiet, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Te souviens-tu du chemin à travers la poussière et les débris? Je n'y suis plus allé depuis au moins vingt ans. »

Harry acquiesça avant de se gratter le nez. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous rappeler la propreté de la pièce. »

Remus rougit.

Pansy, qui jusque-là était demeurée tranquille, commença à se diriger vers Harry.

« Potter, par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dehors ? Avec le vent… et tout ! »

Elle avait hésité vers la fin, jetant un regard craintif sur le Vélane.

Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour en parler. » dit-il, regardant Remus pour qu'il reste silencieux.

Pansy renifla. « Alors, quand ? Nous aurions pu mourir là-bas ! »

Harry allait se fâcher. Ils n'étaient pas supposés savoir quelques choses sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs !

« Et bien, si tu veux rester ici et t'assurer de mourir en m'écoutant t'expliquer la magie, très bien. Mais personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en slush pour vampires ! »

Pansy abandonna. « Très bien. Mais tu t'expliqueras plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne lui répondit pas, mais se retourna et se dirigea vers le comptoir-caisse.

« Remus, prends Sirius. Ça sera plus rapide ainsi. Nous devons descendre à la cave. »

Les Serpentards eurent l'air confus.

« Nous descendons dans la cave afin d'attendre pour nous faire canarder ! » siffla Draco, regardant autour de lui, remarquant le visage pâle de son parrain. « Et le professeur Snape ne peut pas descendre là-dedans ! »

Harry eut un étrange sentiment quand Draco tourna son regard vers lui, mais il se força à le repousser avec toutes les pensées reliées à cela. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être attiré par quelqu'un. Et oui, il l'admettait à lui-même, il était attiré par Draco Malfoy. Vraiment brillant.

« Et bien, il y a un passage secret relié à Poudlard dans la cave. Nous allons là. Et n'y a-t-il aucun adulte connaissant un sort afin d'abréger la douleur; parmi deux anciens espions, l'un étant professeur et l'autre un ex-détenu ? »

Lucius acquiesça. « Il a raison. Viens ici, Severus. » Lucius exécuta un sort pour enlever la douleur et un sort de guérison temporaire avant que tous descendre dans la cave de la boutique. Les Serpentards étaient silencieux, honteux qu'ils aient pu, des sangs purs, oublier d'utiliser la magie.

Dans le sous-sol poussiéreux, Harry commença à toucher le plancher pour trouver la porte cachée.

« Habituellement, elle est cachée par une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. » marmonna Harry pour lui-même. Sirius hocha la tête.

« Encore ? C'était cette boîte pour nous aussi. »

Harry fut dégoûté. « Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais acheter de Dragées Surprises ici. »

Tout le monde se dispersa, cherchant la boîte, quand soudainement, Harry et Remus dressèrent l'oreille. Regardant vers la porte, les deux Gryffondors semblaient concentrés sur quelque chose.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Harry avant de bouger à la vitesse de la lumière vers la porte de la cave, sortant sa baguette et criant. « COLLAPORTA ! »

La porte fit un bruit de succion et fut scellée juste avant que quelque chose de gros ne s'écrase contre elle.

Frustré, Harry se retourna vers le sol de la cave et agita sa baguette. « Accio porte secrète ! ».

Étonnamment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sortant presque de ses gonds.

Les Serpentards se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, mais aucun n'osa s'aventurer dans le passage.

« Allez ! » ordonna Harry.

Remus haussa les épaules et sauta à l'intérieur avec Sirius dans les bras. Puis, un par un, les étudiants les suivirent, commençant par Matt Flint, et se terminant par un Draco Malfoy qui protestait.

Harry regarda Snape et Malfoy Senior, leur faisant signe d'y aller avec les mains. Apparemment, Snape n'aimait pas l'idée.

« Vous restez un étudiant, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il, le visage toujours pâle. « En tant que professeur, il est de mon devoir de vous ramener sain et sauf à Poudlard. »

Les coups contre la porte se faisaient plus forts et plus vigoureux de minute en minute. Harry en avait royalement plein le cul de Snape à l'instant.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, vous avez un bras cassé. Le sort de guérison ne durera plus longtemps. Personne ne sera en sécurité si je dois traîner votre cul désolé jusqu'à l'école avec un groupe de Vampires de Lumière et de Mangemorts sur nos talons, maintenant pourriez-vous ? »

Snape ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais Lucius le poussa dans le tunnel.

Harry suivit, mais attendit que les deux hommes soient suffisamment loin pour fermer la porte. Se concentrant, Harry laissa ses pouvoirs venir à lui pleinement, cette fois il brillait d'un vert éclatant. La poussière qui recouvrait le sol de Honeydukes se déplaça et recouvrit la porte. Maintenant, toute personne qui la trouverait penserait qu'elle s'était affaissée.

Mme Pomfresh était partagée entre le choc par l'arrivée massive de patients un mois avant le début des cours, et l'étonnement qu'Harry faisait partie de ceux qui n'étaient pas blessés.

« Tu sais, » dit Harry debout à côté de Remus alors qu'ils regardaient l'infirmière dans son élément, « Je crois qu'elle est déçue que j'aie échappé aux blessures. »

Remus gloussa. Lui et Harry étaient les deux seuls à être sortis indemnes de l'attaque, mais Pompom leur avait quand même fait manger plus de chocolat que nécessaire. « Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison. Nous sommes probablement ses patients les plus fréquents. Elle doit se sentir malaimée. »

Peu importe ce qu'allait dire Harry, il fut interrompu quand Dumbledore fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Toute la colère qu'il ressentait pour le vieil homme revint. Quand il serait assuré que tout le monde allait bien, Harry aurait ses réponses. Même s'il devait s'attacher au vieil homme.

« Ces jeunes gens se portent-ils bien, Pompom? » demanda Dumbledore, l'air concerné.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça. « Tenez, Remus, veuillez administrer cette potion à M Black. Il a besoin de dormir. »

Remus hocha la tête et aida un Sirius protestant à boire sa potion.

Pompom se retourna vers Dumbledore, essuyant ses mains sur sa blouse.

« Severus avait une mauvaise fracture au bras. Son membre demeurera fragile pendant un jour ou deux. Sirius souffre des effets dus à une exposition aux Détraqueurs. Les autres n'avaient que quelques coupures et égratignures. Étonnamment, M Potter a évité toute blessure. Tout comme Remus. »

« Vraiment. » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix qui montrait qu'il n'était absolument pas surpris.

Snape s'assit sur son lit, l'air mécontent.

« Albus, dites à cette femme que je n'ai nullement besoin de rester ici toute la nuit. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi-même. »

Dumbledore sourit simplement. « Je crois que Mme Pomfresh sait ce qui est mieux, Severus. »

La guérisseuse approuva d'un signe de tête. « Je veux qu'ils restent tous ici pour la nuit. Une exposition aux Détraqueurs laisse des effets qui mettent du temps à partir. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, les yeux brillants. « Bien que d'après les rapports que j'ai reçus, vous n'aurez pas eu à vous préoccuper d'eux très longtemps. On m'a parlé d'une tornade dorée ? »

Tous les Serpentards tournèrent les yeux vers Harry, qui remua d'inconfort sous leurs attentions.

« Vas-tu nous dire comment tu as fait ça? » dit Pansy depuis son lit. Elle était toujours en train de manger le chocolat que Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné.

Avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche, Dumbledore avait déjà parlé.

« J'ai bien peur que votre réponse doive attendre, ma chère. » répliqua-t-il, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le menant à l'extérieur de la pièce. « J'ai quelques questions à poser à M Potter à propos de l'attaque. Bonne journée. »

Harry se laissa pousser en dehors de l'infirmerie par Dumbledore. Les deux marchèrent dans un silence tendu, du moins pour Harry.

« Smarties » était le nouveau mot de passe pour le bureau de Dumbledore. Aucun mot ne fut échangé avant que le directeur prenne place derrière son bureau.

« Je voulais te féliciter pour avoir su maîtriser tes pouvoirs aussi rapidement. Ta mère y était parvenue seulement à la fin de sa semaine de transition. Tu l'as fait le deuxième jour. »

Harry resta debout, raide. Il avait le sentiment qu'il saurait ce qu'est une semaine de transition qu'une fois qu'il aurait lu le bouquin que Remus lui avait offert.

« Et bien, monsieur, peut-être êtes-vous capables de vous débarrasser de plusieurs Détraqueurs par vous-mêmes, mais nous, pauvres mortels, avons besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

L'étincelle que contenaient habituellement les yeux de Dumbledore faiblit quelque peu.

« Ah. Je vois que la colère que tu nourrissais à mon égard l'été dernier est revenue en force. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Le fait de presque perdre Sirius pour la quatrième fois l'a ramenée en pleine force. »

Dumbledore croisa les mains et reporta son attention sur le Vélane.

« La quatrième fois ? Je crois ne pas comprendre. »

Il avait tellement l'air d'un psychologue que cela fit bouillir le sang d'Harry.

« Bien, » commença-t-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse et il s'assit. « La nuit où j'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai aussi perdu Sirius. Il a été éloigné pendant douze ans alors qu'il connaissait un secret me concernant. Ensuite, pendant ma troisième année, il a presque été aspiré par les Détraqueurs. Puis, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, quand il est réellement mort, et ensuite tout à l'heure. Maintenant, je crois que vous êtes capables de compter jusqu'à quatre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça, toujours aussi calme. « Ça l'est. Mais je te promets qu'une fois que Sirius sera libre, tu pourras le voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras. »

« Mais pas vivre avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ça dérangerait le plan. »

« Tu ne serais pas en sécurité là-bas, Harry. »

« Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part. » siffla Harry, la colère l'enveloppa complètement. « Même pas ici, avec le Grand Albus Dumbledore protégeant l'école à coups de ''il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard''. Voulez-vous tuer Harry Potter ? Appliquez simplement comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! »

Dumbledore ne voulait pas faire augmenter sa colère. « Remus n'avait pas l'ordre caché de te tuer. »

« Non, mais il était une partie du plan. Une partie du plan ''Contrôlons la vie de Harry Potter''. Merlin, ma vie pourrait être le sujet d'un documentaire biographique sur une chaîne de télévision minable ! Et Sirius est toujours recherché pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. »

Dumbledore demeura silencieux un moment.

« Je comprends que tout au long de ma vie j'ai commis des erreurs dans mes décisions à propos de toi, de Sirius, de Remus et de tes parents, mais elles devaient être prises. En temps de guerre, nous devons faire des choix et des vies doivent être données pour le bien de l'humanité. C'est le pouvoir de choisir. »

« Que Merlin me pardonne, n'ai-je pas un mot à dire sur ma vie ? Et toutes ces années que Sirius a passées en enfer, valaient-elles la peine ? »

« Non, Harry. » répondit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. « Je regrette de ne pas avoir cru Sirius avant ta troisième année. Tout semblait vrai et logique. La famille de Sirius était connue pour être partisane de la magie noire et la guerre était finalement terminée, mais j'avais encore ma part à jouer. La perte de Lily et James était terrible pour moi aussi et avec ta protection en péril, comment ne pouvais-je pas croire que Sirius Black était un meurtrier ? »

Harry souffla fortement. « Alors, vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite. N'avez-vous pas toujours répété qu'un nom ne suffisait pas à définir qui on est vraiment ? Je ressemble peut-être à James Potter, mais je n'ai pas le même côté cruel qu'il avait quand il torturait Snape, ici à l'école. Et n'avez-vous pas présentement dix familles, qui sont des partisans notoires de la magie noire, qui se reposent à l'infirmerie parce qu'ils ont été découverts comme espions contre Voldemort ? »

«Harry, là est la question. Les épreuves que toi et Sirius avez endurées pour être une famille prouvent que ce n'est pas tes ancêtres, la personne que tu marieras, ou bien la maison dans laquelle tu résides à Poudlard qui font ta destinée, mais toi. Mais quand le temps du choix arrive, tu dois choisir. Je suis humain, peu importe ce que les gens peuvent penser, et je peux faire des erreurs, les miennes sont plus grandes que celles des autres, car certaines de mes décisions sont plus difficiles à prendre. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de croire Sirius et de te perdre. Si on avait trouvé Sirius innocent, il aurait eu le droit de réclamer ta garde et j'avais peur que cela ne mène à ta mort et à la résurrection de Tom. »

Harry fit un son d''incrédulité avec sa gorge. Il réussissait toutefois à garder sa colère sous contrôle, la température de la pièce n'ayant augmenté que d'un degré ou deux.

« J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez pu voir Sirius, un homme qui aimait mes parents comme s'ils partageaient le même sang, coupable de les avoir trahis et d'avoir tué treize autres personnes de sang froid, comme quelqu'un qui croyait à un trou du cul du nom de Voldemort qui, d'après vous, a un caractère sournois depuis le début ! Toutefois, il n'y a qu'une chose dont je me demande. » Harry se pencha vers le vieil homme.

« Dites-moi, si Sirius n'avait pas toutes ces charges contre lui et avait été reconnu innocent, m'auriez-vous confié volontiers à lui ? »

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Harry le suivit des yeux.

« Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est qu'avec la disparition de Voldemort, ses partisans paniquèrent. Les Longdubat ont été torturés pour des informations sur toi et sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit d'Halloween. »

Harry réalisa qu'il essayait de gagner du temps.

« Un simple oui ou non serait bien. »

Dumbledore soupira et reporta son regard vers lui.

« Non, je n'aurais jamais permis à Sirius d'avoir ta garde s'il n'avait pas été emprisonné. »

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux. « Alors, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, savoir à quel point vous étiez vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Sirius. Il était la personne avec laquelle mes parents auraient voulu que je grandisse. »

« Tes parents n'ont rien laissé de spécifique… » Commença Dumbledore, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« C'est des sornettes! Vous savez très bien qu'ils ont laissé un héritage pour moi quand j'ai eu onze ans, puisque vous devez être présent lors de sa lecture. Ils auraient voulu que je sois avec Sirius si quelque chose leurs arrivaient. Croyez-vous sincèrement que Sirius serait parti à la recherche de Peter, tombant ainsi dans le piège, s'il avait su que je l'attendais à la maison ? »

Dumbledore se rassit. « Non. S'il y a une seule vérité qui demeure en ce bas monde, c'est que Sirius Black t'aime comme son propre fils. Il l'a prouvé en perdant la vie pour toi… et en revenant pour toi. »

À ces mots, Harry eut presque du mal à respirer. Presque.

« Vous êtes incroyablement honnête. Habituellement, je dois vous poser des questions directes et compliquées, et je dois démêler vos énigmes quand je retourne dans la Salle Commune. »

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire. « Je crois que je commence à comprendre que l'honnêteté est la meilleure tactique quand on négocie avec toi, Harry. »

« Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de voir le testament de mes parents quand j'avais onze ans? »

« Tu avais déjà tellement de choses à accepter quand tu es arrivé ici. Je ne croyais pas que tu serais aussi ignorant de ton héritage la première fois que tu es arrivé à Poudlard. Évidemment, ce n'était pas de ta faute. » Dit-il en jetant un regard à Harry, mais continua tout de même. « J'imagine que j'aurais dû comprendre que Sirius était innocent quand la magie liant le testament de tes parents n'avait pas effacé son nom comme gardien. Mais je l'ai ignoré, pensant que la magie avait besoin d'être renouvelé. Puisque tu ne connaissais ni Sirius, ni Remus, j'ai décidé de ne pas t'accabler avec des gens que tu aurais dû connaître et des choses que tu ne savais pas. À la fin du mois, par contre, je ne t'empêcherai pas de savoir ce qui t'appartient. »

Après un moment, quelque chose passa entre les deux. Un peu de pardon fut donné et accepté par les deux parties et la température redevint normale.

« Voldemort n'était pas présent à l'attaque de Pré-au-lard. »

Le brusque changement de sujet de Dumbledore fit sursauter Harry. Maintenant, ils allaient discuter de cette stupide chose que les gens appelaient prophétie.

« Et bien, s'il était là, je ne l'ai pas senti. Se pourrait-il que mes nouveaux pouvoirs de Vélanes Élémentaires puissent être le ''pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas'' ? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Je crois que oui. Si Tom avait su que ta mère était une Vélane Élémentaire, il ne l'aurait jamais attaquée. Personne n'a pu survivre à une attaque d'un Vélane Élémentaire. Mais même sans tes pouvoirs de Vélanes, tu aurais été un sorcier puissant. Bien plus que Tom ou moi-même aurions pu être. Une fois que nous aurons trouvé ton âme sœur et que tu te seras un peu entraîné, tu seras tout à fait à la hauteur. »

Harry regarda ses chaussures. « Alors, finalement, il s'agit vraiment de qui je suis et non pas qui était mes parents, ou bien le jour où je suis né, ou à cause de ma cicatrice ? Si je tue quelqu'un, qui dit que je ne prendrai pas sa place ? Le pouvoir est gris et neutre jusqu'à ce son utilisateur choisi un côté. Et n'importe qui peut se trouver tenté. »

« Harry, regarde-moi. » dit Dumbledore. « Il est important que tu comprennes cela. Une prophétie n'enlève pas le pouvoir de choisir, au contraire, elle te donne, pour ainsi dire, les options que tu as en noir et en blanc, si tu es assez chanceux pour avoir une prophétie comme cela. Sans cette prophétie, Voldemort t'aurait tout de même attaqué, peut-être plus tard dans ta vie, mais il l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre. Qui sont tes parents, ta date de naissance et ta cicatrice sont des signes pour convaincre ceux qui doutent que c'est toi qui peux le faire. S'il n'y avait pas eu de prophétie, tu serais quand même le puissant Vélane Élémentaire et le sorcier surdoué que tu es aujourd'hui. Peux-tu honnêtement dire que tu n'aurais pas voulu te venger de Voldemort pour ce qu'il a fait à tes parents s'il n'y avait pas de prophétie ? Il les aurait anéantis tout de même. Ton père était un sang pur, descendant de Godric Gryffondor, alors que ta mère était une des plus puissantes sorcières ayant étudié entre ces murs. Le seul fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre Voldemort faisait d'eux des traîtres. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Cela, et le fait que ma mère était une née de moldu qui lui rappelait son enfance, et mon père qui a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. »

Fumseck siffla doucement. « Oui, Harry. Tu as cru que je t'avais ôté le droit de faire tes propres choix, décisions et erreurs, et d'une certaine manière, peut-être, que je l'ai fait, mais finalement, tu as toujours fait tes choix différemment de Tom. Vivre dans un orphelinat lui a fait croire qu'il n'était ni unique, ni spécial, et c'est ce qui a engendré son besoin maladif d'attention. Il a peur de la mort parce qu'il ne veut pas être oublié. Il ne comprend pas que toute fin devient un nouveau commencement. »

Il sourit. « Toi, de l'autre côté, tu as tout fait différemment, parfois dans des circonstances presque identiques. Tom a vu la mort de sa mère comme un signe qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, alors que tu as vu dans le sacrifice de Lily une preuve de son amour pour toi. Quand tu vivais avec ta famille moldue, certaines allusions à travers les années m'ont permis de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas favorables à l'idée que tu vives sous leur toit. Leur manque d'attention, ou dans certains cas, leur attention négative, t'a rendu humble et modeste; tu ne cherches pas l'attention, mais l'affection. Tu traites tout le monde, homme ou créature, avec le même respect, alors que ceux qui sont proches de Tom doivent se battre pour avoir son attention. Et même lors de ta première année, tu as choisi le bien au lieu du mal. Peu importe ce que les gens te diront, rappelle-toi toujours de cela et que seulement toi peut faire ce choix. Une chose que je sais à propos de Tom, c'est qu'il donne un choix à tous ceux qu'il tue un. Joindre ses rangs ou mourir. Tes parents ne faisaient pas exception. »

Harry demeura silencieux un moment.

« Alors tant que je serai en vie, en vivant j'ai fait le choix de le défier et la seule manière de me soumettre à lui serait de mourir, sachant que je ferais tout pour amener ce bâtard avec moi. »

Dumbledore sourit. « Et je suis là, Harry, pour m'assurer que tu auras ce choix. Le choix de vivre. »

Harry lui sourit en retour. « Vous savez, je suis toujours vexé pour tous les mensonges. »

« Je sais. Mais jamais plus je ne te mentirai délibérément, mon garçon. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. « Je connais un bon moyen de vous faire pardonner. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Si cela est en mon pouvoir, je le ferai. »

« J'aimerais voir la tombe de mes parents. »

-OoOoO-

Harry suivait Dumbledore, encore sous le choc. Non seulement avait-il accepté de le mener aux tombes de ses parents, mais lui avait-il aussi appris qu'ils avaient été enterrés ici : à Poudlard. Depuis les cinq dernières années, Harry circulait près d'eux. Ils se dirigeaient, lui avait dit Dumbledore, vers le centre de Poudlard, mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Était-ce Lily Potter qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité dans son lit à Poudlard, et James Potter qui faisait que voler lui semblait si facile ? Harry avait toujours senti ces deux présences réconfortantes et avait toujours senti un sentiment d'appartenance depuis qu'il fréquentait Poudlard.

« Monsieur, pourquoi sont-ils enterrés ici ? Pourquoi pas à Godric Hollow ? » Demanda finalement Harry, sortant de sa bulle.

« Parce que tous les descendants des quatre fondateurs sont enterrés dans ce cimetière. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle ressemblait à celle de la Grande Salle, mais cette porte était spéciale. Sur la surface, faite d'or et d'argent, était gravé le seau de Poudlard, un P entouré d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un aigle et d'un blaireau avec les mots _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ s'étendaient juste en dessous des armoiries.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix. « Au nom de Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Jade Potter et James Dominic Potter, je demande que ces portes s'ouvrent sur les tombeaux des Gryffondors. »

Harry vit la magie se précipiter sur lui et Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne soit aspirée à l'intérieur de la porte avec un flash. Seul Harry s'était couvert les yeux.

« Je suis désolé pour tout cela. La magie qui court en ces murs est très ancienne. Vraiment puissante. » Expliqua Dumbledore avant que la porte s'ouvre avec un grincement.

Pour un cimetière, c'était le plus bel endroit qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Plusieurs variétés de fleurs sauvages recouvraient les tombes, sans jamais couvrirent le chemin de brique d'or. Près de l'entrée se trouvait une statue de Godric Gryffondor fait de rubis transparent.

« Des rubis. » souffla Harry, émerveillé. Juste en dessous de la statue se trouvaient quatre pierres tombales.

« Godric a eu deux filles, alors le nom de Gryffondor a été perdu après sa génération. » expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry sourit. « Ouais, je ne trouve pas que les noms Harry et Gryffondors vont très bien ensemble. »

Dumbledore conduit Harry jusqu'au milieu des tombes alors que le jeune homme essayait de glisser un coup d'œil à ses défunts aïeux. Sirius avait raison quand il disait que la plupart des familles de sangs purs étaient reliées. Harry vit plusieurs noms familiers, mais un était constant : Potter. Le nombre de pierres diminua lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que cinq. À la droite d'Harry se trouvaient sa mère et son père, Lily à l'extrémité et James à côté de ce qui devait être les grands-parents d'Harry. Lucas et Ella Potter étaient au milieu, alors la tombe qui était le plus à gauche devait être l'oncle ou la tante d'Harry. Harry dut lire la pierre plusieurs fois pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Apparemment, son père avait une sœur. Rachel Potter-Snape était enterrée juste à côté de ses parents, mais son mari était manifestement encore en vie.

Harry regarda Dumbledore. « Elle était mariée au professeur Snape, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Personne en dehors de la famille Potter ne connaissait cet arrangement. Même pas Sirius ou Remus. La nuit où elle a été tuée fut la nuit où Severus a vraiment détesté tout ce que représente le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Alors, je suis parent avec Snape ? » demanda Harry, toujours sous le choc. Les cours n'avaient même pas recommencé, et déjà tout était bizarre.

« Oui, Harry. Le professeur Snape est ton oncle. »

Harry n'eut pas la chance de répondre, quelque chose se mit à siffler.

Dumbledore sortit un pendentif représentant un phénix rouge et or, et parla à l'intérieur. »

« Oui, Minerva, je viens. »

Puis, il se tourna vers Harry. « Prends tout le temps que tu as besoin, puis retourne voir Mme Pomfresh. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une femme comme elle soit en colère contre moi pour t'avoir laissé retourner aux dortoirs. »

Harry fixa simplement les tombes après le départ de Dumbledore. Que devait-il faire au juste? Dans tous les films qu'il avait vus, les gens parlaient toujours aux morts.

« Euh… bonjour. »

Harry se sentait idiot de se tenir là, quand soudainement, il le sentit. Ce sentiment de chaleur qu'il avait quand il volait sur son balais ou bien juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme. C'était eux.

« Ça sera toute une année, hein ? Pas comme si mes autres années n'ont pas été excitantes, mais… wow. Un Vélane Élémentaire. On pourrait croire que j'ai été habitué à vivre plein de trucs anormaux, mais là, je reste surpris. Je crois qu'un truc normal me ferait faire un infarctus. »

Se sentant brave, Harry s'assit sur la surface lisse du chemin et regarda autour.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je sois là. Ça, et le fait que ma tante était mariée à Snape. Je ne peux pas l'appeler comme cela maintenant. Elle était aussi une Snape. Mais je crois que je peux mieux le comprendre, maintenant. Pourquoi il est si amer. Il a perdu autant, sinon plus, que ce que Voldemort m'a pris, et il n'a toujours pas abandonné. Je devrais arrêter de le louanger, Papa ne doit pas aimer cela. »

La sensation restait avec lui, alors il continua. Ça lui faisait du bien de leur parlé; sa famille.

« Je ne peux pas croire que la moitié des Serpentards de sixième année étaient des espions. Ils ont vraiment bien joué leurs rôles. Je crois que je me demande simplement ce qui a bien pu les amener à être du côté du bien. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'ils semblent normaux. Remus et étonnamment Sirius veulent que je leur donne une chance. Vous leur manquez terriblement. Je hais le fait qu'ils se sentent seuls alors qu'ils pourraient s'avoir mutuellement, mais ils ne seraient pas des Gryffondors s'ils n'étaient pas têtus. Parlant de couples, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon âme sœur. Tout le monde me dit que le besoin de le ou la trouver deviendra de plus en plus fort à mesure que j'avancerai dans la semaine de transition, peu importe ce que cela veut dire. Je dois lire le livre que Remus m'a donné. Mais j'ai peur. Que m'arrivera-t-il si je ne peux pas le trouver ? Ou bien s'il dit non. Qu'arriverait-il alors ? Je veux dire, je dois passer le reste de ma vie avec cette personne. Une personne que je commence à penser comme étant un garçon. »

Harry pensa à sa moitié. Quelque chose l'appelait. Criait que c'était un garçon !

« D'accord, alors c'est un gars. Est-ce normal dans le monde sorcier ? »

Le sentiment le poussait à retourner à sa chambre et de commencer à lire son bouquin.

« Je vais y aller. » dit Harry, se sentant à nouveau stupide. « Mais je reviendrai. »

Une chaleur l'enveloppa et Harry se sentit comme s'il se faisait étreindre par une mère. Sa mère.

« Je vous aime. » murmura Harry avant de se retourner et de marcher péniblement vers le monde extérieur.

-OoOoO-

Harry prit la décision de vraiment retourner à l'infirmerie avant d'aller à sa chambre. Il était affamé et épuisé, mais il voulait avant tout lire ce livre. Des voix colériques heurtèrent ses oreilles comme un marteau alors qu'il tournait le coin du couloir de l'infirmerie. Harry dut se couvrir les oreilles un instant pour les empêcher de ciller. Secouant la tête, il écouta.

« PRÉ-AU-LARD EST EN RUINE ! Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape seront arrêtés pour activités de mangemorts, comme toute personne qui était présente, et enfermée à Azkaban tout de suite si vous ne me laissez pas les emmener maintenant ! »

Harry connaissait cette voix pompeuse. C'était Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Harry sentit son sang bouillir. Et maintenant, cet homme essayait d'emprisonner encore plus d'innocents ! N'apprenait-il pas ?

La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva, toujours calme, mais on sentait qu'il était à deux doigts d'éclater.

« Cornelius, ce sont autant des victimes que les habitants de Pré-au-lard. Aucun jury ne les enverrait à Azkaban, et le reste d'entre eux sont seulement des enfants ! »

« Tout comme Harry Potter, je suppose ! Ce garçon a ruiné ma vie de ministre depuis qu'il fréquente cette école ! C'est probablement votre faute Dumbledore ! Et pour le jury, et bien, s'il est dans mon chemin, je n'en ai pas besoin ! »

« Êtes-vous en train de dire » vint la voix de Remus, plus basse à cause de sa rage, « que vous enfermeriez un innocent sans procès ? »

Fudge leur fit seulement un sourire narquois. « Je suis le Ministre de la Magie. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux. »

Harry en avait assez. Sortant sa baguette, il évoqua rapidement une enveloppe protectrice et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Tout le monde dans la pièce pouvait le voir, excepté Fudge.

Tous arrêtèrent de parler, mais Harry leur fit signe de continuer et Remus reprit la conversation.

« Et bien, j'étais aussi à Pré-au-lard, allez-vous aussi m'arrêter ? »

Fudge regarda Remus comme s'il était un insecte.

« Vous êtes un loup-garou reconnu. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver quelqu'un ayant été mordu dans tout ce bordel. »

Harry vit que les rideaux autour du lit de Sirius avaient été tirés, à ce moment Pansy prit la parole.

« Et à propos de Harry Potter ? Il était là-bas avec nous ! »

Fudge eut l'air confus. « Non ! Cette épine dans mon pied se fait choyer par sa famille. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir le journal sous le nez. Mais une minute, Harry Potter est -- »

« -- debout juste derrière vous. » interrompit Harry, faisant sursauter Fudge. Harry avait été tenté de dire « Bou! » mais il risquait de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque.

« Ha-ha-Harry ! » bégaya le petit homme de surprise. « Quelle surprise ! Heureux de te revoir ! »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Vraiment, je croyais que vous étiez heureux que ''cette épine dans votre pied se fasse choyer par sa famille'' »

Remus ricana alors que Fudge virait au violet, par d'embarras, de culpabilité et de rage.

« Ce n'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations des autres mon garçon. » cracha Fudge.

La manière qu'il avait dit '' mon garçon'' rappela à Harry son oncle, et il perdit rapidement son air calme.

« Comme il est illégal d'emprisonner des gens innocents sans procès. Vous menacez non seulement trois hommes innocents, mais aussi neuf jeunes sorciers. Tout comme vous l'avez fait pour Sirius Black. »

Fudge fixa Harry. « Et comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ? Tu parles toujours à ce meurtrier ? »

Harry répondit sans se démonter. « On appelle ça une bibliothèque, Fudge. Il y a tout plein d'articles de journaux parlant de ma famille, et aucun ne parle d'un procès contre Black où il a été reconnu coupable de meurtre. Vous l'avez seulement envoyé là-bas parce que vous aviez besoin d'un bouc émissaire. Le Ministère n'a jamais rien fait pour stopper Voldemort -- » Fudge tressaillit à l'énonciation du nom. « Alors, vous aviez besoin de faire comme si vous écartiez un de ses plus grands disciples. »

Fudge avait toujours le visage pourpre. « Tu crois que juste parce que tu es Harry Potter, tu peux me dire à moi, le Ministre de la Magie, quoi faire ? Le peuple ne te croira jamais. La société a vu Sirius Black comme un meurtrier et un horrible défenseur de la magie noire depuis la nuit où ces treize moldus sont morts. Ça prendra plus que tes désirs pour leur faire changer d'idées. Mais tu es _Harry Potter_ » il avait prononcé son nom comme si c'était une malédiction. « Tu peux tout faire pas vrai ? »

Harry fit simplement un sourire narquois. « Bien sûr que je peux. »

Fudge ne s'attendait manifestement pas à une réponse comme cela. Harry continua.

« Je commence à réaliser, après presque six ans à voir des personnes rentrées dans des murs pour regarder mon front, que peut-être je pourrais utiliser ma célébrité pour quelque chose. Et je suis certain que ma bonne amie, Luna Lovegood, serait d'accord. Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler du père de Luna ? » Demanda Harry alors que Fudge devenait blanc.

« Il dirige ce magazine, le Chicaneur ? Et bien, il vient de m'envoyer une lettre pour me demander si je voulais bien faire une autre interview pour son journal. Je pense à lui parler, non seulement ce qui se passe ici, le fait que vous menacez d'envoyer des espions en prison, mais aussi de ma troisième année. Non seulement Remus et moi-même avons vu Peter Pettigrew, mais aussi deux de mes camarades de classe. Et puisque je vous ai dit un an à l'avance du retour de Voldemort, mais que vous l'avez ignoré, lui donnant un an pour qu'il retrouve ses forces. Je dirais que ''le peuple'' sera plus enclin à croire ''Harry Potter'' que vous. »

Fudge semblait exciter entre avoir un air meurtrier ou celui malade d'inquiétude. « Tu n'oserais pas. » murmura-t-il.

Harry s'avança. « Ne me dites pas ce que je ne pourrais oser faire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour licencier votre petit cul désolé. » Fudge demeura silencieux. La plupart des Serpentards présents dans l'infirmerie regardaient Harry avec choc et crainte. Harry était mieux d'arrêter de les choquer autant. Il ne savait pas combien de surprises leurs systèmes pouvaient supporter.

Il reporta son attention sur Fudge.

« Pour le moment, cette lettre sera envoyée. » Fudge pâlit de nouveau. Cela ne serait certainement pas bon pour son cœur.

« Mais le message que j'enverrai ''au peuple'' sera différent si vous répondez à trois demandes. »

Fudge réfléchit, mais il ne trouva aucun moyen d'échapper à Harry.

« Lesquelles ? »

Harry sourit.

« Premièrement, vous ne vous immiscerez plus jamais à Poudlard. Le jour où vous en deviendrez directeur - ce qui n'arrivera jamais, merci Merlin – vous pourrez tout repeindre dans différents tons de rose et de lavande, je m'en fou, mais pour l'instant, vous lâchez tout. C'est une école, pas un centre de recrutement pour l'armée. »

Harry pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que le sourire de Dumbledore était très brillant.

« Ensuite, que tous les espions présents dans cette pièce, et toute personne que Dumbledore nommera comme tel, car vous savez qu'il sait quel rôle chaque personne joue dans cette guerre, ne seront jamais arrêtés comme Mangemorts à moins qu'ils retournent dans son cercle, ce qui est improbable. »

Fudge lui envoya un regard noir. « Tu ne peux pas affirmer honnêtement que tu crois que ces… ces Serpentards sont innocents ? »

Harry commençait à être agacé. « Croyez-vous sincèrement que je serais ici à vous dire de la fermer si je croyais qu'ils étaient coupables ? »

Fudge céda.

« Finalement, si vous pouviez amener Amelia Bones ici dans les deux prochaines heures, j'amènerais Sirius Black ici. »

Les yeux de Fudge s'éclairèrent, pensant qu'Harry se retournait contre son parrain. Quel idiot !

« Je suis sûr qu'un certain maître des potions de cette école, qui est bien évidemment, innocent » Harry renforça ce point-là. « Serait disposé à donner deux à trois gouttes de Veritaserum pour la cause. »

Étonnamment, Snape consentit.

« Et si… non, quand Sirius Black aura été innocenté, vous lui donnerez un pardon complet et l'annoncerez demain. »

Fudge tremblait de rage. Harry avait fait en sorte que l'homme n'ait aucune échappatoire.

« Je veux deux Aurors ici. Mon choix. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Deux Aurors, de mon choix. L'histoire sortira de toute façon. Une enquête sera faite… »

Fudge fléchit

« Qui ? »

Harry fut rapide.

« Tonks et Shacklebot. »

Fudge sourit. « Je suis d'accord. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je veux que vous fassiez un serment de Sorcier. »

Fudge eut l'air outragé.

« Pour cela ? Ces demandes insignifiantes ? Non ! »

Harry secoua son enveloppe vide.

« Si elles étaient aussi insignifiantes, vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème à le faire. »

Pris au piège, encore, Fudge sortit sa baguette.

« Moi, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, jure par la présente d'accéder aux trois demandes de Harry James Potter, en date du premier août. »

Harry hocha de la tête. « Vous avez deux heures, Fudge. »

L'homme partit froissé.

Aussitôt que la porte de l'infirmerie fut close et verrouillée, Sirius sortit de derrière de son rideau en sautillant et commença à étrangler Harry dans une étreinte.

« Oh Harry ! Je vais être libre ! Comment as-tu fait cela ? »

Harry, qui commençait à devenir bleu, réussit finalement à s'échapper de son parrain surexcité et sourit.

« Quoi, rendre fou Fudge ? Facile ! »

Pansy se leva et s'approcha.

« Je ne peux croire que tu te sois battu pour nous ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé. Mais l'idée d'envoyer les Serpentards à Azkaban avait fait hurler de rage le Vélane à l'intérieur de lui.

Sirius, qui avait lâché Harry pour aller étrangler Remus, revint et reprit Harry dans ses bras.

« Tu dois venir habiter avec Remus et moi ! Tu peux amener tous tes amis et ton âm-- » Harry lui jeta un regard. Sirius sourit nerveusement « Ton… hibou ! Tout ! »

Harry regarda Dumbledore, qui se tenait derrière Sirius.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien au monde que je désirerais plus que d'aller vivre avec toi. »

Dumbledore dut comprendre l'allusion, car il s'approcha et serra l'épaule de Sirius.

S'attendant au pire, Harry baissa les yeux, mais Dumbledore avait décidé que c'était au tour d'Harry d'être choqué.

« Je crois que c'est une merveilleuse idée. »

Harry le regarda.

« Vraiment ? Vous n'allez pas nous garder séparés pour _ma propre sécurité_ ? »

Dumbledore sourit au ton qu'Harry avait utilisé pour dire les trois derniers mots.

« Je crois que tu viens de prouver que tu peux capable de prendre soin de toi. »

On frappa à la porte. Fudge était déjà de retour.

« Il n'a jamais fait quelque chose aussi rapidement. » marmonna Remus.

Sirius prit place sur une chaise, et avec un sourire d'excuses, Dumbledore l'y enchaîna.

La porte fut déverrouillée et Fudge, Tonks, Kingsley et madame Bones entrèrent.

« Prêt Potter ? Je doute que Black puisse… »

Peu importe ce qu'il allait dire, il s'interrompit à la vue de Sirius enchaîné à sa chaise.

Madame Bones jeta un regard autour d'elle.

« Serez-vous tous témoins ? »

Pansy acquiesça. Ainsi que les autres. Snape s'avança, cherchant dans sa robe avant d'en sortir une petite bouteille de Veritaserum.

« Je fournis la potion, alors je ne peux être inclus. »

Madame Bones sortit un parchemin à l'aspect officiel. Elle demanda rapidement à ce que toutes les personnes présentes signent leur nom complet avant de lancer un charme d'enregistrement sur le document. Apparemment, un procès entier pouvait être enregistré sur un simple morceau de parchemin.

Snape passa devant Harry et laissa tomber trois gouttes de potion sur la langue de Sirius.

Alors qu'il se retournait et repassait devant Harry, celui-ci l'arrêta et chuchota « Je crois que tante Rachel serait fière. »

Pour la première fois, Harry vit les yeux de Snape s'élargirent avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque habituel, et il hocha la tête.

Sirius avait le regard vide que toutes les victimes de la potion de Vérité avaient.

Madame Bones débuta avec quelques questions faciles.

« Quel est votre nom entier? »

« Sirius Caesar Black. »

Quelques-uns des Serpentards ricanèrent. Harry sourit. De toute façon, quelle personne saine d'esprit oserait affubler son enfant d'un tel nom aussi vieux ? Un truc de sang pur.

« Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui? »

« Le 1er août 2005. » (N/T : Je traduis tel quel. L'auteur original préfère utiliser des dates ressentent.)

Alors, elle commença avec les questions difficiles.

« Étiez-vous le gardien du secret de Lily et James Potter ? »

« Oui. »

La salle était silencieuse. Fudge semblait jubiler. Madame Bones regarda Harry ''Combien de temps?'' articula silencieusement Harry.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'à la semaine avant qu'ils ne soient tués. »

Fudge se dégonfla comme un ballon.

« Qui était le gardien du secret à ce moment-là ? »

« Peter Pettigrew. »

« Avez-vous trahi les Potter ? »

« Non. »

« Qui les a trahis ? »

« Peter Pettigrew. »

Madame Bones s'éclaircit la gorge et dit. « Les deux chefs d'accusation de meurtre contre Lily et James Potter et le chef d'accusation de tentative de meurtre contre Harry Potter sont abandonnés. »

Elle continua son interrogatoire.

« Avez-vous tué ou n'avez-vous pas tué treize moldus alors que vous poursuiviez Peter Pettigrew? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait »

« Qui l'a fait ? »

« Peter Pettigrew. »

« Comment ? »

« Il a fait exploser la rue où nous nous disputions juste après avoir crié que j'avais tué Lily et James. »

« Avez-vous tué Peter Pettigrew ? »

« Non. »

« Est-il toujours en vie ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment a-t-il échappé à l'explosion ? »

« Il est animagus. Il s'est coupé un doigt puis s'est transformé en rat. Tout ce qu'on a pu trouver par la suite était un doigt. »

« Comment savez-vous que c'est un animagus ? »

Harry retint son souffle. Cette partie pouvait être problématique.

« Parce que lui, James Potter et moi-même le sommes tous devenus lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. »

Fudge sursauta.

« Il n'est pas enregistré ! Il peut aller à Azkaban pour ça ! »

Madame Bones lança à Fudge un regard noir qui aurait pu faire écailler la peinture.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas enregistré ? »

« Il est impossible de s'enregistrer avant la majorité, car le Ministère ne croit pas qu'il est possible d'accomplir une transformation avant cet âge-là. Une fois majeur, l'animagus a cinq ans pour s'enregistrer. J'ai été emprisonné avant que le délai ne touche à sa fin. »

Madame Bones hocha la tête.

« Par la présente, je déclare que Sirius Black libéré de tous chefs d'accusation contre lui et complètement pardonné. »

Le parchemin s'enroula et avec un mouvement de baguette, disparut au Ministère.

Snape donna l'antidote à Sirius et celui-ci sourit à madame Bones.

Elle sourit.

« Vous êtes libre. »

Harry sourit au son que fit Sirius.

Il avait vraiment envie de lire son bouquin.

-OoOoO-


	9. Pourquoi il faut lire par Hermione, et l

Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé…

Je sais, j'ai un mois de retard. En plus, je n'ai pas de raison valable.

J'ai seulement trouvé une nouvelle fanfiction anglaise (en fait, c'est une série de six livre)et à chaque fois que j'allais sur mon ordinateur j'allais lire des chapitres au lieu de taper mon chapitre. Mais je crois bien que j'ai trouvé mon prochain projet. C'est vulgaire, il y a un lemon a presque tous les chapitres, mais l'histoire est bonne et je suis incapable d'arrêter de lire. ^_^

Je souhaite une bonne saint-valentin pour tous les petits couples… et pour les autres ne mangé pas trop de chocolat en pleurant. (Personnellement, je me suis acheté une grosse boîte de chocolat que je vais manger en regardant un film cucu lol)

Bonne lecture

* * *

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre** : Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur** : sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte du livre 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf**

**Pourquoi il faut lire par Hermione, et la surprise des Serpentards**

-OoOoO-

Avec la libération de Sirius, madame Pomfresh n'avait pas le cœur de garder l'homme coincé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle libéra tout le monde en leur disant de revenir le lendemain matin pour une seconde portion de chocolat.

Malheureusement pour Sirius, la potion qu'il avait prise à l'infirmerie eut finalement raison de lui quand il entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Harry et Remus durent le dévêtir et le mettre au lit, et ce, même s'il n'était que dix-neuf heures.

Après la matinée qu'ils avaient vécue, la majorité des Serpentards étaient partis se coucher tôt, ou du moins, c'était ce que Remus avait raconté quand le Vélane l'avait envoyé voir ''si la voie était libre''. Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Draco et son père, ainsi que Snape étaient toujours debout. Pansy devait certainement surveiller l'entrée des appartements des Gryffondors pour bombarder Harry de questions.

Affamé, mais ne voulant pas faire face à l'Inquisition Espagnole sous la forme de Pansy Parkinson, Harry avait réussi à convaincre Remus de distraire les Serpentards suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse se glisser à l'extérieur sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller aux cuisines.

Remus avait accepté quand Harry avait dit qu'il n'y allait pas seulement pour trouver de la nourriture, mais aussi un endroit tranquille où commencer son livre sur les Vélane Élémentaire.

Alors, vers vingt heures, Harry Potter se retrouva sous sa cape, son livre coincé sous son bras et sa baguette en main, devant la toile représentant une coupe de fruits qui gardait les cuisines de Poudlard.

Les elfes de maison étaient, comme à l'habitude, surexcités de pouvoir combler à nouveau les besoins d'un sorcier, chose plutôt rare ces temps-ci avec la fermeture de l'école pour l'été. Ils apportèrent à Harry plus de nourriture qu'il pouvait en manger en plusieurs années.

Dobby était là, ainsi que son amie Winky, les deux semblaient aller mieux, quoique qu'ils fussent toujours incapables de dire du mal de leurs anciennes familles. Dobby fut dévasté quand il réalisa qu'il avait manqué l'anniversaire d'Harry.

« Monsieur Harry Potter doit pardonner Dobby ! Si Dobby avait su, monsieur Harry Potter aurait eu droit à un gâteau au chocolat de douze étages, une tarte à la mélasse -- »

« Oui, Dobby, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas manger autant de nourriture à moi tout seul. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît m'apporter seulement… une salade de thon et des fraises. Recouvertes de chocolat. Seulement les fraises, pas le thon. »

Dobby courut chercher le repas d'Harry pendant que celui-ci considérait son choix. Des fraises enrobées de chocolat et de la salade de thon ? Il n'aimait même pas le thon ! Mais plus il y pensait, plus il salivait. Dernièrement, Harry avait mangé beaucoup de fruits de mer. C'était probablement une particularité des Vélanes Élémentaires pensa Harry alors qu'il regardait son livre.

Le livre s'intitulait _Les Vélanes Élémentaires : Le Commencement_. D'après ce que lui avait dit Remus, il contenait tout ce qu'Harry devait savoir à propos de lui-même. Le deuxième tome de la trilogie ressemblait à un guide pour l'âme sœur d'un Vélane Élémentaire et le dernier était une autobiographie écrite par un Vélane Élémentaire. Dumbledore et Remus avaient travaillé dur afin de retrouver les trois livres pour Harry.

Dobby revint avec la nourriture de Harry et celui-ci demandant d'être seul afin qu'il puisse lire. Les yeux de Dobby s'agrandirent, enfin, plus que normalement, quand il vit le titre du livre. Si Harry pensait que la connaissance de son héritage aurait éloigné l'elfe de maison collant, il faisait malheureusement erreur.

« Dobby savait que vous était spécial ! Dobby le savait ! Dobby l'a su la première fois qu'il a vu Harry Potter à sa maison ! » L'elfe de maison parlait en sautillant autour, excité. Il s'arrêta abruptement et s'inclina solennellement, son nez difforme touchant le tapis.

« Dobby, honorable elfe de maison de Poudlard, est honoré de vous rencontrer, Monsieur. Je déclare, au nom de tous les elfes de maison de ce château, notre alliance dans cette guerre. »

Harry parut choqué avant que quelque chose en lui ne le fasse incliner gracieusement la tête en remerciements. Ces histoires de Vélanes Élémentaires étaient en train de faire de lui un cinglé du sucre, un drogué de fruit de mer ainsi qu'un vieil enquiquineur guindé ! Ou bien aussi timbré que Dumbledore.

« Le jour où je prononcerai les mots ''Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon !'' à un banquet de bienvenue, je m'empalerai moi-même avec une cuillère en caoutchouc émoussée. » Déclara Harry avant d'ouvrir son livre et de commencer sa lecture.

Le livre débutait sur le mythe ou la légende de la création des Vélane. Les Vélanes ordinaires, ceux comme Fleur Delacour, avaient été créés par la Déesse de l'Amour, Aphrodite, pour être ses marieurs. Évidemment, ayant été conçus par la Déesse de l'Amour, chaque Vélane devait aussi avoir sa propre âme sœur à aimer et à chérir. Comme il arrive parfois, certain Vélane naissait avec des habilités spéciales. Aphrodite fut heureuse de cette découverte et ne put s'empêcher de favoriser ces Vélanes spéciaux.

La jalousie se répandit et un grand nombre de Vélanes ordinaires bannirent les Vélanes Élémentaires de leurs maisons sur l'île de Chypre. Arès, le Dieu de la Guerre, embarrassé que son histoire avec Aphrodite fut découverte, fit en sorte que les Vélanes ordinaires d'Aphrodite éliminent la plupart des Élémentaires avant qu'elles ne puissent s'enfuir. Aphrodite, déçue que ses créatures d'amour et de beauté soit devenu haineuses et laides, mais aussi triste que ses Élémentaires soient presque anéanti, bannit toutes les Vélanes de Chypre. Les Vélanes normales furent ensorcelées par le souvenir de leurs actions haineuses en devenant, sous la colère, des créatures ressemblant à un affreux oiseau de proie.

Quand le Bannissement fut terminé, il ne resta plus à Aphrodite que deux Vélanes Élémentaires. Iris, un garçon de quatorze ans, et Zara, une fille atteignant sous peu l'âge de transition de seize ans. La Déesse ne pouvait pas punir ses créations pour ce qu'elles étaient, au lieu de cela, elle les endormit profondément afin qu'elles ne se réveillent qu'à un moment où l'environnement extérieure serait plus sécuritaire pour elles, ce qui fut au temps de Merlin. Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite ainsi que ses frères et sœurs, avaient été oubliés comme la magie pouvait l'être pour les mortels.

Quand Iris et Zara s'éveillèrent, ils commencèrent la recherche de leurs âmes sœurs. Leurs recherches leurs apportèrent maints nouveaux amis et ennemis. Les Vampires, par exemple, ne pouvaient supporter les Vélanes, et la jalousie déchirant les deux espèces de Vélanes restait d'actualité.

Finalement, Zara trouva son compagnon sous la forme d'un jeune homme nommé Emrys, qui répondrait plus tard au nom de Merlinus Ambrosius. Les récits de Merlin et Artur disent que Zara s'installa en Grande Bretagne, là où sa descendance demeura.

_Je dois certainement être un de ses descendants !_' pensa Harry avant de relire. _Zara et de Merlin ! Putain de merde !_'

Après cela, Iris perdit le contact avec Zara, retournant dans son sommeil pour attendre la naissance de son âme sœur. La dernière fois que l'on vit Iris, ce fut sur un bateau anglais allant vers les Amériques.

Les pages suivantes étaient seulement des spéculations sur l'âme sœur d'Iris et qui était ses descendants aujourd'hui. Le chapitre suivant parlait de la maturation d'un Vélanes Élémentaires.

_Un Vélane Élémentaire arrive à maturité à l'âge de seize ans. Le processus dure une semaine, débutant à l'aube du septième jour avant l'anniversaire du Vélane, habituellement appelé Semaine de Transformation. Pendant ces sept jours, tout le sang ''souillé'' est évacué par le Vélane, qu'il soit vampire, moldu ou lycanthrope. Les Vélanes Élémentaires sorciers sont particulièrement puissants et, pour une raison que l'on ignore, le sang sorcier se mélange avec le sang de Vélane Élémentaire, créant toujours un être unique. Le sorcier ou la sorcière en question est alors plus ''pur'' qu'un sorcier sang-pur puisque le sang Vélane élimine toutes les impuretés. Pour cette raison, les Vélanes Élémentaires sont considéré comme le sommet de la pureté dans la société et sont très respectés dans la communauté sorcière._

_Comme il fut établi plus tôt, les Vélanes Élémentaires sont différents des réguliers que vous connaissez. Ils possèdent des pouvoirs qui ne sont pas encore complètement découverts ni contrôlés aujourd'hui. Les symptômes survenant lors de la Semaine de Transformation sont une des raisons pour laquelle nous les appelons des Vélanes Élémentaires. Durant le temps compris entre le lever du soleil et celui où il est officiellement couché, le Vélane Élémentaire en devenir ressentira une sensation de froid intense, souvent appelé ''Le refroidissement''. L'habileté à contrôler les éléments tournant autour de deux éléments majeurs, le froid prépare le corps aux nouveaux pouvoirs._

_La nuit venue, la température du Vélane Élémentaire subit un changement soudain. Une fièvre s'installe, augmentant tranquillement en intensité, jusqu'au dernier jour, où elle évacue tout le sang impur. Au même moment, un puissant souffle magique est envoyé. Cette magie recherche l'âme sœur du Vélane Élémentaire. Si cette dernière n'est pas encore venue au monde, le Vélane tombe dans un profond sommeil, protégé du mal et de la puissance du temps. Habituellement, la purification du sang continu pendant la journée. Si l'âme sœur du Vélane est en vie, une sensation de froid persistera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu son âme sœur._

_Une fois que la Semaine de Transformation est achevée, le Vélane Élémentaire entrera dans sa Semaine de Transition._

Cette description correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'avait expérimenté Harry. La meilleure partie était que lui, Harry, était maintenant plus sang pur que n'importe quel Serpentard de la Salle Commune. Il était officiellement un sang pur élevé comme un moldu. Et apparemment, il était toujours humain puisque le sang sorcier et le sang de Vélane pouvait se mêler.

La prochaine étape était la Semaine de Transition, celle qu'il vivait en ce moment même. Harry espérait ne pas trouver d'autres surprise avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Bien, qu'il avait hâte de lire quelque chose sur son âme sœur.

_Après que le contact ait été fait avec son ou sa compagne, le Vélane Élémentaire entre dans sa Semaine de Transition. Durant ce laps de temps, le Vélane Élémentaire passe de débutant sans contrôler sur sa magie à un Vélane Élémentaire en plein contrôle de son héritage._

_Durant les premières vingt-quatre heures, Le Vélane grandit pour atteindre son corps mature. La plupart des hommes ont une accélération de croissance qui peut les faire grandir de quatre pouces à presqu'un pied._

_Comme la semaine avance, le Vélane devient plus gracieux, l'espèce étant basée sur l'instinct félin, il ou elle commencera à montrer de plus en plus sa vraie personnalité. Puisque le Vélane Élémentaire tient du genre félin, ils se nourrissent principalement de fruits de mer pendant la semaine entière, d'autre Vélane favorise les fraises et le chocolat. Les Vélanes Élémentaires consomment une grande quantité de sucre durant cette semaine-là pour garder leur énergie. Le besoin existentiel de cette semaine pour le Vélane est de trouver son partenaire._

_Les sens aiguisés du Vélane Élémentaire deviennent plus accrue, particulièrement l'odorat et la vue. Ceci l'aide à trouver son âme sœur plus facilement. Leur compagnon dégage une odeur particulière, différente pour chaque individu. Pour le Vélane Élémentaire, c'est la meilleure odeur qu'il n'ait jamais senti, mieux que n'importe quel parfum ou fleur du monde._

_Leur vue amélioré est une autre façon de trouver leur âme sœur. Les Vélanes Élémentaires sont en harmonie avec la nature et peuvent ''voir'' la magie. Alors qu'ils avancent dans la Semaine de Transition, ils arrivent à distinguer les différentes signatures magiques. Pas la signature de la baguette, mais celle de la personne. L'âme sœur du Vélane Élémentaire a une signature magique qui est identique à la sienne._

_À la fin de la Semaine de Transition, chaque Vélanes Élémentaires a trouvé leur âme sœur._

Harry soupira. Alors le 7 août, Harry aurait trouvé son âme sœur. Cette pensée lui emmena des sentiments partagés. Harry avait essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser au fait d'avoir une... âme sœur. C'était trop définitif. Trop décidé. Il aimait le fait de pouvoir faire ses propres choix, d'avoir son propre libre arbitre et si ce livre disait vrai, à la fin de la semaine, il serait comme un chien qui aurait perdu son jouet préféré s'il ne trouvait pas son âme sœur.

Cette âme sœur, cette personne était supposée signifier tout pour lui. Après ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait, pourrait-il vraiment aimer comme cela ? Si inconditionnellement, autant ? Harry n'était pas stupide, pas autant que Snape semblait le penser. Il savait que les Dursley avaient dit ses choses, qu'il était un monstre et un mal aimé, parce qu'ils avaient peur. Ils avaient peur de lui, mais ce qui était le pire, c'était qu'il avait fini par avoir peur de lui-même. Ce qui le faisait maintenant douter de lui-même et de l'existence du genre d'amour qui était décrit dans le livre.

Mais d'un autre côté, Harry savait maintenant qu'il trouverait quelqu'un, quelque part, pour lui. Quelqu'un qui lui correspondrait parfaitement. Dans la légende, on racontait que des âmes sœurs vivaient heureux ensemble. Personne ne pourrait jamais les rendre plus heureux l'un que l'autre. Harry ne serait pas aussi heureux avec une personne autre que son compagnon de vie. D'accord, cette pensée ne le rendait pas gnan gnan comme dans une chanson d'amour des Weird Sisters ou ne le faisait pas écrire des balade d'amour boiteuse, mais qu'espérait-il ? Un miracle ?

D'après Winky, il était à présent vingt-et-une heure. Harry demanda plus de chocolat pour couvrir ses fraises, puis décida de lire un chapitre de plus. La prochaine partie parlait d'âmes sœurs et de la formation de la relation. Unification

_Comme mentionné au précédent chapitre, la chose la plus importante pour le Vélane est leur partenaire. Si le dit partenaire n'est pas né lorsque le Vélane atteint sa majorité, ce dernier se plongera dans un profond sommeil pour attendre la naissance de sa moitié. Jusqu'à ce jour, un Vélane Élémentaire n'est jamais venu au monde après la mort de son compagnon, étant donné qu'un Vélane meurt peu de temps après que son âme sœur se soit éteinte._

_Le besoin de compagnon du Vélane est simple. Les Vélanes sont des créatures d'amour et de beauté. Ils peuvent percevoir les connections entre les autres partenaires de vie - telles que les loups-garous et les vampires – les simples âmes sœurs et les couples ayant un fort lien émotionnelle ou sentimental. C'est ce qui fait d'eux des excellents marieurs. Sans sa moitié, un Vélane Élémentaire n'a qu'un certain contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. S'il perd le contrôle, un Vélane Élémentaire peut anéantir une grande ville._

_Une fois son âme sœur trouvé, le Vélane Élémentaire sera soit accepté, soit rejeté par son compagnon. S'il est accepté, le Vélane et son amoureux auront six mois pour établir des liens physique, mental et émotionnel. La majorité des âmes sœurs acceptent leur partenaire._

_Le lien physique, le plus simple des trois, peut être accompli par un baiser entre les amoureux. Si les deux partenaires participent, un lien physique se fait. Le second lien est le mental. Celui-ci ne se produira qu'une fois qu'il y aura une entière confiance entre les deux compagnons. Ce lien crée une connexion qui permet de savoir si le partenaire est en danger. Le lien devient empathique, et dans quelques rares cas, des phases de télépathie on été observé. Finalement, le dernier lien, l'émotionnel, est complété après que les deux partenaires ont, pour le dire simplement, une relation sexuelle. Une fois que les trois liens sont complétés, les partenaires sont liés pour la vie._

_Si par malchance, le Vélane est rejeté, celui-ci croit que quelque chose à échouer avec son âme sœur et qu'il ne le mérite pas ainsi que son amour. L'état de santé du Vélane se détériore alors rapidement, le rendant mortellement malade en l'espace de quelques heures. Si durant les quarante-huit prochaines heures, son âme sœur ne l'a toujours pas accepté, le Vélane meurt de ce que certains appellent un cœur brisé. La même chose se produit si les trois liens ne sont pas complétés au cours des six mois imposés. Le Vélane Élémentaire prend cela comme un signe que son âme sœur ne veut pas de lui et qu'il serait plus heureux sans lui._

Harry avait cessé de manger au moment où il arriva à la partie concernant le sexe avec le dit partenaire. Du sexe. Il s'agissait d'un mot incongru dans l'esprit d'Harry James Potter. Pire que danser, rendez-vous galant ou bien Madame Pieddodu. Ça devait être une blague. Ça devait être de Sirius. Il était le seul qu'Harry connaissait qui était assez démoniaque pour faire ce genre de chose.

Mais il y avait la dernière partie. Sirius ne rirait jamais de la mort d'une personne, parce qu'il était déjà mort une fois lui-même. Et spécialement pas à Harry. Non, tout cela était donc vrai. Harry avait deux choix. Se faire mettre ou bien mourir.

Harry se leva prestement et quitta les cuisines. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivait-il pas à ceux qui le voulaient. Comme Lavande Brown ? Elle était du genre romantique qui croyait en l'influence des dieux et au destin. Au diable les dieux et le destin ! Qu'ils aillent jouer à la poupée avec la vie de quelqu'un d'autre !

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours ''fais ceci ou bien meurt'' ? Tuer ce cinglé de Vol-de-beurk ou bien mourir ! Baiser comme de chauds lapins avec un parfait inconnu dans un laps de temps de six mois ou bien mourir ! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas ''trouve ton âme sœur ou bien n'ait plus jamais de rancart pour le restant de tes jours'' ! Ça me plairait bien cela ! Mais noooooooon ! Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, toutes cette merde de ''Ou bien meurt'' est en train de me rendre fou ! »

Les portraits regardaient Harry avec intérêt, mais Harry était trop pris dans le ''monde du pauvre Harry Potter : population Un !'' pour y faire attention. Comment sa mère avait-elle fait ? Elle avait dû aller voir un mec qu'elle disait détester depuis cinq années pour lui dire ''Je suis une Vélane, tu es mon âme sœur, veux-tu aller baiser avant le cours de Sortilèges ?'' Cela avait dû fonctionner, puisqu'il était là, digne produit de Lily et James Potter.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pieds l'avaient ramené à l'endroit où il s'était senti le plus confortable. Le cimetière. La magie alla à sa rencontre et l'accueillant avec un flash de lumière qui le sortit de ses pensées.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, le reconnaissant depuis plus tôt dans la journée. Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment piquer une crise à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il descendit le chemin doré plus rapidement cette fois, cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour qu'il se tienne à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt.

« J'ai lu le livre. Du moins, la majeure partie. Et je pense que j'ai la partie la moins intéressante du marché. Premièrement, j'ai dû me battre contre Voldemort Dieu seul sait combien de fois pour vivre jusqu'à seize ans, et maintenant je dois trouver mon âme sœur en une semaine ? Je veux dire, Merlin ! Qui ai-je tué dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça aujourd'hui ? Ça devait être quelqu'un de vraiment important ! Peut-être ai-je énervé un Dieu quelconque depuis longtemps oublié qui prend maintenant sa revanche ? »

Harry commença à faire les cent pas. Il ne ressentait pas le sentiment de chaleur qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé en cet endroit. Peut-être ses parents étaient-ils endormis, ou un truc du genre. Et bien, il allait les réveiller. Ils s'étaient réveillés pour l'accueillir, ils pourraient très bien le faire pour l'entendre se plaindre !

« Ils vont devoir se décider. Soit ils veulent que je tue Voldemort, soit ils veulent que je trouve mon âme sœur et que je vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre cette responsabilité sur les épaules et puis me tuer juste au moment où j'accepte enfin ma destinée ! Sirius aura été mort et ressuscité pour rien ! Le libéré aura été la dernière bonne action que j'aurai jamais fait et je me suis promis que j'éliminerais Voldemort. »

Harry fut pris d'un soudain accès de rébellion.

« Et bien, je ne laisserai pas tomber sans me battre ! Si vous voulez que j'aie un compagnon, et bien, d'accord ! Je vais en avoir un ! Mais je n'aimerai pas ça ! »

Harry se sentit soudainement idiot, se tenant là à gesticuler avec ses bras en hurlant dans le vide. Il avait besoin d'aide pour exécuter sa mission. Normalement, il allait voir Hermione pour ce genre de chose, mais elle n'était pas là. Remus serait la meilleure solution.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix. « Bon, je vais y aller. Au revoir. »

Il était plutôt tard, alors Harry pensa que les Serpentards avaient abandonné leur quête insensée pour découvrir les secrets d'Harry Potter, et s'en étaient allé se coucher. Malheureusement, Harry ignorait tout de la détermination de Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Draco, Snape et Malfoy Senior étaient encore debout. La potion de Sirius ne faisait plus effet, alors lui et Remus étaient assis dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, attendant, manifestement, le retour d'Harry.

Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent à la vue d'Harry passant le portrait. Ses yeux bleu marin voyagèrent d'Harry aux appartements des Gryffondors à quelques reprises avant de prendre un air royalement vexé.

« Comment es-tu sorti de là ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle allait lui lancer quelque chose.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Magie. » Zut ! Draco était là. Minute ! Depuis quand Malfoy était-il DRACO ?

Remus sourit. « Je vous avais dit qu'il n'était pas là-haut. »

Theodore gémit. « Je me fiche de comment il s'est rendu je ne sais où. Je veux que cet elfe de maison se dépêche ! Je suis affamé. »

Blaise renifla. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu manges plus que le Roi Weasel (1) ! »

Harry, Remus et Sirius prirent un air de stupéfaction. « Vraiment ? » demanda Sirius.

Snape fronça les sourcils. « Je me fous de savoir les habitudes alimentaires de Weasley. »

Dobby choisit ce moment pour apparaître avec la nourriture. Il haleta lorsqu'il vit Harry.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur ! Vous vivez ici avec monsieur Draco et monsieur Malfoy ? Vous auriez dû m'en informer ! »

Sirius lança un regard amusé à son filleul.

« Je n'y ai pas pensé. » marmonna Harry, ne regardant pas Draco ou M Malfoy. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait perdre l'elfe de maison aux deux hommes. Il s'était seulement avérer être des espions finalement.

Dobby continua.

« Dobby était sérieux avec ce qu'il a dit dans les cuisines à Monsieur Harry Potter ! Dobby est tellement heureux maintenant que monsieur Harry Potter sait qu'il est un -- »

Harry fit un bruit qui ressemblait à celui que Pattenrond avait fait lorsque Ron s'était assis dessus en troisième année. Pansy sauta sur cela comme un chien sur un os.

« Un quoi ? Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Dobby avait l'air de ne pas savoir à qui obéir, Pansy ou Harry, et résolut son problème en disparaissant dans un CRAC !

Le regard sur le visage de Pansy était comique. Elle avait l'air partagée entre la frustration, la colère et la stupéfaction.

Alors qu'Harry s'asseyait entre Sirius et Remus, son regard se dirigea vers Draco Malfoy. Harry supposa que c'était son héritage de Vélane Élémentaire qui lui faisait apprécier toutes les belles choses que la vie offrait, et Draco Malfoy était l'une d'elle. Un peu avant la fin de leur quatrième année, il avait finalement cessé de se coller les cheveux sur la tête, leur donnant plus l'air de cheveux plutôt que d'un beau travail de peinture. Ils étaient toujours blond platine, presque blanc, assortis au teint pâle de sa peau qui ressortait dans l'obscurité des cachots. Il avait le corps d'un Attrapeur, mince et aérodynamique, mais pas maigre. Ce beau corps avait quelques muscles. Oh, et quel beau corps c'était…

Doux Merlin miséricordieux ! Avait-il, lui, Harry Potter, penser que Draco Malfoy avait un corps magnifique ? Harry dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une météorite de tombée, parce que cette dernière pensée devait être un signe apocalyptique que l'Armageddon arrivait.

Ou bien peut-être Harry avait raison et tout le sang qu'il avait perdu la veille avait endommagé son cerveau de façon permanente. Cela, ou bien le fait d'être la cible principale d'un psychopathe l'avait finalement rendu cinglé et tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination alors qu'il était enfermé à Ste-Mangouste, partageant une chambre avec Lockhart, insistant devant les passants que lui aussi était très connu.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius décida d'éclater la petite bulle de rêve du Vélane Élémentaire en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Durement.

« Aïe ! C'était pour quoi, ça, putain ? »

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

« Je t'ai appelé par trois fois, mais tu étais trop occupé à reluquer Malfoy pour le remarquer. »

À sa grande horreur, Harry rougit.

« Je ne reluquais pas Malfoy, comme tu l'as énoncé de manière ô combien charmante. J'étais seulement profondément perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Dans la direction de Malfoy ? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des endroits spécifiques pour être perdu dans ses pensées. Ai-je besoin d'une licence pour le faire aussi ? »

« Et bien, à quoi pensais-tu si profondément que tu n'as pas remarqué que ton nom était appelé ? »

Les Serpentards avaient l'air de trouver la conversation d'Harry et Sirius assez intéressante.

Harry soupira. « Je me demandais simplement comment on sait si on est fou ou pas ? »

Sirius pouffa. « Entends-tu des voix que personne d'autre ne peut entendre ? »

« Pas depuis ma deuxième année. »

« Fais-tu des rêves bizarres que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ? »

« Depuis quand les rêves de n'importe qui, les miens inclus, sont-ils faciles à comprendre ? »

« As-tu eu des accès de paranoïa, dernièrement ? Pense-tu que tout le monde te voulait du mal ? »

« Beaucoup de gens me veulent du mal, Sirius ! »

« Est-ce que des voix dans ta tête t'obligent à commettre des actes tels que tuer tes amis, mettre le feu à des objets ou bien à descendre la rue principal tout nu ? »

Harry lui lança un regard curieux. « Je peux honnêtement dire que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

Sirius sourit et donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Bien alors, tu es tout à fait sain d'esprit. »

« Oh. » Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent.

« Tu m'as l'air déçu. »

« Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples si j'étais fou. »

« C'est la vie. Les gens sont diablement sain d'esprit peu importe ce qu'ils disent. »

« Voldemort est fou. »

« Hé, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'exceptions. »

Snape soupira et se masse les tempes. « Les Gryffondors me donnent toujours la migraine. Je crois que je suis allergique. »

Harry soupira à son tour. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur. Nous avons tous des allergies. Personnellement, je ne suis pas très friand des Détraqueurs. »

Sirius prit un air surpris. « Sans blague ! Moi aussi ! Nous pourrions partir un club. »

Lucius décida d'intervenir pour débuter une conversation utile. « Un club ne vous aidera pas lorsqu'ils auront quitté Azkaban, ce qui ne devrait plus être long. »

Tout le monde devint sombre à ces mots.

« Tous les Mangemorts véritablement coupables seront libre après cela. » dit Blaise. « Ils marcheront simplement vers la sortie après cela. »

« C'est protéger par beaucoup plus que des créatures suceuses d'âmes, Blaise. » remarqua Theo en roulant des yeux. « Les gens ne peuvent pas sortir aussi simplement d'Azkaban. »

Pansy sourit ironiquement. « Sirius l'a fait. Une journée il était enfermé, le lendemain, on voyait son visage à la Une de tous les journaux du monde entier. »

« L'évasion de Sirius était complètement différente de celle d'un Mangemort coupable. » répliqua Remus. « Sirius était innocent. Un Détraqueur vous fait revivre vos plus horribles souvenirs parce que les actes injustifiés sont très mauvais pour l'âme. Son innocence est ce qui a sauvé son âme. »

Sirius acquiesça. « La plupart des personnes perdent la raison après quelques semaines seulement. Quand j'ai vu la photo de Queudver dans la Gazette, je savais que j'avais une chance de rédemption. »

Draco frissonna et Harry ressentit l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien.

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de revoir tante Bella après qu'elle soit sortie. Elle ne sera pas très heureuse lorsqu'elle aura découvert que Mère était une espionne. »

Harry, Remus et Sirius s'hérissèrent à la mention de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry bouffa. « Je doute fortement que les Détraqueurs l'aient affectée de toute façon. »

Lucius, qui sirotait ce que Harry soupçonnait être du vin, inclina légèrement la tête vers la gauche.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, monsieur Potter ? Bellatrix est loin d'être innocente. Elle est probablement la pire Mangemort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse avoir. »

« Oh, je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'elle est innocente. Elle est aussi coupable que le diable en personne. » Répliqua Harry, sa colère bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui, hors de contrôle. « Je doute seulement qu'elle possède une âme. »

Blaise approuva. « S'il y a bien deux mots qui vont pas ensembles, c'est certainement ''Lestrange'' et ''âme''. »

« Vous réalisez » constata Theodore avec un large sourire « que nous venons d'avoir une conversation presque décente. Entre ennemis mortels et je ne sais quoi encore. »

« Des choses étranges peuvent arriver. » dit Harry amèrement. « Je suis ici pour un mois, Nott. Il va falloir t'habituer aux évènements anormaux. »

« Le professeur Snape ne criant pas et essayant de na pas virer Sirius à coups de pied, voilà ce qui me surprend. » dit Draco en souriant à son parrain.

Snape lui sourit en retour, bien que cela ressemble plus à une grimace. « Albus m'a fait jurer '' d'essayer de nous entendre''. Il dit qu'il y a une mince ligne entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Dit qu'il en a même une preuve vivante. »

Sirius sourit malicieusement. « Et bien j'espère sincèrement que Harry est vivant. J'en serais très désappointé si je me rendais compte qu'en fait il n'était qu'un fantôme. »

Ses paroles parurent gifler Snape. « Black, es-tu en train d'essayer de me dire que Potter est la preuve vivante de Dumbledore ? »

Harry gémit. Si tous ses secrets étaient révélés, il ne survivrait pas. Remus, la logique, la voix calme de la raison, décida qu'Harry pouvait s'arranger avec la sortie des détails et suivit l'initiative de Sirius. Après tout, pour Harry il s'agissait de la première étape dans l'acceptation de qui il était.

« Le Choixpeau a demandé que Harry passe du temps dans sa Maison légitime. »

« Maison légitime ? » vint la voix de Draco, le regard confus le rendant mignon, selon Harry. Mignon ? Et voila. Harry remontait à bord du bateau du Déni. Il n'était pas attiré par Draco Malfoy. Il était simplement fatigué. Draco continua. « S'il y a bien quelqu'un de plus Gryffondor que Gryffondor lui-même, c'est bien Potter. »

Harry lança à Sirius un regard qui aurait fait s'enfuir l'Avada Kedavra, avant de soupirer de défaite.

« Je ne m'en sortirai pas de celle-là. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de d'expliquer. « Et bien, en Première Année, le Choixpeau m'a donné le choix de deux maisons, Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Il me voulait à Serpentard. Malheureusement pour le Choixpeau, je venais de rencontrer un ennuyeux, tendancieux et arrogant petit morveux qui se vantait que sa famille avait toujours été à Serpentard, et moi je venais juste de me lier d'amitié avec Ron Tout-Ceux-Qui-Ne-Sont-Pas-À-Gryffondor-Devraient-Mourir Weasley. Et être borné est un trait de caractère Gryffondor. Alors, j'ai choisi Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau a pris sa revanche cet été. »

Snape secoua la tête avant de se lever. « Un Potter à Serpentard. J'ai besoin d'aller me coucher. »

Ce fut le signal pour tout le monde pour aller au lit. Ce fut à cet instant que Pansy se souviens soudainement pourquoi Harry se trouvait là.

« Arg. ! Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a changé chez toi ! Comment peux-tu aussi bien éviter mes questions ? »

Mais Harry marchait déjà vers ses appartements.

« Facile. Ma meilleure amie est Hermione Granger. Et tu sais quoi, Pansy, » Harry se retourna vers elle alors qu'il était devant la porte de ses appartements. « Si tu réussis à deviner, je te dirai tout. Autrement, débrouille-toi. »

Harry attendit que Remus et Sirius ferment la porte de leur petite salle commune avant de commencer à parler.

« Vous savez, j'aurais été vraiment, vraiment reconnaissant si l'un de vous avait mentionné que si je ne trouvais pas mon âme sœur, je mourrais, étant donné que vous avez tant besoin de moi pour vous débarrasser de Monsieur-J'ai-Des-Écailles-Et-Les-Yeux-Rouges ! »

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur filleul d'un air penaud. Mais avec Harry, les choses n'allaient jamais telles que prévues.

« Harry, nous allons t'aider à trouver ton âme sœur. Il doit être tout près, sinon tu serais encore gelé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Remus, avant de s'asseoir à leur petite table de cuisine et de sortir un morceau de parchemin.

« Faisons une liste de tout ce que tu dois savoir à propos de ton âme sœur. »

Sirius soupira et s'assit. « Joint-toi à nous, Harry. Quand Remus fait une liste, le Frère Moelle devient jaloux. »

Harry rit. « C'est le Père Noël, pas le Frère Moelle. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Remus ignora Sirius et tourna son attention vers Harry.

« As-tu le moindre indice de qui pourrait être ton âme sœur ? »

À cette question, Harry devint silencieux. Il avait le sentiment que Sirius et Remus éprouvait quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, mais Harry pouvait se tromper horriblement.

« Je crois… je crois que c'est un garçon. » dit-il finalement avant de baisser les yeux.

Sirius haussa les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas que tu, hum, étais de ce côté-là. »

« Est-ce que ça va avec vous ? » demanda Harry, nerveux.

Remus sourit. « Je crois que Sirius et moi serions très hypocrites si nous étions contre le fait que tu aies un partenaire masculin. »

Harry sourit, soulagé.

Sirius se tapota la joue, réfléchissant.

« Alors j'imagine que tu commences déjà à contrôler tes pouvoirs. » demanda-t-il, surprenant Harry.

« Ouais, c'est ce que Dumbledore a dit. Comment le sais-tu ? »

Sirius sourit. « Et bien, ce type, Theodore Nott, ne bavait pas autant ce soir qu'il l'a fait hier. »

Harry rougit. « Il a quoi ? »

Remus donna un coup de pied à Sirius sous la table, le faisant glapir.

« Harry, tu dégages une aura qui attire les personnes. Une fois que tu prendras le contrôle de tes pouvoirs, tu pourras en monter et en baisser l'intensité, selon ton humeur. Cette aura augmentera pendant la semaine jusqu'à ce que tu aies un lien physique avec ton âme sœur. D'ici là, tu seras simplement un homme vraiment attirant. »

Cette pensée rendit Harry vraiment inconfortable.

« Il est écrit dans le livre que je devrais être capable de reconnaître mon âme sœur par la vue de son aura et par son parfum. Cela va-t-il arriver bientôt ? »

Remus réfléchit. « Probablement lors des deux derniers jours de ta semaine de Transition. Alors cela peut attendre. Il y a encore une chose que tu dois comprendre. »

Harry devint confus. Il avait l'impression que Remus savait déjà qui serait son âme sœur.

« Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant quelque peu trahi.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

« Dumbledore en a une petite idée. Mais c'est à toi de le trouver. »

Harry ferma les yeux et songea à tout ce qu'il avait lu.

« La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que si mon âme sœur n'était pas encore né, je serais plongé dans un profond sommeil. » Harry s'arrêta, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

« Et que j'aurais froid jusqu'à ce que je le vois. Et j'étais gelé jusqu'à mon arrivée ici ! À l'infirmerie ! »

Remus acquiesça.

« Ça veut dire que mon compagnon est un Serpentard ! »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Et que c'est un de ceux qui se trouvent ici… »

-OoOoO-

(1) Après discussion avec ma conscience (qui dit en passant me donne beaucoup trop son opinion, bientôt je ne serais plus capable de réfléchir en paix), j'ai pris la décision de garder Weasel. Je crois bien que tout le monde connaît le surnom et sait que ça veux dire Belette… Sinon et bien c'est fait. (lol)

* * *

Prochain chapitre : début mars

À la prochaine


	10. Pour Rémus

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre** : Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

-OoOoO-

**Chapitre Dix**

**Pour Remus**

-OoOoO-

Draco Malfoy avait toujours cru qu'il excellait pour juger les gens. Ayant été espion, c'était un talent qui avaient gardé, lui et sa famille, vivant durant de nombreuses années. Vous deviez savoir en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance et qui liquiderait leurs fesses si jamais ils avaient le dos tourné. Mais pour ce qui était d'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy devenait un horrible juge.

En fait, pour démontrer que son habileté à juger les caractères devenait mauvaise, il n'avait qu'à penser à la façon dont il avait jugé le caractère d'Harry Potter. Il avait pensé que si le Gryffondor les avait sauvés des Détraqueurs, c'était uniquement parce que son parrain et le loup-garou se trouvaient avec eux. Mais il avait attendu que tout le monde soit sain et sauf, et sur un chemin sécuritaire pour Poudlard, avant de sauter à son tour dans le tunnel, ou du moins c'était ce que son père lui avait dit.

Ensuite, après les avoir sauvés d'une mort certaine, le Golden Boy de Gryffondor ne leur avait pas seulement évité Azkaban, mais il s'était porté garant d'eux devant le Ministre de la Magie. Bien que Draco ait d'abord cru qu'Harry avait joué la comédie pour bien paraître, le héros n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser chacune de ses paroles.

Mais ayant eu vraiment une conversation décente avec lui, Draco réalisa que Harry Potter n'était pas la personne que lui, son parrain ainsi que le reste des Serpentards croyaient qu'il était. Harry Potter était intelligent, drôle, rusé, courageux et vraiment une bonne personne. Mais ces raisons ne justifiaient en rien l'attirance que Draco ressentait pour lui.

Draco avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à essayer de trouver une raison d'être horrifié par sa soudaine attirance envers le Survivant, mais son côté rationnel avait détruit chacune de ces raisons.

Il était un Gryffondor… mais presque un Serpentard.

Il était le célèbre Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu… mais Draco était un Malfoy, pratiquement aussi célèbre.

C'était un garçon… mais Draco aimait les garçons.

Il était probablement hétéro… mais il avait seulement eu un rendez-vous au cours des six dernières années.

Theo et Luis étaient les seuls amis de Draco qui était du même côté de la barrière que lui. Son père n'y accordait pas grande attention : les dernières découvertes en matière de potions rendait possible la production d'un héritier, et puis, il voulait le bonheur de son fils.

Quand Black avait indiqué que Potter le fixait la veille au soir, Draco avait dû lutter pour ne pas rougir. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quand le Gryffondor était devenu aussi mignon, mais Draco ne s'en plaignait pas.

Alors le lendemain matin trouva Draco Malfoy en train d'observer Harry Potter, qui était aussi beau que la veille. Il semblait être nerveux, rien qu'une personne normale pouvait détecter, mais le jugement de Draco se trompait rarement. Il paraissait aussi tendu, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose arrive.

Alors que Draco étudiait Potter, Pansy, Theo et Blaise observaient leur meilleur ami avec confusion. Les yeux de Draco n'avaient pas quitté le côté Gryffondor de la table depuis que Potter était arrivé. C'était inhabituel de sa part de fixer quelqu'un aussi ouvertement tel qu'il le faisait à l'instant; Luis haussa les sourcils à l'intention de Blaise. S'ils n'avaient pas été rivaux depuis les six dernières années, le Serpentard aurait dit que Draco avait le béguin pour Potter.

Pansy sourit. L'idée d'Harry et Draco ensembles était excitante. Cela la rendait… Merlin, cela faisait sauter ses instincts ! Quelque chose était en train de se passer ici.

« Hé Draco, » dit-elle, n'attendant pas vraiment de réaction de sa part, « Potter semble encore mignon ce matin. »

« Mmm. » répliqua-t-il avant de se redresser bien droit sur sa chaise et de détourner les yeux de Potter. « Je n'ai pas remarqué. »

Theo sourit, embarquant dans le jeu. « Et bien, moi oui. »

Draco lui lança un regard contrarié. « Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût en amour, Nott. »

Blaise sourit à son tour. « C'est drôle comme tu dis toujours cela quand Theo court après quelqu'un que tu veux, Draco. »

Peu importe ce qu'allait dire Draco, et par l'air qu'il affichait cela ne s'annonçait certainement pas joli, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier.

Draco avait toujours trouvé que la Gazette du Sorcier n'était rien de plus qu'un ramassis d'inepties, mais au final, cela aidait grandement à connaître l'ennemi, et la Presse reportait généralement des informations que des espions ne pouvaient avoir.

L'attaque de Pré-au-lard ainsi que l'innocence de Sirius Black se disputaient la première page, finalement les deux nouvelles s'entrelacèrent, ce qui ramena les pensées de Draco vers le mystère Harry Potter. De toute façon, ce sujet n'avait pas vraiment quitté ses pensées.

-OoOoO-

Harry Potter ne vivait pas son meilleur matin. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant l'aube à cause de sa cicatrice qui brûlait. Évidemment, cela relevait de la routine pour le héros. Malheureusement, les yeux d'Harry agissaient aussi étrangement. Ils lui démangeaient en devenir fou et sa vision était passée de claire à floue toute la matinée.

Remus disait que parce qu'il était puissant, il avançait sûrement dans la Semaine de Transition plus rapidement que la normale. Merde. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il connaîtrait son âme sœur avant la fin de la semaine.

Il n'avait cessé d'éternuer, presque à s'en faire éclater les yeux, alors qu'il se dirigeait, avec Sirius et Remus, vers la Grande Salle.

Il avait finalement accepté, tardivement dans la nuit, le fait évident que l'un des Serpentards était son âme sœur et, en ce moment, il se demandait qui c'était. Pansy était évidemment hors course, parce qu'Harry savait que son partenaire était un mec. Tout comme Matt Flint, puisque l'âme sœur de Harry avait le même âge que lui, comme tous les partenaires de Vélanes Élémentaires.

Sirius gardait les yeux levés vers le plafond, attendant impatiemment le courrier. Si le Ministère avait respecté sa promesse, Sirius serait officiellement libre aujourd'hui.

Remus soupira en regardant son compagnon. Le besoin pour lui de trouver et d'être avec son âme sœur n'était pas aussi fort que celui d'Harry, mais le liait de la même façon.

« Fixer la fenêtre sans manger ne le fera pas arriver plus vite, Sirius. » dit le loup-garou. Les deux membres de sa meute étaient distraits, mais cela pour de bonnes raisons. Harry avait été probablement surpris quand il avait réalisé qu'un des Serpentards ici présents allait devenir son compagnon. Le Vélane avait terminé de lire le chapitre sur les âmes sœurs avant d'aller dormir, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Le courrier arriva finalement. Sirius sauta littéralement pour atteindre le premier hibou et arracha de son bec la copie de Remus de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Snape était dans sa bonne humeur habituelle et jeta simplement sa copie du journal sur la table. Harry la prit et l'homme lui fit un sourire dédaigneux.

« Quoi, Potter n'a pas son propre abonnement à la presse ? J'aurais pensé que vous surligniez votre nom à chaque fois qu'il y est cité dans le journal. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Manifestement, Snape n'était pas une personne matinale -- rectification, Snape était toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Ouvrant le journal, Harry parla tout en parcourant la Une. « J'ai cessé de lire la Gazette quand ils ont commencé à dire que je cherchais constamment l'attention et que Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux menteur. De plus, mon oncle devient nerveux près de hiboux. Il dit toujours qu'il est un bon tireur au club de chasse de son travail. Habituellement, Hedwige reste chez Ron. »

Sirius avait terminé la lecture de son article et observait maintenant Harry, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Harry, sentant le regard de son parrain sur lui, baissa un coin de son journal et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Tout le monde regardait dans leur direction, ayant lu l'article sur Sirius.

« Te reste-t-il des trucs chez les Dursley ? Des trucs qui ne peuvent être remplacés ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire éclairant son visage. Selon Harry, il avait l'air de l'homme qu'il avait vu sur la photo de mariage de ses parents.

Harry acquiesça. Dans sa hâte, il avait oublié de prendre les choses qu'il cachait sous une lame de parquet, sous son lit.

Sirius souriait toujours, et apparemment, Dumbledore avait compris ce que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs manigançait.

« Une merveilleuse idée, Sirius, mon garçon. Je suis certain que si vous vous rendez au Ministère tout de suite pour faire les papiers, ils seront signés avant midi. »

« Ah !! » Remus approuva. « Nous aurons besoin de la protection de quelques membres de l'Ordre. »

Harry était, pour la plupart, complètement perdu. Alors, ils allaient au Ministère, un endroit que Sirius détestait, pour faire remplir des papiers. Oh !

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. » répondit Sirius avant de faire une pause. « Je veux dire, je ne suis pas seulement Si-ri-us, mais je suis sé-ri-eux. Minute ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ça… » (1)

« Et bien » l'interrompit Remus, le sourire aux lèvres, « ce que te demande Sirius c'est si tu voulais qu'il devient ton tuteur officiel. Nous devrions aller au Ministère pour aller chercher les papiers et les faire signer par les Dursley. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Le Ministère m'en doit une. Une fois que j'aurai les papiers, tu ne dépendras plus que de moi ! Mouhahahahahahaha ! »

Harry se gratta le menton, réfléchissant. « Et pour Remus ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour le regarder. Harry s'expliqua. « Et bien, il fait partie de ma famille. Et je ne veux pas le laisser de côté. »

Remus sourit tristement. « Je serais honoré de devenir un de tes gardiens, mais le Ministère ne le permettra jamais. Je suis un loup-garou. Seulement les cas extrêmement spéciaux sont autorisés. »

« Remus, si moi, je ne suis pas un ''cas extrêmement spécial'', personne ne l'est ! Je n'ai qu'à dire que Voldemort serait ravi de se servir de mes os comme du pain et de boire mon sang un jour de pleine lune. Ainsi, si jamais cela arrive, il aurait cent soixante-dix livres de loup-garou sur le dos. Et ils ne peuvent t'enlever le droit d'être heureux simplement parce que tu as eu un accident quand tu étais jeune ! Ce n'est pas logique ! »

Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour les interrompre, ses yeux scintillants à nouveau.

« Cela pourrait fonctionner, Harry. En ce qui concerne ta protection, je suis certain que Severus et M. Malfoy seront ravis de s'en occuper. Je suis certain qu'avec eux ainsi qu'une poignée de Serpentards, tu seras en sécurité. »

McGonagall regarda le Directeur, choquée.

« Avec ce qui s'est passé hier ? Severus n'est toujours pas guéri et ils ont tous failli mourir ! »

Dumbledore sourit. « Mais Tom s'attendra à ce qu'ils se cachent maintenant. Le Ministère est protégé par des barrières et ceux qui protègent la maison de M. Potter devraient fonctionner au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne reviennent ici. »

McGonagall ne paraissait pas convaincue. « Albus, ce ne sont tous des enfants -- »

Draco Malfoy éleva la voix. « J'irai. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup de choses à faire. Et je refuse de me cacher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Dumbledore approuva et Lucius sourit. De son côté, Harry trouvait que la matinée allait de plus en plus mal. Les Serpentards allaient l'accompagner chez les Dursley ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se coller un écriteau dans le front, clamant qu'il avait été abusé physiquement et psychologiquement quand il était enfant.

Et putain, si ses yeux pouvaient bien choisir cette journée pour fonctionner normalement.

-OoOoO-

Snape ne se plaignit pas, à la grande surprise de tous. En effet, le colérique et rouspéteur maître des potions avait une grande peur : Madame Pomfresh. Évidemment, Harry comprenait très bien cette peur. L'infirmière de Poudlard réussirait à garder Voldemort dans son antre toute la nuit si elle pensait que c'était pour son bien.

Finalement, le groupe pour la ''Libération de Harry des Dursley'' fut composé de Harry lui-même, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Malfoy senior, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Theo. Les jeunes Serpentards paraissaient proches les uns des autres, un peu comme Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais d'une façon sournoise un peu plus Serpentarde.

Cela prit environ une quinzaine de minutes à Dumbledore pour avoir une connexion directe par cheminée avec le Département des Naissances, Décès, Tutelle et Héritages du Ministère. M. Malfoy ayant perdu son emploi au Ministère lorsqu'il avait été arrêté en juin, et l'entrée des visiteurs aurait été beaucoup trop petite pour eux tous.

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent tous au bureau de Dumbledore et que, un par un, ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette pour aller au Ministère. L'Harry pré-Vélane élémentaire aurait pu concourir avec Tonks pour sa maladresse, mais le nouveau Harry était beaucoup plus gracieux. Il atterrit parfaitement sur ses pieds, laissant à Sirius le soin de faire l'entrée comique.

Et Harry ne fut pas déçu. Sirius Black dégringola hors de la cheminée, trébuchant sur le porte-tisonnier posé près de l'entrée et entra en collision avec le bureau de la réceptionniste.

La brunette cligna des yeux, ses papiers gisant pêle-mêle sur son bureau, puis remarqua que c'était Sirius qui était tombé littéralement… dessus.

Sirius fit un sourire charmant à la jeune fille. « Sirius Black. Je me demandais si je pourrais parler à quelqu'un à propos de la tutelle de mon filleul ? »

La pauvre fille regarda derrière lui et aperçut Harry accompagné d'un groupe de Serpentards. Ses yeux s'agrandirent si démesurément qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortit de leurs orbites.

« Mme Greengrass est libre, dans le compartiment numéro neuf. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour annoncer votre venue. »

La jeune fille écrivit rapidement une note, qui se plia d'elle-même avant de s'envoler sous forme d'avion en papier vers le compartiment numéro neuf.

Le groupe suivit le message, s'arrêtant devant une porte de verre dépoli portant le nom de Belinda Greengrass, et cogna. Le compartiment ressemblait plus à un bureau.

« Entrez. » leur parvint une voix profonde et musicale qui leur parut quelque peu effrayée. Sirius sauta à l'intérieur comme un enfant, se balançant sur les talons quand il arriva devant une femme blonde, qui paraissait plus que surprise.

« Bee ! Comment vas-tu ? » dit Sirius, appréciant manifestement sa nouvelle capacité à rendre les gens muets. Snape roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises les plus éloignées. Il semblait regretter sa décision de venir.

Blaise cependant se fit entendre. « Tante Belinda ? Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici ! »

La dame, étonnée, cligna des yeux et leva les yeux vers son neveu. « Blaise ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Avec ces personnes ? Je n'ai pas pu rejoindre ta mère depuis des semaines ! »

Blaise sourit et enlaça sa tante.

« Je reste à Poudlard pour l'été. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a finalement tout découvert sur les espions de Dumbledore, alors mère et père se cachent. Je suis ici avec Black et Potter comme garde du corps. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, Sirius et Remus, assis, attendant patiemment que la petite réunion familiale se termine.

« Sirius Black? Harry Potter ? » Elle semblait ne pas y croire, avant de sourire et de serrer la main de Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami.

« Alors, tu es vraiment libre ? Merci Merlin, la vérité a triomphé ! Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose ! »

Sirius fit un sourire radieux à Belinda avant qu'elle se tourne et serre la main de Remus et Harry.

« Remus ! C'est bien de te voir aussi ! Et cela doit être le jeune Harry ! Tu ressembles à James ! Mais à Lily aussi ! »

Harry rougit. Il aimait toujours se faire dire qu'il ressemblait à ses deux parents.

« Et bien, asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous ! J'imagine que tu désires avoir la garde d'Harry, maintenant que tu es libre ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « J'espérais que tu pourrais faire en sorte que Remus et moi devenions ses tuteurs. »

Mme Greengrass se mordilla la lèvre. « Te donner sa garde sera facile, mais il y a des règlements spéciaux qui doivent être suivis dans le cas de Remus. C'est un loup-garou reconnu. »

Harry devait afficher une certaine expression à la suite de ses dires, parce que la dame se dépêcha d'ajouter qu'elle n'avait aucun préjugé contre l'homme qu'Harry considérait comme son oncle.

« Et bien, que sont-elles ? Ces règlements ? » demanda Harry. Il était déterminé à gagner cette bataille.

Mme Greengrass fouilla dans ses papiers.

« Et bien, l'enfant en question doit avoir un certain âge, que tu as atteint, et il ne doit y avoir aucune autre option, ou bien les tuteurs actuels doivent être déclarés inaptes. Bien sûr, le fait de vouloir deux tuteurs donne quelques points en votre faveur. »

Harry soupira. Il n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit que si cette femme était au courant de ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait faire et de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait au cours des quinze dernières années, ils seraient déclarés inaptes, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de raconter sa triste éducation de merde devant les Serpentards. Pansy le prendrait en pitié, et il détestait la pitié. Snape arrêterait probablement de le traiter de célébrité gâtée, mais il recommencerait tôt ou tard. Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, avait été l'esclave personnel de sa famille et avait reçu de mauvais traitement pendant son enfance.

Mais c'était pour Remus. Remus contrebalancerait Sirius comme tuteur. Remus, qui avait peur d'être blessé lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qui maintenant méritait plus que jamais d'avoir sa place. D'avoir une famille, même dysfonctionnelle comme celle-ci. Remus, qui avait toujours reçu la plus petite part, méritait que les choses aillent en son sens.

« Comment déclare-t-on une personne inapte ? » demanda Harry, gardant les yeux détournés des Serpentards, alors que la robe de Draco Malfoy fouetta l'air de surprise.

« Harry, » commença Remus d'une voix triste. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

Harry retrouva finalement son courage de Gryffondor et regarda autour de lui. Blaise avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de manquer quelque chose d'évident, les yeux de Pansy étaient grands ouverts alors que Theo, Lucius et Draco le regardaient intensément. Snape faisait de drôles de bruits avec sa bouche, comme un poisson rouge. S'il avait été un poisson, il aurait eu l'air d'être en train de suffoquer.

Mme Greengrass fouilla dans les papiers officiels du Ministère et sortit un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'un truc qui ressemblait au cadeau que Ron lui avait offert.

« Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions et ceci me dira si tu mens, et si tu mens un peu ou beaucoup. Il demeure blanc quand tu dis la vérité. Gris, si tu mens un peu, même si c'est très peu, et il vire noir si tu mens complètement. »

Harry acquiesça, mais Sirius lui prit le bras.

« Je comprendrais si tu préférais que Remus et moi sortions, mais comprends bien que je ne pourrais pas ne pas être furieux s'ils t'ont fait du mal. »

Harry lui sourit, tentant de réconforter l'aîné. Belinda s'éclaircit la voix.

«Nous avons besoin de témoins de toute façon. Alors, commençons. Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir ce qui te fait penser que tes tuteurs actuels sont inaptes ? Ils te sont liés par le sang, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ils le sont, mais ce sont également des moldus, et bien que je n'aie rien contre les moldus – ma meilleure amie en est une et ma mère est une sorcière née de moldus – ma famille déteste la magie. »

Snape semblait toujours bloqué à la partie où Harry déclarait sa famille inapte comme tuteur.

« Et comment le sais-tu ? »

Harry soupira. « Ils me l'ont dit. Ils m'ont menti à propos de la manière dont mes parents sont décédés et ont tenté de m'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques de Poudlard, » ajouta Harry pour son bénéfice, « m'a personnellement livré ma lettre et m'a tout expliqué sur le monde magique. »

Le cristal n'avait toujours pas tourné au gris, alors Mme Greengrass griffonna tout ce qu'Harry avait dit avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

« Les prochaines questions seront plus dures. Y a-t-il déjà eu des abus verbaux ? Des noms injurieux, des réprimandes, des insultes destinées à toi et seulement toi ? »

« Oui… Tout ce que vous avez nommé. Ma tante était jalouse de ma mère quand elle fréquentait Poudlard, et elle a passé toute sa colère et sa jalousie sur moi. Mon cousin avait les mêmes opinions, par contre c'est mon oncle le plus coupable. Il nous considère, nous les sorciers, comme des anormaux. Il m'a traité ainsi, tout comme mes amis et leurs familles. »

Harry confessait tout cela d'une voix sans émotion. Dans un sens, cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler, mais en parler rendait tout cela réel, et Harry détestait le fait que ça le soit.

« Y avait-il quelqu'un au courant de tout cela ? » demanda la fonctionnaire du Ministère, probablement aussi choquée que Snape quant au fait qu'Harry ait été abusé. « Les parents d'un ami, un professeur ou un ami ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Moi-même et Remus étions au courant d'une partie, mais j'étais en cavale et Remus est un loup-garou. Personne ne nous aurait crus. »

Elle soupira. « Tu as raison. Notre gouvernement est imparfait de beaucoup de manières. T'es-tu déjà vu refuser un des besoins fondamentaux ? De la nourriture, des vêtements, un abri, ta liberté ? »

Une fois de plus, Harry approuva puis expliqua. « Tous mes vêtements étaient ceux que Dudley – mon cousin – ne portait plus. Il a toujours été environ trois fois plus gros que moi, alors ils n'ont jamais été à ma taille. Sûrement parce qu'il était beaucoup mieux nourri que je ne l'étais. »

« Y a-t-il déjà eu des périodes de famine ? »

« Oui. Particulièrement lorsque je faisais de la magie accidentellement. Ne sachant pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne pouvais jamais expliquer comment je me retrouvais soudainement sur le toit de mon école ou bien comment un serpent c'était libéré de sa cage au zoo. C'était vraiment simple. On me blâmait pour tout ce qui ne fonctionnait pas normalement. On me hurlait après, puis on m'envoyait dans mon placard sans rien avoir à manger. »

Sirius tremblait silencieusement à côté d'Harry, et Remus avait l'air malade.

« Placard ? » murmura Pansy d'une voix tremblante derrière Harry.

« Ah, oui. Ma première chambre. » continua Harry. Encore un peu, et ce sera tout. Je le fais pour Remus. Une fois que tout ceci sera terminé, ça ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal. « Ma première lettre de Poudlard était adressée au placard sous l'escalier. J'ai vécu là pendant dix ans, jusqu'à ce que les Dursley croient qu'ils étaient surveillés, quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, et m'ont installé dans la chambre d'ami. Ils se sont adoucis depuis que je vais à Poudlard. Maintenant ils m'ignorent. Ça, et ils me font faire toutes les tâches ménagères. Mais nous sommes ici maintenant. Si vous pouvez me défaire d'eux, je ne retournerai plus jamais là-bas. Seulement pour aller chercher mes affaires. Après, je partirai. »

Mme Greengrass hocha la tête. « Une dernière question. Je dois te demander s'il y a déjà eu un abus physique. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ils ne m'ont jamais frappé intentionnellement. » Le cristal vira au gris. Harry fronça des sourcils. « Je ne considère pas que le fait d'être jeté dans ce stupide placard soit un abus physique, morceau de verre stupide. » Le cristal redevint blanc.

Belinda Greengrass soupira. « Et bien, voilà c'est officiel. Avec tout ça, je peux les déclarer inaptes et donner ta garde à Sirius et Remus. Tu peux aussi engager des poursuites pour négligences infantiles avec toutes ces informations. »

Harry pâlit et secoua la tête si ardemment qu'elle menaça de tomber.

« Je veux en terminer avec ça. Des poursuites veulent dire un procès et toutes ces informations deviendraient publiques. Je désire simplement tout oublier et avancer. »

La dame approuva puis sortit des formulaires. Une fois que tout le monde eut signé, elle donna les papiers de tutorat à Sirius.

« Fais-les signer puis renvoie-les-moi. Une fois que je les aurai, cela sera officiel. Si tu veux, je pourrais peut-être poser un charme dessus afin qu'une copie soit envoyée ici automatiquement ? »

Sirius acquiesça puis ils quittèrent rapidement le bureau. Alors que les Serpentards et Sirius marchaient plus en avant, Remus tira Harry et l'enlaça.

« C'est vraiment une chose courageuse que tu viens de faire. Tu as fait face à tes démons et tu en es sorti plus fort. Je suis fier de toi. »

Harry répondit à l'étreinte du loup-garou, sa vision devenant floue.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi. Et un peu pour moi, mais je sais que je vais être heureux avec toi et Sirius. Si les choses avaient été comme elles auraient dû être, j'aurais toujours vécu avec toi et ton âme sœur de toute manière. »

Remus eut l'air troublé. « Comment… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Hein ? »

Harry gloussa, sa vision demeurant floue pour une quelconque raison. « J'ai été créé pour être un Dieu marieur. Si je ne pouvais pas voir que tous les deux, vous êtes des âmes sœurs, je serais un très mauvais marieur, tu ne crois pas ? »

Remus rigola alors qu'Harry frottait les yeux une fois de plus. Frustré, Harry ôta ses lunettes et les regarda. Il pouvait voir clairement et elles étaient propres, alors quel était le problème ? Minute !

« Remus ! » murmura Harry, excité. « Je peux voir ! »

Remus sourit alors qu'ils rattrapaient peu à peu le groupe. « Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu n'es pas aveugle. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit bruit d'irritation à l'intention de son tout nouveau tuteur. « Je veux dire sans mes lunettes. Je peux voir. »

Cela le fit froncer les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Et comment va ton nez? »

Harry l'agita. « Il picote. Est-ce normal ? Même pour moi ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non, ça va beaucoup trop vite. Mais regarde-toi, de quelle couleur est ta magie ? »

Harry regarda ses mains et plissa les yeux. Une aura émeraude et argentée courait sur sa peau, mais s'y infiltrait aussi.

« Vert et argent. » répliqua Harry avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait des couleurs de Serpentards.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Remus, amusé.

Harry grogna, attirant l'attention de Pansy, qui détourna rapidement les yeux.

Tout le groupe marchait en silence, Pansy perdu dans ses pensées. Harry s'approcha d'elle et Remus alla calmer Sirius.

Pansy garda le regard fixé devant elle alors qu'Harry arrivait à sa hauteur. Harry pouvait voir la pitié dans ses yeux. La pitié et le chagrin.

« Arrête. » dit-il d'un ton qui fit en sorte que son regard rencontre enfin le sien. « Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne parce que je ne voulais pas avoir les réactions que vous avez tous en ce moment. Je ne veux pas et je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je te jure que la pitié est ce qui a rendu Voldemort aussi sombre. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois triste à propos de cela. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, même si tu l'avais su. Et plus que tout, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait de telles choses. »

Pansy resta silencieuse. Harry continua, regardant autour de lui un moment, sans ses lunettes.

« Je t'aime bien, Pansy. Tu es correcte, pour une Serpentard. Seulement, ne change pas maintenant, ne ruine pas notre… trêve, à défaut d'un autre terme, que nous avons construit ses derniers jours. »

Pansy sourit. « Je suppose que j'étais simplement surprise que de telles choses aient pu t'arriver. Tu ne l'as jamais laissé paraître, tu n'as jamais agi différemment. » Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment, puis les rouvrit. « J'imagine que c'est à mon tour de me confesser. Quand j'avais six ans, mes parents se sont séparés pendant deux ans. Pendant ce temps, ma mère s'est remariée, mais c'était un homme horrible. Il était violent physiquement. Quand ma mère a voulu mettre un terme à leur mariage, il l'a menacé de la tuer. Draco l'a découvert et ses parents ont cherché mon père. Il est venu et nous a sauvés. Maman est retournée avec lui, après cela. »

Harry était quelque peu choqué. Il avait toujours pensé que les parents mangemorts n'étaient que des vulgaires démons abusifs en premier lieu, pas que c'était si compliqué. Pansy continua de parler.

« Draco dit qu'il savait que quelque chose allait de travers parce que j'agissais différemment. Sa mère et la mienne sont meilleures amies, alors quand il lui en a parlé, elle est venue chez moi et a tiré les vers du nez à ma mère. Elle fait toujours des cauchemars à ce propos, ma mère. Moi, je ne m'en rappelle pas beaucoup. C'est tout simplement surprenant que tu puisses encore croire au bien et toutes ces conneries après tout ça. »

Harry soupira. « Et bien, je n'ai jamais été battu. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait a toujours été verbal, mais c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur de moi. C'était discriminatoire et mauvais, mais ils vivaient dans la crainte. Hermione est vraiment quelqu'un avec qui tu devrais parler. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est une dévoreuse de livre, mais car elle est aussi très gentille. Mes amis sont au courant de la majeure partie de ce qui est arrivé, et ça aide beaucoup. Ron a juré beaucoup en l'apprenant et a imaginé différentes façons de tuer ma famille. Et Hermione m'a expliqué leur situation. Allez-vous cesser votre campagne de publicité pour la perfection des sangs purs maintenant que vous n'avez plus à jouer le jeu avec Voldemort ? »

Pansy sourit. « J'aimerais beaucoup. J'ai sérieusement besoin d'amies filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Même si je peux avoir des conversations de filles avec Draco, Theo et Luis, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Harry lui jeta un drôle de regard. « Des conversations de filles ? Tu veux dire - ? »

Pansy mit un doigt devant ses lèvres pour le faire taire avant de regarder autour d'elle et de hocher la tête.

-OoOoO-

Harry était toujours sidéré quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce spacieuse où les portoloins pouvaient être utilisés.

« Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. J'ai des potions à brasser avant que les crétins qu'Albus appelle des enfants reviennent. »

Lucius grogna royalement, si cela était possible. « Toi et tes potions, Severus. Tu passerais toute la journée et la nuit dans ton laboratoire si nous te laissions faire. »

Snape resta silencieux quand Harry approcha. Oh Merlin ! Il s'agirait d'un moment très rare si Snape pouvait se sentir désoler pour ce qui était arrivé à un Potter. Harry soupira puis se tourna vers l'homme.

«S'il vous plaît, Professeur, cessez d'agir… étrangement. L'inquiétude ne vous va pas bien quand il s'agit de moi. Ça me va parfaitement bien si vous continuiez à me haïr en paix, peu importe s'il s'agit de haine ou non. Mais si vous continuez à agir de manière bancale et maladroite autour de moi, je vais probablement lancer un sort sur la prochaine chose qui bouge. Toutes les choses que vous avez entendues tout à l'heure étaient déjà arrivées quand vous me détestiez, alors pourquoi cela serait-il différent maintenant ? »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent alléger l'ambiance et Snape se moqua de l'idée qu'il puisse être inquiet pour Harry.

Le Portoloin s'activa et Harry sentit cette curieuse sensation autour de son nombril avant qu'ils n'atterrissent tous dans l'allée où Harry avait combattu les Détraqueurs l'été précédent.

« Et bien, tout cela me rappelle de joyeux souvenirs de froides nuits sombres et de créatures démoniaques suceuses d'âmes ! » dit Harry alors qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux.

Theo fit une grimace alors qu'il marchait sur un quelconque déchet pourri. « Est-ce toujours aussi sale ? »

« Pff.. » fit Harry « Tu me reposeras ta question lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici. » Il pointa la rue.

Les adultes métamorphosèrent les robes de sorciers en vêtement moldus et Harry se retient de regarder où se tenait Draco dans un jean bleu foncé et un t-shirt argenté. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était difficile d'imaginer que Draco Malfoy n'était pas gay. Le fait qu'Harry ne l'ait pas remarqué était un crédit ou une discrétisation à son intelligence.

Les Serpentards suivirent les Gryffondors jusqu'à Privet Drive, Blaise s'intéressant aux voitures, Pansy aux gens, et Theo aux bornes-fontaines. Snape sourit dédaigneusement en voyant les maisons moldues, tandis que Lucius et Draco observaient les alentours avec un léger intérêt.

Sirius était étonnamment silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Ministère. Harry posa une main sur son bras en une question silencieuse.

« Je vais bien, Harry. Seulement en colère. Comment ont-ils pu te faire ça ? Je me souviens de toi lorsque tu étais bébé. Tu ne pleurais presque jamais et tu faisais tout ce que Lily te demandait de faire. Comment ont-ils pu te traiter de la sorte ? »

Harry déglutit. Sirius pensait-il qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la même question ? Qu'il ne s'était pas déjà demandé pourquoi il le traitait si mal alors que Dudley était traité comme un roi ?

« Te mettre en colère ne résoudra rien, cela ne causera que plus de problèmes. Promets que tu ne blesseras personne ? S'il te plaît ? »

Sirius passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules. « Je te le promets. Mais tu dois me montrer. »

Harry parut confus. « Te montrer quoi ? »

« Ce placard. Tu dois me montrer où ils t'enfermaient. »

Ils avaient atteint le numéro quatre avant que Harry puisse répondre et Remus cogna à la porte.

Dudley répondit. Il pâlit à la vue d'Harry et des gens qui l'accompagnaient.

« Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que t-tu fais i-ici ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Je dois parler à tante Pétunia. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

« Qui est-ce, Duddlinouchet ? » leur parvint la voix de tante Pétunia depuis la cuisine. Dudley courut vers elle, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

« Mam, c'est lui ! C'est le monstre ! » cria Dudley et Harry grimaça.

Sirius grogna, tout comme Remus. Pansy envoya un regard noir au garçon qui se recroquevillait derrière sa mère.

Les yeux de Pétunia s'élargirent quand Harry entra, suivi par Sirius, Remus – avec sourire mauvais pour elle – et les Serpentards qui avaient des airs louches.

Elle s'agrippa à Dudley. « Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Vernon sera là d'une minute à l'autre ! »

Harry soupira. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis venu chercher mes affaires. Je ne reviendrai pas. Une fois que tu auras signé les papiers, je partirai pour de bon. »

« Super ! » vint la voix de Dudley, étouffé par le tablier de sa mère. « Je ne veux plus jamais voir de bizarroïdes comme toi. »

Sirius lui envoya un regard noir. « Oh, mais Dudley, nous sommes le mauvais genre de… bizarroïdes. Je te suggère de nous appeler des sorciers ou bien mes amis ici présents risquent de ne pas être capables de se contrôler. »

Harry roula des yeux à Sirius. « Je monte à ma chambre. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

Pansy hocha la tête. « Je viens t'aider. »

Blaise, Theo et Draco hochèrent la tête aussi. Sirius les arrêta dans les escaliers.

« Où est-il, Harry ? » demanda-t-il. Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

« Je me tiens au-dessus. » Puis il monta le reste des escaliers.

Au bout du couloir du deuxième étage, Harry et compagnie s'arrêtèrent devant la plus petite chambre. La porte avait toujours sa chatière ainsi que quatre cadenas.

Pansy les toucha. « Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais enfermé dans ta chambre. » Harry haussa les épaules et toucha les cadenas du bout des doigts. Ils s'ouvrirent.

Blaise regardait la chatière. « Qu'est-ce qui entrait par là ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry sortait un sac à dos de sa minuscule armoire.

« La nourriture. »

Draco regardait la fenêtre de la chambre. Après que Harry et les jumeaux eussent arraché les barreaux, oncle Vernon les avait cimentés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Comment recevais-tu les hiboux? » demanda Draco, la voix douce. Harry déposa son sac et s'approcha de la fenêtre. En l'ouvrant, il enleva le barreau qui était lâche.

« Hedwige passait par là. »

Le nez d'Harry picotait encore plus depuis qu'il était aussi près de Draco, et la sensation se dispersait dans tout son corps.

Harry ressentit des sentiments contradictoires lorsqu'il vit le regard de Draco. Il se sentait transporter de joie par la colère évidente du blond pour sa famille, et triste en même temps que Draco connaisse son passé.

Pansy s'éclaircit la gorge et sortit les deux garçons de leurs pensées. Harry fut surpris quand il vit le visage de Draco devenir rose.

Harry se retourna et marcha jusqu'à son lit. « Tous mes trucs importants se trouvent en dessous. »

Rapidement, Harry sortit son album photo, sa cape d'invisibilité, son Éclair de Feu ainsi qu'une liasse de lettres de Ron et Hermione.

Draco prit la cape et sourit. « Je savais que tu en possédais une. C'était toi, ce jour-là, à Pré-au-lard. »

Harry sourit mystérieusement. « Peut-être. Bon, allons-y avant que Sirius ne commette vraiment un meurtre. »

Blaise fixa longuement le balai d'Harry. « Pourrons-nous jouer un match de Quidditch décent lorsque nous retournerons à Poudlard ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. »

En bas, Sirius était prisonnier des bras de Remus.

« J'ai quasiment dû l'enfermer dans ton placard quand il l'a vu. »

Harry envoya un regard noir à Sirius. « Nous avions un accord. Les papiers sont-ils signés ? »

Lucius acquiesça. « Ils ont été envoyés au Ministère. »

Harry approuva. « Allons-y. »

Puis Harry tourna le dos à son passé, avançant vers un futur incertain qu'il espérait plus heureux.

-OoOoO-

(1) J'ai traduit la blague même si elle ne veut rien dire en français. En anglais, Sirius se prononce presque de la même façon que sérieux (Serious).


	11. Trouver l’âme soeur et Pansy l’espionne

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre** : Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur** : sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

-OoOoO-

**Chapitre Onze  
Trouver l'âme sœur et Pansy l'espionne**

-OoOoO-

Malheureusement pour Blaise, il plut les deux jours suivants à Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas des conditions idéales pour une partie de Quidditch. Par contre, Harry n'y pensa même pas. Il passait des heures debout sous la pluie, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour contrôler le vent et geler l'eau. Remus avait dit que sa mère aimait quand il neigeait, mais Harry était obsédé par la pluie.

Avec sa nouvelle vue améliorée, Harry pouvait voir la signature magique des personnes. Poudlard, lui-même, en avait une, d'un blanc pur. Celle de Dumbledore était bleue pétillante comme ses yeux mélangés avec une couleur dorée. Celle de Remus était ambre et bleue avec une touche de gris, similaire à celle de Sirius, un signe qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs.

Harry pouvait seulement voir celles-là parce qu'ils avaient tous expérimentés de fortes émotions ou avaient fait de la magie. Alors, il avait hâte de voir n'importe quels Serpentards faire quelque chose. Et puis, ces derniers temps, son nez l'abandonnait ou le piquait.

Malheureusement, cela arriva alors qu'Harry revenait d'une période de danse sous la pluie. Soudainement, alors que ses vêtements étaient seulement à moitié secs, Harry sentit sa propre odeur, puissance dix. L'odeur le fit chanceler vers le mur.

« Eurk, je sens comme Sniffle… mouillé. » se plaignit Harry avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Personne en vue, il fit courir rapidement ses mains sur son corps, se séchant lui-même et se débarrassant de cette affreuse odeur.

Harry avait découvert, lors de l'été passé au QG de l'Ordre, qu'il avait de bonnes prédispositions pour la magie sans baguette. Quand il avait parlé à Hermione de l'attaque des Détraqueurs sur son cousin et lui, elle avait haleté quand il lui avait dit comment il avait trouvé sa baguette. Par après, elle l'avait entraîné pendant tout l'été. Il s'avérait que la magie sans baguette ne pouvait être retracée.

Regardant la lueur verte et argenté autour de son corps, Harry soupira. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était dans sa semaine de Transition et finalement, il avait fait quelque progrès dans sa recherche de « Qui est mon âme sœur ? », le but de sa vie. Avec son odorat qui coopérait finalement, tout ce qu'Harry avait fait était de se promener et de renifler les Serpentards présents.

Matt Flint croisa Harry, le saluant, mais gardant le nez collé dans un bouquin. Quand il passa à côté de lui, Harry put sentir une odeur de… gomme ballon ? Ce n'était pas affreux, mais cela dit à Harry ce qu'il savait déjà : trop jeune pour être son compagnon.

Harry passait juste devant les cuisines quand il la sentit. Le Café, la vanille et la cannelle tournoyaient autour de son nez, le faisait se sentir comme s'il flottait. Tournant le coin, Harry fit face à la Dream Team de Serpentard. Harry pouvait pratiquement voir l'émanation venir d'eux. C'était l'un d'entre eux.

Blaise lui sourit. « Harry ! Justement le Gryffondor que je cherchais ! Cette putain de pluie s'arrêtera demain ! Après on pourrait faire cette partie de Quidditch ! »

Pansy roula des yeux. Tout comme Hermione, elle pouvait vivre sans Quidditch. Soudainement, elle regardait Harry avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. L'odeur ne venait pas d'elle, encore une qu'il pouvait écarter comme partenaire. « Tu parais…abasourdi. »

Harry se secoua mentalement. Dieu ! Trouver la bonne odeur et garder son secret n'allaient pas être simple. S'éclaircissant l'esprit, Harry acquiesça.

« Oui, je vais bien. Seulement, je m'ennuie. J'ai hâte de faire cette partie de Quidditch. Je n'ai pas utilisé mon balai de tout l'été. Je suis probablement rouillé. »

Draco soupira. « Ceux qui volent naturellement ne peuvent être rouillés, Potter ! » Il avait dit le nom d'Harry sans sa méchanceté habituelle. « Et bien que je hais dire cela, c'est un don naturel chez toi. »

Le compliment donna à Harry un sentiment de chaleur. Il avait cette saleté de suspicion, depuis que toute cette chose de Vélane élémentaire lui était tombée dessus, que le Destin allait lui jouer une grande blague en lui donnant Draco Malfoy comme compagnon. Maintenant, pour la première fois, cette stupide idée lui parut très possible.

''Le livre", comme Harry avait l'avait nommé, disait qu'il serait attiré par son compagnon bien avant qu'il sache que cette personne était son âme sœur, et puis, même si Harry n'avait pas été un Vélane élémentaire, il ne pouvait nier qu'il fallait être eunuque pour ne pas être attiré d'une façon ou d'une autre par Draco Malfoy. Comment Ginny l'avait appelé déjà ? Le cauchemar de tous les Poufsouffles, le projet scientifique de tous les Serdaigles et le fantasme de tous les Gryffondors. Il était aussi dit, dans le livre, que pour que le premier lien fonctionne, les deux parties devaient connaître la relation.

« Je trouve dommage qu'il ait plu pendant deux jours alors que nous venions de décider de jouer au Quidditch ! On ne peut pas faire une bonne partie sous la pluie ! » déclara Blaise, toujours fâcher par la température actuelle.

« J'aime la pluie » dirent Draco et Harry en même temps, puis ils se regardèrent avec curiosité. Blaise soupira. Draco était obnubilé par Harry Potter depuis que celui-ci était arrivé, il y avait une semaine à peine. Peut-être que s'ils les laissaient en paix, ils pourraient régler cette étrange tension sexuelle.

« Je suis bon pour regarder encore le bulletin météo. S'il y a quelque chose que j'aime plus que regarder un bon match de Quidditch, c'est de jouer un bon match de Quidditch ! »

Brusquement, Pansy glapit. « Oh, je viens juste de me souvenir, je dois retourner ce livre à la bibliothèque. Celui que j'ai emprunté, il y a bien…bien…longtemps ! Théo ! Tu peux m'aider à la retrouver ! »

Pansy s'empara, par le bras, d'un Théodore Nott protestant et le traîna derrière Blaise. Harry et Draco les regardèrent partir, Harry avec interrogation, Draco avec amusement.

« Pas vraiment subtil tes amis, pas vrais ? » demanda Harry au blond. Draco rit. Un vrai bon rire. Il sonnait comme la plus exquise des musiques pour Harry.

« Pansy a de bonnes intentions, vraiment. Cela l'a presque tuée de ne pouvoir être elle-même pendant les six dernières années. Je suppose que nous allons finir par faire une overdose de Pansy avant le début de l'école. »

Harry sourit alors que les deux garçons commençaient à marcher dans le corridor, ensembles.

« Elle me fait énormément penser à Hermione et un peu à Ginny. J'ai bien l'impression que Ron va mourir sous le choc quand il reviendra d'Amérique et verra que vous étiez tous des espions. »

Draco grimaça. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'essaie d'être civil avec toi que Weasley et moi allons nous entendre. C'est trop amusant de le taquiner. »

Harry resta silencieux. C'était l'un des problèmes majeurs qu'Harry avait depuis qu'il savait que son compagnon était un Serpentard. Ron n'était pas une personne très ouverte d'esprit… Spécialement concernant les nouveautés. Il ne voyait le monde qu'en noir et blanc, et haïssait tout ce qui était Serpentard. Mais Harry se devait d'essayer.

« Tu sais, il n'est pas vraiment méchant. Il ressemble beaucoup à ton ami Blaise. Un peu soupe au lait, mais une bonne personne. C'est simplement difficile de vivre avec six frères et sœurs. »

Draco soupira. « Je préférais ne pas parler de Weasley. Nos familles se détestent depuis des décennies. Un Gryffondor devenant ami avec quelques Serpentards ne changera pas cela, Potter. »

Pendant un bref moment, Harry se demanda quel son aurait son nom sur les lèvres de Draco. Hésitant, Harry trouva finalement le courage.

« Premièrement Draco, mon nom est Harry. Et deuxièmement, est-ce que l'un ou l'autre des côtés se souvient encore de la cause de cette querelle ? Tout ce que j'entends, c'est que vous vous haïssez … Bla bla bla, Gryffondor et Serpentard… blabla… Weasley, Malfoy. »

Les sourcils élégamment courbés de Draco s'incurvèrent pensivement avant qu'il envoie un regard penaud à Harry.

« Honnêtement, je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi nous nous détestions. En fait, moi et Weasley, on se hait par principe. Doit-il y avoir une raison, Harry ? »

Harry soupira, enlevant la frange devant ses yeux. Cela allait être plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

« Haïr sans raison ou haïr avec raison, ça ne ta fatigue pas ? Sans mentionner que c'est puéril ? Si vous passiez moins de temps à vous battre et plus de temps à travailler ensembles, Voldemort ne serait peut-être pas devenu ce qu'il est. »

Draco regarda Harry, l'approbation visible dans ses yeux. « Tu continues à l'appeler Voldemort. Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

La posture d'Harry se raidit. « Je suppose que je pourrais l'appeler Tom, mais l'appeler ''le Seigneur des Ténèbres'' ou ''Vous savez qui'' ou encore le plus stupide ''Celui qu'on ne doit pas nommer'' serait un signe tordu de respect et je n'ai rien d'autre que de la haine pour ce monstre. Donc, je l'appelle Voldemort. »

Draco approuva et regarda par la fenêtre, soupirant. Et devant le regard curieux d'Harry, il expliqua.

« Je meurs d'envier d'aller dehors sous la pluie à l'instant.»

« Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? » demanda Harry, pensant que l'idée était géniale même s'il venait de passer des heures sous la tempête.

« Je suis un Malfoy, Harry. Ça ne serait pas digne si je… »

« Joue sous la pluie ? » Harry lui fit un sourire légèrement moqueur. « J'irais avec toi, si cela peut te faire sentir mieux. Viens. »

Sans y penser, Harry attrapa la main pâle du garçon et commença à descendre les escaliers. Les picotements quand leurs mains se touchèrent devinrent des vagues de chaleur, et d'après le léger glapissement de Draco, Harry n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela.

Dans l'entrée, Draco se débâtit et Harry laissa la main de Draco à contrecœur. Rapidement, Draco enleva sa robe luxueuse et fit signe à Harry de faire la même chose. Harry s'y conforma.

« Si je dois faire cela, je ne vais pas salir ma plus belle robe. » fut tout ce que dit le Serpentard avant de reprendre la main d'Harry et de le tirer derrière lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua l'odeur, cette merveilleuse odeur lui parvenant de Draco par vague. Puis, elle fut étouffée par la pluie qui tombait en trombes. Draco avait l'odeur de son compagnon. Maintenant, tout ce qu'Harry avait à faire était de lui faire faire de la magie.

La pluie était merveilleuse sur la peau sensible d'Harry. Mais Draco commença à trembler après les cinq premières minutes. Captant le regard d'Harry, Draco sourit.

« Nous aurions dû garder nos robes, au lieu de mourir d'hypothermie. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement. « Un sortilège de chaleur ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et en jeta un pour lui-même. Harry plissa les yeux et vit que leurs deux signatures magiques étaient présent, ils avaient des couleurs identiques. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur.

Son côté Vélane dansait de joie à l'intérieur de lui à l'idée d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur et qu'ils soient aussi proches l'un de l'autre, Harry ressentait cette énergie aussi. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient trempés, son âme sœur était quelqu'un qu'il avait détesté pendant les cinq dernières années, mais il s'en moquait.

L'envie de se lier avec Draco était toujours aussi forte, mais Harry n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa semaine de Transition, il pouvait se contrôler. Pour l'instant.

Et puis, Draco semblait tellement heureux qu'il n'osât pas le déranger. Tout comme Harry, il était trempé jusqu'à l'os, mais il aimait aussi chaque minute. Soudainement, Harry fut frappé par une idée. Attrapant Draco avant que celui-ci ne fasse apparaître un parapluie pour le faire tournoyer, il le conduisit vers le lac.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose. » expliqua Harry quand Draco cria.

C'est en descendant la pente herbeuse menant au lac que tout arriva. Draco marchait un peu en retrait derrière Harry quand ses chaussures glissèrent sur une forme au sol, le faisant tomber sur les fesses avec un petit cri et glissa vers Harry. Celui-ci s'était retourné au bruit qu'avait fait Draco, se fit frapper les jambes lorsque le Serpentard blond glissa la colline. Tombant sur lui, les deux garçons furent impuissants pour s'arrêter et dévalèrent la colline.

Comme le destin l'aurait fait, Harry se retrouva sur le dessus. Meurtri, tâché d'herbe et endolori, Draco Malfoy ne put faire qu'une seule chose dans sa position. Il éclata de rire.

Le monde d'Harry tournait encore quand il sentit Draco trembler de rire sous lui. Levant le regard vers le visage de son âme sœur, Harry fut envoûté par la façon dont il se transformait quand il riait. Le coin de ses yeux gris argenté se plissa et ses sourcils blonds se fronçaient pour former un ''M''. Son nez habituellement pointu était légèrement retroussées et ses lèvres pâles étaient roses et s'étiraient pour révéler de belles rangées de dents blanches.

Remarquant le regard fixe d'Harry, le rire de Draco s'atténua doucement et il lança un regard interrogatif au sorcier brun.

« Que fixes-tu ? » murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté et Draco remarqua pour la première fois que le garçon ne portait plus ses lunettes. Cela faisait ressortir ses yeux comme deux émeraudes flamboyantes.

« Toi » répondit-il honnêtement. « Tu ris. »

Le corps d'Harry enregistrait des picotements majeurs à tous les endroits où leurs corps se touchaient. Le visage de Draco était à un pouce de distance.

« Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec mon rire? »

La tête d'Harry se rapprocha et Draco entendit les mots ''Non, c'est magnifique'' avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Aucuns des deux hésitèrent à contribuer au baiser alors que leurs lèvres satinées glissaient l'une sur l'autre. Draco sortit une main de sous Harry, la glissant à travers les cheveux du Vélane et Harry en ronronna presque.

Tout le reste, le sol dur sur lequel ils étaient allongés, la pluie et la boue qui collaient à leurs vêtements, s'envolèrent alors qu'Harry et Draco continuaient à s'embrasser. Bien sur, Draco restait un être humain et Harry n'était pas immortel, alors ils avaient besoin d'oxygène et ils se séparèrent avec réluctance pour respirer avant qu'ils ne se jettent un sur l'autre.

Harry contraignit expertement Draco à ouvrit la bouche avec sa langue, se demandant vaguement quand il était devenu un expert pour embrasser, mais cessa d'y penser quand la langue de Draco serpenta pour rencontrer la sienne. Draco avait le même goût que son odeur. Café, vanille et cannelle se mélangeaient dans une seule et unique saveur qu'Harry adora.

De toutes les choses qui pouvaient briser ce que Harry considérait être le plus merveilleux baiser qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, il n'aurait jamais pensé à un éternuement. S'éloignant rapidement, Harry s'assit et tourna la tête avait d'éternuer.

Draco, se soulevant sur ses coudes, le regarda avec amusement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry termine d'éternuer. Levant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, Harry sentit son visage rougir.

« J'ai eu un peu d'eau dans mon nez » marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.

Ce qui déclencha un nouveau rire chez Draco.

Essuyant ses larmes, Draco se leva et tendit une main à Harry.

« Allez. Allons manger quelque chose. Ton parrain va envoyer un groupe de recherche si tu es parti trop longtemps. »

Harry grogna. « Tu pourras m'accuser de t'avoir donné à manger à quelque choses dans la forêt interdite. »

Il y eut un silence maladroit alors qu'ils retournaient vers Poudlard. À l'entrée, Draco sourit à Harry avant de rentrer. Harry resta à l'extérieur pour penser.

Le besoin d'être près de son âme sœur disparu pour devenir un bourdonnement plaisant, et Harry put finalement avoir l'esprit plus clair. Draco Malfoy était son âme sœur. Ce qui était arrivé il y avait quelques minutes prouvait cet état de fait. Mais Draco n'en savait rien. En ce qui le concernait, Harry avait seulement embrassé un garçon sous la pluie.

Si Harry ne disait rien à Draco, le lien ne pourrait se faire et Harry allait en mourir. Mais Draco n'avait pas le choix dans le fond ! Soit, il acceptait de se lier avec Harry, soit, il était responsable de la mort d'une autre personne.

Ce n'était pas tellement le fait que Draco soit son âme sœur qui bouleversait Harry, réalisa-t-il en regardant la porte par laquelle Draco venait de rentrer quelques minutes plus tôt, mais le fait que parce que Draco était son âme sœur, Harry enlevait à Draco son droit à choisir sa propre vie. Cependant, il méritait cette chance. Pas le Draco Malfoy qu'Harry avait détesté les cinq dernières années, mais le Draco Malfoy qui était plein d'esprit, un fier ex-espion qui aimait rester sous la pluie. Il méritait la chance de dire non, de ne pas tomber amoureux d'Harry comme celui-ci était tombé amoureux de lui.

-OoOoO-

Pansy et Théo s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la salle commune et regardèrent autour d'eux avant de souffler le mot de passe. Par un coup de chance étonnant, le dortoir était complètement désert. La plupart des Serpentards tiraient profit de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, alors que le père de Draco était occupé à aider Severus dans la confection de potion dans son labo personnel.

Pansy avait laissé Draco pour qu'il garde Harry occupé pendant que Lupin et Black étaient au Ministère pour dégeler les comptes de Black. C'était le moment parfait pour Pansy pour pénétrer dans l'appartement des Gryffondors.

Théo resta dans la salle commune ''principale'' et avait ordre de siffler s'il remarquait l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Tout le monde, pour la plupart, croyait que Pansy avait abandonné ses recherches sur ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter, alors qu'en vérité, elle avait continué. Toutes ses recherches n'avaient rien donné et tous ceux qui connaissaient les réponses ne voulaient pas parler. Alors, Pansy avait repris ses anciennes habitudes d'espion et avait décidé que la technique « chercher la vérité dans les effets personnels de tes ennemis » était la meilleure.

Après six ans à apprendre les habitudes de ses camarades, Pansy avait appris que les Gryffondors étaient l'espèce la plus bordélique. Et apparemment, elle avait trouvé les trois Gryffondors les plus bordéliques qui avaient été honorés de rester dans le dortoir Serpentard.

La beauté de la chambre était cachée sous des livres, des morceaux de parchemins, des plumes brisées, des vêtements et autres petites choses, des farces et attrape de Zonko et de la boutique des Weasley : le catalogue WWW recouvrant la table à café, tandis que des livres de Défense et les manuels scolaires d'Harry recouvraient les nombreuses petites tables de la petite salle commune. Les devoirs d'Harry étaient empilés soigneusement sur la table de la cuisine et rapidement, Pansy les feuilleta, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant. Lupin avait un calendrier avec les pleines lunes et la fin de la semaine actuelle étaient encerclées. Pansy prit note de cette date. Tous les autres livres étaient sur le Quidditch remarqua Pansy en roulant des yeux.

Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire dans la pièce et cela la rendait folle ! À croire qu'ils n'écrivaient jamais de note ou qu'ils ne les gardaient pas en évidence…comme sur le mur ou le frigo. Le frigo !

Ledit appareil était presque entièrement recouvert par des notes : l'avis sur la lecture du testament des Potter, un article découpé parlant de l'innocence de Sirius et d'autres nouvelles sur la vie de Harry Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black mais, une chose ressortait au milieu du frigo.

_Liste des indices sur le compagnon d'Harry _

C'était l'écriture de Lupin, elle la reconnaissait puisqu'elle avait eu le loup-garou comme professeur pendant une année. La liste disait qu'Harry avait eu froid jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard, qu'il sentait que c'était un gars et un Serpentard. La liste avait les mots ''odorat'' et ''vue'' inscrits, suivit d'un point d'interrogation.

Harry avait un compagnon ? Autant que Pansy savait, les sorciers pouvaient avoir une âme sœur, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. La tante d'Harry avait écrit qu'il était malade. Ayant une température qui allait d'une fièvre à un coup de froid selon le rythme solaire. Cela et le fait qu'il avait vomi du sang n'avaient aucun lien avec la nécessité d'avoir une âme sœur.

Et son apparence était différente. Harry Potter était un garçon d'apparence décente avant cet été, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts uniques, lui donnant un côté sombre et mystérieux. Mais à sa première nuit ici, Pansy elle-même aurait sauté sur le garçon. Et ses propres instincts lui avaient dit qu'il allait être bien après cela. C'était comme s'il s'était transformé.

La compréhension frappa Pansy comme un marteau frappe un clou. C'était rare, mais il était possible que le sang d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière soit mélangé avec celui d'une créature magique. C'était pourquoi les loups-garous et Fleur Delacour existaient. Et Dumbledore avait dit qu'Harry avait été malade comme sa mère l'avait été, et ce, lors de son seizième anniversaire, ce qui était la majorité chez beaucoup de créatures magiques.

Mais qu'était-il ? Il ne pouvait pas être un loup-garou, Dobby, l'elfe de maison, le respectait et les elfes de maison étaient connus pour avoir peur des loups-garous. Ni un vampire. Dumbledore n'aurait pas pris le risque d'avoir un vampire nouvellement réveillé dans un cachot rempli de personnes vivantes. Et, de toute façon, un vampire n'avait pas besoin d'une âme sœur, seulement d'un compagnon ou d'un enfant.

Pansy avait terminé de fouiller toute la salle commune et alla rapidement vers les chambres pour plus d'indices. Fouiller celle de Lupin et de Black seraient une perte de temps, alors, elle alla rapidement dans celle d'Harry. La malle, au pied du lit, était fermée, mais pas complètement. L'ouvrant, Pansy vit seulement le matériel scolaire qu'Harry avait besoin pour cette année. Remettant tout soigneusement comme c'était, elle regarda autour d'elle. La seule autre chose qui se remarquait, était une petite étagère avec quelques livres ayant l'air neufs dessus. Un d'eux attira son regard. Il avait l'air, contrairement aux autres, assez vieux et épais.

Le tirant vers elle, Pansy haleta alors qu'elle lisait la couverture.

Vélane Élémentaire: le Commencement

Tout s'enclencha. Harry Potter était un Vélane élémentaire.

Feuilletant le livre, les mots comme "transformation'', "allure Vélane ", "contrôle des éléments'' passèrent devant elle avant qu'elle atteigne le chapitre concernant les âmes sœurs.

Le sifflement de Théo l'interrompit et elle referma rapidement le livre avant de le remettre à sa place.

Harry était un Vélane élémentaire à la recherche de son âme sœur. Pansy avait trois conjectures et les deux premières ne comptaient pas.

-OoOoO-

Prochain chapitre : Le choix

1 mai


	12. Le Choix

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et me revoici… avec mon petit bébé qui ronronne comme un tout jeune ordinateur. Il s'est fait attendre ce chapitre ^_^. De plus, j'ai comme l'impression que plusieurs personnes avaient hâte de le voir. Maintenant qu'ils se sont embrassés, tout le monde pensait que tout allait pour le mieux. Niak niak niak.

Si vous êtes comme moi, vous allez détester Pansy dans ce chapitre. J'avais le goût de lui dire de se taire une bonne partie du chapitre.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je ne vous le dis pas assez souvent. Je suis heureuse de voir que comme moi vous aimez cette fanfiction… et que vous appréciez ma traduction. J'aime recevoir vos commentaires, alors continués… je vous adore.

J'ai eu plusieurs fois les mêmes questions, alors j'y réponds ici… La fanfiction contient 41 chapitres. J'en publie deux par mois (autant que possible) alors compter par vous-même si vous voulez savoir quand je vais terminé (lol) Et s'il vous plait pour celles qui me demande toujours quand je publie le prochain chapitre, la date est toujours marqué à la fin du chapitre. ^_^

Bisous

Nova

* * *

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

-OoOoO-

**Chapitre Douze**

**Le Choix**

-OoOoO-

Harry était resté songeur durant le dîner, ne sachant comment dire à Draco la vérité sur lui, quand Pansy se précipita dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait sur le visage un air proche de celui d'Hermione quand elle venait de trouver quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant. Ses amis lui envoyèrent des regards interrogatifs, mais elle leva seulement la main et dit un rapide ''plus tard !'' avant de se mettre à manger.

Harry soupira fortement. Il avait des choses plus importantes à se soucier. Comme son âme sœur. Comme dire à son âme sœur qu'il est son compagnon. Sirius et Remus lui envoyèrent un regard et Harry regarda autour de lui avant de pointer son nez, ses yeux et de lever son pouce en l'air. Sirius lui fit un sourire espiègle et Remus sourit au Vélane alors qu'Harry roula des yeux en murmurant ''Idiot !''

Soudainement, Dumbledore se tourna et parla au groupe. « Harry, pourrais-tu venir avec moi quand nous aurons fini. J'aimerais de demander quelque chose d'important. »

Harry acquiesça. Il était certain que Dumbledore savait probablement qu'Harry avait découvert son âme sœur et voulait une confirmation.

Un soudain remue-ménage venant de Pansy attira l'attention de tous vers le bout de la table des Serpentards. La jeune femme avait laissé tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette par accident, causant ce bruit.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-elle avant de continuer de manger. Draco, qui était assis à côté d'elle, remarqua le regard d'Harry et sourit. Et, malgré les incertitudes planant autour d'eux, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

-OoOoO-

Avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, le dîner prit fin et lui ainsi que Dumbledore se dirigeaient vers son bureau.

« Tu semble tendu, Harry. » dit Dumbledore alors qu'il prenait place derrière son bureau. « Je n'ai pas de mauvaise nouvelle à te donner. Je vérifie seulement comment se porte mon étudiant favori. S'il te plait, assis-toi. »

Harry sourit et s'assit avant de se souvenir pourquoi il était là. « Je sais ce que vous voulez savoir. Et la réponse est oui, j'ai trouvé mon compagnon. »

Dumbledore fit un sourire radieux au garçon, mais Harry ne lui sourit pas en retour.

« Pourrais-je savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

De mauvaise humeur, Harry croisa les bras et fit balancer ses jambes, comme un enfant boudeur.

« Vous savez déjà de qui il s'agit. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous le demander. »

« Cela met les personnes à l'aise de penser que je ne sais pas tout, ce qui est la vérité. Et il y a toujours la possibilité que je me trompe. »

Harry se frotta le visage avec une main. « C'est Draco Malfoy »

Dumbledore hocha de la tête. « Je m'en doutais beaucoup, bien que tu ne sembles pas aussi heureux qu'un Vélane élémentaire l'est après avoir trouvé son compagnon. Le problème est-il que Draco est ton compagnon ? »

Harry soupira. Depuis qu'il était devenu un Vélane élémentaire, il le faisait très souvent.

« Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si nous n'avions pas tout cette…histoire, ce bagage à trier en premier. Il va devoir décider en trois jours s'il veut passer le reste de sa vie avec moi ou je meurs. »

Le regard de Dumbledore s'aiguisa. « Je déteste dire cela, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de choix en fait de compte. Il ne sera jamais heureux avec une autre personne autant qu'il le sera avec toi. C'est pourquoi vous êtes âmes sœurs. Il est un Serpentard, et s'il y a une chose dans laquelle un Serpentard excelle, c'est de faire les choses dans son meilleur intérêt et, parfois, pour ses propres choix. Je suis certain que si tu lui expliques, le jeune M. Malfoy verra que se lier avec toi est le meilleur choix. »

Harry resta silencieux avant de brusquement se lever, se souvenant de quelque chose.

« Monsieur, ma cicatrice. Elle a brulée, il y a quelques jours. Mais rien de très grave. Est-ce que Voldemort a encore la possibilité d'entrer dans ma tête, maintenant que je suis devenu un Vélane élémentaire ? »

Dumbledore plongea dans ses pensées pendant un moment. « Honnêtement, Tom n'a jamais pu entrer dans ta tête et ''regarder autour'' comme tu sembles pouvoir le faire avec lui. Il n'a pas de bonté en lui, alors que tu as les deux, la lumière et la noirceur. Je t'ai dit en juin que tu n'avais plus besoin d'apprendre l'Occlumencie parce que c'est ton cœur qui te sauvera. Avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs, tu devrais être en mesure de dire quelles visions sont vraies et lesquelles ne le sont pas. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour être sûr de donner des coups de pied au cul de ce monstre ? Je n'ai pas vraiment été entraîné pour cela ! »

Dumbledore sourit « La meilleur chose que tu peux faire est de vivre ta vie. Il y n'a pas de sorcier, vivant ou mort, qui puisse t'apprendre quelque chose. Quand le temps sera venu, tu sauras quoi faire. »

Fumseck choisit ce moment-là pour se glisser sur le genou d'Harry. Avec un trille, il réconforta Harry. Caressant le phénix, Harry sourit. Il allait tuer Voldemort, ou mourir en essayant. Littéralement.

Dumbledore sourit et tapota ses genoux. « Bien, il est tard. Peut-être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout s'arrangera, hein ? »

Harry prit cela comme un signal qu'il devait partir. « Bonne nuit, Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard fut paisible pour Harry, et le Vélane regretta finalement d'arriver si rapidement devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce. Le serpent le salua en sifflant quand il dit le mot de passe. Le tableau s'ouvrit.

Sirius et Remus avaient l'air pâle dans la lumière argentée créée par les flammes argentées dans les cheminées. La plupart des Serpentards le regardaient avec un mélange de respect et de méfiance. Tous sauf un Serpentard, les yeux argentés de Draco étaient assombris par la colère et la trahison.

-OoOoO-

Quand Harry et Dumbledore partirent, tous les Serpentards finirent rapidement leur souper et se retirèrent dans leur salle commune avec Sirius et Remus sur leurs talons. Pansy avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, donné le signal qu'elle avait besoin de leur parler à tous. Laisser tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette n'était pas un accident.

Sirius et Remus trouvèrent un peu étrange de voir tous les Serpentards quitter la Grande Salle en même temps et demandèrent à Blaise ce qui se passait.

« Pansy a demandé une réunion. » fut tout ce qu'il dit alors qu'ils passaient le portrait de l'entrée de la salle commune.

Sirius et Remus sentirent tous les deux un frisson monter leur colonne vertébral au mot réunion.

« Et bien, Remmy et moi allons vous laisser. Nous allons juste aller dans notre appartement attendre le retour de Harry » dit Sirius en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte.

Pansy sortit sa baguette et ferma la porte.

« En fait, je crois que ça serait mieux si vous restiez. Vous pouvez amener quelques lumières sur la situation. »

Remus sentit le loup se soulever d'alerte quand lui et son compagnon s'assirent dans l'un des confortables canapés vert sombre.

Debout au milieu du groupe, Pansy prit une profonde inspiration et dit seulement.

« Je sais ce qu'est Harry. »

Sirius s'étrangla presque avec sa propre langue et Remus haleta. Le reste des Serpentards commencèrent à poser des questions, s'enterrant les uns les autres. Remus prit la parole.

« Pansy non. C'est à Harry d'en parler ! »

Pansy secoua la tête. « Pas si cela affecte mon meilleur ami ! »

Tous se tournèrent pour regarder Draco, qui était pâle.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'affecte ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Harry est quoi_ ? »

Personne ne commenta l'utilisation du prénom d'Harry par Draco, trop curieux par ce que Pansy avait à dire.

« Est-ce que cela a un lien avec la mystérieuse maladie de M. Potter? » demanda le père de Draco, le visage calme.

Pansy acquiesça. Sirius semblait être sur le point d'hyper ventiler. Pansy leur envoya un regard désolé, mais continua.

« Harry est un Vélane élémentaire. »

La phrase fut suivit d'un silence jusqu'à ce que Matt Flint parle.

« Impossible ! Harry ne peut pas ! Ils ont disparu depuis un siècle. »

Pansy secoua la tête. « J'ai fait quelques recherches avant le souper. La mère d'Harry l'était aussi. »

« Malade comme sa mère. » chuchota Blaise comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente dans le monde.

Tout le monde regarda les deux Gryffondors, toujours assis sur le canapé.

Remus soupira. Il savait qu'Harry allait le détester demain, mais ils avaient tout découvert.

« Pansy a raison. Harry a reçu son héritage à son anniversaire. »

Snape avait l'air de venir de voir Voldemort dans son bain. Erk.

Sirius soupira aussi, retrouvant finalement sa voix.

« Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Ne dit pas la bibliothèque, il n'y a aucun livre sur les Vélanes élémentaire là-bas. J'ai regardé. »

Après cela, Pansy rougit. « J'ai en quelque sorte été voir dans votre appartement et j'ai trouvé. »

Sirius eut un air meurtrier. « Tu es allé fouiller dans nos chambres ? Quel procédé tordu, sournois, diabolique… un procédé de Serpentard ! »

La plupart des personnes dans la pièce se hérissèrent au commentaire, mais Pansy prit leur défense.

« Il ne nous l'aurait pas dit de toute façon ! Et nous méritons de le savoir ! »

Sirius était furieux. « Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de savoir ? Tu l'as vu malade et soudainement vous êtes les meilleurs potes au monde ! Et tu l'aurais su à la fin de la semaine puisque manifestement tu connais la partie concernant Draco ! »

« Qu'est qui se passe avec Draco ? » s'écria la voix agressive de Snape avec inquiétude.

Pansy se tourna vers Draco et attrapa ses mains.

« Un des indices qui m'a aidé à trouver, est que chaque Vélane élémentaire a besoin d'un compagnon- »

Peut importe ce que Pansy allait dire, elle fut coupé par l'ouverture du portrait qui révéla Harry Potter.

« Harry ! » dit Sirius joyeusement, trop joyeusement. « Comment s'est passé ta visite chez le directeur ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Bien » Il regarda autour de la pièce, ses yeux restant sur Draco. « Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme si je venais de déclarer mon allégeance à Voldemort ? »

« Nous savons Harry. » dit Pansy, ses yeux marine brillant de nervosité.

Le magnifique Vélane pâlit et la température baissa légèrement parce qu'Harry se sentait menacé.

« Et bien, c'est bien. » dit Harry, avança doucement vers la porte de l'appartement. Pansy le remarqua et continua.

« Tu as dit que si je devinais, tu me le dirais. Est-ce que ce marché est toujours valide ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait juré de ne jamais prisé ses promesses et d'être un Gryffondor, il avait prévu que cela reste ainsi. « Mais, il n'y a rien à deviner. »

« J'ai vu le livre. » dit-elle et Harry se tendit. « Et la liste sur votre frigo. Tu es un Vélane élémentaire. »

Harry tremblait. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait qu'il le découvre ! « Tu as vu- ? » Il regarda Remus et Sirius. Avaient-ils brisé leur promesse et leur avaient-ils montré ?

Pansy avança d'un pas vers Harry.

« Ton parrain et le professeur Lupin n'ont rien avoir là-dedans. Je suis allé dans ta chambre quand tu étais parti avec- »

La température monta rapidement alors qu'Harry enregistrait ce que la blonde disait.

« Tu es allé dans MA CHAMBRE ? Ron et Hermione n'ont jamais fait cela et ce sont mes meilleurs amis ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné ce droit. »

« Ce sont des Gryffondors, Harry. Exactement comme toi. » Harry essaya de s'éloigner avant que trop de chose soit révélé.

« Ne me parle pas de ses conneries à propos du fait que les Gryffondors sont stupidement honorables ou stupidement confiants parce que- »

Pansy en avait marre que Harry évitait ses questions.

« Arrête d'éviter le putain de point ! Tu es un Vélane élémentaire ! Et quelqu'un ici est ton compagnon ! » Pansy criait contre une personne possiblement dangereuse, mais elle ne semblait pas y faire attention.

Alors Harry cria contre elle.

« Et alors ? Je suis un Vélane élémentaire ! Et qui est mon compagnon n'est pas quelque chose qui te concerne ! »

Pansy secoua la tête. Toute la salle commune regardait simplement les deux se disputer.

« Harry, nous savons combien un Vélane ordinaire a besoin de son compagnon ! Mais un Vélane élémentaire ! Merlin ! Des histoires sont transmises dans nos familles à propos de combien ton pouvoir est légendaire. Les petites sorcières sang-pur rêvent toujours d'être la compagne d'un Vélane élémentaire parce que c'est supposé être la chose la plus merveilleuse ! »

« Ouais ! Et bien, va te faire voir et laisse-moi arranger cela ! »

Pansy ne prit pas très bien de se faire dire ''d'aller se faire voir'' et allait abreuver d'injures Harry quand Lucius parla.

« C'est Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape regarda son ami comme si soudainement une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

« Et comment t'a trouvé ça Lucius ? Les deux se détestent depuis le premier jour ! »

Blaise hocha de la tête. « Je l'ai senti aussi. Le lien. C'est étrange. »

Pansy fixa Harry. « Alors, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Harry était fatigué de toutes les questions de Pansy. Il se demanda distraitement s'il devait écrire et demander si Hermione était morte, parce que Pansy semblait possédé par son esprit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas de tes affaires ! » cracha Harry à la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Draco qui avait été silencieux depuis le début.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Quelque part, en privé ? » Harry était nerveux. Il avait vu le regard de Draco quand il était entré, même si le garçon portait son masque à cet instant.

Tout le monde pensait probablement qu'il était stupide de demander de l'intimité, maintenant que tout était découvert, mais Harry s'en foutait. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire devait être fait de façon intime.

Draco acquiesça et se leva. Snape se leva aussi.

« Tu n'iras nulle part avec Draco ! Seul Dieu sait ce que- »

« C'est bon Sev. » Draco parla pour la première fois, sa voix était atone. « J'ai besoin de quelques réponses. »

Avant que Snape ne puisse répliquer. Draco se détourna et suivit Harry hors de la salle commune.

-OoOoO-

Les deux garçons marchèrent dans les corridors en silence. Harry était au bord de la panique, mais se retenait. De ce qu'Harry savait, Draco avait habituellement un tempérament vraiment volcanique et ceci lui faisait vraiment peur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit qu'Harry cherchait. La salle sur demande. L'intérieur était presque comme la salle commune Gryffondor, mais avec différentes nuances de bleu. Les deux sorciers ignorèrent les chaises et restèrent debout. Draco brisa le silence.

« Alors… un Vélane élémentaire. »

Harry gloussa nerveusement. « Ouais... C'est complètement étonnant pour moi aussi. »

Un autre silence s'installa.

« A-t-elle raison ? » demanda finalement Draco. « Suis-je ton compagnon ? »

_C'est la question de l'heure_, pensa Harry avant d'acquiescer.

Draco expira faiblement et démontra finalement une certaine émotion en faisant courir une main à traves ses cheveux.

« Mon dieu, juste au moment où je pensais que j'avais finalement un certain contrôle sur ma vie… »

Harry détestait le voir comme cela. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, Draco Malfoy ne voulait pas d'Harry Potter. Il le voyait maintenant.

« Je sais que tu es furieux contre moi- » commença Harry, mais il fut coupé.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Pourquoi ai-je dû l'apprendre par Pansy ? »

Harry leva les mains en l'air. « Je l'ai découvert moi-même il y a seulement quelques heures ! Avec notre discussion… et la … pluie ! »

Draco ignora la dernière partie de la phrase. « Tout semble avoir tellement plus de sens ! Comment ton apparence a changé, la… chose à Pré-au-lard, pourquoi tous se sentaient attirés par toi. »

Silence. Harry dû prendre tout son courage pour faire ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tu n'as pas à faire cela, tu sais. »

Draco le regarda, les yeux écarquillé. « J'ai le choix ? »

Harry posa un masque sur son visage. Ceci était son cadeau pour Draco. S'il ne voulait vraiment pas de lui, qu'il ne voulait pas se lier avec lui, Harry N'ALLAIT PAS le forcer.

« Je te donne le choix. Si tu veux, tu peux rester et nous aurons six mois pour forger proprement trois liens. Ils seront incassables. Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu peux passer cette porte et je ne ferais rien pour t'arrêter. »

Et c'était le marché. Draco semblait déchiré. Harry était tenté de lui dire qu'il allait mourir s'il disait non, que sans lui, Draco ne pourrait jamais être heureux avec un autre comme il l'aurait été avec lui, mais Harry savait que cette décision devait être prise sans des influences comme cela. Cella devait être ce que Draco voulait.

« Je ne suis… pas prêt pour cela. » dit Draco rapidement, presque trop rapidement. « Nous nous connaissons à peine. Nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensembles. »

Harry se sentit devenir froid. Rejeté. Draco l'avait rejeté.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa Draco.

Harry se secoua, mais le froid devenait pire. Regardant Draco, il sourit. Il était faux, mais son compagnon, non, son ex-compagnon semblait être effrayé par quelque chose.

Harry s'avança et déposa une main froide sur la joue de Draco. Le garçon tressaillit et Harry comprit. _Il a peur de moi_.

Gentiment, montrant à Draco qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, Harry regarda dans ses yeux argenté triste et dit : « C'est d'accord. » avant de l'embrasser gentiment sur la joue. Ce baiser n'était pas assez pour établir un lien, car c'était un signe d'abandon, pas d'amour et les deux parties ne participaient pas.

Se détournant, Draco sortit de la pièce et descendit le corridor. Il avait besoin d'aller marcher. Pour penser.

Harry resta debout dans la pièce, sa vision se troublait déjà. Il allait mourir bientôt. ''Le livre'' disait que son cœur souffrirait rapidement après avoir été rejeté, mais Harry se demandait si avec ses pouvoirs, le processus entier serait accéléré comme sa semaine de Transition.

Harry ne voulait pas mourir dans la salle sur demande, perdu jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne commencer AD et trouve son corps. Il voulait être à un endroit où il serait en sécurité et aimé.

Lentement, Harry prit le chemin vers le cimetière familial. C'était la bonne décision. Il espérait simplement que Sirius et Remus lui pardonneraient et que Ron et Hermione pourraient un jour comprendre. Et que Draco Malfoy trouve le bonheur qu'il méritait.

-OoOoO-

Prochain chapitre : La dur réalité froide et donne-moi la moitié de toi

Pour le 1 juin

Et oui, le chapitre finit comme ça… je sens que vous avez déjà hâte au prochain ^_^ Le prochain chapitre, vous allez voir la réaction de Draco pendant l'annonce de Pansy… et puis sa réaction quand il va apprendre que Harry est en train de mourir.


	13. La dur réalité froide et donnemoi la mo

Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous mort d'impatience. (Lol) Alors voici le merveilleux chapitre que vous attendiez.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Bisous

Nova

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

-OoOoO-

**Chapitre Treize**

**La dur réalité froide et donne-moi la moitié de toi**

-OoOoO-

Draco ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait quand Pansy avait donné le signal, mais certainement pas à cela.

« Harry Potter est un Vélane élémentaire. »

Vélane. C'était vraiment le seul mot que Draco avait entendu à ce moment-là. Harry était un Vélane. Tous ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, il y avait cinq jours, n'était pas ce qu'_il _ressentait. C'était le Vélane qui les provoquait.

Ces pensées prirent soudainement une tournure sombre. _Potter a probablement eut une bonne rigolade à faire cela. Ainsi que Granger et Weasley. Je suis un tel idiot_.

Draco revient en pensée au jour où il avait reçu la lettre de la tante de Potter. Et puis, à l'infirmerie, Draco s'était sentit attiré, presque instantanément, au survivant. Mais ses sentiments ne s'était développés que lorsque Potter les avait sauvés à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était même pas ses sentiments, seulement des hallucinations créées par des hormones.

Et aujourd'hui ! Mon Dieu, il allait en rire avec les Gryffondors ! Il lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassé ! _Black avait probablement monté toute la chose_, pensa Draco alors qu'il regardait l'escapé d'Azkaban, qui était rouge de rage. _Pas trop sûr pour le loup-garou, mais Black s'est certain. Il avait probablement pensé à la blague lui-même !_

Alors, l'objet de l'embarras et de la colère de Draco traversa le trou du portrait, et Draco se détesta pour ressentir encore ses picotements dans ses membres quand il le vit. Draco sentit la température baisser quand Pansy ''lâcha la bombe''. Une preuve suffisante qu'Harry lui avait bien menti.

Puis, Draco entendit que Pansy avait fouillé leur appartement. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Draco n'avait pas vraiment écouté quand elle avait pris sa main un peu plus tôt.

Un changement de température, Harry et Pansy commencèrent à se crier après. Draco arrêta de penser pour écouter ce qui se disait.

« - un Vélane élémentaire ! Et quelqu'un ici est ton compagnon ! » cria Pansy à Har - Potter. Il était redevenu Potter !

Se retournant, Harry arrêta finalement de nier la vérité.

« Et alors ? Ouais, je suis un Vélane élémentaire ! Et qui est mon compagnon n'est pas de tes affaires ! »

Compagnon. Oh non. Les Vélanes réguliers avaient besoin de leurs compagnons pour garder leur beauté, et dans le cas d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière, leur magie. Quand, ils recevaient leur héritage, ils ne touchaient que leur âme sœur. Comme ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Harry plus tôt dans la journée.

Draco se sentit engourdi. Alors Harry avait seulement fait cela parce qu'il avait été forcé. Si cette relation n'était jamais arrivée, ils auraient de toute façon été attirés par l'autre. Encore une fois, leurs sentiments n'étaient pas réels.

Soudainement, Harry se tenait devant lui. Draco l'entendit lui demander une discussion en privé. _Peut-être aurais-je quelques réponses_.

-OoOoO-

Harry était nerveux, Draco pouvait le voir, la posture de son corps criait sa nervosité. C'est à ce moment que la réalité de la situation le frappa. Harry espérait se lier avec lui. Maintenant. Il avait seulement seize ans, c'était trop tôt pour une véritable relation ! Il ne pouvait pas s'engager comme cela !

Il exprima ses pensées. Harry sembla triste. Était-ce parce qu'il était pris avec Draco comme compagnon ? Mais pourquoi ne lui avait–il pas au moins dit qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs ?

« Je l'ai découvert moi-même, il y a seulement quelques heures ! Avec notre discussion… et la pluie ! »

Ah ! Alors cette chose entre eux était seulement une sorte de test. Mais tout ce qui était si agréablement troublant il y avait quelques jours, semblait un horrible arrangement maintenant. Draco ne réalisa pas qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

Le commentaire suivant d'Harry fut comme un rayon d'espoir et un nuage noir en même temps.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à faire cela. »

Il avait le choix ? Harry semblait si sérieux. Ou étais-ce parce qu'Harry ne voulait pas de Draco ? _Bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas ! Il vient de découvrir il y a quelques heures que tu es son compagnon. Tous les deux, vous vous êtes menti pendant les six dernières années. Pourquoi n'importe quelle relation entre vous deux serait la bienvenue ?_

Draco se sentait déchiré. Il était sûr que ce qu'il avait ressentit les derniers jours était réel, mais Harry lui avait menti. Harry ne voulait pas de lui. Pourquoi autrement avait-il parlé d'un choix à Draco ? Ses sentiments fictifs disaient à Draco qu'il voulait être avec Harry, mais si tôt ? Restreindre sa liberté avec encore deux ans d'enfance à passer ? Draco voulait voyager, jouer au Quidditch… avoir une baise d'un soir pour le crier sur les toits ! Il n'était pas voulu et c'était douloureux, mais il n'était pas prêt.

Le visage d'Harry se forma quand Draco lui donna sa réponse, mais le Vélane se força à sourire et avança doucement. Draco voulait rester de marbre, mais tressaillit quand Harry toucha gentiment sa joue. Il faisait seulement cela parce qu'il était un Vélane. Le doux baiser fut presque la perte de Draco, mais il lui tourna le dos et sortit rapidement de la pièce avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose que tous les deux regretteraient. Mais comme Draco s'éloignait, il eut l'impression, que peut-être, si _Harry_ avait voulu, ils auraient été bien ensembles.

-OoOoO-

Harry tituba dans une armure, parfois, son corps tremblait trop pour le supporter. Bien qu'Harry ait froid, les parties de l'armure qu'il avait touché avaient fondu et gelé rapidement, devenant fragile. ''Le livre'' disait que le seul Vélane élémentaire connu pour être mort d'avoir été rejeté, avait été suivi pendant tout le processus par les medicomages le plus fiable de son temps. Le Vélane en Harry s'attaquait lui-même en utilisant ses deux armes, le froid et le chaud, parce qu'il se considérait indigne de vivre dans le même monde que son âme sœur.

Par des successions rapides, son corps deviendrait fiévreux et frissonnant, mais puisque Harry n'avait pas traversé sa semaine de Transition, son corps n'était pas prêt à supporter les changements comme un Vélane élémentaire confirmé pouvait le faire, mourant ainsi rapidement.

Harry supposait qu'il avait probablement vingt-quatre heures au lieu de quarante-huit heures. Il avait déjà perdu une heure pour se rendre aux portes qui gardaient le cimetière.

La magie de Poudlard, sentant sa détresse, ouvrit les portes avant même qu'Harry soit complètement devant elles. À l'ouverture, au lieu de la nuit paisible qu'Harry espérait, la température était orageuse. Le vent faisait tournoyer les pétales de fleurs et la pluie qui tombait noyait les fleurs qui avaient pu rester au sol. La nature était en deuil de perdre un Vélane élémentaire.

Harry sentait la magie de la terre le saluer dans une accolade compréhensive, mais le temps rendit son avancé un peu plus difficile, la pluie et sa vision trouble le rendait pratiquement aveugle. Finalement, Harry arriva au bout du chemin de pierre où reposaient ses parents.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, l'eau autour de lui se gela et s'évapora à différentes intervalles. Si Harry n'avait pas été si malade, il aurait vu les deux éclairs de lumière or et rouge l'entourer, avant de passer les portes.

-OoOoO-

Draco avait marché et marché encore plus. Un sentiment de vide l'avait prit soudainement, seulement une minute après avoir laissé Harry. Ça n'allait pas mieux.

Il se sentait pathétique. Un Serpentard handicapé émotionnellement et ayant la phobie de l'engagement qui se morfondait de ce qu'il aurait pu avoir avec un Vélane élémentaire, sauveur Gryffondor de la communauté sorcière. Quand on parle d'ironie. _Harry allait probablement partir en septembre. Il trouvera un autre compagnon et sera heureux. Sans lui._

Soupirant, Draco frotta ses yeux fatigué. Il avait laissé Harry il y avait deux ou trois heures, et il était épuisé émotionnellement. Il était fatigué.

Se retournant, Draco prit le chemin de la salle commune.

-OoOoO-

Albus Dumbledore se leva quand il sentit la magie du château changer. L'orage qui avait commencé à se calmer était revenu avec force. Albus se sentait mal à l'aise. Regardant autour de lui, son bureau semblait être en ordre. Fumseck dormait, il avait encore du travail et les portraits étaient silencieux exception fait pour les ronflements sonores de ses habitants.

Albus se frotta les yeux. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti comme cela, Lily et James Potter avait été attaqués. Avec les yeux fermés, Albus ne vit jamais les deux flashes de lumière rouge et or qui entrèrent dans son bureau et pénétrèrent en Fumseck.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand son familier se réveilla soudainement avec un cri perçant et décolla de son perchoir. À maintes reprises, Fumseck chanta une certaine note, une note que Dumbledore était certain d'avoir entendu à de nombreuses reprises.

Debout, il tenta de calmer son animal, juste assez pour comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Fumseck atterrit au sol et répéta le son dans une note stridente qui fit lever les cheveux sur la nuque de Dumbledore.

La note était celle que lui et Fumseck utilisaient quand ils parlaient d'Harry Potter. Ignorant l'heure tardive, Dumbledore eut soudainement la forte envie de visiter la résidence au château du Vélane élémentaire.

-OoOoO-

La foudre illumina le cimetière comme Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son cauchemar. Tous ses pires souvenirs revenaient pour le punir.

S'il n'avait pas été destiné à Draco, s'il ne l'avait pas battu au Quidditch, gagner la coupe des maisons, mit son père en prison ou laisser revenir Voldemort, peut-être que Draco aurait alors voulu de lui.

Le tonnerre gronda, faisant trembler le sol alors qu'Harry pensait. _Peut-être_.

-OoOoO-

Draco laissa voir sa surprise quand il vit Dumbledore assit, comme s'il était à sa place, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Tous étaient encore à l'endroit où lui et Harry les avaient laissé. Pansy se rua sur lui pour l'enlacer. C'était sa façon de s'excuser et Draco accepta.

Dumbledore lui sourit avant de lui faire un geste pour qu'il s'asseye.

« J'aurais pensé que M. Potter serait avec vous. » commenta-t-il doucement, mais Draco compris le message. Où était le Golden Boy ?

Sirius et Remus le regardaient étrangement. Amusant comme seulement cinq jours avec Harry le faisait appeler les deux hommes par leurs prénoms même dans sa tête.

Draco soupira. « Nous avons parlé et décidé que ça serait mieux si nous prenions des chemins séparé. »

Sirius s'étouffa avec la bièraubeurre qu'il buvait, alors que Remus regardait simplement Draco avec horreur. Dumbledore, qui avait décollé deux bonbons au citron, les laissa tomber et tourna brusquement son regard vers Draco.

« Quoi ? M. Malfoy, c'est simplement impossible. »

Snape, avec son ton râleur habituel, ajouta ses mots cinglants.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est Albus. Vous ne pouvez le forcer là-dedans. Potter sera mieux sans lui. Je suis sûr que cela aidera à diminuer son égo. »

Sirius se débarrassa de la bièraubeurre pris dans sa gorge et regarda Draco, choqué.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » chuchota-t-il avant que son visage devienne rouge de colère.

Remus saisit son compagnon avant qu'il ne puisse tuer le blond, mais il pouvait à peine se contrôler lui-même.

Dumbledore prit le contrôle. « Sirius, Remus allez chercher votre fidèle carte et trouvez-le. Amenez-le à madame Pomfresh, elle peut le garder confortable jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé. »

Remus acquiesça et dit à Sirius d'aller chercher la carte avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher. Il va probablement passer à travers le processus plus rapidement que la normale. Il a passé à travers sa semaine de Transition en quatre jours. »

Dumbledore approuva avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Dis-moi ce que Harry t'a dit exactement ? »

Draco était manifestement confus devant toute cette hâte.

« Il m'a dit que Pansy avait raison et que j'étais son compagnon. Il a dit qu'il ne me l'avait pas dit parce qu'il venait de le découvrir lui-même que c'était moi. Mais que ça n'était pas un problème parce que j'avais un choix. Si je voulais nous aurions six mois pour faire quelque chose ou que si je ne voulais pas de cela, je pouvais partir et il ne m'arrêterait pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Dumbledore avait fermé les yeux quand Draco avait commencé à faire mention d'un choix. Il avait eu cette conversation avec Harry seulement quelques heures plus tôt et maintenant il avait un Vélane élémentaire rejeté, mourant quelque part dans le château avec un compagnon confus, mais tout autant rejeté, assis devant lui.

« Draco, étais-tu vexé d'apprendre la particularité d'Harry ? »

Draco fut silencieux pendant un moment. « Il m'a menti. Tout n'était qu'un mensonge. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Lui as-tu demandé ? Il y a une différence entre de vrais mensonges et seulement de la rétention d'information pendant quelques temps. Bien qu'aucune approche ne semble fonctionner avec Harry. »

Draco secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé moi-même, mais Pansy l'a harcelé depuis qu'il a… changé. »

Dumbledore regarda la jeune Serpentard qui évitait son regard.

« Je vais le dire de la manière la plus gentille possible, mais ce qui arrive à Harry n'est pas des affaires à Mlle Parkinson jusqu'à ce que M. Potter ou vous-même lui donne le privilège de savoir. Maintenant, comment a-t-il pu vous mentir ? »

Draco hésita. Il ne voulait pas vraiment exposer ses sentiments pour que tous les voient.

Dumbledore sentit son hésitation. « Peut-être ce que tous ressentent devant lui ? L'attraction que tous ressentaient, sauf les esprits les plus forts ? »

Draco acquiesça, mais Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Encore, non. Harry est un Vélane élémentaire, il en a toujours été un, il ne pouvait le montrer avant son seizième anniversaire. Il ne peut vous avoir menti sur ce qu'il est puisque avant ce moment il ne le savait pas lui-même. Les Vélanes élémentaires sont des créatures extrêmement belles. Le désir pour leur apparence physique que ressentent la plupart des personnes est réel. Même pour vous. »

Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce avec un morceau de vieux parchemin miteux. Draco envoya un regard noir au vieil homme.

« Et à propos de tous les autres sentiments ? Comment peuvent-ils être réels ? »

Sirius intervient, essoufflé. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela Albus ! Nous devons trouver Harry ! »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Draco doit comprendre en premier ce qui arrive et pourquoi Harry lui a dit qu'il avait le droit de choisir. M. Malfoy ne peut pas perdre cette chance. »

Sirius se frappa le front et grogna à propos de Harry qui était trop noble pour son propre bien.

Dumbledore continua sa conversation avec Draco.

« Je suppose que vous parlez de sentiments d'attirance pour Harry comme personne et non pas de désir pour lui, comme beaucoup ont pour les Vélanes ? »

Draco acquiesça, un peu rose.

« Quand ses sentiments ont-ils commencés ? »

Draco évita le contact visuel avec toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

« La journée après l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Écoutez, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Tous les sentiments que nous avons eus l'un pour l'autre n'étaient pas réels ! Seulement la magie Vélane qui fonctionnait ! »

« Non. Les Vélanes élémentaires peuvent contrôler leur Charme, leur pouvoir d'attraction, mais habituellement, ça prend du temps ! Puisque Harry a eu une semaine de Transition accéléré, il a appris à le contrôler pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Tous les sentiments que vous avez pour lui ne viennent pas de l'héritage d'Harry qui vous embrouillerait, mais sont des émotions vraies et honnêtes. Je l'ai dit auparavant, Harry est un Vélane élémentaire. Comment il se sent, comment il réagit sont seulement cela, ce que _lui_, Harry, ressent. Harry Potter le sorcier et Harry Potter le Vélane élémentaire sont la même personne. Comme un Vélane, il comprend son besoin d'être avec la seule personne qui peut le rendre heureux et qu'il peut rendre heureux, bien plus que n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière normaux.

Draco sembla pensif. « Alors, il n'est pas forcé ? »

« Non » Dumbledore sourit. « C'est quelque chose qu'il sait qu'il veux. Je suppose qu'il ne t'a jamais dit cela, attendant pour que ça soit ta décision et ne pas t'influencer par les avantages, mais tu ne seras jamais heureux avec une autre personne comme tu le seras avec Harry. La même chose pour lui. C'est pourquoi il t'a donné ce choix. Il veut que tu sois heureux. » Dumbledore soupira.

« C'est pourquoi, en ce moment, il se meurt. »

Draco pâlit et les autres Serpentards haletèrent.

« Meurt ? Pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore se pencha vers l'avant. « Tu l'as rejeté. Un Vélane élémentaire rejeté meurt dans les quarante-huit heures qui suivent le rejet. Mais avec Harry qui est si puissant, le processus va être plus rapide. »

Draco regarda autour frénétiquement, réfléchissant. Harry pouvait mourir ! Il allait mourir si Draco n'acceptait pas qu'il était le compagnon d'Harry. Personne sauf Harry pouvait le rendre heureux !

« Pourquoi sommes-nous assis ici alors ? Nous devons le trouver ! »

Sirius, qui était debout silencieux, sauta vers l'avant soudainement comme s'il avait été poussé par une force invisible. Il toucha le parchemin avec sa baguette et murmura quelque chose que personne ne put entendre. Des lignes se dispersèrent, prenant la forme du château.

« Où l'as-tu laissé ? »

Draco chercha l'endroit sur la carte. C'était un espace vide.

« Au septième étage. Il l'a appelé la Salle sur Demande. »

Remus scruta l'endroit.

« Il n'est pas là. Il a dû bouger de là. Vers où ? »

« Là ! » pointa Pansy au centre de la carte. Sirius regarda l'endroit en louchant.

« Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir été dans cette pièce. Et les Maraudeurs ont été partout ! »

Blaise regarda le sorcier aux cheveux noirs avec amusement. « Les Maraudeurs ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête, sa barbe avait l'air ébouriffé.

« Peut-être un autre jour. Est-ce qu'un des enfants informerait madame Pomfresh que nous amenons Harry s'il vous plait ? J'ai besoin que Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius et Draco me suivent. Je sais où il est. »

« Où ? » demanda Sirius en roulant rapidement la carte.

« Avec ses parents. »

-OoOoO-

La chaleur s'était arrêtée. Maintenant, Harry avait seulement froid. Comme quand il était devenu un Vélane élémentaire la première fois, mais avec, cette fois, une volonté plus sombre. Ses bras et ses jambes devenaient durs alors qu'il combattait l'obscurité qui essayait de l'envelopper. Une fois qu'il tomberait là-dedans, seulement son âme sœur pourrait le réveiller. Harry voulait seulement quelques minutes de plus à l'intérieur de Poudlard. À l'intérieur de sa maison.

Cependant, sa tête était confuse quand il pensait au monde extérieur, Harry se demandait où il irait quand il mourra. Harry n'avait jamais été une personne religieuse, parler de dieu et du diable semblait quelque chose qu'une personne normale faisait et Harry n'était pas normal. Dumbledore avait dit que ''pour un esprit bien organisé, la mort était la grande aventure suivante.'' Deviendrait-il un fantôme ? Ou une présence, comme ses parents, réconfortant ceux qu'il aimait ?

Harry se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Sirius, après qu'il soit revenu de la mort, il lui avait raconté comment il avait été jugé par les esprits dans le voile et trouvé innocent, puis il avait trouvé son chemin pour revenir à la vie. Est-ce que Harry allait faire face aux erreurs et aux pêchés de son passé ?

Quand Harry avait découvert la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, il avait juré de vivre sa vie sans regrets. Mais, alors qu'il tombait dans l'obscurité, Harry eut le regret de ne pas avoir débarrassé le monde de Voldemort.

-OoOoO-

Dumbledore marchait rapidement pour un vieil homme, pensa Draco alors qu'il haletait pour rester à sa hauteur. Il ne reconnaissait pas non plus où ils se dirigeaient, mais Dumbledore oui. Quand il avait dit les mots ''avec ses parents'', le cœur de Draco s'était arrêté. Mais Dumbledore leur avait assuré qu'Harry était encore parmi les vivants, sans jeu de mot.

Arrivant devant une magnifique porte gravée, le directeur s'arrêta.

« Moi, Albus Dumbledore, demande que ces portes s'ouvrent sur les tombes Gryffondor. Mon groupe inclus Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy et Draco Malfoy. »

Draco sentit la magie sortir et s'enrouler autour de lui, comme si le château lui serrait la main, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent avec un gémissement.

Le groupe du bien se soutenir contre la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur du cimetière. Des éclairs gardaient l'endroit illuminé aussi bien qu'un _Lumos_ l'aurait fait, Dumbledore cria contre le vent.

« À droite au bout de l'allée. Seulement Draco peut le toucher. Dépêchez-vous. »

Ils avancèrent aussi rapidement que leur permettait le vent. Draco gardait les yeux au bout du sentier. Un éclair illumina l'endroit et Draco vit une silhouette allongée sur le sol, en fœtus, devant des tombes.

Draco s'échappa du groupe et sprinta vers la silhouette, pensant le pire. Tendant une main, Draco retourna lentement Harry. Même pour Draco, le Vélane semblait froid, mais il respirait encore, quoique son souffle fût faible et irrégulier.

Lorsque Draco toucha Harry, la violence du vent diminua un peu. Rapidement, Draco prit le précieux paquet dans ses bras et le regarda avec respect alors que la tempête se calmait. Dans ses bras, Draco sentit Harry commencer tout doucement à se réchauffer, et il regarda son visage douloureux se frotter contre le tissu doux de la robe de Draco.

Draco leva les yeux vers le groupe, son père eut un regard surpris quand il vit l'étendue des pouvoirs d'Harry. Sirius et Remus regardaient avec inquiétude Harry dans les bras de Draco, alors que Dumbledore sourit simplement, cette putain d'étincelle dans les yeux. L'attention de son parrain cependant était dirigée autre part. Il regardait une des pierres tombales derrière Draco.

Alors que le groupe quittait finalement le cimetière, Draco se retourna et regarda les noms sur les pierres. Ses yeux argentés s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il lisait _Rachel Potter-Snape_ avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin pour voir.

-OoOoO-

À l'infirmerie, Theo les attendait. Il dit qu'il avait été mandaté pour rapporter les nouvelles sur la condition d'Harry puisque Draco ne voudrait probablement pas revenir ce soir. Draco lui dit de dire aux autres que tout allait bien maintenant et d'aller dormir.

Madame Pomfresh était indignée quand finalement ils arrivèrent. Ordonnant à Draco de mettre Harry sur le lit, mais de garder un contact avec lui, elle se tourna vers les ''adultes'' et était près de les envoyer promener. Dumbledore lui rappela habilement qu'elle avait un patient et sourit simplement au regard mortel qu'elle lui envoya.

« Je dois lui donner une potion pour le réveiller. Je dois évaluer les dommages à son cerveau, s'il y en a. »

Elle versa une potion bleu clair presque brillante dans la gorge du survivant et attendit. Les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent. La pièce devait être trop lumineuse car ses premiers mots furent :

« Suis-je au paradis ? »

Madame Pomfresh se pencha au-dessus de sa tête, dans son champ de vision, et répliqua. « Je suis flatté M. Potter que vous pensiez que je suis digne d'être un être Suprême, mais non, vous n'êtes pas mort. Maintenant, quelle date sommes-nous ? »

Harry ne put comprendre qu'il était encore en vie.

« Je ne suis pas mort ? Comment est-ce possible ? » Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu Draco. « Oh ! C'est pour cela. »

Madame Pomfresh sembla très vexée par cette réponse.

« M. Potter répondez à ma question ou je vous donne une potion qui vous gardera ici jusqu'au début des classes. Quelle est la date ? »

Harry soupira et détourna son regard de Draco pour le plafond.

« Le 4 août à moins qu'il est passé minuit alors le 5 août. »

« C'est le cinq maintenant. Quel est votre nom complet ? »

Harry lui envoya un regard amusé. « Ça n'aurait pas dû être votre première question ? Harry James Potter. » Il répondit rapidement à la question quand l'infirmière lui envoya ''le regard''.

« Dans quel maison êtes-vous ? »

« Gryffondor. »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

Harry grogna. « Je suis coincé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, questionné stupidement par une infirmière folle ! »

Madame Pomfresh sourit. « Il va bien. » Réfléchissant un moment. Ça marche à chaque fois.

Puis, elle sortit une bouteille de potion de sommeil et la mit sur la table près du lit.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu boives cela dans cinq minutes. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Elle envoya un regard à Dumbledore. Il lui sourit.

« Est-ce que la potion peut attendre quelques minutes ? M. Potter et M. Malfoy ont besoin de clarifier certaines choses d'abord. »

Madame Pomfresh commença par secouer la tête en un ''Non'', mais arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil sur les deux garçons, comprenant la situation.

« Bien ! Mais tous les autres dehors ! » Elle entraîna rapidement les adultes vers l'extérieur, mais Remus revient et agrandit un livre de ses poches. Il le donna à Draco.

« Tu pourrais vouloir le lire plus tard. »

Draco hocha de la tête et étudia la couverture du livre jusqu'à ce que l'infirmerie soit vide, madame Pomfresh étant partie dans son bureau.

Harry était tendu. Draco pouvait sentir cela dans sa main. Mais il devait savoir.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Harry se tourna pour le regarder. « Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je l'ai découvert seulement aujourd'hui, bien hier, sur le fait que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. »

Draco plissa les yeux. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais. »

Harry lui envoya un regard noir. « Je pourrais te poser la même question. N'as-tu pas dit que tu n'étais pas prêt pour cela ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu allais mourir si j'étais effrayé. »

Harry retourna le regard vers le plafond. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bordellement intéressant sur ce plafond ! _pensa Draco

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas prêt. Je t'ai donné le choix entre être collé avec moi ou vivre ta propre vie, et tu as choisi le dernier. »

Draco soupira, frustré. « Tu as seulement oublié de mentionner la partie où tu mourrais si je dis non ? Ou le bout à propos du fait que nous sommes compagnons parce que personne ne peut nous rendre plus heureux que l'autre ? Pourquoi _tu as choisi_ de laisser tomber ? »

Harry s'assit. « Pourquoi ? Je t'ai sauvé le trouble de traiter avec… cela ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! »

Draco était en colère maintenant. « Comment sais-tu ce que je veux quand je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu meures ! »

Harry le regarda, le visage sévère.

« Pour faire cela, tu dois te lier avec moi. Complètement. Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Pas complètement, mais si ça te garde en vie… »

Harry ferma les yeux pendant une minute avant de les ouvrir, Draco vit à l'intérieur une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant.

« Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas prêt. Je ne veux pas que tu me donnes la moitié de toi seulement parce que tu ne crois pas que ça serait bien de me refuser ou n'importe quelle autre raison que ta conscience n'est pas en accord ! »

« Harry, je -- »

« Lis le livre avant de t'engager dans quelques choses Draco. Je ne veux pas être utilisé. »

Draco essaya d'attraper le bras d'Harry, mais le garçon s'éloigna de lui et roula sur le côté, le dos à son compagnon.

« Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit Draco, »dit-il et il but la potion avant que Draco puisse dire un mot.

-OoOoO-

Prochain chapitre le 15 juin.

Chapitre quatorze : Allée et Venue

La lecture du livre des compagnons par Draco, et une petite rencontre entre un vélane et une voyante.


	14. Allée et Venue

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorze**

**Allée et Venue**

**

* * *

**

Alors qu'Harry dérivait vers le sommeil, Draco décida de suivre son conseil et de lire le livre. _Vélane élémentaire : Guide personnel pour âme sœur_. La partie personnelle, Draco ne la comprenait pas vraiment. Le livre lui-même semblait vieux et était fait de cuir doux et usé.

Ouvrant le livre, Draco découvrit vite qu'il était blanc. Les pages jaunes étaient vides, comme un journal.

« Comment suis-je supposé lire un putain de bouquin vide ? Merlin, c'est désespérant ! »

Draco frotta ses yeux, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Harry était déterminé à s'assurer que Draco savait dans quoi il s'embarquait avant qu'il accepte quelque chose, et Draco était furieux contre lui pour avoir gardé le secret et inquiet à en être malade de ne pas savoir combien de temps survivrait Harry sans être lié.

Soudainement, la main, qui était restée sur le livre, sentit quelque chose. C'était comme si quelqu'un écrivait sur le parchemin d'une écriture légèrement en relief.

Baissant le regard vers le livre, Draco vit que des mots commençaient à apparaitre à travers la page.

« Bordel, c'est quoi cela ? »

Il se souvenait du jour où son père avait donné à la fille Weasley le vieux journal du seigneur des ténèbres. La fille avait écrit dedans et en était presque morte. Mais Draco n'avait pas écrit à l'intérieur ! Il avait seulement posé une question.

Haussant les épaules à personne, Draco prit une chance et lit les mots.

_Premièrement, je ne suis pas un putain de bouquin vide, et deuxièmement tout ce que tu dois faire c'est demander !_

Puis.

_Et ne jure pas._

D'accord, le livre répondait simplement à ses questions comme s'il avait une personnalité. Le prenant, Draco regarda la couverture. Guide personnel, disait-il. Le livre avait une personnalité.

« Désolé pour mon langage ordurier, mais c'est plus que légèrement frustrant. »

Plus d'écriture apparut.

_Oui, c'est toujours comme ça avec les âmes sœurs d'un Vélane élémentaire. Tu es le premier avec qui je parle depuis un siècle._

Draco souleva les sourcils vers le livre. Un siècle ? Ça faisait un long moment coincé dans un livre avec personne d'autre sauf soi-même avec qui parler.

« Et bien, je suppose que c'est ton jour de chance car je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va m'arriver maintenant. »

_Aucune idée ? Ton compagnon ne t'a rien dit ?_

« Il m'a dit que j'avais le choix, ce qui n'est pas le cas, et il est presque mort à cause de son stupide sens de l'honneur ou peut importe ce qu'il croit qu'il doit faire. »

Le livre avait cette vieille personnalité qui rendait Draco confortable, comme un grand-père.

_Il t'a donné un choix, vraiment ? Et bien, alors il doit être drôlement amoureux de toi jeune homme._

Drôlement amoureux ? Le livre ne devait pas comprendre.

« Harry, le Vélane élémentaire dans cette… situation, et moi nous nous sommes détesté pendant les cinq dernières années, presque six ans. Je croyais qu'il était gâté, égocentrique, le fabuleux héros qui ne peut pas faire d'erreur et il pensait que j'étais un mangemort sectaire en entraînement qui était aussi diabolique que l'homme que je ''servais''. »

_Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tous les deux, vous étiez aveuglés par la société. Je suspecte ce que la situation est, en fait, totalement opposée. C'est pourquoi vous êtes âmes sœurs._

Draco grogna. « Parce que nous nous détestions pendant cinq ans ? Ouais, j'admets que j'avais tort à propos d'Harry, mais je suis de plusieurs façons une personne gâté et sectaire. Comment ça peut être bénéfique l'un pour l'autre ? »

Si un livre pouvait soupirer, le livre entre ses mains l'aurait fait.

_Ça va être plus dur que d'habitude. En étant mis dans tes mains, j'ai pris conscience de ton passé. Tu es peut-être gâté et sectaire, mais ce qui te manque dans ce domaine, ton compagnon te l'apportera. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir sur ce qui arrive ?_

Draco regarda sa montre, elle n'était pas moldue, malgré qu'au premier regard c'est ce que vous pouviez penser. Elle était fait d'or blanc et le nom de ses parents étaient inscrit dessus, pointé à des choses comme ''travail'', ''à la maison'' et ''problème''. Touchant un des trois cadrans, Draco pouvait la changer pour voir l'heure ou montrer une petite carte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était un cadeau de Blaise, Pansy et Theo l'année dernière pour son anniversaire.

Changeant le cadran pour ''heure'', Draco vit que même s'il était tard, il était pleinement réveiller.

« T'a peut-être raison. Harry ne me laissera pas l'aider jusqu'à ce que je ''comprenne'' ce que je signe, et je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai. »

_Ton compagnon est exceptionnellement puisant, même pour un Vélane élémentaire. Sa semaine de transition se termine sept jours après son anniversaire. Mais premièrement, tu dois comprendre comment Harry est devenu ce qu'il est._

Le livre commença alors à parler à Draco de la légende de la création des Vélanes élémentaires par la déesse Aphrodite et comment ils avaient été attaqués par leurs cousins jaloux.

« Alors Harry n'a pas un côté laid quand il est en colère ? »

_Non, mais il est encore plus mortel qu'un Vélane enragé. Pas un sorcier ou une sorcière, ou une créature d'ailleurs, a survécu à une attaque de Vélane élémentaire. Une fois qu'ils ont décidé de détruire quelque chose seul son âme sœur peut les arrêter._

Draco fut surpris. « J'ai _autant_ de pouvoir sur lui ? »

_Tu es, pour faire court, sa vie. Si tu es, dieu nous en préserve, tué sans être lié, Harry tombera dans une profonde dépression et mourra lentement, pensant qu'il a échoué. Si tu meurs après être lié, Harry mourra peu de temps après._

La connexion, le lien serait si profond ? Si fort ?

« Et s'il meurt ? »

_La magie n'est pas la même. Même si vous êtes lié, tu te sentiras vide à l'intérieur. Tu survivras à sa mort, mais tu seras plus jamais le même. Je suis sûr que tu as ressenti ce sentiment quand il se mourrait ce soir._

Le livre, ou Chuck comme Draco avait décidé de l'appeler, environ au milieu de l'ode à la création des Vélanes élémentaires, parlait du sentiment de vide froid que Draco avait ressenti après avoir laissé Harry. Ce n'était pas agréable.

« Alors pourquoi Harry n'a pas su qu'il était un Vélane élémentaire avant ? Pourquoi à seize ans il est soudainement M. Mignon Superpuissant ? »

Chuck était vraiment un peu vieux jeu.

_Et bien, la seizième année est l'âge de maturité pour un Vélane élémentaire. À cet âge Harry est entré dans sa semaine de transformation. C'est plutôt douloureux, il t'a parlera si tu lui demande. Tous ce que je veux te dire à propos de cela, c'est que son corps a été soumis à ce qu'ils appellent ''le froid et le chaud'' pour les préparer à ses nouveaux pouvoir. Le sang ''impure'' est aussi éjecté du corps et remplacé par du sang de Vélane élémentaire. Ça peut être tout à fait effrayant pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas son héritage._

Alors quand la tante d'Harry avait écrit sur lui, c'était à cause de sa semaine de transformation.

_Après cela, si l'âme sœur du Vélane élémentaire est née, alors il commence sa semaine de transition. C'est le processus pour devenir un Vélane élémentaire complet qui contrôle son Charme et ses pouvoirs, au lieu d'un être magique sans expérience et dangereux. Ils gagnent des sens plus développés et un besoin de trouver son âme sœur. À la fin de la semaine, un Vélane élémentaire doit avoir fait le premier lien avec son âme sœur ou ils périssent._

Maintenant, il entrait dans le vif du sujet.

« Le premier lien ? Quel est-il ? Et combien en avons-nous besoin exactement ? »

_Le premier lien est un lien physique et il est crée par un baiser. Il doit être sur les lèvres et doit être reconnu comme un baiser liant pour que ça fonctionne. Les deux parties doivent participer._

D'accord. Alors lui et Harry devait s'embrasser. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Et, Draco réfléchit, ce n'était pas comme si Harry ou lui-même étaient de mauvais embrasseurs.

Sentant que Draco était d'accord avec cela, ''Chuck'' continua.

_Le deuxième lien, le plus dur à créer, est le lien mental. Il doit y avoir de la confiance, de l'honnêteté et de l'amour entre les âmes sœur. Ce lien prend le plus de temps pour s'établir et est complété quand les âmes sœur peuvent sentir les émotions de l'autre. C'est un sentiment léger, rien de trop superpuissant qui rendrait la relation trop prévisible. Ce lien est essentiel pour te garder en sécurité. Harry sera déjà capable de savoir si tu es en danger, mais avec un lien mental formé, tu auras aussi cette capacité._

Harry et Draco allait devoir avoir confiance l'un envers l'autre ? Être honnête ? Amoureux ? Cela voulait dire venir à bout des cinq dernières années, si ce n'est pas seize ans de leur vie. Draco en savait déjà un peu sur l'enfance horrible d'Harry, mais rien de ce qu'il savait ne lui avait pas été raconté parce que Harry voulait qu'il le sache, parce qu'Harry avait confiance en lui. C'était des rumeurs venant des pipelettes de Poudlard ou ce qu'Harry avait dit au ministère pour avoir Remus comme tuteur. Et Harry ne savait vraiment rien à propos de Draco. Espionnant les véritables mangemorts en entraînement, Draco ne pouvait pas montrer sa vraie personnalité. Et quelques-uns des choses qu'ils s'étaient dit l'un à l'autre…

« Quel est le suivant ? Combien de plus ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y en a d'autre ? »

_Patience, il y a seulement un lien de plus. Le dernier est un lien émotionnel. Il est complété quand vous aurez une sorte de… cérémonie amoureuse._

Une cérémonie amoureuse ? Quoi ? Chuck n'était pas clair. Quand Draco pensait à amoureux, la première chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit était… oh !

« Tu aurais pu simplement dire sexe, au lieu de me faire réfléchir à fond. Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé, tu es un livre. »

Malheureusement, Chuck était aussi rigide qu'un pantalon amidonné qui allait parfaitement avec son attitude peu ouverte.

_Il y a certaine choses qui ne doivent pas être dite dans une société poli_, ''dit''-il pompeusement avant de continuer. _De toute façon, quand tous les liens sont complétés, vous êtes compagnon pour la vie. Rien ne peut briser le lien d'un Vélane élémentaire avec son âme sœur. Ce qui les rend si difficile à compléter c'est que les trois liens doivent être formés six mois après le premier. Sinon, le Vélane élémentaire meurt de toute façon, n'ayant pas réalisé son devoir pour garder son âme sœur heureux._

Six mois ! Il avait la moitié d'une année pour littéralement tomber amoureux d'Harry et faire l'amour avec lui ? C'était fou ! Draco n'était plus une vierge rougissante, sa première fois avec un ''garçon'' avait été avec Luis à la fin de leur troisième année, mais lui et Luis étaient de très bon amis quand c'était arrivé, il l'était toujours aujourd'hui. Ils se connaissaient depuis sept bonnes années avant que cela n'arrive. Lui et Harry n'avaient pas eu un mot civilisé l'un pour l'autre avant il y avait cinq jours et avait essayé de faire expulser l'autre à de nombreuses reprises.

Mais Harry semblait attirer les situations de vie et de mort peu importe ce qu'il faisait. À la pensée de la mort d'Harry, Draco se sentait comme si quelqu'un transperçait son cœur avec un tesson de glace. Ce qui était arrivé ce soir avec Harry semblait assez douloureux !

Et que penseraient ses parents ? Son père avait accepté l'intérêt de Draco pour les autres garçons, mais accepterait-il d'avoir le garçon-qui-a-survécu dans sa famille ? La lignée sanguine n'avait rien à faire avec cela, Harry était plus pur _que_ toute sa famille entière ! Et avoir un Vélane élémentaire dans sa lignée était tout _sauf_ déshonorable.

Sa mère allait être vraiment ravie. Elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Draco, elle n'était vraiment pas comme la femme que la communauté sorcière décrivait. C'était vrai qu'elle était confiante et indépendant, mais elle avait un côté doux qui faisait que son père l'adorait. Lucius ne lui avait même pas permis de recevoir la marque des ténèbres, même s'il avait été torturé pour cette décision. Oui, ses parents accepteraient sa relation avec Harry.

Le seul vrai dilemme que Draco voyait était les amis d'Harry, Weasley et Granger, et le parrain de Draco, Sev. Harry avait déjà comparé deux de ses amis proches au siens. Pansy serait comme Granger et Blaise comme Weasley, bien que Draco fût un peu incrédule de cela.

Draco savait que Sev détestait Harry à cause de qui était son père et son parrain, et non à cause d'Harry lui-même, mais si ce que Draco avait vu dans le cimetière Gryffondor était vrai, Sev et Harry étaient de la même famille. Quelque chose que Draco savait que Snape appréciait plus que sa vie. Il se souvenait d'une fois lorsqu'il était petit, il avait demandé à son père pourquoi Sev était si triste et amère. La réponse de son père était imprégner dans sa mémoire même encore aujourd'hui.

_« Draco, ton parrain a perdu beaucoup dans sa vie à cause des choix des autres. Il n'a pas toujours vu où était la vérité derrière les mensonges et à cause de cela, il se sent coupable d'avoir laissé tomber des personnes et pense que montrer ce qu'il ressent est une faiblesse. »_

Draco comprenait maintenant ce que son parrain avait perdu à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait détester quelqu'un qui était du même sang que la personne qu'il aimait. Pour Harry, Draco était prêt à essayer de s'entendre avec Weasley et Granger !

Cette dernière pensée l'arrêta. Il l'était ? Il se souciait déjà autant de Vélane brun endormit sur le petit lit à côté de lui, il était prêt à oublier la rancune Malfoy – Weasley si ça le rendait heureux.

_Tu sembles soulager d'avoir trouvé que tu peux te soucier de ce qui arrive à Harry. Étais-tu inquiet d'en être incapable ?_

Draco avait oublié Chuck. Mais comment avait-il compris ce qu'il pensait ?

_Je te l'ai dit. Maintenant que je suis ta propriété, je suis conscient du monde autour de toi et ton Vélane. Tu projetais de forts sentiments de confusion avant, mais tu sembles content._

« Je suis simplement sûr de ce que je ressens maintenant. Je souhaite simplement savoir pourquoi il était prêt à mourir si je ne voulais pas de cela. »

_C'est quelque chose que seul Harry peut répondre. Je suis peut-être un livre qui pense, mais je n'ai pas toutes les réponses._

Draco sourit avant de laisser échapper un énorme bâillement.

« Je suis exténué. Bonne nuit Chuck. »

_Dormez bien, maître Draco._

-OoOoO-

Dans la hâte de la nuit dernière, madame Pomfresh avait oublié de fermer les stores. Alors quand le soleil se leva, sa lumière or et rose réveilla les oiseaux, les lapins et malheureusement pour lui, Harry Potter.

Sa première pensée fut, bien sûr, pourquoi était-il encore à l'infirmerie ? Et deuxièmement, pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?

Harry allait s'assoir quand il vit une tête blonde qui reposait sur sa hanche, serrant gentiment la main d'Harry comme il dormait.

Harry décida alors que peu importe ce que _tous_ disaient sur les Vélanes, Draco Malfoy était aussi proche de la perfection que n'importe quel mortel. Murmurant un rapide sort d'heure, Harry soupira alors qu'il tirait lentement sa main de la prise de Draco. Il regrettait un peu de renoncer au contact de son âme sœur, mais Harry était affamé.

Survivre à la nuit dernière ne voudrait rien dire s'il mourait de faim.

Pour ne pas inquiéter Draco, Harry écrivit une note rapide, disant qu'il allait à la cuisine et qu'il reviendrait après qu'il ait terminé. Puis, il la déposa où il était couché, espérant que Draco la verrait aussitôt qu'il se réveillerait.

-OoOoO-

Le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine fut plutôt joyeux. Tout semblait brillant, mais peut-être que c'était à cause que le côté Vélane d'Harry croyait que Draco allait l'accepté et vouloir ce lier avec lui.

Ne voulant pas ruiner sa bonne humeur en s'inquiétant de la décision de Draco, Harry se laissa simplement absorber par le bonheur qu'il expérimentait à _simplement marcher_ à travers Poudlard. S'il était mort la nuit dernière, il se serrait ennuyer du château avec ses passages secrets, ses escaliers piégés, les classes, zut, peut-être même un peu de Snape.

Une personne qui le château abritait et qu'Harry était certain de ne pas s'ennuyer, décida qu'aujourd'hui parmi tous les jours, elle descendrait de sa tour pour marcher parmi les vivants. Elle décida aussi, comme Harry, que la cuisine était le meilleur endroit pour trouver de la nourriture, puisque la Grande Salle était vide.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva soudainement assis à une petite table avec son professeur de divination, le professeur Trelawney, ses perles scintillant dans la lumière et ses lunettes faisant ressembler ses yeux à ceux d'une mouche, quoique un peu plus large que habituellement.

« Bonjour Harry Potter. » dit-elle de sa voix brumeuse, ses yeux clignèrent lentement vers lui comme pendant ses cours. « Mon troisième œil m'avait dit que je vous rencontrerai ici. »

Harry résista à son envie de rouler les yeux, mais tout juste. Trelawney avait prédis sa mort depuis qu'il était dans sa classe en troisième année, et avait si souvent dit que son ''troisième œil'' avait prédis quelque chose d'évident, comme qu'il ferait froid en Janvier. Harry et Ron avaient déterminé que Trelawney avait dû entendre parler de ses deux première année d'Harry à Poudlard avant de le choisir comme son ''étudiant qui mourait'' puisqu'il était toujours en danger avec Voldemort. De cette façon, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait raison et que Harry était ''supposé'' mourir ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Alors, Harry lui fit un faux sourire brillant et dit. « Pas vrai ! Moi aussi ! » Avant de commander un peu d'omelette au saumon, du thé à la vanille et un milkshake au chocolat. Toutes la semaine, Sirius avait trouvé amusant les étranges combinaisons de nourriture qu'Harry mangeait, toutes étant très sucrées ou contenant une sorte de fruit de mer. Trelawney commanda du thé au romarin.

Trelawney approuva Harry, souriant aussi. « Oui, j'ai toujours vu un aura de puissance autour de vous quand nous regardions le futur. Je suis heureuse de voir que votre amie, miss granger, n'a pas déteint sur vous. Pauvre fille, elle a autant de talent pour ''voir'' qu'un aveugle. »

Harry se hérissa au commentaire sur une de ses meilleurs amis. Trelawney avait cette habilité de descendre les sujets des autres professeurs, déclarant que la Divination était le cours le plus important de l'expérience scolaire.

« Et bien, Hermione est très bonne dans les autres matière. Particulièrement en métamorphose. »

L'ouïe surdéveloppé d'Harry lui permit d'entendre le murmure de Trelawney sur le fait que la Divination était ''vraiment utile'' pour la ''vrai magie'' avant qu'elle accepte la nourriture d'un elfe de maison. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Trelawney n'avait pas la même vision sur bien des choses dans le monde magique. Ron aurait fait des blagues sur le fait qu'il y avait un triangle amoureux entre Trelawney et McGonagall pour l'affection de Dumbledore. Hermione aurait dit à Ron d'arrêter de lire les livres sentimentaux de sa mère, mais ensuite aurait dit à Harry que Trelawney n'avait aucune chance contre McGonagall parce que ''cette veille chouette'' était complètement folle.

Mais Harry savait mieux. Peu importe les puissances cosmique qui contrôlait le futur, Sybil Trelawney avait une connexion irrégulière avec eux. De son vivant, la Voyante avait fait deux prophéties; une à Harry et une à propos d'Harry. Il voyait un schéma ici.

Se sentant soudainement nerveux, Harry commença à engloutir son déjeuner, voulant s'éloigner de la bombe prophétique. Si Harry était son catalyseur, il était nerveux de ne pas être sur un balai à dix pieds de distance d'elle. Il attrapa son thé si rapidement qu'il arrosa le reste de son omelette. Il goutait bizarre, pas comme le thé à la vanille qu'il buvait toujours à la table Gryffondors.

Soudainement, Trelawney reprit la parole. « Avez-vous déjà reçu vos résultats de vos BUSE ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il les avait oubliés.

« Hm… » Fit-elle. « Ils sont en retard. »

« Merci capitaine évidence, » chuchota Harry, agacé par le pouvoir de son professeur de déclarer l'évidence.

Finalement plein, Harry s'étira et se leva.

« Et bien, c'était bien de parler avec vous. Bonne journée. »

Son professeur lui fit un signe de tête, puis lui parla soudainement.

« Vous irez bien. Votre rêve est en vue. Bonne journée M. Potter. » Puis, elle devient intéresser par siroter son propre thé.

Harry la regarda, pas certain s'il pouvait croire que ses mots étaient vrai, il haussa les épaules avant de quitter les cuisines. Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur qu'elle devienne patraque et possédé encore.

-OoOoO-

Au moment où les robes d'Harry tournoyaient le coin du corridor, Sybille Trelawney fit un son étouffer et laissa tomber sa tasse de thé. Serrant sa gorge, la Voyante tomba sur le dos, les yeux large alors que le thé qu'elle venait de boire tournait au rouge sang et commençait à bouillonner.

Les elfes de maison deviennent hystériques quand du sang sortit des yeux, du nez et de la bouche de Trelawney et qu'elle tombait sur le sol. Les tasses avaient accidentellement été confondues. Le thé empoisonné était la saveur à la vanille favorite d'Harry.

-OoOoO-

Quand Harry revient à l'infirmerie, il y avait une foule qui l'attendait. Sirius le remarqua en premier.

« HARRY ! Où étais-tu ? Nous avons cru que tu étais encore parti pour mourir ! »

Le groupe était constitué d'un madame Pomfresh visiblement agacé, un Dumbledore aux yeux brillant et à la barbe longue broussailleuse, un Snape ayant son air ''heureux'' normal, un Remus soulagé, Pansy, Blaise et Theo qui avaient tous l'air fatigué, un Lucius semblant curieusement amusé et un Draco paniqué.

« D'où tu reviens comme cela ? » demanda Draco, regardant Harry soigneusement. « Tu aurais dû me réveiller au lieu de t'enfuir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Oui môman. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes si inquiet. J'étais seulement à la cuisine. »

« Ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes si inquiet ? » dit madame Pomfresh dans son mode infirmière complètement en colère. « Vous avez passé proche de littéralement mourir hier, pour vous enfuir, _encore_, aujourd'hui sans le dire à quelqu'un ! Et nous devrions ne pas être inquiets ? »

Harry leva les bras dans les airs, frustré par les agissements de l'infirmière.

« J'ai laissé un mot ! J'essais d'être responsable et… tout ! Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait ! »

Pansy, qui était assise sur le lit, se déplaça et tout le monde entendit le craquement du parchemin. Soulevant le drap qui ne couvrait pas le lit quand Harry était parti, elle sortit le mot froissé d'Harry.

Harry pointa le morceau de papier coupable, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Voyez ? Je l'ai laissé sur le lit devant la tête de Draco avant de partir. Quelqu'un l'a recouvert. »

Madame Pomfresh rougit. Elle avait réveillé Draco quand elle avait vu le lit vide et avait envoyé les draps par-dessus le mot, pensant au pire.

L'infirmière s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé M. Potter assissiez-vous et laissez-moi vous examinez. Je vais revenir. »

Sirius se laissa tomber sur la chaise, où Draco avait dormi, avec un soupir.

« Harry, je vais avoir des cheveux gris avant le temps si tu n'arrête pas de me faire peur comme cela. »

Harry sourit. « Le gris est le nouveau noir Sirius, je te le jure. »

« Mais alors les filles ne m'aimeront plus ! » gémit Sirius.

Remus sourit à son ami. « Pourquoi tu te soucie que les filles t'aiment ou pas, hm ? De toute façon, elles ne t'aiment pas présentement. »

Snape, qui avait certainement été trainé ici par Pansy et qui n'avait certainement pas vu pourquoi la disparition d'Harry était inquiétante, fit une grimace.

« Je préfèrerais ne rien entendre sur quelque chose qui aimerait Black aussi tôt dans la journée. Ça va ruiner ma journée complètement. »

« Qu'allais-tu faire aujourd'hui qui est peut être ruiné Severus ? » demanda Lucius, semblant heureux, du moins du point vue de Harry, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à servir Voldemort. « Faire des potions ? Tu fais cela peut importe comment se passe ta journée. »

Snape envoya un regard noir à son ami. « Je suis un maître des potions, Lucius. Faire des potions est ce que je fais. »

Madame Pomfresh revient avec quelques potions.

« Celle-ci est seulement pour de l'énergie supplémentaire, » dit-elle en lui donnant une potion rose lumineuse qui ne goutait pas ce qu'elle semblait. « Maintenant, de la douleur ou des élancements ? Votre tête vous fait-elle mal ? Votre vision est bonne ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Je vais bien. J'aimerais bien aller jouer au Quidditch à l'extérieur. »

Madame Pomfresh lui envoya ''le regard''. « Vous n'allez pas voler jusqu'au moment où vous aurez au moins forgé le premier lien ! Si je découvre vos pieds au-dessus du sol plus qu'il ne le faut pour marcher, je vous attache à votre lit. Compris ? »

Harry hocha de la tête misérablement. Blaise s'effondra de défaite. Draco s'avança et tapota le dos d'Harry, souriant.

« Ça craint d'être toi aujourd'hui. »

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand une voix étrange, venant de la porte de l'infirmerie, les interrompit.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Narcissa Malfoy dans une cape de voyage, les mains sur les hanches.

Exactement au même moment, Dobby apparu dans l'infirmerie, hystérique.

« Dumbley-Door ! Professeur Dumbley-Door ! Meurtre ! Il y a eu un meurtre ! »

Dumbledore se pencha vers l'elfe de maison hystérique et saisit son épaule osseuse.

« Qui a été tué Dobby ? Qui ? »

Dobby sanglotait tellement fort qu'il pouvait à peine parler.

« La diseuse de bonne aventure de Dumbley-Door ! Tree-lawn-nee ! »

-OoOoO-

Prochain chapitre : Je sais pas vraiment quand va arriver le prochain chapitre... mais je vous promet dans moins d'un mois. Bisous tout le monde.

Chapitre 15 : Sceller par un baiser

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de dire ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre ! ^_^


	15. Sceller par un baiser

Bonjour à vous tous !

Je suis affreusement désolé pour l'affreux retard de ce chapitre… Je sais pas pourquoi on appelle ça le temps des vacance… parce que pour moi, c'est loin d'être le temps des vacances (lol) En fait, je suis pas en vacance, les miennes sont les deux premiere semaine de septembre, mais c'est celle de ma soeur… Au secour, je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment compris le principe que quand on travaille pas on se **repose. **J'ai à peine pu toujours à mon ordinateur depuis un mois… Et pour moi, c'est une véritable catastrophe (lol)

Bon j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec ma vie trépidante (ici, vous comprendrez que mon ton de voix est sacastique ^_^) Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre.

Bisous

Novalie

* * *

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: Love Gaara of the Sand

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

* * *

**Chapitre Quinze**

**Sceller par un baiser**

**

* * *

**

Tout le monde fut silencieux après l'explosion de Dobby. Harry ne pouvait comprendre le fait que la femme à qui il parlait, il y avait seulement quelques minutes, était morte.

« C'est impossible Dobby ! J'étais avec elle ! Buvant du thé ! »

Les joues de Dobby étaient brillantes de larmes alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Le thé ! Il était empoisonné. Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur ! Empoisonné ! »

Dumbledore entra en action.

« Pompom, s'il-vous-plait, contrôlez M. Potter pour les poisons. Où est-ce arrivé ? » La dernière question était directement pour Dobby.

« Dans les cuisines, monsieur ! Juste après le départ de monsieur Harry Potter ! Il y avait beaucoup de sang ! »

Narcissa s'était approché pour se tenir à côté de son mari, regardant curieusement son fils et Harry. Quand Dumbledore avait ordonné que le Garçon-Qui-avait-Survécu soit contrôlé pour les poisons, Draco avait rapidement attrapé sa main. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

Madame Pomfresh parcouru lentement le corps d'Harry avec une lumière bleue venant du bout de sa baguette. Quand ce fut terminée, elle attrapa une bouteille de potion vide et piqua le doigt d'Harry avec le bout de sa baguette, prenant un échantillon de sang.

« L'examen est négatif, Albus. Je vérifie son sang maintenant. »

Rapidement, elle sortit deux petites fioles de sa robe, une claire et l'autre noire. Après avoir ajouté la potion noire et épaisse au sang, elle attendit.

« Le révélateur s'accroche à tous les types de poison sanguin. Après que nous ayons ajouté la potion claire, s'il y a un poison dans le sang, la potion aura des tâches noires et le liquide deviendra de la couleur du poison. S'il devient clair, il n'y a pas de poison.

Elle ajouta finalement la mixture claire et la pièce regarda dans un silence tendu. Elle s'éclaircit lentement démontrant qu'il n'y avait pas de poison dans le sang d'Harry.

Sirius soupira de soulagement. Dumbledore se retourna vers Dobby.

« Sais-tu quel elfe de maison a servi Sybille et M. Potter ? »

Dobby hocha de la tête, ressemblant à un Bobblehead qu'Harry avait souvent vu à l'arrière de plusieurs automobiles moldues.

« C'est une amie de Dobby, Winky ! Mais elle ne voudrait pas faire de mal à une mouche ! Elle ne voudrait pas ! »

« S'il-te-plait, amenez-la. Il est possible qu'elle soit simplement une autre victime. »

Dobby s'éloigna en un ''CRACK'' et la pièce tomba silencieuse. Blaise posa finalement la question que tout le monde avait à l'esprit.

« Qui voudrait empoisonner Trelawney ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle est… était qu'une menteuse, qu'elle n'avait aucun talant pour la divination. »

Harry, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard. Étant les deux plus proches amis de James Potter, Remus et Sirius étaient au courant pour la prophétie sur Harry et Voldemort, James l'ayant entendu de Dumbledore lui-même.

« Sybille Trelawney a fait deux authentiques prophéties dans sa courte vie. » fut tout ce que dit Dumbledore avant que Dobby et Winky n'apparaissent.

« Maître, Winky est désolée ! Winky devrait être punie ! Winky devrait être tuée ! »

Dumbledore, qui était plus grand que la plupart des sorciers, dominait l'elfe de maison sanglotant. Tous regardèrent en état de choc, alors que le Directeur sortait sa baguette et envoyait un sort violet sur Winky. Au lieu de tuer l'elfe de maison, malgré que cela fût dans les droits de Dumbledore, le sort l'entoura avant de tourner au jaune.

« Exactement ce que je supposais. » dit Dumbledore, parlant plus pour lui-même qu'à quelqu'un dans la pièce. « Winky a été mis sous Impérium dans la dernière heure. »

Un impardonnable. Les seules personnes qu'Harry connaissait pour aimer lancer des Impardonnables était les mangemorts.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas troublé par cela. Au lieu de ça, il ignora les occupants de l'infirmerie et se concentra sur Winky.

« Est-ce que, par chance, tu te souviendrais de tes ordres ? Qui était la cible ? Tu ne seras pas punie Winky. » ajouta-t-il à l'elfe de maison tremblant, ayant l'air effrayée. « Quelqu'un t'a forcé à faire cela. »

Winky hocha de la tête avant de plisser des yeux, réfléchissant.

« Je devais mettre le poison dans… le thé spécial de quelqu'un. Il a dit qu'il commanderait à la vanille parce que c'était son favori.

Harry inspira brusquement, attirant le regard de tous sur lui. Il était la cible, pas Trelawney. Quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer. Quelqu'un qui connaissait son thé préféré.

« Ça sera tout. Dobby, emmène Winky aux cuisines. Vous êtes libérés de vos travaux pour aujourd'hui. »

Dobby acquiesça et ramena son amie toujours en pleurs à leurs tâches, les elfes de maison croyant que leur punition était de ne pas travailler.

Harry regarda Dumbledore, les yeux assombris.

« C'est mon thé qui était empoisonné. J'ai bu celui du professeur Trelawney par erreur. J'étais pressé. »

Pansy soupira. « Et bien, je suppose que la question est, qui voudrait t'empoisonner ? »

Harry fixa la jeune fille. « As-tu un moment ? La liste est très longue. »

« Et elle commence et se termine avec Voldemort. » dit Remus doucement.

Dumbledore regarda Narcissa et elle lui fit un sourire triste.

« Je suppose que vous voulez savoir où j'étais toute la matinée ? » Dumbledore acquiesça, ayant l'air désolé.

La tête de Draco se leva d'où il fixait le sol.

« Vous ne pouvez pas penser que ma mère a quelque chose à voir avec cela ! »

Harry serra bien fort la main de Draco. « Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pense pas. Mais c'est mieux qu'elle ait un alibi si le Ministère essaye encore de faire porter le chapeau aux Serpentard. »

Narcissa approuva. « Rosemerta pourra confirmer que le suis arrivée par poudre de cheminette tôt ce matin et que j'ai pris un déjeuner dans son charmant petit pub. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je suis entrée en collision avec Sabrina Vector, une de mes amies quand j'étais ici, elle m'a amené ici. Satisfait ? »

Dumbledore lui sourit. « Très. Et bien, je dois y aller. Je dois informer le Ministère de ce qui est arrivé. » Il regarda Harry. « Souvenez-vous de ce dont nous avons parlé M. Potter. »

Puis, il partit.

Il y eut une pause embarrassante, pendant laquelle Harry et Draco réalisèrent qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt.

« Donc maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu devais rester en France. »

Narcissa sourit à son fils avant de soulever une épaule. Ce n'était pas un comportement typiquement Malfoy remarqua Harry.

« Quoi, pas de câlin pour ta mère ? »

Lucius regarda sa femme. « Tu évites la question Cissa. Je pensais que nous étions d'accord que c'était plus sécuritaire pour toi de rester en France avec ton cousin ? »

''Cissa'' se retourna vers son mari, ses yeux bleus brillants de colère. « J'ai reçu hier seulement une lettre sur ce qui est arrivé à Pré-au-lard. »

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Harry vit Lucius Malfoy nerveux. « Oh. Et bien, les lettres voyagent incroyablement lentement de nos jours, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Maintenant, il est dans le trouble, » chuchota Draco à Harry qui regardait les parents de son compagnon avec confusion.

Narcissa avança vers son époux, qui semblait vouloir s'échapper, mais se tenait royalement debout.

« Oui, elles le sont. Particulièrement, si tu es caché par votre époux manipulateur. Je me rappelle clairement que tu as dit que vous alliez rester à l'endroit le plus sécuritaire de la Grande-Bretagne pendant que je serais en France, et maintenant, vous n'êtes ici que depuis une semaine et vous êtes attaqués par des Détraqueurs et des vampires ! »

Lucius plissa les yeux vers sa femme, mais elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

« Et un membre du personnel a été tué alors que tu es dans ''l'endroit le plus sécuritaire de Grande-Bretagne''! »

« Je ne me cache pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Tu ne te cache pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Alors pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

Lucius vit où ceci l'amenait.

« Mais Cissa -- » Mais la mère de Draco ne voulait pas entendre ça.

« Pas de ''mais Cissa'' avec moi ! Je reste et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! »

« Ce n'est pas sur ici ! »

Narcissa leva les mains dans les airs. « C'est ce que je te disais ! »

Voir les… si guidés et convenables Malfoy se disputer comme un couple normal sembla soudainement incroyablement amusant pour Harry et le reste de la pièce.

« Tu devrais savoir que l'on ne gagne jamais une dispute avec un Black, Lucius, » dit Remus en souriant.

Sirius inclina la tête sur le côté. « Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. »

« Ça l'est. »

Draco quitta Harry pour arrêter ses parents de s'embarrasser encore plus.

« Père ça ne fonctionnera pas. Laisse Ma' rester. Elle va pouvoir être utile à Dumbledore maintenant avec la Divination qui est libre. Et je suis certain que nous aurons besoin de son aide. »

Narcissa, qui souriait narquoisement à son mari, se tourna pour regarder son seul fils, inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose est arrivée ! Je le savais ! »

Snape s'avança.

« Peut-être devrions-nous aller dans un endroit un peu plus privé pour cette conversation ? Malheureusement, il est nécessaire que tous soient présents. »

Il fixait les Gryffondors.

Remus l'ignora alors que Sirius tira la langue au maître des potions.

« Peut-être Harry pourrait nous amener à sa Salle sur Demande ? »

Harry acquiesça et sauta en bas de la table d'examen où il avait été étendu pour vérifier la présence de poisons.

« C'est au septième étage. »

-OoOoO-

Comme il était encore tôt, le groupe se rendit sans problème. Harry eut un étrange regard quand il commença à faire des allées et venues devant la même portion de mur, mais fut récompensé par l'apparition d'une porte qui se fondait pratiquement avec la couleur du mur.

La pièce qu'Harry avait demandée était une salle où il pourrait avoir une conversation et sans préjugé de maison. La pièce était noire.

« Vraiment déprimant Harry. Merci. » dit Sirius en se promenant dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil mou.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai une vie déprimante. »

Une fois tout le monde assis, personne ne savait vraiment comment commencer.

Finalement, Draco soupira et se frotta le visage.

« Je vais expliquer du mieux que je peux, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, » dit-il à Harry.

Le Vélane acquiesça. « J'expliquerai ce que je peux. Je n'ai pas encore fini mon livre. »

Snape ricana à cela.

Draco l'ignora et regarda sa mère. « Mom, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Vélanes élémentaires ? »

Les yeux de Narcissa s'élargirent. Ce n'était pas une question normale de tous les jours.

« Ils sont très rares, » commença-t-elle, le tenant un peu des contes de fée que sa mère lui racontait. « Magnifiques, puissants magiquement, ils sont dans le haut de la société. C'est même considéré comme un honneur d'en voir un. Plusieurs familles de sang-pur racontent des contes sur eux, leurs puissances, leurs beautés, mais la plupart sont sur leurs dévotions pour leurs âmes sœur. Le sorcier ou la sorcière qui devient le compagnon d'un Vélane élémentaire est très chanceux. »

Harry sourit. « Gee, je suis flatté. Bien que ça craint de voir combien la plupart des personnes en connaissent plus sur moi que moi-même. »

Narcissa regarda Harry, pas seulement un coup d'œil furtif, mais vraiment le regarder. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent alors qu'elle prenait conscience des changements depuis la fois qu'elle l'avait vu à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son langage corporel étaient complètement différent de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ressemblait plus à ses deux parents que seulement une copie carbone de son père.

« Tu es -- ? » Elle laissa la question s'éteindre, mais sourit quand Harry hocha de la tête.

« Par ma mère. »

Narcissa hacha de la tête, excité. « Oui, ta mère était une femme magnifique. Oh mon Dieu. C'est si excitant. »

Draco sourit devant l'incrédulité de sa mère. Maintenant la partie la plus importante.

« Harry vient juste de recevoir son héritage cette semaine et vient aussi juste de découvrir son âme sœur. »

Narcissa n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien.

« Draco ? » demanda-t-elle, et les deux garçons approuvèrent.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un qui l'étreindrait aussi fort que le faisait Mme Weasley, mais il lui fut prouvé qu'il avait tort. Narcissa Malfoy s'approcha de lui et le fixa dans les yeux pendant une minute complète. Harry ne pouvait éloigner son regard du sien, bien qu'elle semblait pouvoir connaitre toutes les mauvaises pensées qu'il n'avait jamais eues. Elle dû trouver ce qu'elle cherchait parce que soudainement elle s'avança et étreignit Harry, qui jura avoir entendu quelques côtés craquer.

Ensuite, il eut quelques questions à propos de ce qui arriverait. Harry dit que lui et Draco avaient besoin de parler de cela, le Vélane envoyant à son compagnon un regard qui lui disait de penser avant de sauter dans quelque chose.

Ce qui semblait donner à Pansy, à qui Harry n'avait pas encore pardonné, l'idée que Draco et Harry devaient parler tout de suite et tout résoudre avant qu'Harry n'essaie de mourir de nouveau. Elle poussa rapidement les deux garçons à l'extérieur de la salle sur demande et leur dis de « Ne plus vous montrer avant qu'il n'y a plus de danger qu'un des deux meurt ! »

Avec nulle part où aller, Harry suggéra qu'ils aillent dans les appartements des Gryffondors dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent reconnaissants que le reste des Serpentards soit encore endormi ou en train de déjeuner, ainsi ils n'eurent pas d'interruptions.

Les pièces étaient aussi en désordre que lorsque Pansy était venu espionner, alors Harry entraina Draco dans sa chambre, essayant de ne pas rougir à ce que cela impliquait.

Nerveux, Harry resta debout alors que Draco s'assoyait au bureau dans sa chambre, mettant ''Chuck'' à côté du livre d'Harry sur les Vélanes élémentaire.

« Alors, je comprends que tu as lu ton livre ? » demanda Harry, évitant le contact visuel avec le blond.

Draco acquiesça, mais réalisa qu'Harry ne le regardait pas et répondit.

« Oui, pendant que tu dormais. J'ai eu toutes les réponses dont j'avais besoin pour prendre une décision. Tout est clair. »

Harry le regarda, confus.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce choix idiot si tu as besoin de moi pour vivre ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit la moitié des informations nécessaires pour me faire prendre un choix informé et tu t'es presque tué dans le processus ! »

« Si je t'aurais dit que j'allais mourir si tu disais non, tu aurais accepté par pitié ! Puis dans six mois, si nous n'avions pas créé les liens, je serais mort de toute façon ! J'ai essayé de te sauver du temps ! »

Draco envoya un regard incrédule à Harry. « T'as pris la décision pour moi ! »

Draco se leva et s'avança pour attraper les épaules d'Harry.

« Oui, si j'avais su la vérité, je n'aurais pas dit non, mais ça ne serait pas car j'ai pitié de toi. »

Harry chantonnait pratiquement de bonheur à l'approche de Draco, mais essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

« Non ? Pourquoi ? »

Draco sourit. « Harry, nous sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Si nous ne l'étions pas, je ne serais pas ton âme sœur. Je ne suis pas certain si c'est de l'amour, mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose avec toi les derniers jours que je n'avais jamais expérimenté avant. C'est étrange pour moi, un Serpentard jusqu'à l'os, d'agir si… » Il haussa les épaules ne trouva pas les bons mots.

« Poufsouffle ? » suggéra Harry et Draco approuva. Le brun sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Tout arrivait si vite ! Mais Draco était si près et d'après ce que le cerveau embrouillé du Gryffondor avait compris, d'accord pour se lier avec lui.

Alors qu'Harry réfléchissait, Draco pouvait l'étudier. L'attirance était là. Définitivement. Il voulait faire courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux doux d'Harry et embrasser ses lèvres comme lorsqu'ils étaient sous la pluie. Alors, pendant que ce dernier réfléchissait, Draco complotait.

Le temps qu'Harry le remarque, le Serpentard blond s'était approché et l'avait coincé dans un coin. Le souffle chaud de Draco caressait la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne du Vélane.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota Harry, son contrôle ébranlé.

S'approchant encore, Draco parla, ses lèvres frôlant celles d'Harry.

« Je me lie à toi. »

« Oh, » fut tout ce qu'Harry pu dire avant d'abandonner et de laisser ses instincts de Vélane prendre le relai. Le goût de café, de vanille et de cannelle, ses trois saveurs favorites, emplirent la bouche d'Harry alors qu'il embrassait son compagnon.

Malgré que ce soit Draco qui avait initié le baiser, le désir de réaliser le lien était presque insupportable et Harry fit courir rapidement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco, demandant encore s'il était sûr de vouloir ceci.

Draco n'hésita pas et alors qu'ils se laissaient aller dans le baiser, une chaleur envahit leurs corps alors que le premier lien se créait. Harry sentit de vifs éclairs de lumière les entourer, même s'ils avaient les yeux fermés. Elle tourbillonnait autour d'eux avant qu'ils deviennent de l'eau froide et claire. En un rien de temps de la glace et du feu en émergèrent et les entoura dans un aura rouge et bleue. Finalement, leur propre magie sortit de leurs corps et s'enroula ensemble dans une étreinte avant de retourner à son propriétaire.

Harry laissa la bouche de Draco, prenant une profonde respiration pour s'étudier. L'arrière de son cou picotait où les mains de Draco étaient restées, mais c'était un picotement plaisant qui lui donnait le goût de baisser la tête de nouveau pour embrasser son âme sœur.

Harry regarda Draco. Il semblait illuminé de l'intérieur, sa tête s'inclina de façon mignonne sur le côté, un petit sourire gracieux sur le visage.

« C'était… impressionnant. » dit-il et il leva les yeux vers Harry, les yeux brillant. « Je me sens plus puissant. Est-ce de ta faute ? »

Harry plissa les yeux en réfléchissant. « Je pense que nous avons réveillé tout pouvoir dormant en toi. Est-ce que tu sens les éléments ? C'est un signe que le premier lien est complet. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de puissance. »

Draco mordilla sa lèvre en réfléchissant. Cela attira le regard d'Harry sur les lèvres de Draco. Elles étaient plus roses et légèrement enflées par l'intense travail qu'elles venaient de faire. Harry décida de lui rembourser un peu de ce qu'il lui devait.

Soudainement, Draco sentit Harry se déplacer et fut surpris d'être maintenant celui qui avait le dos au mur avec Harry installé dans sa bulle personnelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu -- » Sa question fut coupée quand Harry recouvrit ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ce ne fut pas quelque chose dont Draco se plaignit.

-OoOoO-

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de le publier après mes deux semaines de vacance, soit dans les environ du 15 septembre. Je garanti rien car mon ordinateur a recommencé à faire des siennes et je crois bien que je vais devoir alors le porter chez le réparateur… Je crois bien qu'il commence à y allé trop souvent, bientôt le réparateur va le voir plus souvent que moi. (lol)

Le titre est: _À travers les yeux d'un meurtrier_.

Bisous à tous !

Novalie


	16. À travers les yeux d’un meurtrier

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: sailorslayer

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note**: Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.

L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

-OoOoO-

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse…._

_Je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre… et qu'il devait arriver il y a six mois… J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels qui ont fait que ça me disait rien de taper mes chapitres… il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui me disait quelques chose d'ailleurs. Ça va un peu mieux, même si rien n'est vraiment régler et le sera sûrement pas avant l'automne prochain. _

_Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre, quoique ça soit pas difficile, je devrai faire mieux que six mois (lol). Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu. _

_Bonne lecture ! Et bonne St-Valentin à tous ! _

**Chapitre Seize**

**À travers les yeux d'un meurtrier**

**-OoOoO-**

Ça n'avait pas fonctionné. La putain de chance de ce Potter avait gagné à la fin. Encore ! Au lieu que ça soit lui qui boive le poison, ce fut cette menteuse de Trelawney !

Maintenant, Dumbledore serait à l'affût de la moindre chose suspecte et la sécurité de Potter serait augmentée. Ce trou de cul ingrat !

Il ne méritait rien ! Pas la renommée, la gloire, les amis ! Ça n'aurait pas dû être pour lui ! Tout ce que lui avait, ce n'était que des coups d'œil éphémères, dédaigneux, des regards de pitié, alors que lui, Potter, avait tout.

Même sa famille avait été oubliée ! Tout ce qu'ils avaient sacrifié pour Dumbledore et tout ceci ne signifiait plus rien maintenant !

Pendant une minute, l'étranger resta en périphérie de Pré-au-Lard. Entrer à Poudlard avait été facile. Harry Potter n'était pas le seul à connaitre plusieurs passages secrets de Poudlard. N'ayant pas d'amis pour l'aider rendait son but plus facile.

Il était obsédé par le survivant depuis aussi loin qu'il se rappelait. Le meurtrier réfléchit alors qu'il commença à marcher pour retourner chez lui. Il avait lu tous les livres sur le garçon qu'il avait pu trouver avant d'entrer à Poudlard ! Et quelle chance d'avoir son obsession réparti dans sa maison ! Depuis la première nuit de Potter à Poudlard, il l'avait regardé, l'avait étudié. Connaître son ennemi.

Il l'avait regardé et avait bouilli silencieusement de rage alors que le garçon avait gagné une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, s'était construit son propre groupe d'amis loyaux et d'admirateurs, et qu'il avait sauvé la pierre Philosophale. Et c'était seulement la putain de première année.

Mais cette année, ce serait différent. Son maître était de retour ! Bien que Potter se fût encore échappé, ça ne serait pas long avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tue ce bâtard pour toujours. Harry Potter n'avait pas seulement à s'inquiéter de ses ennemis, oh non. Il y avait un serpent dans la tanière du lion.

-OoOoO-

Les Aurors arrivèrent à midi. Les cuisines furent fermées et chaque elfe de maison fut interrogé. Winky fut la seule à avoir eu une interaction avec le meurtrier, mais un autre elfe de maison, Twink, avait vu une silhouette encapuchonnée fuir les cuisines peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Harry.

Quand l'interrogatoire des elfes de maison fut terminé, Dumbledore, en temps que directeur, donna un nouvel ordre. Les elfes de maison ne seront plus capables d'obéir à toute personne qui n'était pas un étudiant ou un professeur de Poudlard. Pas plus qu'ils ne pourraient obéir à quelqu'un qu'ils ne pouvaient pas identifier. La localisation des cuisines serait mis sous un sort avancé de cache, qui était seulement à un pas du sort de Fidelitas, pour toute personne qui ne savaient pas déjà où elle se trouvait. Pour ceux qui savaient, ils seraient identifiés et gardés sur surveillance.

La chose étonnante à propos de tout cela était que la personne devait être un novice pour avoir utilisé un elfe de maison qui pouvait parfaitement se souvenir des instructions qu'il avait reçu sous ''Imperio''. Le Ministère avait fait de nombreuses études sur les Impardonnable avant d'en faire des impardonnables, et ces tests incluaient leurs effets sur les elfes de maison. Hermione aurait probablement fait une crise d'apoplexie après avoir entendu cette petite information, mais Harry n'avait pas l'envie de reprendre le flambeau de la S.A.L.E. Pas encore.

Ensuite, tout ceux qui vivaient actuellement à Poudlard furent assemblé dans la Grande Salle pour être interrogé. Une petite dose de sérum de vérité acquitta tout le monde, même Harry fut interrogé avec acharnement, puisqu'il avait pratiquement assisté à toute la scène.

Et puis, bien sûr, Cornelius Fudge, l'idiot, ne put résister à la tentation de visiter Poudlard et ''d'exprimer sa profonde sympathie'' devant la ''perte d'un membre de la société si gentille''.

Une fois qu'il eut entendu la façon qu'elle avait été tuée, il insinua rapidement, très lourdement, qu'il y avait un maître des potions caché à Poudlard.

« Je trouve cela très étonnant Albus que vous laissiez encore certains membres de votre école enseigner pendant ces temps difficiles. Le Ministère serait plus qu'heureux de vous fournir quelques professeurs plus convenables, si le besoin se fait sentir. »

Harry, qui était encore questionné par Dawlish, le seul auror présent qui n'était pas de l'ordre, arrêta et inclina la tête sur le coté. Vers Fudge et le reste des occupants de Poudlard, qui avait été déclaré non coupable et qui se trouvaient tous dans un corridor près de la Salle, l'ouïe améliorée de Harry pouvait les entendre comme s'ils criaient dans ses oreilles.

Dawlish qui demandait à Harry pour la centième fois s'il avait remarqué quelque chose de suspect, fut coupée par Harry.

« Excusez-moi, quelqu'un a mis la laisse au Ministre, mais a oublié sa muselière. »

Harry manqua le regard amusé que Dawlish lui envoya alors qu'il prenait déjà le chemin pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

Fudge avait un sourire presque narquois jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'expression faciale de Harry et qu'il prenne un air horrifié.

« Est-ce que votre ouïe est sélective ou êtes-vous juste bouché ? Vous savez quoi ! Pourquoi le demander à un être stupide comme vous ? »

Fudge ne semblait pas très heureux du ton de la voix de Harry. Ou du choix de ces mots.

« J'enquête sur le meurtre d'un professeur Potter ! Même si ce que je fais n'est pas de vos affaires ! Un meurtre vient d'être commis dans un château plein de Mangemorts, d'un ex-détenu et d'une dangereuse créature magique ! »

Pas la meilleure chose à dire à un Vélane Elémentaire visiblement irrité.

« Est-ce que votre cerveau chétif n'a pas enregistré, Fudge, il y a une semaine à peine, vous avez fait le serment d'éloigner votre putain de cul des affaires de Poudlard ? Et de ne plus accuser les espions de Dumbledore d'activités Mangemort ? »

Fudge lança des regards noirs à Harry avant de faire un signe de main dans la direction de Sirius et Remus.

« Tu oublies Black et le loup-garou ! Ça aurait été facile pour eux ! C'est une seconde nature de tuer pour une créature dangereuse ! »

Le mot ''créature'' commença à énerver Harry. Remus avait le regard que Harry détestait, le regard d'acceptation quand les personnes pensaient à lui comme une créature, plus bas qu'un humain. Remus était une personne bordel !

« Puis-je vous rappeler Fudge, que vous _insultez_ ma famille. » dit Harry en se forçant à garder une voix calme, mais ses yeux étaient sombres et scintillaient de rage. « Sirius a été innocenté, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut oublier le passé. Et _Remus_ » Il insista sur le prénom, haïssant Fudge pour avoir appellé l'homme au grand cœur une créature. Ferait-il la même chose s'il savait la vraie nature de Harry ? « Il est une personne, pas une créature. Allez-vous le punir pour être la victime de circonstance, du destin ou peu importe ce que vous croyez qui dirige l'univers, alors que nous ne vous punissons pas pour votre stupidité ? Vous avez un complexe d'idiotie si large qu'il a besoin de son propre code postal ! »

Au lieu de garder la bouche fermée et de seulement avoir l'air idiot, Fudge l'ouvrit et le prouva.

« Si Black était si innocent, pourquoi a-t-il fuit ? Seuls ceux qui sont coupable fui ! »

Harry ferma les yeux, serra les poings et se répéta son mantra. _'' Tu ne frappes personne, Harry. Fudge ne peux s'empêcher d'être stupide, il est né ainsi. La violence ne résout rien.''_

Sirius s'avança pour se défendre lui-même, malade des doutes des dernières quinze années.

« Comment pouvais-je prouver mon innocence sans un procès ? Comment pouvais-je faire quelque chose alors que vous aviez donné l'ordre de ''l'embrasser à vue''? Vous êtes seulement vexé d'avoir l'air d'un idiot maintenant que la vérité est sortie. »

Dumbledore avait un regard froid sur le visage, ses yeux bleu normalement chaleureux ressemblaient à de la glace. « Vos idées racistes vont bientôt vous faire perdre votre emploi Cornelius. Au lieu de faire des alliances et des traités avec des alliés possibles, vous vous faites des ennemis pour les années à venir. Tout le monde ici est un des mes très bon amis et je ne tolérerai pas votre irrespect devant eux. C'est tout. »

Fudge tremblait violemment de colère. « Vous avez besoin de pourvoir deux postes dans l'école avant son ouverture dans trois semaines ! Pensez-vous que vous pouvez trouver un professeur compétent de divination et de défense en si peu de temps sans mon aide ? »

Dumbledore ne fut pas troublé. « Bien sûr. J'ai déjà les candidats parfaits, s'ils acceptent. Je suis certain que vous connaissez Narcissa, elle est une Prophétesse enregistré dans le hall des prophéties au ministère. Et depuis le retour de Voldemort - » Fudge cria au nom. « Plusieurs parents ont écrit, demandant le retour de Remus Lupin comme professeur de défense à Poudlard. Apparemment, plusieurs étudiants ont dit à leurs parents que Remus avait été le seul professeur de Défense compétent qu'ils avaient eu, et plusieurs parents sentent qu'ils l'ont jugé trop rapidement. Avec Sirius comme assistant et professeur suppléant pendant les pleines lunes, je suis certain que tout marchera sans problème. »

Dawlish interrompit à ce moment-là le groupe de sorciers furieux avec son rapport.

« Monsieur le Ministre, il apparaît que Sybil Trelawney n'était pas la cible de l'attaque aujourd'hui. »

Fudge regarda l'auror, choqué. « Oh ? Et dites-moi qui l'était ? »

Dawlish fit un signe de tête dans la direction de Harry. « M. Potter ici. Il apparaît que le meurtrier connait personnellement M. Potter, il connait son type de thé favori et même l'emplacement des cuisines. »

Fudge fit un sourire méchant à Harry. « Encore un ? Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu. Les personnes semblent _mourir_ autour de vous, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Harry sentit comme si on le frappait dans le ventre. Fudge avait marqué un point. Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, bien qu'il soit revenu, et maintenant Trelawney. Ron et Hermione avaient été mis dans tellement de situations menaçantes, et Ginny, que Harry connaissait peu à l'époque, était presque morte en deuxième année !

« La mort de Sybil est un autre signe que la guerre approche, Cornelius. Une guerre que vous auriez très bien pu empêcher, si vous aviez reconnu le retour de Voldemort plus tôt. Maintenant que vous avez terminé votre enquête, je vous demanderais de partir. Votre serment ne vous permet pas de rester plus longtemps. »

Fudge lança un regard noir à Dumbledore, mais savait qu'il tenait Harry.

« Je vais revenir Albus. Avec M. Potter ici, je soupçonne que Vous-Savez-Qui veut Poudlard sous son contrôle bientôt. Bonne Journée. »

Albus regarda Harry, qui était pâle avec le regard qui évitait ceux des autres. Ce que Fudge avait dit était le point faible de Harry.

« Harry, ce que le Ministre a dit n'est pas vrai. C'est sa revanche pour l'avoir embarrasser. Tu sembles te faire des ennemis avec des personnes vraiment importantes. »

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un minuscule sourire. Dumbledore mit une main ridée sur l'épaule du Vélane.

« C'est plus difficile de pardonner à une personne qui a raison qu'à quelqu'un qui a tort. C'est la faute de la fierté du ministre. Et cela rend les choses encore plus difficiles à accepter. »

Harry acquiesça et soupira. « Je vais marcher. Je vais faire attention. »

Dumbledore tendit une main alors que Sirius voulu suivre son filleul.

« Laisse-le pendant un moment. Il doit se pardonner à lui-même avant qu'il puisse pardonner à ceux qui lui causent du tort. Il ne doit pas pardonner sa culpabilité, la tolérer ou l'étouffer. Il doit la regarder en face, la comprendre, laisser l'horrible choc le renverser et le déchainer, et puis il doit pardonner. »

-OoOoO-

Harry s'assit sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie, regardant le soleil se coucher. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent que quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer. C'était probablement sous les ordres de Voldemort, mais pas Voldemort lui-même. Harry l'aurait senti. Dumbledore l'aurait senti !

Mais ce que Fudge avait dit l'avait vraiment affecté, parce qu'il avait seulement exprimé les propres pensées de Harry avant que Sirius ne revienne de la mort. Les personnes mourraient autour de lui, mais c'était surtout parce que c'était _à cause de lui_ que cela faisait peur à Harry.

Ses oreilles entendirent l'arrivée de quelqu'un juste avant que l'odeur de café, de vanille et de cannelle arrive à son nez. Draco. Une autre personne qu'il aimait et qu'il pourrait très bien perdre.

Draco s'assit à côté de lui sur le toit et resta silencieux pendant un moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » L'inquiétude dans sa voix fit que Harry mit son masque ''tout va bien''.

Il sourit au blond, dans ce qu'il espérait être un sourire convainquant et dit : « Rien »

Le visage de Draco était sérieux alors qu'il lui envoya un regard sceptique.

Harry ferma les yeux et murmura presque inaudible. « Tout »

Draco agissait étrangement en essayant d'être sympathique, mais ce n'était pas une faculté qui lui venait facilement.

« Voudrais-tu en parler ? Je ne brille pas par ma conversation, mais je suppose qu'après des années à écouter Pansy mes capacités à écouter devraient être bonne. »

Harry sourit. Draco divaguait. « Et moi qui pensait toutes ses années que tu aimais seulement t'entendre parler. »

Draco envoya un regard noir à un Harry taquin. « On appelle cela une image Potter. Tu devrais le savoir, la tienne est celle du Golden Boy de Gryffondor. »

Harry perdit son air égaré et il tourna le regard vers le soleil couchant rouge. « Ouais, malheureusement je suis loin d'être doré. »

Draco soupira et sortit un sandwich au thon et quelques biscuits au chocolat. Harry eut l'eau à la bouche quand il sentit les fruits de mer et le chocolat. Draco attrapa un biscuit pour lui-même et laissa le reste à Harry.

« Tu as manqué le souper. Ton parrain a dit que tu aimerais cela. Quelque chose à voir avec les Vélanes Elémentaires ? »

Harry croqua son sandwich, les yeux fermés avec une expression merveilleuse sur son visage.

« Je te mordrais le bras pour n'importe quelle sorte de fruit de mer et de sucre. Principalement le chocolat. Et je tuerai pour des fraises. »

Au mot ''tuer'', l'humeur dépressive de Harry revient.

« Ce que Fudge a dit t'a vraiment affecté, pas vrai ? » demanda finalement Draco après presque dix minutes de silence.

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est vrai. Non, écoute-moi. » demanda-t-il alors que Draco allait protester.

« Mes parents sont morts pour me protéger, vrai ? Et bien, tu ne le sais pas, mais j'avais besoin à tout prix d'être protéger de Voldemort. À ma première année, il a dit que ma mère n'avait pas besoin de mourir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il aurait probablement trouvé amusant de la tuer après qu'elle soit restée sans rien faire pendant qu'il me tuait, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. Elle est morte pour moi. Je n'ai peut-être pas lancé le sort qui l'a tué, mais il y a une chance qu'elle soit encore ici si elle l'avait laissé me tuer. »

« Puis, il y a eu Cédric Diggory. Je sais qu'il n'a pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe, je sais qu'il y a eu quelqu'un qui a essayé de me tuer, mais je lui ai dit de prendre la coupe avec moi. Et là encore, je n'ai pas lancé le sort qui l'a tué, mais si Cédric avait été seul, Queudver se serait sauvé effrayé d'être découvert. Mais parce que j'étais là, Cédric était de trop. »

« Et je suis tombé dans ce piège en juin et j'ai entraîné Sirius dans ce gâchis au département des mystère, ce qui l'a tué finalement. Parce que j'étais là. Et maintenant, ce matin, Trelawney a bu le mauvais thé, parce que j'étais là pour prendre accidentellement le sien. Elle n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter à propos d'un thé empoisonné si je n'avais pas été là. »

Draco regarda Harry avec surprise avant d'attraper son bras.

« Harry, as-tu dit à tes parents de rester devant un sortilège mortel pour toi ? As-tu demandé à Cédric d'entrer dans le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? As-tu attaché Sirius et l'as-tu trainé au département des mystères ? As-tu prit la décision de Trelawney d'aller déjeuner dans les cuisines aujourd'hui ? Non. Ceci est leur choix. Tes parents ont choisi de mourir pour toi. Cédric a choisi d'entrer dans une dangereuse compétition. Sirius a choisi de te suivre cette nuit-là. Trelawney a choisi de sortir de sa tour ! Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Harry. Voldemort dominerait la Grande-Bretagne maintenant si tu n'avais pas été là cette nuit-là ! »

Harry regarda dans les yeux orageux de Draco alors qu'il voulait désespérément croire ce que le Serpentard disait.

« Je sais cela. Je le crois vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser que parce que je me soucie de ces personnes, je les mets en danger. Tu es maintenant en danger ! Ta mère et ton père ! Tes amis ! Juste parce que je suis ici. »

« Harry, nous sommes tous en danger de toute façon ! Ma famille est espionne de Dumbledore depuis qu'ils sont diplômés de Poudlard ! Le professeur Snape depuis avant cela ! Tu n'as pas demandé à mes parents de faire cela ! C'était leur choix ! »

Harry soupira. « Je suis seulement inquiet, c'est tout. Poudlard n'est pas l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne. Pas maintenant que je suis ici. »

Draco attira Harry près de lui jusqu'à ce que le Vélane pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son âme sœur.

« Je sais. Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi. Après tout, à la fin, c'est toi qu'ils essaient de tuer. »

Les deux restèrent à regarder les étoiles commencées à scintiller, espérant que les autres seraient en sécurité cette année.

-OoOoO-

_Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre va arriver…. Je vous promets d'être moins longue (lol)_

_Chapitre 17 : Apprendre à te connaître et la fin de l'été (C'est l'arrivée des autres à la fin de chapitre… problème à l'horizon lol)_


	17. Apprendre à te connaître et la fin de

**DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS**

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: sailorslayer

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.

L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

-OoOoO-

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse…._

_Je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre… et qu'il devait arriver il y plus d'un an… J'espère vraiment pouvoir faire en sorte que plus jamais vous n'aviez à attendre aussi longtemps. _

_Après plus d'un an à travailler de soir, je retourne de nuit, ce qui veut dire plus de temps pour taper mes chapitres. Et puis, je me suis acheté un nouveau bébé, un portable qui pourra me suivre au travail, mais chut faut pas le dire à ma patronne. ^_^ _

_Je veux reprendre le rythme que j'avais avant, donc un chapitre par mois. Et vous avez le droit de me menacer si je retarde. ^_^_

_Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente et vous souhaite bonne lecture._

_xoxo  
Novalie_

-OoOoO-

**Chapitre Dix-sept**

**Apprendre à te connaître et la fin de l'été**

**-OoOoO-**

Avec le premier lien en place, Harry et Draco avaient six mois pour terminer les deux autres. Trois jours après le ''meurtre Trelawney'' comme les journaux l'appelait, Draco déménagea dans l'appartement des Gryffondors, ce qui faisait pratiquement rougir Harry à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Les trois semaines suivantes s'envolèrent alors que Harry et Draco commencèrent à apprendre à se connaître. Au début, c'était encore un peu maladroit, mais ils restaient courtois l'un envers l'autre, presque comme des amis distants. Bien sûr des _amis_ n'avaient pas le désir soudain de s'embrasser passionnément à toute heure de la journée. Les amis de Draco trouvaient cela infiniment amusant d'entendre les anciens ennemis se disputer bruyamment dans une des chambres une minute et puis être complètement silencieux la suivante. Normalement, Draco et Harry sortaient de la chambre en ayant l'air de s'être bécoter et depuis Snape restait le plus souvent dans ses quartiers privés.

Mais, peu importe combien de temps ils passaient ensemble, quand ils se disputaient, ce n'était pas amusant. Draco et Harry restaient en désaccord sur beaucoup de choses : Gryffondors, Serpentards, les amis de Harry, la famille de Draco, Sirius et Remus, les amis de Harry, la politique, la pureté du sang et les amis de Harry, étaient seulement une partie des choses sur lesquelles ils s'affrontaient régulièrement. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les fanatiques que Voldemort pensait qu'ils étaient, la plupart des Serpentards prenait en compte la pureté du sang d'une personne comme une partie de la valeur d'une personne. Harry avait dit à Draco que ça n'avait pas de sens, quelqu'un quelque part avait fait de Draco et de lui-même des âmes sœurs, égales en tout et parfait l'un pour l'autre, mais les idéaux de Draco impliquaient que Harry était soit un être qui lui était supérieur soit un être inférieur. Sirius fut mort de rire quelques jours après leur dernière dispute sur la pureté du sang, quand Harry expliqua à Draco comment, techniquement, il était plus pur qu'eux. Snape avait prit un air acerbe.

La meilleure partie, d'après Sirius, fut quand Harry menaça Luis Montague, après qu'il ait insulté la mère de Harry et de Hermione Granger, disant que les née-de-moldu, ou toute personne élevée par eux, ne méritait pas d'étudier à Poudlard. Harry avait dit que si Luis reparlait comme cela encore une fois, lui, Harry, allait le castrer, s'assurant ainsi que la lignée des Montague ne continuerait pas et puis il l'étranglerait avec ses propres intestins.

Remus avait pris un air sévère et avait réprimandé Harry pour avoir menacé un autre étudiant, mais plus tard, il avait dit à Harry qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pâlir aussi vite.

Le sujet sur lequel Harry et Draco se heurtaient le plus souvent, était les deux meilleurs amis de Harry, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Alors que Draco semblait s'inquiéter profondément pour ses trois meilleurs amis (comme un Malfoy ne devait jamais montrer une émotion, Draco n'admettra jamais qu'il les aimait comme une famille) et que Harry semblait bien s'entendre avec eux, Draco ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait faire des efforts et donner une chance aux amis de Harry. La pensée d'avoir à renoncer à Ron et Hermione à cause de Draco faisait mal au cœur à Harry, mais il avait _besoin_ de son compagnon.

Les deux Gryffondors avaient écrit d'Amérique par deux fois à Harry pendant les vacances d'été, la poste prenant plus de temps pour voyager, mais Harry ne leur avait rien dit sur son changement ou sur Draco. C'était trop dangereux, au cas où les lettres soient interceptées, et Harry respectait trop ses deux amis pour leur dire quelque chose de cette importance par lettre.

Draco savait que Harry s'inquiétait pour ses amis autant que lui pour les siens, car pas une fois, même quand ils se disputaient, il avait dit à Harry qu'il devait choisir entre eux et lui. Mais Harry était déterminé à démontrer à Draco que ses amis valaient la peine d'être connu.

Pansy était, même si elle ne le montrait pas, d'une intelligence étonnante, seulement pas de la même façon que Hermione je-peux-répéter-tout-ce-que-tu-viens-de-dire-et-le-faire-à-l'envers-et-en-anglais Granger. Elle pouvait aussi être très curieuse et agaçante, mais de la même façon inquiète que Hermione.

Blaise, bien qu'il soit très réservé et un peu vieux jeu, était tout à fait comme Ron quand on parlait des devoirs scolaires et de Quidditch, il détestait le premier et adorait le second. Il avait aussi une adoration pour les Canons de Chudley, comme l'avait découvert Harry tôt un samedi matin quand il était sorti de sa chambre pour trouver Blaise habillé d'un bas de pyjama orange vif dans la salle commune des serpentards, buvant un café. Blaise était aussi férocement loyal à Draco, ce qui réconfortait grandement Harry et l'agaçait en même temps.

Théodore, ou Théo comme Harry découvrit que tout le monde l'appelait, était une chose curieuse, comme Seamus Finnigan. Les deux garçons étaient de grand plaisantins, aimant attirer l'attention sur eux et avait une réputation de Casanova avec le sexe opposée, ou même parfois avec le même sexe. Il était aussi, impossible à réveiller le matin.

Harry découvrit qu'il s'entendait bien avec eux, riant et faisant des blagues. Il se demanda souvent si ça aurait été comme cela s'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Penser aux Gryffondors rappela à Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas encore attrapé le sale bâtard qui avait essayé de le tuer et avait tué Trelawney. Ça devait être un Gryffondor. Quelqu'un qui avait parlé avec Harry, qui savait qu'il aimait manger parfois dans les cuisines, qui savait que Harry connaissait quelques elfes de maison en qui il avait parfaitement confiance.

Snape avait pointé Ron, Hermione et même Ginny, ce qui avait irrité Harry. Oui, ils connaissaient ces informations sur Harry, mais ils étaient à un océan de distance ! Avec le recul, Harry se demanda ce qu'il y avait chez lui qui faisait que ses tantes et ses oncles le détestaient simplement parce qu'il était Harry Potter. Snape et sa tante Pétunia pourraient monter un club, se rencontrant tous les samedis et discutant de ce qu'ils détestaient le plus chez Harry. Cette pensée était vraiment déprimante.

Deux jours avant la rentrée scolaire, Dumbledore rappela à Harry, Sirius et Remus qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans son bureau à midi. Recevant trois regards vides, le Directeur expliqua que le testament de Lily et James serait lu aujourd'hui.

Harry regarda ses tuteurs avec des sentiments mélangés. Il était heureux de finalement en apprendre davantage sur ses parents, mais triste pour la même raison. Dans un monde sans Voldemort et avec Lily et James Potter, Harry aurait été différent. Il aurait su qu'il était un Vélane Élémentaire, aurait su pour Snape et sa tante, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas su. Il n'aurait pas été d'une nature aussi forte et mature, il aurait été plus innocent. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il aurait toujours eue, Draco.

Chuck, le livre de Draco, leur avait dit que dans toute vie future, vie passé ou univers alternatif, leurs âmes auraient été liées l'une à l'autre. Il avait expliqué que même l'univers où ils vivaient maintenant, pouvait être le résultat de leur liaison dans un autre. Ça rassurait Harry que Draco puisse l'aimer un jour et ça rassurait Draco que leur relation soit véridique.

Draco avait eu peur que Harry devienne un Vélane Élémentaire soumis et qu'il perdre lentement son indépendance et sa liberté de penser avec les liens. Ce n'était pas le cas. Alors que les sentiments de Harry pour Draco grandissaient, Harry n'avait pas peur de dire à Draco quand il avait tort. Alors Draco ne se gênait pas pour dire à Harry quand il était stupide, ce qui n'arrivait plus aussi souvent qu'avant.

Finalement, midi se pointa et les trois Gryffondors laissèrent la salle commune des Serpentards, où ils se relaxaient. Ses problèmes avec Draco résolu, pour le moment, Harry tourna son attention vers ses tuteurs. Par sa nature, il était un marieur et Harry avait reçu l'habilité non seulement de voir les liens, mais de les différencier. Il y avait les liens familiaux, sanguins, d'amitié, amoureux et, comme lui et Draco, les liens d'âme sœur qui étaient les plus forts. Remus et Sirius partageaient un lien d'âme sœur, mais celui-ci disparaissait lentement à cause des années où ils avaient passés séparé. Même maintenant que Sirius était libre, les deux hommes agissaient comme des adolescents l'un avec l'autre. Ça donnait l'envie à Harry de les jeter dans un placard à balai vide jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus et s'embrassent à perdre haleine.

_C'est ça !_ pensa le Vélane alors qu'ils allaient vers les escaliers mouvants. _Ils ont jusqu'à demain pour faire quelque chose sinon, j'interviens._ La vue d'un lien en train de mourir était horrible pour un Vélane Élémentaire.

Dans le bureau, maintenant familier, de Dumbledore, se trouvait le directeur lui-même et un vieux gobelin qui se présenta comme Swifthelm. Harry découvrit pourquoi il avait l'air si vieux… il était vieux. Il s'occupait de la chambre forte des Potter depuis près de trois cent ans.

Tout le monde s'assit dans les chaises confortables que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître devant son bureau. Harry s'installa entre Sirius et Remus, Swifthelm à la place du directeur, plusieurs papiers empilés devant lui.

« Si tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons commencer. » dit Swifthelm, sa voix sifflant légèrement.

Tout le monde fut forcé de signer leurs noms complets, Dumbledore ayant le plus long, avant que ceux-ci ne soient envoyés magiquement au Ministère.

« M. et Mme Potter ont demandé que leur fils, Harry soit mis sous la tutelle de Sirius Black ou, si pour une quelconque raison cette requête n'est pas possible, Albus Dumbledore. Est-ce que M. Potter est sous la garde de l'un d'entre vous ? » demanda le gobelin.

Sirius hocha la tête. « Harry est sous la garde de Remus et de moi-même. Je suis son parrain et Remus était un ami très proche de la famille. »

Dumbledore regarda Swifthem. « Je ne me souvenais pas que j'étais aussi cité comme gardien convenable pour Harry. Il a été placé chez la sœur de sa mère et son époux jusqu'au début du mois. »

Le gobelin fouilla dans quelques papiers, les sourcils froncés. « Non, non, non. Mme Potter a clairement laissé une note pour que son fils ne soit pas placé chez Mme Pétunia Dursley, dans le cas où elle mourait, mais chez vous ou chez M. Black. Si ces deux choix n'étaient pas disponible, alors en ''dernier recours'', Harry devait être placé avec M. Lupin. »

Remus ferma les yeux. Il avait perdu tant d'années avec Harry, son louveteau, malgré qu'il ne soit pas de son sang, mais il allait se rattraper maintenant.

Dumbledore regarda gravement Harry. « Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir regardé plus attentivement. J'aurai pu vous épargniez beaucoup de chagrin. »

Harry approuva. Il n'était pas surpris que sa mère n'ait pas voulu qu'il soit placé chez les Dursley, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Ce n'était pas bon de vivre dans le passé.

Swifthelm sortit un morceau de parchemin miteux et regarda Dumbledore.

« J'aurais besoin de sept gouttes de sang de Harry, s'il-vous-plait. Au milieu du parchemin. »

Harry regarda avec confusion le gobelin. La magie du sang était illégale, ça lui avait été implanté dans la tête par le faux Maugrey en quatrième année. Avec le résultat à la fin de cette année-là de la renaissance de Voldemort grâce à son sang, il était vraiment peu disposé à laisser quelqu'un d'autre utiliser son sang.

En voyant le regard prudent de Harry, Sirius expliqua. « Ton sang est plus unique que ta signature magique. Même le polynectar ne peut copier le sang d'une personne. C'est seulement une autre précaution utilisée par les familles de sang-pur. Sept gouttes parce que c'est un nombre magique. C'est la seule magie du sang encore légale. »

Harry se relaxa. Une piqure rapide avec la baguette de Dumbledore et sept gouttes plus tard, une écriture verte émeraude commença à se former sur le vieux parchemin.

**Dernières volontés et testament de Lily Jade Potter et James Dominic Potter.**

_Bénéficiaires :_

_Seul héritier et fils : Harry James Potter_

_Autre : Sirius César Black, Remus Jacob Lupin, Albus W.B. Dumbledore_

_Représentant Gobelin : Swifthelm_

_Date : 30 aout 2005_

Plusieurs autres formalités suivaient jusqu'à ce que le parchemin devienne rouge et or et que cinq pages se séparent du vieux parchemin.

Chacune était propre, blanche et d'apparence neuve, elles étaient adressées personnellement aux cinq occupants de la pièce. Swifthelm signa la sienne et l'estampa avec le sceau de sa bague qu'il portait sur une fine chaîne en or autour du cou, alors de nouvelles écritures apparurent sur les parchemins séparés.

Harry reçu, comme tous le pensaient, l'argent, les titres, les possessions et les propriétés des Potter. C'était beaucoup. Harry, en étant un descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor, héritait même d'un quart de Poudlard. Son papier disait que lorsque Godric mourut, il passa sa part du château, comme ses trois compagnons, au Directeur qui leur succédait, qui devint locataire, propriétaire et gardien de Poudlard, tout cela en une seule personne. Harry possédait une part du château, mais ne pouvait la revendiquer, cependant il était en accord avec le principe.

Il était aussi vraiment riche, mais c'était quelque chose à quoi il s'attendait, son père venant d'une famille de sang-pur. Toutes les familles de sang-pur possédaient des coffres-forts spéciaux à Gringott avec les trésors familiaux à l'intérieur. Maintenant, il serait au courant de toutes les transactions bancaires et des stocks des Potter.

Sa mère avait laissé des informations sur son père, pas celui que Harry avait entendu sa tante appeler papa, mais son père Vélane Élémentaire, qui semblait être mort de nombreuses années avant la naissance de Harry. Son nom était Halyn Farrell. Lui et sa sœur, Astrid, étaient les derniers d'une petite colonie de Vélanes Élémentaires, avant que Halyn ne rencontre la grand-mère de Harry, Juliet Evans, sa compagne. Elle était déjà mariée et avait un enfant, Pétunia, quand il était venu la réclamer comme son âme sœur. Ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble avant qu'elle ne retourne auprès de son mari, Halyn était mort d'un cœur brisé. Juliet découvrit qu'elle était enceinte et avait fait passer l'enfant pour celui de son mari, Philip.

« Alors, on peut dire que ça court dans ma famille, la maladie du si-c'est-bizarre-on-me-le-donne. Mon grand-père maternel est le seul Vélane Élémentaire qui est mort d'un cœur brisé. Je suis destiné à être anormal. » dit Harry après avoir lu les mots de sa mère.

Sirius avait reçu le manoir que James, Remus et lui-même avaient acheté quand ils étaient en formation pour être Auror et un accès au coffre des Potter pour ''prendre soin de Harry''. James avait aussi laissé un journal à Sirius, avec toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient faites pour qu'il le mettre en sécurité. James voulait qu'il le transmettre plus tard à Harry.

Remus avait reçu une importante somme d'argent, ayant été renié après avoir été mordu, et James lui avait écrit que c'était parce qu'il le méritait. Il lui donnait aussi un cottage situé profondément dans la forêt, pour qu'il puisse se relaxer. Remus avait maintenant aussi accès à la bibliothèque des Potter à Gringott et avait hérité de plusieurs livres de défense contre les forces du mal. Un commentaire personnel avait été laissé à la fin du parchemin des deux hommes, ce qui fit rougir Remus et rendit Sirius à la fois nostalgique et amusé.

La lecture du testament prit presque toute la journée et se termina dans la soirée. Harry eut de nombreux documents à lire et à signer avant qu'ils ne soient tous libérés.

Silencieusement, ils retournèrent à la salle commune des Serpentards, qui était vide. Sirius et Remus allèrent directement au lit, en lui disant bonne nuit.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et alla directement vérifier celle de Draco. Cela avait été la plus longue journée sans voir son âme sœur, ayant manqué le souper.

Son côté Vélane soupira de soulagement quand il vit la tête aux cheveux de soie blond dépassé de sous les couvertures. Le Vélane en lui s'était inquiété toute la journée pour son âme sœur, encore plus que normalement parce que l'on avait tenté de le tuer. Si quelqu'un savait pour sa famille, la façon la plus facile pour le tuer était de s'en prendre à Draco. Harry mourrait s'il perdait son lien avec lui.

Il avait le désir fou de se glisser dans le lit avec Draco, mais il secoua la tête et s'obligea à sortir. Draco n'était pas prêt pour cela, par l'enfer, Harry n'était pas prêt pour cela.

Après sa routine habituelle pour la nuit, Harry entra rapidement dans son lit et le sommeil l'attrapa. Bientôt, il devrait parler à Ron et Hermione de toute cette histoire. Du moins, il l'espérait.

**-OoOoO-**

Toute la journée du premier septembre, Harry fut tendu. Hermione était plutôt ouverte sur ce qui venait du monde magique, une fois qu'elle en connaissait tous les aspects. Même chose pour tout ce qui venait du monde moldu. Ron, par contre, était presque l'opposé en tout point. Quand Seamus avait déclaré qu'il aimait les filles et les garçons, Ron avait évité l'irlandais pendant presque six mois.

Harry avait aussi vu la lueur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami pendant leur troisième année quand Hermione leur avait dit que Remus était un loup-garou. Ron avait regardé Remus comme s'il était un monstre. Les Weasley étaient peut-être ouvert aux moldus, mais ils restaient des sangs-purs. Peu importe combien ils aimaient les moldus, aucun ne fut assez bien pour devenir un Weasley. Bill avait brisé son engagement avec Fleur après que Ron ait dévoilé qu'elle était en partie Vélane. Toute la famille avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle ne leur avait jamais dit elle-même, mais Harry et Hermione voyaient cela différemment.

Il n'était pas le seul à être nerveux, Pansy prouva que finalement les Serpentards avaient des nerfs et que ceux-ci pouvaient trembler. Les Serpentards pouvaient avoir de profondes émotions sous leur masque.

« Reste qui tu es et agit selon ta conscience Pansy » dit Harry avec un sourire tremblant. « Ceux pour qui cela a de l'importance on s'en fout, et ceux qui s'en foutront sont importants. »

Draco regarda le Gryffondor. « Où as-tu entendu cela ? »

Harry sourit. « Hermione. Elle sort toujours des trucs comme cela. Elle pourrait écrire des cartes de vœux si elle n'était pas une si grande sorcière. »

Draco roula des yeux. « Bien sûr. Maintenant, pourquoi ne suis-tu pas ton propre conseil ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. « Parce ceux qui sont importants s'inquiètent habituellement. »

À l'heure du souper, Harry donna un dernier baiser à Draco avant d'aller attendre ses amis dans le hall d'entrée. Draco se renfrogna, mais alla avec ses amis s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle. Harry le verrai ce soir, Dumbledore leur avait montré un portrait de Merlin qui cachait un escalier qui donnait sur leurs chambres dans les cachots. C'était en bas de la tour Gryffondor, alors Harry pourrait aller facilement de sa chambre à celle de ses amis.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus les nerfs de Harry devenaient fous. La plupart des élèves allait regarder Harry et voir qu'il avait changé, ses deux meilleurs amis le remarqueraient même de loin. Ses cheveux se remarquaient clairement, les mèches blondes se détachaient comme des étoiles filantes dans sa chevelure noire habituelle, maintenant striée de mèche rouge foncé. Sa peau était pâle, presque brillante, sa cicatrice ne se voyait plus autant qu'auparavant, ses yeux étaient assombris d'inquiétude et n'étaient plus cachés par ses horribles lunettes.

Il avait aussi grandi, d'après ce que Sirius lui avait dit, d'un bon huit ou neuf pouce pendant le dernier mois, son corps était toujours aussi mince mais plus musclé. Si Ron ne le remarquait pas, Hermione, elle, le remarquerait certainement.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit de son bureau et sourit à Harry. Presque tous les professeurs savaient pour la transformation de Harry en Vélane Élémentaire et que Draco était son âme sœur. Le professeur McGonagall, étant sa directrice, lui avait parlé de la transformation de sa mère et le refus involontaire de James au début. Elle lui avait aussi dit, en plaisantant à moitié, que ses nouveaux pouvoirs feraient bien de ne pas affecter les entraînements de Quidditch. Elle détesterait devoir trouver un autre attrapeur aussi bon que lui.

« Prêt Potter ? » demanda-t-elle et elle ouvrit la porte à l'acquiescement de Harry.

Les étudiants commencèrent à entrer comme une vague d'eau noir, et presque aussi bruyamment. Beaucoup était des deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années que Harry ne connaissait pas très bien, mais ils le saluèrent tous. Stupide charme Vélane.

Ginny le vit et tira le bras de Hermione en le pointant. La Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus lui fit un sourire radieux avant d'attraper ses deux compagnons et de se précipiter vers lui.

« Harry ! C'est bon de te voir ! J'étais si inquiète ! Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un ait tuer le professeur Trelawney alors que tu étais ici ! »

Hermione avait dit tout cela d'une voix hâtive pendant qu'elle tirait le Garçon-qui-a-survécu dans une étreinte serrée, emplissant sa bouche de ses cheveux alors qu'il essayait de répondre.

Ron la tira. « Laisse-le respirer Hermione. _Tu_ ne veux pas le tuer n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione se détacha et sourit. Elle était plus grande qu'avant et très bronzée. Ron et Ginny avaient plus de tâches de rousseur, si c'était possible, provoqué par les bains de soleil qu'ils avaient pris en Amérique.

« Ce n'était pas amusant sans toi mon gars. J'ai dû écouter ses deux-là parler de garçons. Ça m'a rendu fou ! »

Ginny frappa son frère sur le bras et étreignit Harry. Depuis qu'elle était passée par-dessus son amourette, en troisième année, Ginny n'était plus timide avec Harry. Elle était aussi, d'après ce que Harry avait entendu, en couple avec leur condisciple Dean Thomas.

« Il est seulement vexé que nous n'ayons pas pu visiter de plage nudiste. La famille de Hermione aime suivre les règles, tout comme elle. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « Suivre les règles n'a jamais fait de mal. » dit-elle avant de se retourner vers Harry pour lui parler.

Harry lui sourit nerveusement alors qu'elle remarquait les différences entre le Harry qu'elle avait quitté et celui qui se tenait devant elle. Ron aussi le regardait.

« Wow, tu as vraiment grandi Harry ! T'es presque aussi grand que moi. »

Hermione plissa les yeux. « Ron, c'est presque huit pouces en deux mois, la plupart des garçons prennent ça en un an quand ils sont dans l'apogée de leur croissance. Tu n'as pas utilisé la magie pas vrai ? »

Hermione ressemblait à cet instant beaucoup à Mme Weasley quand Fred et George faisaient quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû, ce qui arrivait souvent.

Harry eut l'air insulté. « Non. C'est tout à moi. En quelque sorte. Je l'expliquerai plus tard. Allons au banquet ! »

Ron approuva. « Je suis affamé. Nous avons manqué le chariot de friandises parce que des nains se battaient. »

Hermione soupira. « Ron, ce ne sont pas des nains ! C'est des premières années ! »

Harry sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place habituelle. C'était bon que Ron et Hermione soient de retour.

**-OoOoO-**

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous dis au mois prochain… et comme je vous le disais vous pouvez me menacer si je retarde. ^^ _


	18. Pas si Mal ?

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: sailorslayer

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.

L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

**-OoOoO-**

**Chapitre dix-huit**

**Pas si Mal ?**

**-OoOoO-**

Harry essaya de garder le regard éloigné de la table des serpentards alors que ses amis lui parlaient de leur été. Il le fit, il le fit vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas se sortir Draco de l'esprit. Étonnamment, personne n'avait mentionné les Serpentards jusqu'à maintenant.

Soudainement, Ginny scruta la table principale et ses yeux se plissèrent.

« N'est-ce pas le professeur Lupin et Sirius là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle excitée. Ron tourna rapidement la tête pour regarder la table aussi.

« Par l'enfer ! C'est cela ! Allons-nous avoir un professeur convenable en défense cette année ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Dumbledore leur a donné ainsi qu'à Mme Malfoy les deux postes libres à Poudlard quand Fudge est venu enquêter sur la mort de Trelawney. »

Hermione scruta, elle-aussi, la table.

« Malfoy ? La mère de Draco Malfoy ? Avec Sirius, Remus et le professeur Snape, c'est un miracle qu'autant de parents aient laissé leur enfant venir cette année. »

Harry sourit.

« En fait, plusieurs parents ont écrit pour demander le retour de Remus. Il semblerait qu'il soit devenu plutôt populaire malgré sa… singularité. Sirius le remplacera quand il sortira pour hurler à la lune. »

Les quatre Gryffondors agitèrent la main aux deux hommes qui répondirent de la même manière. Plusieurs personnes chuchotaient à propos de la sélection des professeurs cette année, de Voldemort et de l'absence de certains Serpentards.

Ron sourit à Harry.

« Malfoy n'aura pas une équipe de Quidditch complète cette année. »

Harry fronça des sourcils vers son ami roux.

« Ils étaient des espions Ron. Je suis sûr que tu en as entendu parler bien avant moi. »

Ron regarda Harry avec surprise.

« Mais… tu ne le crois pas vraiment… pas vrai ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'il le croyait vraiment puisqu'il échangeait de la salive avec le Prince des Serpentards sur une base régulière, mais il fut arrêté par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall et des premières années.

Le groupe cette année était vraiment un peu plus petit que la normale. Avec le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Trelawney et de Cédric, plusieurs parents pensaient que Poudlard n'était plus aussi sécuritaire et préféraient scolariser leurs enfants à la maison.

Poufsouffle finit avec sept nouveaux étudiants, Serdaigle neuf, Gryffondor en eut dix alors que Serpentard seulement six, dont deux reliés à des amis Serpentards de Harry. La petite sœur de Blaise, Carmen, et le petit frère de Terence Higgs, Henry, avaient été réparti à Serpentard.

Dumbledore se leva et la salle se tue. Seul Snape obtenait la même réaction avec les étudiants, mais c'était un silence respectueux avec Dumbledore alors que la réaction pour Snape ne l'était pas toujours.

« Une autre année » la voix de Dumbledore résonna fortement dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il regardait chaque maison « est arrivée. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont nouveaux, bienvenue, pour les plus vieux, bon retour. J'ai seulement quelques petites choses à dire avant le festin. La Forêt interdite est interdite pour tous les élèves, jeune ou vieux, et certain ferait mieux de s'en rappeler. »

Ginny fit un sourire narquois à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry avait souvent été dans la Forêt, mais pas parce qu'il le voulait. Cet endroit était effrayant.

« Notre concierge, M. Rusard, a une liste d'une centaine d'objets magiques qui ne sont pas permis entre nos murs. Plusieurs d'entre eux proviennent d'une charmante boutique nommée Weasley farces pour sorcier facétieux. Les préfets ont reçu une liste complète de tous les objets interdits pour les aider dans leur devoir.

Ron renifla de mécontentement.

« J'ai dû refaire ma malle après avoir lu cette liste. Impossible de prendre quelque chose avec moi. »

« Et finalement, sur une note plus sérieuse, nous avons trois nouveaux professeurs cette année à Poudlard. Revenu à la demande générale, le professeur Remus Lupin, qui sera aidé par son assistant et ami, Sirius Black, pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Toute personne à l'extérieur du château aurait pensé qu'une bombe venait d'exploser tant le bruit que firent les étudiants fut imposant. Remus rougit et fit un signe de tête à la Salle. Même plusieurs Serpentards applaudissaient son retour, et Harry fut heureux de voir que Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Theo faisaient parti du nombre.

Dumbledore sourit.

« Oui, peut-être que le « poste maudit » sera brisé avec le retour du professeur Lupin ? Pour terminer, Mme Narcissa Malfoy a accepté le poste de professeur de divination cette année. J'espère que tous à Poudlard lui montreront la grandeur de notre hospitalité. »

Les tables de Serpentard et Serdaigle applaudirent le plus fort alors que Harry, Hermione et quelques autres Gryffondors applaudissaient. Obstinément, Ron refusa de saluer l'arrivée de la mère de Draco comme professeur.

« Maintenant, je suis certain que vous êtes tous affamé et impatient de commencer une autre merveilleuse année scolaire, alors attaquez ce bon repas. »

Les plats se remplirent de nourriture et la Salle de bruit alors que tout le monde commençait à parler et à manger en même temps. Ron mangea trois fois plus que Hermione avant qu'il ne soit rassasié et qu'il commence à participer à la conversation.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi Dumbledore a pensé, avoir une Malfoy comme professeur à Poudlard. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont une famille sombre. Le père Malfoy un espion ? Il voulait manifestement échappé à Azkaban. »

Hermione exprima son mécontentement à Ron.

« Alors pourquoi Dumbledore le soutient ? N'as-tu pas remarqué que les vrais Mangemorts sont partis pour Durmstrang ? Victor m'a dit que son frère doit dormir avec deux garçons de plus dans son dortoir cette année pour faire face au surplus. »

Ron roula des yeux et chuchota quelque chose qui ressemblait à « parle encore au vieux Vicky » avant de retourner son regard vers la sorcière aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Les Malfoy ont toujours été méchants. Ils ont engendré le mal. Ils épousent le mal. Le mal les entoure ! S'ils ont été assez bons pour tromper Vous-Savez-Qui, alors qui dit qu'ils ne nous trompent pas maintenant ? »

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir, mais c'est Harry qui répondit.

« C'est une logique tordu Ron. S'ils ont dupé Voldemort » - Ron tressaillit - « alors ça veut dire qu'ils sont des espions et s'ils sont des espions, alors ils ne sont pas méchants. Tu mélanges les mots « sombre » et « mal ». »

Ron regarda Harry avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ce soir Harry ? C'est de Malfoy que nous parlons. Tu sais, le con qui insulte ma famille à chaque fois qu'il en a la chance ! Nous le haïssons presque autant que Snape ! »

Harry faillit grimacer aux mots de Ron, mais il se contrôla. Il ne détestait pas son âme sœur ! Et même s'il aimerait écorcher vif Snape la plupart du temps, l'homme était de sa famille. Sa vie était simplement trop compliquée.

« Ron, j'ai passé le dernier mois ici. Avec eux. Ils ne sont pas si mal. »

« PAS SI MAL ? HARRY, TU DEVIENS FOU ! » s'exclama Ron en se levant et en baisant le regard vers son meilleur ami, choqué. Toutes les conversations dans la Grande Salle s'arrêtèrent alors que tous regardait le trio d'or de Gryffondor. Ginny et Harry tirèrent rapidement Ron sur son siège. Ginny dit aux Poufsouffle à la table derrière eux « Foutez le camp ! »

Les discussions reprirent et Harry remarqua quelques regards amusés à la table des Serpentards avant que Hermione ne regarde autour d'elle et qu'elle murmure avec colère.

« Parlons-en plus tard. Il y a trop de monde ici. »

Harry et Ron approuvèrent, puis Harry mangea sa crème glacée en silence. L'année ne semblait pas démarrée aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré.

S'assurant que Ron et Hermione regardaient ailleurs, Harry envoya un coup d'œil furtif vers Draco. Le blond souleva un sourcil vers lui et Harry roula légèrement des yeux. Draco articula silencieusement « je te l'avait dit » à Harry qui plissa les yeux vers son âme sœur. Espèce de sale con suffisant.

La personne assise à la gauche de Harry se racla la gorge. Ginny souleva un sourcil roux vers le Vélane, ressemblant beaucoup à l'un des Serpentards avec qui Harry avait passé l'été.

« Quoi ? » chuchota Harry, essayant d'avoir l'air confus. Ginny lui envoya un regard avant de murmurer en réponse.

« Pourquoi roules-tu des yeux et envoie-tu un regard noir à la table des Serpentards juste après avoir dit à Ron qu'ils « ne sont pas si mal » ? »

Harry secoua la tête pour démentir. « Tu imagines des choses Gin. Et ils ne sont pas mauvais. »

Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois de son siège et Ginny laissa courir.

« Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous nourris et abreuvés et que la soirée est bien entamée, allez vous reposer. Car demain, les cours commenceront. »

**-OoOoO-**

Ron et Hermione devaient aider les premières années, alors Harry leur dit de venir les rejoindre, lui et Ginny, dans la Salle sur Demande et leur passa discrètement sa cape. Harry avait découvert un autre de ses pouvoirs, l'invisibilité, mais la cape restait utile.

Ils marchèrent rapidement vers la salle spéciale, ne voulant pas se faire attraper à leur première nuit, et demandèrent une pièce.

Elle était petite, mais chaleureuse, comme la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais d'une couleur crème et chocolat foncé.

Ginny s'assit dans un fauteuil couleur crème et siffla en regardant la pièce. « Joli Harry. As-tu développé un certain sens de la mode pendant les vacances ? »

Harry rougit avant d'envoyer un regard moqueur à la jeune Weasley.

« Dis-tu que je n'en avais pas avant ? »

Ginny rit devant son expression. Elle ne semblait pas affectée par son charme, merci Merlin. Ça aurait été vraiment embarrassant si elle l'avait été.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je dis. Tu viendrais en classe dans un costume violet et vert fluo, si tu possédais de tels vêtements¸ seulement parce qu'ils sont confortables. Mais je crois que tu ne me donneras pas d'indices jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione ne se montrent, pas vrai ? »

Harry sourit, secoua la tête et s'assit dans un fauteuil brun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione ôta la cape qui les couvrait.

« Nous avons quelques vifs Gryffondors cette année. » Hermione sourit avec fierté. « Ça leur prendra peu de temps pour connaître le château. »

Ron grogna. « Ils restent des nains pour moi. Un de ses avortons m'a donné un coup de pied ! »

« C'est parce que tu les as appelé des nains Ron ! » dit Hermione avec un air frustré.

« Mais ils sont si petits et agaçant. Comme des souris. »

Harry et Ginny rirent, recevant un regard noir de la part de Hermione.

Ron se laissa tomber sur un coussin et regarda son meilleur ami. « J'abandonne. Alors, vas-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu sembles si… différent et si « pro Serpentard » ? »

Harry prit une profonde respiration.

« Et bien, ouais j'ai changé. Mais je suis devenu moi. Le vrai moi. Le moi que je devais être, le moi que je suis. »

Trois visages confus le fixèrent. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et sourit, incertain.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir par où commencer. »

Ginny sourit. « Le commencement ? Cliché, je sais, mais vraiment efficace. »

Harry lui tira la langue avant de commencer.

« Et bien, tout a commencé une semaine avant mon anniversaire. Une semaine exactement. Alors que vous étiez parti, je suis tombé malade. Vraiment malade. »

Hermione lui prit la main avec l'air inquiète. « Est-ce que ça va maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Harry lui tapota la main et secoua la tête. « Je vais bien maintenant et ce fut une bonne chose que je tombe malade, car à mon anniversaire, j'ai reçu mon héritage. »

Ron sembla tellement déconcerté. « Harry, tu n'as pas l'âge, tu as seize ans. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. « Seize est un nombre important en Runes anciennes et Arithmancie. Les sorciers et sorcières avec du sang d'être magique en eux deviennent majeurs à seize ans. »

Ron et Ginny regardèrent Harry qui acquiesça. « Tu es vraiment trop intelligente pour ton propre bien Hermione. Mais oui, j'ai du sang d'être magique dans les veines, je l'ai reçu de ma mère. »

« Lily Potter ? » demanda Ginny. Tous les enfants sang-pur connaissait le nom de Harry, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'ils connaissent aussi celui de ses parents.

« En fait, c'était Lily Evans avant qu'elle ne se marie à mon père, mais techniquement elle était une Farrell. Ma tante est en réalité ma «demi» tante. Ma mère était un être extrêmement rare. »

Hermione se tapota le menton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être ? Tu n'es pas un loup-garou ou un vampire car les loups-garous n'expérimentent pas un changement dans leur corps humain sauf à la pleine lune, et si tu étais un vampire, nous serions probablement tous mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Harry acquiesça. « Continue. Je serais vraiment impressionné si tu le trouvais. »

Hermione eut un regard vide alors qu'elle pensait à voix haute. « Un être magique rare. Non, je dois lister ce que le monde considère comme des créatures magiques. Ta grand-mère était une moldue par contre, alors ça peut être un Vélane, un esprit, une fée, un génie ou un Ceasg, qui passent tous par un changement physique comme le tien. »

Ron regarda son ami et plissa les yeux. Harry l'ignora et sourit à Hermione. Ginny resta silencieuse.

« En fait, tu es vraiment proche. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Vélanes Élémentaires ? »

Ginny cria, Hermione haleta et Ron glissa de son coussin.

Un silence suivit la réaction de tout le monde et Harry pouvait entendre son cœur marteler. S'il-vous-plait, laissez-les comprendre, s'il-vous-plait…

Hermione récupéra, un peu, la première. Elle regarda Harry, le regarda vraiment et haleta encore.

« Wow. Tu es sérieux ? C'est étonnant. Il n'y a pas eu de Vélane Élémentaire connu depuis un siècle ! »

Ginny regarda Harry et il fut soulagé de ne pas y voir de la haine, de la peur ou du dégout dans ses grands yeux.

« C'est étonnant. » copia-t-elle de Hermione, puis elle sauta sur ses pieds et l'étreignit. « Alors ta mère en était une aussi ? »

Harry acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Ron.

Le grand roux regarda Harry avant de lui sourire.

« Tu es plus beau, » dit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas attiré par toi ? Tout le monde a semblé te remarquer encore plus cette année, pourquoi pas nous ? »

Hermione souriait comme si elle venait de trouver le sort pour réveiller les morts.

« De ce que j'ai lu sur eux, ce qui n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, Harry devrait avoir le contrôle sur son pouvoir d'attraction maintenant. Peux-tu réellement contrôler les éléments ? »

Harry acquiesça, transporté de joie qu'ils le prenaient si bien. Il pointa un doigt vers le feu dans la cheminée. Son doigt rougit un moment et le feu se transforma en la silhouette indéfinie d'une personne et celle-ci commença à danser. Un claquement rapide du doigt et une autre lueur plus tard, tout revint à la normal.

« C'est seulement un petit tour. Je n'ai pas encore tout appris. »

Soudainement, Ron sauta sur ses pieds en levant le bras dans les airs avec un « Oui ! ». Harry se tourna pour le regarder.

« Peux-tu imaginer l'expression sur le visage de Malfoy quand il découvrira que tu es un Vélane Élémentaire ? Les enfants sang-pur se font raconter des contes de fée sur toi Harry ! Tu es considéré comme la plus haute personne de leur société ! »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. « Il le sait déjà Ron. »

Le sourire de Ron disparu. « Avant nous ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? Il pourrait aller ramper devant son maître et te dénoncer ! »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, Ron, il ne le fera pas ! J'ai appris à les connaître, les bons Serpentards. Ils sont différents. Ils détestent réellement Voldemort pour ce qu'il fait ! »

Ron renifla. « Quoi, êtes-vous tous amis maintenant ? Ce sont ceux qui ont ri de toi et insulté tes parents ! Mec, je sympathise que tu ais dû passer un mois complet avec eux, mais Malfoy est de la mauvaise graine. »

Hermione semblait déchirée. « Dumbledore ne les laisserait pas être ici s'il ne leur faisait pas confiance Ron. Je sais que c'est dur de leur pardonner, mais Harry a raison sur ce point. »

Ron regarda Ginny. « Allez la sœur ! Pas toi aussi ! Lucius Malfoy a mis ce journal intime parmi tes livres pendant ta première année ! Peux-tu pardonner cela ? »

Ginny réfléchit en se mordillant les lèvres. Harry la regarda, ses yeux verts suppliant. Il voulait tellement leur parler de Draco, son âme sœur, mais Ron était si prêt à les condamner.

Ginny leva finalement le regard. « Je ne peux pas pardonner au père de Malfoy pour ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne peux pas condamner son fils pour ses actions Ron. Je serais aussi méchante que Snape avec Harry. Et Hermione a raison, Dumbledore est allé au Ministère et s'est porté garant qu'ils étaient ses espions quand ils ont été arrêtés. Tu dois faire confiance à Dumbledore ! »

Ron regardait ses condisciples comme s'ils avaient perdu l'esprit. « Il a déjà eu tort avant ! Et cela a couté la vie à tes parents Harry ! »

Cela rappela à Harry le meurtre de Trelawney. Ce débat pouvait attendre un autre jour.

« Laissons tomber pour l'instant Ron. » dit Harry. Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche encore, mais il la coupa. « J'ai des nouvelles plus grave que cela. »

Ron semblait penser que c'était la fin du monde puisque Harry avait dit que les Serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais, mais il se rassit. Harry continua.

« Dumbledore m'a gardé ici pour que je trouve mon âme sœur, mais nous en parlerons plus tard. J'étais ici quand quelqu'un a tué Trelawney… mais elle n'était pas la cible. Mon thé avait été empoisonné et elle l'a bu accidentellement quand je l'ai vu dans les cuisines. »

Hermione sembla horrifié, Ginny pâlit et Ron prit un mélange des deux.

« C'était contre toi ? Qui penses-tu que c'était ? V… Voldemort ? » demanda Hermione, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Probablement pas en personne, mais sous ses ordres. Et avant que tu ne le dises Ron, tous les Serpentards ont été mis hors de cause. » Ron qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, envoya un regard noir à Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment, et puis les ouvrit.

« Les mecs, cette personne me connait. Connait ma sorte de thé favori, que j'aime aller dans les cuisines. Ça pourrait être un Gryffondor. »

Ginny secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux.

« Impossible ! Personne dans notre maison ne te ferait cela Harry ! »

« Ron vient de nous faire remarquer que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas parfait. Et ça demande beaucoup de couille pour essayer de me tuer à Poudlard sous le nez de Dumbledore. Et si violemment. »

Hermione approuva et s'assit plus droite.

« Et bien, nous avons juste à mieux garder un œil sur toi. Ça commence maintenant. Nous devrions retourner à la salle commune. »

Harry approuva, mais sourit de façon penaude. « J'ai ma propre chambre maintenant, avec Remus et Sirius, dans la Tour. Dumbledore ne veut pas une répétition de l'année dernière. »

Ron eut l'air un peu jaloux, mais hocha de la tête, comprenant. Il savait que Harry s'était senti horrible après la mort de Sirius.

« Nous sommes tous heureux que tu sois finalement à ta place, avec Sirius et Remus, Harry. » dit Ginny. « Maman a fait un gâteau le jour où son innocence fut annoncée dans les journaux, enfin c'est ce que nous ont dit Fred et George. »

Hermione sourit. « Tu dois toujours nous parler de ton âme sœur. Sais-tu qui elle est ? »

Harry prit son visage le plus innocent possible et soupira. « Pas encore. Dumbledore dit qu'il avait le sentiment qu'elle était à Poudlard et il avait raison. Je peux le sentir. »

Ce n'était pas franchement un mensonge. Harry pouvait sentir Draco. Même si Hermione pensait que son âme sœur était une fille.

Ron lui donna un coup sec dans le dos et Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu la trouveras. Maintenant, sortons d'ici. Je suis mort de fatigue. »

Harry bâilla. Il était fatigué aussi. « Mettez la cape les mecs. Rendez-la-moi demain. »

Ginny le regarda curieusement. « Et comment vas-tu sortir sans être vu ? »

Harry sourit diaboliquement et une brune l'enveloppa le rendant invisible. Ron eut un cri de surprise.

« Impressionnant ! » dit-il alors que Harry réapparaissait derrière Hermione.

Rapidement, le groupe prit le chemin du retour vers la Tour. Arrivé en bas de la Tour, Harry leur dit bonne nuit et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la peinture de Merlin.

« Vélane Élémentaire » était le mot de passe. Le tableau s'ouvrit, donnant accès à un escalier de pierre que Harry descendit rapidement. L'escalier était magique rendant la distance entre la deuxième plus grande tour de Poudlard et les cachots souterrains de deux volées de marche seulement.

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry cogna et entendit une douce voix murmurer un « entrer » et Harry passa la porte secrète.

Draco l'attendait, assis sur le sofa, visiblement fatigué mais soulagé.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pris si longtemps ? Leur as-tu raconté l'histoire de ta vie ? »

Apparemment, un Draco endormi était un Draco renfrogné. Harry sourit à son âme sœur.

« Non, c'est une histoire trop triste de toute façon. Moi, Ginny et Hermione avons essayé de convaincre Ron que vous, les Serpentards, n'êtes pas si mauvais. »

Draco grogna. « Quoi, la belette ne prend pas l'idée que tu sois mon pote ? »

Harry frappa légèrement le bras de Draco. « Premièrement, si tu pouvais l'appeler par son nom de famille et non, il le prend pas. »

« Grosse surprise. »

Harry soupira. « C'est seulement que quand je vais lui parler de nous, et je vais lui dire bientôt, je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux. »

Harry s'assit sur le sofa à côté du blond qui soupira et passa la main dans les cheveux de Harry. Bordel, être un Vélane Élémentaire donnait des cheveux super.

« Je ne te ferai pas choisir Harry. Jamais. J'accepte que tu aimes Weasley et tous les roux que l'école contient. Mes amis t'apprécient vraiment, ce qui est assez bizarre. »

Harry sourit et ronronna alors que Draco caressait ses cheveux. Harry aimait étrangement des choses comme cela. Il aimait s'étendre au soleil ou s'allonger devant le foyer de la salle commune. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec les félins était l'aversion pour l'eau. Harry l'adorait.

« Bon, il est tard. Il fallait vraiment que tu parles avec tes amis la première nuit de la rentrée. Je vais être terriblement fatigué demain. » Draco se leva lentement du sofa et tira Harry vers lui.

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de m'attendre Draco. Tu joues déjà l'épouse inquiète. »

Draco envoya un regard noir au Vélane puis se retourna et s'éloigna comme un prince.

« J'allais te demander un baiser de bonne nuit, mais si tu préfères je – »

Harry attrapa la manche de Draco et le tira vers ses bras.

« Mais Draco, j'aime les baisers de bonne nuit. » dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

Sans hésitation, ils ouvrirent leurs bouches pour accueillir une langue. Le goût familier de son âme sœur envahit la bouche de Harry, repoussant toutes pensées de sommeil hors de son esprit.

Draco était particulièrement doué pour embrasser, mais Harry réussissait toujours à le dominer à la fin. Harry mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Draco, embrassant chaque coin de ses douces lèvres, mémorisant sa bouche avec sa langue.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés mais heureux. Draco reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et dit doucement.

« Je crois que j'aime moi aussi les baisers de bonne nuit. »

**-OoOoO-**

Le mois prochain : Marieur 101. Harry va s'occuper de Sirius et Remus.


	19. Marieur 101

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: sailorslayer

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.

L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

**-OoOoO-**

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

**Marieur 101**

**-OoOoO-**

_Leur lien a presque complètement disparu_, pensa Harry alors qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner avec Remus et Sirius. Harry avait souhaité déjeuner avec ses deux tuteurs tous les jours, mais dînerait avec ses amis. C'était habituel quand des familles venaient vivre à Poudlard, comme çà, personne ne soupçonnait quelque chose.

Harry soupira alors qu'il pensait à sa situation actuelle. Il était en train de compléter son lien avec son âme sœur, ses meilleurs amis n'avaient aucune idée de l'identité de ce dernier, quelqu'un avait attenté à sa vie (pas que ce soit inhabituel) et ses tuteurs le rendaient lentement fou avec leur lien qui se mourrait. Dans l'ensemble, la vie était juste super.

Remus lui avait donné son emploi du temps la nuit d'avant, et après avoir vu que son premier cours était potion, Draco avait décidé de déjeuner avec ses amis. Harry ne tenait pas en place à cause de son inquiétude, mais se souvient rapidement que les amis de Draco le protègeraient et que Snape, le parrain de Draco, serait là avec sa mère. Lucius serait aussi là pour assister Snape en potion, alors Draco serait en sécurité partout.

Harry était encore déconcerté d'avoir potion cette année. Lui et tous ses condisciples avaient reçu leurs résultats de BUSE au milieu du mois d'Août et Harry avait vraiment reçu le «O» nécessaire pour poursuivre le cours. Snape semblait être le seul véritable problème de Harry en potion, sans lui, il était en fait très bon. Remus et Sirius furent vraiment fier de leur filleul ce jour-là. Harry avait reçu quatre «O» à ses BUSE en Potions, Défense, Charme et étrangement Divination. Pendant la divination, il avait dit à l'examinatrice, le professeur Marshbanks, qu'elle rencontrerait un étranger trempé et sombre et qu'elle aurait dû mourir le mardi précédent. Étonnamment, à la fin de juin, le professeur Marshbanks, maintenant devenu le professeur Rivers, avait rencontré son actuel mari et découvert que, quand sa maison avait brulé ce mardi-là, elle aurait dû se trouver à l'intérieur si ce n'était le hibou qu'elle avait reçu pour l'informer qu'elle était attendu à Poudlard le lendemain.

Harry avait échoué deux matières, Astronomie et Histoire de la magie. Harry avait découvert que la seule personne qui avait réussi dans ce dernier était Hermione qui avait reçu un «Exceptionnel» dans toutes ses BUSE. La mention de l'Histoire de la magie ramenait le souvenir de la mort de Sirius, alors Harry pensait rarement à ce cours. Maintenant, son emploi du temps incluait huit cours : DCFM, Potion, Métamorphose, Charme, Divination, Soin aux Créatures Magique et deux nouveaux cours : Soin Magique et Duel. Le professeur McGonagall était sérieuse quand elle avait dit qu'elle ferait de lui un auror, l'année dernière.

Remus finit son déjeuner et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Harry allait le revoir pour son dernier cours ce jour-là. Il dit au revoir au loup-garou et regarda son parrain. C'était le bon moment pour commencer à reconstruire leur lien.

« Dès que j'ai réussi à faire sortir ce glandeur je vais aller t'aider Moony. » dit Sirius alors qu'il regardait son ami d'enfance sortir par la porte secrète. Harry regarda son parrain fixer la porte, le regard distant, même après le départ de Remus.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et se concentra sur Sirius. Les couleurs autour de Sirius étaient ternes, pas vibrantes comme celles de Draco et lui. Ça lui serrait la poitrine, l'ambre et le bleu glacé semblaient maladifs et tristes alors que la nuance de gris ressemblait à la peau d'un détraqueur.

« Pourquoi hésitez-vous à reprendre votre relation ? » demanda brusquement Harry, surprenant l'animagus et espérant ainsi faire sortir la vérité.

Sirius s'étrangla presque avec sa langue et bredouilla, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je… et bien, c'est que… nous… Remus et moi… comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda finalement Sirius et Harry lui fit un large sourire.

« Probablement de la même façon que maman le savait. »

Sirius rouspéta dans son café contre les Vélanes marieurs. Harry plissa des yeux vers son parrain.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question. »

Sirius soupira.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que la relation entre toi et Draco, Harry. Remus et moi avons trop de chose entre nous maintenant. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il prenait de plus en plus d'habitude de son compagnon Serpentard, réalisa Sirius.

« Draco et moi nous détestant n'est pas « trop de chose entre nous » ? Sirius, je vais être honnête. Votre lien ne peut en subir plus. Il se meurt. Une fois qu'il aura disparu, Remus ne sera plus le même. Tu ne pourras jamais le faire revenir. »

Sirius était silencieux, mais il pâlit aux mots de Harry. Harry regardait l'homme, inquiet. Le lien mourant avait commencé à devenir un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles depuis la lecture du testament de ses parents. Il était entré dans la dernière phase.

Finalement, Sirius leva les yeux et Harry fut choqué de voir le normalement confiant et suffisant Sirius Black, incertain et inquiet.

« Comment puis-je même savoir si Remus veut que je revienne ? Je ne lui ai causé que des peines de cœur et de la douleur ces quinze dernières années. Si ce lien meurt, peut-être qu'il pourra avancer et être heureux. »

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de colère.

« Alors tu vas laisser quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a quinze ans ruiner ce que tu pourrais avoir aujourd'hui ? Tu vas laisser Peter et Voldemort gagner? Tu penses que tu lui as causé de la douleur ? Ce n'était pas toi ! C'était Peter ! Depuis que tu es revenu, Remus est heureux ! J'ai entendu McGonagall le dire à Dumbledore ! Remus t'aime. S'il te perd encore… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y survive. »

Sirius se leva, enragé contre son filleul.

« Toutes mes actions ne peuvent être mises sur la faute de Peter, Harry ! _J'ai_ convaincu tes parents de changer de gardien du secret. _J'ai_ poursuivi Peter quand il les a trahit. _J'ai_ marché dans son piège au lieu de faire mon devoir et prendre soin de toi et de Remus ! »

Harry se leva aussi, faisant face à son parrain. C'était une bataille d'entêtement et Harry possédait également ce trait de caractère.

« Alors, c'est une sorte de punition pour tes anciennes actions ? C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai entendu de ta bouche ! Tu n'as pas lancé un «IMPERO» sur mes parents pour qu'ils choisissent Peter, c'était leur choix ! Comme c'était le choix de Peter de les trahir ! Tu as couru après Peter, je peux comprendre cela ! Si quelque chose arrivait à Ron et Hermione, je n'aurais pas de repos jusqu'à ce que le bâtard qui leur a fait cela soit envoyé dans le plus profond cercle de l'enfer. Mais tu ne dois pas te punir comme cela ! »

Sirius tremblait, de colère ou d'autre chose, Harry ne pouvait le dire, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à se détruire ainsi, cela ne ferait que le ramener à Azkaban. Si quelqu'un avait le droit de blâmer Sirius pour ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là, quinze ans plus tôt, c'était lui, mais il ne le blâmait pas du tout, comme il ne blâmait pas Neville pour ne pas avoir été attaqué cette nuit-là.

« Si cela rendrait Remus heureux, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de réparer le lien ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire pour moi ! Je ne le mérite pas ! »

« Peut-être que lui te mérite ! N'as-tu jamais pensé à cela ? Il n'a rien fait pour la même raison que toi ! La culpabilité ! Merlin, ça semble être une condition préalable pour être à Gryffondor ! Vous avez un complexe de culpabilité ! Il a l'impression d'avoir échoué en ne croyant pas à ton innocence, et quand il y a cru, de ne pas avoir essayé assez fort de te sortir de prison ! Tu es son compagnon. Personne ne peut le rendre plus heureux. Blâmes-tu Remus pour ne pas avoir cru en toi ? »

Sirius se moqua de lui.

« Par l'enfer, non ! C'était un piège. Je n'ai pas eu de procès, et comme Remus est un loup-garou, il ne pouvait pas me rendre visite à Azkaban, pas qu'il l'aurait voulu croyant que j'étais un meurtrier. Je ne peux pas le blâmer du tout. Comment peux-tu me demander ce genre de chose ? »

« Alors pourquoi insistes-tu pour le punir ainsi que toi-même ? » demanda Harry et Sirius se figea. « Étant des âmes sœurs, vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre, égal dans chaque chose, incluant vos fautes. Toi, c'est ta colère qui t'a fait suivre Peter cette nuit-là, une des émotions que Remus n'exprime pas autant qu'il le devrait. Alors tu te punis, restant loin de lui, pensant qu'il serait mieux sans toi, et en même temps, éloignant la chose pour laquelle il vit depuis qu'il t'a trouvé. Tu dis que tu ne le blâmes pas, alors arrête de lui faire du mal. »

Sirius s'assit et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffé.

Harry soupira, leva les bras et roula des yeux avant de s'avancer et de frotter le dos de son parrain éperdu.

« Je suis un Vélane Élémentaire Patmol. Je suis un marieur. C'est mon travail de savoir ces choses-là. Tu penses que je n'ai pas eu les mêmes pensées quand j'ai découvert que Draco était mon âme sœur ? »

Harry regarda sa montre et grogna. Il devait partir à l'instant ou il serait en retard en potion.

Sirius avait les mains serrées et fixait le vide. « Comment puis-je réparer cela ? »

Harry, qui avait déjà attrapé son sac d'école et était à la porte, s'arrêta.

« Parle-lui » dit-il en se retournant pour regarder le sorcier aux cheveux noir. « Quand je dis qu'il ne survivra pas à la mort du lien… je suis vraiment sérieux. »

**-OoOoO-**

Sirius savait que Remus avait seulement les deuxièmes années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle en matinée, alors il resta en retrait dans la classe et pensa à ce que Harry et lui s'étaient dit – d'accord crier – l'un à l'autre.

_« Alors pourquoi insistes-tu pour le punir ainsi que toi-même ? »_ Le faisait-il ? Punissait-il le calme et amical loup-garou dont il était tombé amoureux pendant leurs années à Poudlard ? La pensée de quelqu'un d'autre faisant sourire Remus, de son sourire timide et discret qu'il faisait quand Sirius disait quelque chose d'amusant, le faisait bouillir de rage et de jalousie. Mais si Remus était heureux…

_« Tu es son compagnon ! Personne ne peut le rendre plus heureux »_ Sirius doutait de cela. Il n'avait pas été là pour lui quand James et Lily étaient morts, il n'avait pas été là pour lui pendant douze ans quand il se transformait ! La seule chose qu'il avait fait pour Remus était que ce dernier avait cru qu'il était lié à un meurtrier. Et même si ce n'était pas nécessairement vrai, Sirius n'était pas la meilleure personne au monde. Il était sectaire quand on parlait du bien et du mal, immature, capricieux et franchement cruel avec les personnes qu'il détestait et Sirius pouvait détester facilement. Vous ne méritez pas l'aimable, gentil, loyale, impartial Remus quand vous ressembliez à cela.

_« Peut-être que lui te mérite ! As-tu déjà pensé à cela ? »_ Doux Merlin, quel Être suprême Remus avait-il contrarié pour le mériter comme punition ? Sirius avait pratiquement utilisé la maladie de son meilleur ami contre Snape pour une quelconque blague d'écolier, ne songeant pas une minute à l'état d'esprit de Remus s'il avait blessé le con graisseux pendant sa cinquième année. Non, Sirius n'avait rien à offrir à l'autre homme sauf plus de douleurs, de misères et de peines de cœur.

_« Alors tu te punis, restant loin de lui, pensant qu'il sera mieux sans toi, et en même temps, tu éloigne la seule chose pour laquelle il vit depuis qu'il t'a trouvé. Tu dis que tu ne le blâmes pas, alors arrête de lui faire mal. »_ Mais si ce qu'avait dit Harry était vrai, alors il lui faisait plus de mal que de bien en essayant de faire une noble chose et de rendre à Remus sa liberté. C'était exactement la même chose que Harry avait fait à Draco et il était presque mort pour cela.

_« Remus t'aime. S'il te perd encore… je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y survivre. »_ Le cœur de Sirius se serra à la pensée de perdre Remus. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas laisser quelqu'un qu'il aimait mourir, pas s'il pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait perdu Jamesie et Lily Jolie contre Voldemort, et d'une étrange façon, Peter aussi. Harry était presque un adulte maintenant, et il devrait bientôt faire face à Voldemort. Harry avait besoin de toute l'aide et le support qu'il pouvait trouver et Harry aimait Remus comme un père. Ce serait égoïste de priver Harry d'une enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eu à cause de deux hommes adultes qui ne pouvaient pas régler leurs problèmes comme dans un minable soap. _« Remus t'aime »_ Et bordel, Sirius aimait Remus aussi.

**-OoOoO-**

Le cours de Potion avait été supportable pour Harry. Ron ayant eu un «Acceptable» à ses BUSE et ne pouvant donc pas suivre ce cours, il avait souhaité bonne chance à Harry et Hermione avant de retourner dormir en Histoire de la magie avancée.

Harry était arrivé à temps, en fait avant Snape, et vit, à sa surprise, qu'une place leur avait été assignée. Draco devait avoir parlé à son parrain. Harry tenta de ne pas aveugler tout le monde avec son sourire lumineux, qu'il essaya de dissimuler, à la vue de son partenaire.

Même s'il n'aurait pas laissé Harry s'asseoir du côté Gryffondor de la salle de classe, Draco s'était assuré que Harry soit assis à côté de lui toute l'année.

La classe était constituée de quatre Serpentards (Draco, Pansy, Theo et Blaise), trois Gryffondors (Harry, Hermione et Seamus), cinq Serdaigles (Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient, n'ayant eu que quelques classes avec eux durant les six dernières années) et deux Poufsouffles (Ernie MacMillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley)

Draco était le partenaire de Harry, Pansy avec Hermione, Theo avec Seamus, alors que Ernie et Justin étaient en couple, laissant Blaise avec un des Serdaigle qui n'avait pas de partenaire. Snape ne dit presque rien à Harry. Les amis Serpentards de Harry ainsi que Hermione et les Poufsouffles l'ignorèrent. Avec Draco comme partenaire, Harry pouvait être à proximité de son âme sœur et avoir une bonne note en potion ce dont il avait besoin.

Un autre bonus était que ça donnerai à Hermione la chance de connaître les Serpentards comme Harry les connaissait. Hermione regarda avec optimiste son partenariat avec Pansy, et à la fin du cours, elles discutaient comme de vieilles amies.

« Oui ! » dit Hermione alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires pour sortir. « J'ai aussi lu cet article ! Les graines qui tombent du saule cogneur sont utilisées dans une potion pour traiter l'Arachibutyrophobie ! »

« Air-chi-but-quoi ! » demanda Harry, souriant à la vue de la paire.

« Arachibutyrophobie, Harry ! » corrigea Hermione en roulant des yeux. « La peur du beurre d'Arachide collé au palais. »

Harry la regarda étrangement.

« Est-ce dangereux ? »

Pansy secoua la tête.

« C'est complètement illogique. C'est pourquoi c'est une phobie. »

« Comment appelle-t-on la peur d'un seigneur des ténèbres fou qui essaye de vous tuez ? » demanda Harry en blaguant.

« Ça s'appelle le bon sens, mais professionnellement on appelle ça la Nécrophobie. » dit Hermione avant de reparler des graines de saule cogneur avec Pansy.

Harry soupira. « Je suis donc foutu. »

**-OoOoO-**

Le reste de la journée de Harry se passa bien. Après Potion, il avait Métamorphose avec seulement des Gryffondors, puis le déjeuner fut suivi par un autre cours de Métamorphose. Harry et Ron allèrent ensuite avec les Poufsouffles en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid fut transporté de joie par les inscriptions qu'il avait reçu pour son cours. Il était un peu triste que Hermione n'ai pas pris le cours, mais Harry et Ron lui expliquèrent que Hermione avait déjà beaucoup de cours.

Finalement, ce fut l'heure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette classe était encore avec les Serpentards. Malheureusement, ce fut la classe la plus bondée, Harry était à quelques bureaux de son âme sœur. Harry entendit Draco soupirer et il sourit. C'était bien, en quelque sorte, que Draco soit désappointé qu'ils ne soient pas plus proches.

Harry était à l'arrière, les yeux rivés sur ses deux professeurs préférés, anxieux. Harry espérait que sa conversation avec Sirius ce matin avait poussé l'homme à l'action, mais le lien bourdonnait encore à ses oreilles. En ayant marre, Harry chuchota rapidement à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre après le cours et qu'il les retrouverait dans la Grande Salle.

Grâce aux enseignements de Harry de l'année dernière, le score en Défense aux BUSE était le plus haut depuis un siècle. Neville avait eu un «E» pour son travail et avait dit que c'était grâce à Harry qui l'avait fait travailler dur. Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu fit seulement un mouvement de la main et dit à Neville qu'il avait fait tout le travail lui-même.

La classe de DCFM de sixième année avait été séparée en deux, Gryffondor / Serpentard et Serdaigle / Poufsouffle.

Remus et Sirius parlaient doucement à l'avant de la classe, mais le bourdonnement rendait la compréhension de ce qu'ils disaient difficile pour Harry. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis un bourdon dans les oreilles et que la pauvre bête se débattait, essayant de retrouver la liberté.

À la fin du cours, Harry n'avait pris aucune note et un mal de tête effroyable le torturait. Frottant sa cicatrice furieusement, Harry essaya de sourire à Ron, Hermione, Draco et ses amis Serpentards. Ils savaient tous que la cicatrice de Harry voulait dire problème.

Harry s'assit et attendit, la tête couchée sur le bureau, jusqu'à ce que tous soient sortis. Le bourdonnement était toujours là, mais étouffé.

« Harry ? » dit derrière lui la voix inquiète de Remus alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry leva la tête et vit que Sirius était resté à l'avant de la classe. Et Hermione qui pensait que Ron était borné ! Harry plissa les yeux vers le sorcier et dit d'une voix calme.

« Demande à Sirius. »

Les yeux ambrés suivirent les émeraudes pour fixer l'homme nerveux devant lui.

« Patmol ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry se leva, saisi son sac puis prit une respiration calme.

« J'ai essayé de vous laisser une chance de régler ça par vos propres moyens les gars, mais maintenant, il ne reste plus que quelques secondes avant que je ne m'arrache les oreilles. »

Remus fit un mouvement de la main, juste pour empêcher Harry de faire cela, puis mit un bras autour de son louveteau et le guida vers son parrain.

« Harry, je suis certain que cela marchera si tu me laisses quelques jours de plus. » dit Sirius, mais le regard noir de Harry le fit taire.

« Votre lien n'a pas quelques jours de plus Sirius ! »

Remus inspira soudainement et Harry se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec le débraillé là-bas, maintenant c'est ton tour. »

Sirius fit un bruit au mot débraillé, mais fut stoppé par Harry.

« Sirius, reste tranquille une minute. » ordonna Harry avant de rapidement mettre un sort de silence sur la salle de classe et de se retourner vers les deux sorciers.

« Je suis un Vélane Élémentaire. Vous savez cela. Alors pourquoi insistez-vous pour me rendre fou avec vos querelles enfantines ? »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut coupé.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais parler. Je suis certain que tous les deux avez entendu ceci de ma mère, vous savez que j'ai besoin de mon compagnon, mais si vous pensez que vous faites une faveur à l'autre, vous êtes plus bouché que je le croyais. »

Les deux hommes semblèrent un peu déconcertés. Ils étaient sermonnés par leur filleul de seize ans et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Harry s'approcha du bureau de Remus, le visage sérieux.

« Votre lien est mourant. Il reste un jour ou deux tout au plus. Je vous ai donné tout l'été pour régler cela, maintenant vous ne me laissez plus le choix. »

Harry traversa rapidement la salle de classe et sortit par la porte, la fermant derrière lui. Sirius et Remus bondirent quand ils entendirent des sorts de fermeture être apposer sur la porte.

« Harry, laisse-nous sortir ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ! » Dit Remus alors qu'il poussait sur la porte. Même la force du loup-garou ne réussit à l'ouvrir.

La voix de Harry provint de l'autre côté.

« J'ai trouvé ce sort qui reste en place jusqu'à ce que le déclencheur l'ôte. À moins que vous ne vous parliez et reconfirmiez votre lien, je ne vous laisserai pas sortir. Je refuse d'avoir un autre cours de Défense avec cet horrible bourdonnement dans mes oreilles ! Je vous enverrai de la nourriture par Dobby. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Remus et Sirius étaient figés, sous le choc, alors qu'ils réalisaient la situation.

« Tu sais, si nous n'étions pas la cible, je dirais qu'il a finalement trouvé son Maraudeur intérieur. »dit Sirius avec un demi-sourire sur le visage.

« Bien sûr. » dit Remus se demandant combien de temps ils seraient enfermés.

**-OoOoO-**

Au mois prochain tout le monde…


	20. Deux Heures Plus Tard

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: sailorslayer

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.

L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

_**Remarque de la traductrice**_ _: Surprise vous allez avoir plus d'un chapitre ce mois-ci ! J'espère que vous aimerais mon cadeau. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser avec Remus et Sirius enfermé, et puis ce chapitre est tellement court que je pouvais pas le publier tout seul ! ^_^ Bonne lecture._

**-OoOoO-**

**Chapitre Vingt**

**Deux Heures Plus Tard**

**-OoOoO-**

« J'espionne avec mes petits yeux quelque chose de… bleu ! »

« Le ciel. »

« Bordel Remy ! Tu es doué. »

« Sirius, c'était vraiment évident que c'était le ciel, c'est la seule chose de bleu à des miles. »

« Mes yeux sont bleus. »

« J'avais pas remarqué. »

« Menteur. »

« Excuse-moi ! »

Ça faisait deux heures depuis que leur filleul et presque enfant adopté les avait enfermé dans la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Deux très longues heures à ne rien faire sauf «j'espionne». Remus était littéralement devant la fin de son intelligence. Sirius, apparemment, n'était vraiment pas bon au jeu moldu et insultait le loup-garou lorsqu'il perdait.

« Tu m'as entendu. C'était seulement un coup de chance que ce soit le ciel et pas mes yeux. Si j'avais dit non, tu aurais été forcé de remarquer. »

Le visage de Remus était exaspéré quand il regarda l'animagus.

« Sirius, le jeu se nomme «j'espionne» parce que tu dois le voir. Ce n'est pas possible pour toi de voir tes yeux sans l'aide d'un miroir. »

Sirius eut l'air choqué.

« Tu veux dire que je dois le regarder ? Ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de mon imagination ? Où est l'amusement là-dedans ? »

« Si ce n'est pas réel ou visible, il n'a rien à faire dans le jeu ! »

« Alors… je ne peux pas inventer des choses ? »

Remus leva les bras dans les airs. « C'est contraire aux règlements ! »

Sirius croisa les bras et fit la moue. « Je n'aime pas ce jeu. »

Remus soupira. Dobby était déjà venu leur porter le souper, apparaissant et disparaissant si vite qu'aucun des deux hommes n'eut la chance d'utiliser l'elfe pour appeler de l'aide. Sirius était silencieux pour une fois, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose. Ce n'était jamais bon selon Remus.

« Patmol, finissons-en avec ça. Qu'est-ce que Harry voulait dire quand il a dit qu'il avait déjà parlé au débraillé ? »

Déjà vu un cerf devant des phares ? Sirius s'assura que Remus voit que ses yeux étaient bleus quand il passa de la tranquillité à la surprise et la peur.

« Je ne veux pas en parler » murmura finalement Sirius, regardant au loin.

Cela énerva Remus.

« Bien sûr, tu ne veux jamais. »

Sirius fut interpeler par la note glacial dans le ton du loup-garou et sentit un élan de colère le prendre.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Toutes les années de haine, de regret et de douleur étaient indéniables à cet instant. Même Remus, le toujours calme Remus, ne pu se contrôler.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Sirius grogna quand ses propres mots lui furent retournés.

« Et bien, c'est dommage parce que nous allons en parler ! »

Remus se leva brusquement d'où ils s'étaient assis pour jouer à «j'espionne».

« Alors seulement parce que tu veux en parler, nous devons le faire. Peut-être que je ne veux pas en parler d'une façon ou d'une autre ! »

Sirius leva les bras dans les airs. « Bien ! Alors ne parle pas. Écoute ! »

« Oh, alors maintenant tu veux parler ! À propos de quoi Sirius ? Le ciel ? Nous avons fait cela ! De quoi pourrions-nous parler et qu'est-ce que tu veux éviter ? »

Sirius prit un air meurtrier.

« Pourquoi agis-tu de cette façon ? »

Remus se balança un peu et s'assit soudainement, la tête dans les mains.

« Parce que Harry a raison, le lien est mourant et je ne peux plus en supporter davantage. »

Sirius fut à côté de son compagnon en un éclair, lui frottant le dos. Ces derniers temps, il avait vu les signes : Remus était plus fatigué, ne dormait plus, il portait un pullover dans la chaleur de l'été, et aujourd'hui, Sirius avait remarqué que ses sorts n'avaient plus leur puissance habituelle.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » murmura-t-il, se sentant glacé à la pensée de perdre Remus. Il retournerait à Azkaban si ça voulait dire que Moony restait en sécurité.

Remus leva les yeux vers ses yeux bleu glacé, ses propres yeux ambrés étaient las.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

**-OoOoO-**

Harry se sentit comme s'il y avait une centaine de punaises qui nageait sous sa peau, cherchant une seule chose : Draco. Hermione avait demandé à aller à la bibliothèque tout de suite après le souper, et étonnamment, Ron avait accepté. Quand Hermione fut remise de son choc, elle les avait laissés pour aller chercher ses affaires. Ron avait confessé qu'il voulait du temps seul avec Hermione. Harry avait souri. Il avait vu le commencement de leur romance dans leurs auras. Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient un très profond lien d'amitié, mais Ron et Hermione étaient destinés à être ensemble.

Alors, ça laissait Harry libre de visiter son propre compagnon. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur la carte du Maraudeur (Harry la trainait partout avec lui depuis que quelqu'un avait tué Trelawney), le Vélane retourna à ses appartements, Draco et ses amis traînant là-bas.

Harry murmura le mot de passe à Merlin et vola pratiquement en bas des escaliers. Il savait que Remus et Sirius seraient dans leur salle de classe pour un moment et ne se soucia pas de cogner à la porte secrète. Il se dit qu'il devait être poli et cogna à la porte de Draco en premier.

Pansy répondit.

« S'lut Harry ! Nous nous demandions où tu étais. »

Harry hocha de la tête, mais essaya d'entrevoir Draco par-dessus l'épaule de Pansy. Il était fatigué après toute une journée loin de son compagnon et ce bourdonnement lui avait donné mal à la tête.

Pansy lui fit un sourire narquois et ouvrit la porte de façon assez grande pour laisser le Gryffondor entrer. Harry combattit son désir de courir vers le Serpentard blond et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol. Draco était assis les jambes croisées sur le lit, relisant ce qui semblait être l'essai de potion qui leur avaient été assigné aujourd'hui.

Draco le regarda avec amusement quand il entra.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mes mains semblaient… étranges. »

« C'est à cause du lien Draco. Nous étions trop éloignés. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Harry s'avança et se pelotonna sur les genoux de Draco, comme un gros chat l'aurait fait. Quand son visage toucha la peau du cou de Draco, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ronronner.

« Awww, il ressemble à un gros chaton. » roucoulèrent Theo et Blaise en riant.

« Harry ! Potter, lève-toi ! » Dit Draco, déchiré entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

Harry se cala plus profondément sur le torse de son compagnon, réchauffé par son odeur et sa magie.

« Fatigué… bondonné toute la journée… stupide parrain… enfermé maintenant. » chuchota Harry d'un ton endormi, avant que son ronronnement ne leur disent qu'il était tombé endormi dans les bras de Draco.

**-OoOoO-**

_Bon d'accord je vous donne un autre chapitre, mais c'est le dernier. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser avec Remus et Sirius comme ça. Et puis, le chapitre suivant est court lui aussi. À tout de suite.  
_


	21. Réparer la Cassure

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: sailorslayer

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.

L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

**-OoOoO-**

**Chapitre Vingt et Un**

**Réparer la Cassure**

**-OoOoO-**

Sirius se sentit comme si Remus venait de le frapper à l'estomac. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mentionné le lien ? Remus était-il si bouché ? Sirius n'avait rien fait pour mériter le loup-garou, rien du tout. En fait, si ce n'était pas de lui, Remus serait avec quelqu'un qui le rendrait heureux, quelqu'un qui ne laisserait pas de stupide rivalité scolaire dirigé sa vie.

« Remus… tant de temps a passé. Les choses sont différentes maintenant, les sentiments changent et nous ne sommes plus les personnes que nous étions. » _Je ne te mérite plus maintenant_. « Le moment ne semblait jamais le bon. »

Le visage de Moony devint dépourvu d'émotion alors qu'il regardait l'aminagus, mais il ne put cacher la lueur de douleur qui envahit ces yeux ambrés.

« Je vois. »

C'était sortit tout seul, Remus pensait que ça lui était égal.

« Je me suis mal exprimé, je - »

Remus se leva et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Non, j'ai compris le message. Si tes sentiments ont changé, je comprends complètement. Nous étions jeunes quand nous nous sommes liés de toute façon. »

Paniqué, Sirius lui attrapa le bras, retournant le professeur pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais ! »

Il espérait que Remus, pour une fois, laisserait sortir ses émotions et qu'il _ressente_ même une fraction de ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son âme sœur.

« Je n'ai jamais _voulu_ renoncer à toi. Même à Azkaban, je te voulais. Le doute n'est pas dans mes sentiments, mais dans les tiens ! Tes sentiments ont-ils changé maintenant que nous avons grandi ? »

Remus avait l'air aussi calme que d'habitude. Sirius aurait aimé détester cette apparence. Ça l'allumait et le frustrait en même temps.

« Tu sais, je suis un loup-garou, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais diminué - »

C'était encore cette connerie. Tout ce que Remus ne pouvait pas contrôler dans sa vie était la faute du loup.

« Je n'ai pas demandé les sentiments de Moony ! J'ai demandé ceux de Remus, l'homme ! Si tu n'étais pas un loup-garou, aurais-tu encore ses sentiments ? »

Cela rappela beaucoup à Sirius les problèmes de Harry et Draco comme âme sœur, mais il laissa ses pensées de côté. Peu importe combien il aimait son filleul, Harry n'appartenait pas à cette partie de sa vie. C'était avant lui.

« Il n'y a aucune façon de savoir ce que nous aurions ressentit si je n'avais pas été infecté par cette malédiction. Tu sais cela. »

Sirius se sentit comme s'il plongeait dans le lac, froid et glacial. Remus l'aimait seulement parce que son instinct de loup-garou le lui disait ? Est-ce ainsi que c'était senti Draco quand Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il était ? Non, il devait réfléchir !

« Alors, tu l'as seulement fait pour satisfaire un désir ? » dit Sirius, surpris que sa voix fût si forte. À l'intérieur, il se sentait comme s'il tombait en morceaux.

La lycanthropie de Remus était un sujet douloureux pour lui, et l'avait toujours été. Sirius n'avait jamais prit en compte sa condition jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ne dégrade pas ce que nous avons eu en simple désir animal Sirius Black. C'était réel, mais les choses changent comme tu l'as dit. Les liens demandent du travail et il faut un certain genre de sorcier pour qu'ils fonctionnent ! »

Harry avait tort. Remus ne pensait pas qu'il méritait d'être son âme sœur. Sirius avait toujours eu un certain orgueil, c'était ce qui avait fait de lui un Don Juan pendant ses années scolaires. C'était plus facile de briser des cœurs que d'avoir le sien brisé, plus facile de partir que d'être abandonner. Son douloureux orgueil le fit attaquer.

« Je suis désolé si je ne suis plus assez bien pour le grand Remus Lupin. Je ne suis plus l'enfant que j'étais ! »

Remus avait l'air complètement perplexe, perdant sa façade calme qu'il avait toujours pour une totale confusion.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi n'étant pas assez méritant. Si je mourrais en héros demain, je ne comprendrais toujours pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, à quel Dieu j'ai pu assez plaire pour qu'il m'envoie ce jour-là toi et James dans mon compartiment il y a toutes ses années. _Mon_ silence n'était pas à cause de mes doutes ou ma confusion sur ton mérite, mais sur le mien. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi toi, tu es resté silencieux. »

La pièce était silencieuse, les deux hommes se tenant à l'opposer l'un de l'autre, complètement choqué. Ils avaient perdu douze ans à cause des circonstances et trois ans de plus à cause de leur propre stupidité. Remus avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, c'était à Sirius de l'accepter.

« Moony, pas une fois depuis toutes ces années que je te connais tu as fait quelque chose de pas convenable, de mauvais ou de diabolique ! Tu mérite cette douleur autant que Harry la mérite. _Pas du tout_. Tu as pensé, _pendant douze ans,_ que j'étais un traitre, un meurtrier. Par mon idiotie, je t'ai laissé seul pour faire face à tes transformations, au ridicule et à toi-même. Pour ne pas t'avoir pris dans mes bras et ne jamais te laisser partir au moment où je t'ai revu, je ne peux être pardonné. Je n'ai jamais renoncé à toi volontairement et si, par une chance incroyable, tu décidais de me pardonner tout de même, de me reprendre, je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Je ne te mérite peut-être pas, mais je vais essayer le reste de ma putain de vie de savourer le cadeau qu'elle me fait. »

Le visage de Remus était dans l'ombre, le soleil s'étant couché sans qu'il le remarque pendant qu'ils se disputaient. Sirius ne pouvait pas du tout voir ce qu'il ressentait, mais, à l'horreur de Sirius, le loup-garou tremblait.

« Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Es-tu malade ? »

Remus secoua rapidement la tête et s'assit sur le bureau. Sirius s'agenouilla rapidement devant lui. Le loup-garou avait la tête entre les mains, mais Sirius put l'entendre quand il parla, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Je deviens quelque chose de _mauvais_ chaque mois. Sirius, si tu te sens vraiment comme cela, alors je t'ai perdu comme compagnon. »

Sirius soupira et posa le front sur l'épaule du loup-garou.

« Remus, je ne veux pas te perdre. Le lien est mourant. Tu es mourant. Je t'en pris, laisse-moi réparer cela. »

Remus leva les yeux, ses yeux dorés troublés.

« Mais est-ce ce que tu le veux ? » chuchota-t-il, l'air perdu.

Sirius sourit et posa une main contre la joue de Remus. Lentement, il approcha son visage, ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à un souffle de distance.

« Plus que tout » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser son amour pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Une décharge électrique courut le long de leur colonne alors que le lien s'embrasait autour d'eux, les couleurs s'illuminant et palpitant de vie.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en gémissant, mais maintenant que Sirius l'avait dans les bras, il n'allait pas le laisser partir. Remus lui sourit et Sirius sentit un sourire diabolique s'étendre sur son visage. Il se leva rapidement, attira Remus à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Remus y répondit frénétiquement et les deux tombèrent sur le bureau.

« Nous allons probablement rester collé ici. » murmura Remus contre la bouche de Sirius. Il le voulait… et bien, maintenant c'était évident que les deux le voulaient.

« Le plancher ? » suggéra Sirius alors qu'ils renversèrent quelques chaises de plus dans leur danse frénétique, continuant de s'embrasser.

Remus poussa Sirius et lui envoya un regard noir.

« Nous n'avons plus dix-sept ans Siri. Et n'importe qui peut entrer dans la salle de classe ! »

Sirius se frotta la nuque l'air penaud mais excité. Il regarda autour de lui pendant un moment avant que ses yeux n'accrochent la porte se rendant au bureau de Remus. Cet endroit contenait quelques chaises, un bureau… mieux encore une porte !

Le sourire revenant sur son visage, Sirius entraîna rapidement un Remus rougissant vers son bureau et ouvrit la porte. Passant l'embrassure de la porte, il pencha la tête et l'embrassa doucement, comme s'il voulait mémoriser ses lèvres. C'était un baiser amoureux et alors que Remus pensait que c'était adorable, il devient impatient.

Le loup prit le contrôle, Remus poussant habilement Sirius sur son bureau.

« Ah, attention » Sirius rit comme il poussait une plume brisée de sous ses fesses.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « C'était ma préférée. »

Sirius fit la moue. « Je croyais que j'étais ton préféré. »

« Ça ne dépend que de toi… »

**-OoOoO-**

Harry dormit paisiblement dans les bras de Draco pendant les deux heures suivantes. Voulant maintenir quelque peu son image, Draco se plaignit du désagrément à ses amis en murmurant, jusqu'à ce que Theo, qui en avait assez, lui dise que si c'était vraiment si inconfortable il pouvait simplement pousser Harry, ce qui l'avait fait taire. Ils laissèrent leur ami seul peu de temps après cela, le Serpentard blond prétextant son besoin de sommeil.

Le soleil était couché depuis une demi-heure quand Harry se réveilla soudainement. Frottant ses yeux, le Vélane Élémentaire regarda autour de lui avec un air fatigué, cherchant des repères. Quand il vit Draco sous lui, il eut l'air de s'excuser en rougissant.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda son compagnon blond, mais il n'avait pas son ton froid habituel.

Harry sourit à Draco, mais resta pensif, pourquoi s'était-il réveillé si soudainement ?

« J'ai bien dormi. Sirius et Remus sont-ils revenus ? »

Draco fronça des sourcils et regarda son âme sœur avec suspicion.

« Non, ils ne sont pas revenus » commença-t-il doucement, le regardant de près. « Le devraient-ils ? »

Harry soupira et sortit sa baguette, lançant rapidement un sort _Tempus_ pour savoir l'heure.

« Je croyais qu'ils auraient réglé les choses à cette heure-ci. »

Draco grogna, le bruit provoquant un petit quelque chose à une partie inférieure de Harry, et prit un air exaspéré.

« Qu'as-tu fait encore Harry ? »

Le Vélane Élémentaire envoya un regard indigné à Draco.

« Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je fais toujours quelque chose de mal ? Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait fut de sauver quelqu'un d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Draco renifla. « Je me rappelle de quelqu'un qui se laissa mourir noblement car il pensait faire quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à son âme sœur.

« Leur lien était mourant et ça me rendait dingue ! Je suis un Vélane élémentaire, un marieur et ils étaient complètement bouchés. Alors je les ai en quelque sorte…...… 'àcequ'ilsparlentdeleursdifférent. »

Étant un Serpentard, Draco avait tendance à séparer les choses. La compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux argentés et il commença à glousser.

« Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais imaginé comme un genre de cupidon. »

Harry envoya un regard noir à Draco alors que le blond riait de lui et de ses tendances de Vélane jusqu'à ce qu'il les ressente. Les pulsations de la renaissance d'un nouveau lien.

Cela envoya des frissons de délice courir dans la colonne de Harry et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon imbécile. Une pensée traversa son esprit, le faisant écarquiller les yeux et perdre son sourire pour un regard d'horreur.

« Ils ne le font pas ! Ils ne peuvent pas ! » Chuchota Harry pour lui-même. Remus était son professeur ! Les professeurs de Harry ne baisaient pas dans le petit monde parfait de Harry.

_J'ai besoin d'une distraction_, pensa frénétiquement Harry regardant autour de lui la pièce trop propre.

Draco s'essuya les yeux. Ne faisant pas attention à son environnement, il manqua la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux émeraude de Harry, mais il sentit le Vélane fondre sur lui.

Il n'y eut plus aucun rire pendant un moment après cela.

**-OoOoO-**

Au mois prochain tout le monde… et l'a je suis vraiment sérieuse.

Chapitre 22 : Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas savoir


	22. Pourquoi ne peuventils pas savoir ?

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: sailorslayer

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

**Note de la traductrice** : Désolé pour le retard de deux mois. Je vous en donne deux pour le prix d'un ce mois-ci et celui pour le mois prochain est presque terminé donc le chapitre suivant va être là pour le mois de Mars. Bonne lecture à tous !

**-OoOoO-**

**Chapitre Vingt-Deux**

**Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas savoir ?**

**-OoOoO-**

Le matin suivant trouva Harry Potter assis à la table du déjeuner, les yeux bien fermés et les mains sur les oreilles. Il gémit. Un moment passa avant que le jeune Vélane Élémentaire enlève prudemment ses mains de ses conduits auditifs pour se frotter furieusement les yeux. Il gémit encore.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage d'être magique, Harry n'avait pas eu de visions d'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres qui voulait le tuer, aucune raison pour expliquer sa douleur alors qu'il était assis à la table.

Draco était encore parti déjeuner avec ses amis, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient plus de classe ensemble cette année qu'avant et Harry avait son âme sœur dans presque tous ses cours. Non, Draco aurait été de trop. Con chanceux.

Harry soupira et gémit, encore. Il reçut un gémissement en retour ainsi qu'un soupir embarrassé.

« Oh, honnêtement Harry. Ce n'est pas si affreux. »

Harry arrêta d'essayer de s'arracher les globes oculaires et leva les yeux vers ses deux gardiens, son expression étant un mélange d'indignation et d'amusement.

« Pas si mal ? Oh, pour toi, je suis sûr que c'était bien Remus, mais honnêtement ! Je suis apeuré en permanence par cette image. C'est imprégner sur ma cornée. »

Sirius était celui qui avait gémit. Accidentellement, Harry était entré alors que Remus et lui exprimaient leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

« Tu aurais pu frapper, » dit-il d'un ton embarrassé à son filleul tragiquement blessé.

C'était l'enfant de James et Lily ! Il était sous sa responsabilité et la première chose qu'il faisait était de terrifier psychologiquement le garçon.

« Je me demandais pourquoi c'était si silencieux ! Excuse-moi si la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit n'était pas ''Je me demande s'ils sont entrain de baiser ?'' ! »

Remus soupira et se frotta le nez, fatigué.

« Pouvons-nous parler de cela plus tard ? Pour l'instant, frappe avant d'entrer. »

Harry frissonna. Il était peut-être un Vélane Élémentaire, mais c'était… ses parents ! »

« Oublions le fait de frapper à la porte, je vais seulement entrer dans chaque pièce avec les yeux fermés. »

Sirius fit un petit sourire.

« Ça pourrait être préjudiciable pour la santé. »

Harry renifla.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ces jours-ci ? »

La tension revient dans la pièce, décuplée. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres attaques contre la vie de Harry depuis la mort de Trelawney. Le silence mit tout le monde en mode guerre.

« Ont-ils enfin des indices ? La liste de ceux qui connaissent l'endroit où sont les cuisines ? » demanda Remus, tous approuvant silencieusement d'oublier l'incident du matin.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Cette liste contient pratiquement tous les Gryffondors et deux Serdaigles, l'une étant Luna. La seule personne qui peut l'avoir fait… doit être un Gryffondor. »

Sirius secoua la tête de dégoût.

« La réputation de la Maison va tomber à l'eau. Mais cette personne doit te connaitre très bien. Pour connaître ton thé préféré, tu peux te limiter à l'équipe de Quidditch et les élèves de ton année. »

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas penser que l'un de ses amis était un meurtrier. La guerre était beaucoup plus proche que Harry ne se l'était imaginé, même avec la prophétie pesant sur sa tête.

Est-ce que Sirius et Remus connaissaient la prophétie ? se demandait Harry, étudiant les deux hommes. Sirius avait demandé qu'on lui dise ce que l'Ordre gardait l'année dernière, mais Dumbledore avait dit que seul Harry et lui savaient le contenu de la prophétie.

Harry sentit son côté Serpentard prendre le dessus alors qu'il se demandait comment leur faire dire l'information sans paraître suspect.

Comment une personne pouvait être un Gryffondor et un Serpentard en même temps ?, réfléchit Harry. Le Harry Serpentard avait un instinct de survie pour lui-même, alors que le Harry Gryffondor était un martyr complet. Le Harry Serpentard voulait prouver qu'il était digne d'être célèbre et que briller était son élément, alors que le Harry Gryffondor était heureux de rester dans l'ombre et laisser ses amis prendre toute la gloire. Harry était vraiment un homme au milieu de deux maisons.

« Est-ce que toi et Mme Weasley accepteraient des jeunes Gryffondors dans l'Ordre ? » demanda Harry choisissant soigneusement les termes de sa question, espérant que les deux Maraudeurs penseraient qu'ils voulaient rejoindre l'Ordre et qu'ils n'imagineraient pas le plan de Harry.

Sirius sourit à son filleul, se souvenant de la flamboyante querelle qu'ils avaient eu au quartier générale l'été dernier.

« Elle n'a plus rien à dire pour toi, ou Hermione, mais ses propres enfants auront de la difficulté à entrer. Dumbledore a dit, pendant la dernière réunion, que nous devrions te donner tout ce que tu demanderais, alors c'est seulement une question de temps avant que tu nous rejoignes. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Il m'a dit beaucoup de chose fin Juin. »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux.

« T'a-t-il dit ce qui était gardé au Ministère ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Il a dit que c'était au département des Mystères. C'est tout. »

Sirius hocha de la tête.

« C'est tout ce que nous savons aussi. Il a dit que lorsqu'il te le dirait, ça serait à toi de le dire aux autres. Nous respectons tous cela. »

Harry acquiesça, le cœur désespéré. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Personne ne devait le savoir. C'était le destin que Harry devait porter, pour réussir ou échouer.

Le Vélane Élémentaire hocha de la tête puis se leva. Il devait y penser.

« Désolé de couper cette conversation, mais j'ai promis à Ron et Hermione de les rencontrer avant le cours de Soin de ce matin. Au revoir. »

Les deux hommes lui répondirent en chœur, ignorant complètement l'agitation dans le cœur de leur pupille.

Harry avait cinquante-cinq minutes avant le cours et aucune promesse de rencontrer ses amis avant les cours. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Sortant sa carte, Harry scruta le château jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un corridor caché qui était près de l'infirmerie, où il aurait les cours de Soin.

Ils ne savaient pas. D'une certaine façon, Harry était soulagé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter encore plus pour la sécurité de Harry contre Voldemort. Aucune pression pour le dire aux autres, de partager ses sentiments, pour tous les sauver. Personne d'autre ne savait que son destin était gravé dans la pierre. Il devait devenir un tueur ou être dans la nécrologie de la Gazette du sorcier et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Ni Sirius ni Remus ne devait connaître la vérité.

Pas même Ron ou Hermione. À chaque année, ils avaient été en danger à cause de lui. Être avec Harry dans un corridor commençait à devenir un danger pour la santé, Voldemort pourrait tuer les amis de Harry et leurs familles pour avoir cette information. Et ils méritaient un peu de paix. Une chance d'être ensemble. Ron aimait leur amie rat de bibliothèque depuis qu'il avait réalisé, pendant leur quatrième année, que c'était une fille. Ron paniquait à chaque fois que Harry avait un cauchemar et Hermione chercherait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour l'aider. Ils mettraient leurs vies de côté pour lui et il ne voulait pas de cela.

Hermione et Ron ne devait rien savoir.

Et plus que tout, Harry ne pouvait pas parler à Draco. Il le mettrait encore plus en danger que d'être son compagnon et le fils d'un espion. Est-ce que Draco voudrait toujours être avec lui s'il savait que Harry devait tuer ou être tué en entrainant le monde entier avec lui ? Mais Harry devait vivre assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse tuer le bâtard effrayant ou emmener le plus d'ennemis possible avec lui.

Harry le sorcier et Harry le Vélane Élémentaire se battaient, aucun des deux n'aimait mentir à Draco, mais c'était nécessaire. Draco ne pouvait être au courant.

Pour la première fois en deux mois, Harry se sentait vraiment seul.

-OoOoO-

Le chapitre suivant suit.


	23. La deuxième attaque

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: sailorslayer

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

**-OoOoO-**

**Chapitre Vingt-trois**

**La Deuxième Attaque**

**-OoOoO-**

Quelque chose embêtait Harry Potter. Environ quarante-cinq minutes avant leur premier cours ensemble, Draco avait senti un tiraillement dans son nouveau lien et un sentiment de tristesse et d'inquiétude l'avait envahi. D'une certaine façon, Draco savait que ce n'était pas ses sentiments qu'il ressentait, comment, il ne le savait pas, et il arriva à la conclusion logique que ça venait de Harry.

Mais qu'est-ce qui rendait le Gryffondor triste et inquiet ? Voldemort, oui, mais pourquoi si soudainement après ce qui était arrivé ?

Théo et Blaise retournèrent à la salle commune pour prendre leurs livres, alors Draco saisit cette opportunité pour parler à Pansy. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à ses autres amis, mais Pansy avait un don pour ce genre de chose.

Trouvant un corridor vide près de l'infirmerie (étrangement celui qu'avait quitté Harry quelques minutes plus tôt), Draco lança un sort de silence et chuchota à son amie.

« Je ressens cette étrange… émotion venant de je ne sais où. Penses-tu que ça pourrait être Harry ? »

Pansy réfléchit avant de se concentrer sur Draco. Ses yeux deviennent distants et s'assombrirent, le noir prenant presque toute la place du bleu marine habituel. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion comme elle clignait des yeux et puis tout redevint normal.arryHH

« Il a seulement une sorte de bouleversement émotionnel, il a pris une décision troublante à propos de cela. Il est tendu. Tu devrais parler avec lui. »

Draco expira brusquement de contrariété.

« J'aillais le faire de toute façon. Je voulais seulement être sûr avant que je ne devienne émotif devant lui et ruine mon image impeccable. »

Pansy roula des yeux et lui sourit.

« Allez, l'amoureux, c'est l'heure de notre premier cour et nous ne voulons pas être en retard. »

Draco sourit à sa seule amie féminine avant de remettre son masque en place. Il restait beaucoup d'adhérents de Voldemort à Poudlard. Ils n'étaient simplement pas dans sa maison.

-OoOoO-

Harry écoutait ses amis alors qu'ils revenaient à l'infirmerie. Hermione était excitée d'apprendre à soigner.

« Ça va être super ! Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre. Comment soigner les coupures, les bleues et les os brisés ! Et ça, c'est seulement cette année. L'an prochain, nous allons étudier les dommages internes comme les contusions et les problèmes de respiration. C'est une base ahurissante pour apprendre à être un soigneur ! »

Finalement, Ron en eut assez, ce qui d'après Harry ne prit pas longtemps, et l'interrompit.

« Hermione, nous avons aussi le cour. J'ai déjà lu la description. Harry a déjà lu la description. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi pour l'entendre encore une fois. »

Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Alors, ce sera un temps merveilleux pour faire tes devoirs. Par toi-même. »

Elle renifla, rappelant remarquablement Draco à Harry, et puis se retourna et s'éloigna.

Ron eut l'air complètement perplexe avant qu'un regard apeuré ne traverse son visage.

« Harry » commença-t-il, sa voix sonnait comme si quelqu'un l'avait condamné au gibet, « tu ne pense pas qu'elle ne nous aidera vraiment pas avec nos devoirs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry dû réprimer le sourire qui menaçait d'éclater devant l'horreur de Ron. Il savait que Hermione abandonnerait à l'heure du dîner et aiderait Ron avec ses devoirs avant même qu'ils soient de retour dans la Salle Commune, car le rouquin se plaindrait tout le long du chemin.

« Je ne sais pas, tu l'as vraiment fait chier cette fois. Peut-être qu'elle ne t'aidera pas de toute l'année. »

Ron pâlit vraiment avant d'envoyer un regard suspicieux à Harry. Il ignora complètement le « juron » de Harry. Le vieux Harry rougissait à chaque fois qu'il entendait Ron juré.

« Tu blagues pas vrai ? »

Harry rit et esquiva le coup de Ron comme ils entraient dans l'infirmerie. Il y avait deux classes dans ce cours, les deux enseignés par madame Pomfresh. Comme la tradition le voulait, Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient dans le même cours; les seuls cours que Harry avait sans les Serpentards étaient Métamorphose et Soin aux Créatures Magique. Comme les cours de Ron étaient identique à ceux de Harry sauf pour Potion, Ron se plaignait déjà à propos de cela, et ce, de façon voyante.

Les lits étaient vide puisque l'année venait de députer, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit espace de travail à l'avant de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh les attendait. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu en temps que professeur et il était très curieux de voir comment l'infirmière Pomfresh différait du professeur Pomfresh.

Il y avait seulement dix étudiants pour ce cours, quatre Gryffondors et six Serpentards. Draco, Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Luis et Terence pour Serpentard et Ron, Hermione, Harry et Neville pour Gryffondor.

Harry et Hermione sourirent légèrement à l'autre maison, Ron leur jeta des regards noirs alors que Neville tremblait d'être surpassé en nombre.

Pomfresh s'éclaircit la gorge et tapa des mains vivement.

« Ok le groupe, tout le monde ici sait qui je suis, vous m'avez tous rendu visite depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard. Plusieurs fois dans le cas de M. Potter. »

Harry sourit.

« Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons simplement voir les bases du corps humain. Combien d'os vous avez, de couche de peau, comment chaque os et couche de peau se nomment, vous savez comment ça marche. Le prochain cours, je vous donnerai un partenaire pour toute l'année et juste pour vous prévenir, je suis une fan de l'entente inter-maison. »

Harry entendit Ron grogner à côté de lui. Harry combattit son désir de rouler des yeux et de frapper son ami derrière la tête.

Le reste du cours se passa à prendre des notes. À la fin de chaque section, madame Pomfresh les avertit qu'il y aurait un test où tout le monde devrait avoir 85% ou plus pour passer car ils devaient connaître assez les bases pour apprendre les sorts.

« Il va y avoir aussi un cours sur la façon de soigner que les moldus nomment les premiers soins. Plusieurs de nos techniques viennent des techniques moldues auxquelles nous avons ajouté un sort. »

Les yeux de Hermione brillèrent presque devant cette petite information. Harry était fier aussi mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur de voir qu'aucun des Serpentards n'avait fait de commentaires sur les moldus ou les né-de-moldu.

La cloche sonna et tous rassemblèrent leur livre pour partir. Ils avaient tous Charme de niveau six. Hermione reparlait déjà à Ron, étant passé par-dessus leur petite dispute avant le cours. Elle expliquait à Ron comment fonctionnait un tatou moldu sous un certain nombre de couche de peau et pourquoi il ne disparaissait pas.

Neville retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondors, ayant oublié ses livres de Charme. Draco attrapa le regard de Harry comme il le dépassait, et lui sourit avant que lui et ses amis ne se dépêchent pour avoir de bon siège à l'arrière.

À ce moment-là, Harry réalisa qu'il avait oublié ses livres dans l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione, qui étaient déjà dans les escaliers, se tournèrent pour suivre leur ami quand, comme ça arrivait souvent à Poudlard, les escaliers commencèrent à bouger, les séparant, Harry restant dans le corridor.

« Inquiétez-vous pas ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes, réservez-moi simplement une bonne place. »

_De préférence près de Draco_. Cette partie resta silencieuse, mais les deux amis de Harry acquiescèrent et disparurent au coin du corridor.

Rapidement, Harry utilisa ses pouvoirs de Vélane Élémentaire pour augmenter sa vitesse, atteignant l'infirmerie déserte dans un temps record.

Ses livres se trouvaient sur un lit vide. Perplexe, Harry resta debout pendant un moment. Il était certain de les avoir déposé sur une des petites tables à l'avant de l'infirmerie.

Haussant les épaules, le Vélane Élémentaire attrapa ses livres et couru vers les escaliers. Il allait être extrêmement en retard peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il allait mettre le pied sur la première marche des escaliers quand ils commencèrent à bouger… encore. Reculant rapidement, Harry remercia son équilibre de Vélane pour l'avoir empêcher de faire un pas et de tomber dans le vide.

Soudainement, Harry sentit la présence d'un autre sorcier, juste derrière lui, et sentit deux mains potelées le pousser vers l'avant avec une force incroyable.

Paniquant, Harry secoua des bras et agrippa la cravate de la personne qui l'avait poussé. Le poids de son corps arracha la cravate du cou de la personne et il tomba, ses livres se dispersant.

La force de l'air rendit sa vision floue, mais Harry vit la noirceur dans laquelle il tombait et paniqua, commençant à briller d'une couleur or. L'air autour de lui commença à charger de couleur et à tourner aussi. Cela créa une sorte de coussin et Harry flotta jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle.

Atterrissant sur les mains et les genoux, Harry était encore choqué. Quelqu'un, probablement la même personne qui avait tué Trelawney, avait essayé de le faire descendre huit étages d'escalier sans le faire passer par les marches et l'avait poussé du huitième étage. Le corridor de Charme était au huitième étage, l'infirmerie était au septième, sept pour ses propriétés magique.

Des bruits de pas avertirent le Gryffondor de l'arrivée de quelqu'un et Harry fut surpris de voir Lucius Malfoy et le professeur Snape arriver des cachots.

Snape s'arrêta et regarda Harry.

« Potter ! Que faites-vous à l'extérieur de votre cours ? »

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante, les mains moites. C'est là qu'il remarqua la cravate dans sa main. Rayé rouge et or.

Lucius avança d'un pas vers Harry et fut presque tué par les livres de Harry qui tombèrent finalement du huitième où Harry les avait laissés tombés. Harry devait être tombé beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Snape lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! À qui sont ces livres ? »

Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il tremblait. Il se leva lentement.

« Ils sont à moi. »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Je les ai perdu quand quelqu'un m'a poussé du huitième étage. »

Lucius sursauta et regarda rapidement vers le haut, mais c'était trop sombre. Même Snape avait l'air ébranlé. Harry serra la cravate dans sa main avant de lever le regard.

« C'était un Gryffondor. »

-OoOoO-

_Je vous retrouve au mois de Mars avec le chapitre suivant._


	24. État d'Urgence

DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS

**Titre**: Pretty Little Secrets

**Auteur**: sparkley-tangerine

**Correctrice**: sailorslayer

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note** : Ceci est un slash (relation entre personnes de même sexe) alors si ça ne vous plaît pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer à lire.  
L'histoire se passe après le livre 5 et ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7. Donc, c'est un univers alternatif (au)

**-OoOoO-**

**Chapitre Vingt-quatre**

**État d'urgence**

**-OoOoO-**

Snape et Malfoy senior se remirent rapidement de leur surprise d'une autre flagrante tentative de meurtre. Ils attrapèrent leur baguette et entourèrent Harry.

« Potter, nous devons rejoindre rapidement le bureau du directeur. »

Harry hocha de la tête et sortit sa propre baguette. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance en ses pouvoirs de Vélane Élémentaire.

Lucius rassemblait tous les livres-bombes de Harry avec un sort rapide quand Harry remarqua que ses mains tremblaient encore. _Reprend-toi Potter ! Voldemort essaye de te tuer depuis bien avant ta naissance ! Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer !_

Ils atteignirent la gargouille en un temps record. Snape chuchota le mot de passe avec un bref regard autour d'eux avant de leur faire monter les escaliers.

Le chemin sembla prendre une éternité, mais quand finalement ils arrivèrent, Snape entra sans frapper. Dumbledore leva les yeux, et pour la première fois, Harry vit un regard surpris traverser son visage avant qu'il soit remplacé par un masque calme.

Le vieux sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour demander quel était le problème, mais Snape le coupa, de l'urgence dans la voix.

« Faites le signal, Albus. Une autre attaque a eu lieu. »

À ces mots, Dumbledore se leva soudainement et hocha de la tête vers Fumseck. Avec un cri qui ressemblait à de la peur pour Harry, le phénix disparut dans une gerbe de flamme.

Un claquement lourd fit sursauter tous les occupants du bureau alors que des barres métalliques dorées apparurent sur la fenêtre. La poignée de la porte cliqua et se ferma à clé et le feu mourut soudainement dans le foyer. Toutes les sorties, ou du point de vue d'un étranger les entrées, furent scellées.

Dumbledore passa tout en revue avec soin avant de poser ses yeux bleus curieux sur le jeune Gryffondor devant lui.

« Harry, j'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé. »

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante. Bien qu'il hésite à l'admettre, ses mains tremblaient encore. Si seulement il pouvait les poser sur les bras de sa chaise!

« Accidentellement, j'ai oublié mes livres à l'infirmerie après Soins ce matin. Je retournais à mon cours suivant quand quelqu'un m'a poussé du septième étage. »

« Pourquoi étais-tu seul ? Tu sais que quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer cet été. » Lucius avait un regard étrange, un de ceux dont Harry ne pouvait se détourner.

« Les escaliers ont bougé et ont séparé tout le monde de moi. Quand j'ai eu mes livres et que je suis retourné aux escaliers, ils ont encore bougé. »

Snape envoya un regard étrange à Harry et celui-ci comprit l'émotion qui était gravé sur le visage des deux hommes. De l'inquiétude. Pour Harry. L'inquiétude de Dumbledore, Harry pouvait le comprendre, tous les deux avaient une relation qui allait plus loin que celle d'un directeur et son élève, mais Snape et Malfoy ?

Une soudaine envie d'avoir Draco avec lui traversa Harry. Son compagnon comprenait mieux tous les secrets de Serpentard que Harry. Est-ce que Draco allait bien ? Est-ce que ses amis l'avaient gardé en sécurité, enfermé dans la classe de Charme ?

Dumbledore sembla sentir son inquiétude et lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

« Je suis certain que le jeune M. Malfoy va bien. Quand Fumseck reviendra, je l'enverrai le chercher. Maintenant Harry, y avait-il quelque chose de différent quand les escaliers ont bougé la deuxième fois ? N'importe quoi ? »

Harry sentit une certaine tension le quitter aux mots de Dumbledore et essaya de se concentrer sur la question.

« Une sorte de tremblement, comme s'ils combattaient quelque chose. » réalisa Harry maintenant qu'il y pensait. C'était étrange que les escaliers bougent si rapidement. « Ils bougeaient comme si quelque chose autre que Poudlard les faisait bouger. »

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe et dit tranquillement. « C'était probablement le cas. »

Fumseck choisit ce moment pour revenir. Dumbledore regarda son fidèle compagnon pendant un moment, quelque chose passa entre eux, une chose que personne ne pouvait imaginer, avant que le sorcier ne hoche la tête pour approuver.

« Tout le monde est en sécurité dans leurs classes, la bibliothèque est vide et seulement M. Londubat est à l'infirmerie ayant eu un accident sur le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondors. »

Harry soupira, mais se sentit désappointer. Un tueur était encore libre à l'extérieur, et semblait presque désespérer maintenant, s'il était prêt à le pousser dans les escaliers où n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Et il ou elle ne semblait pas inquiet de tuer autant de personnes que nécessaire pour avoir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Regardant ses mains, Harry vit la cravate qu'il serrait encore fortement dans son poing. Les couleurs se moquaient de lui, trahissant sa confiance dans la loyauté de ses condisciples de maison.

Sans lever les yeux, Harry souleva le morceau de vêtement pour le montrer à Dumbledore, sa voix n'ayant aucun émotion quand il parla.

« J'ai arraché cela à la personne qui m'a poussé. C'est vraiment un Gryffondor. Un Serpentard n'aurait jamais voulu être vu avec cela et c'est évident de qui est dans quelle maison, alors un déguisement est un plan stupide. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, mais regarda ses deux anciens espions.

« Je suis certain que tous les deux, vous vous inquiétez pour Draco. Vous devriez y aller et le ramener ici pendant que Harry et moi avons une discussion. »

Lucius poussa un soupir de soulagement, se leva rapidement et partit vers la porte. Snape hocha de la tête vers Harry et Dumbledore avant de partir aussi.

Harry sentait que cela allait être une de ces discussions qui le rendait suspicieux et peureux de son ombre pendant les jours qui suivaient.

« Harry, je déteste demander cela, mais y a-t-il quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui pourrait être ce meurtrier ? Quelqu'un qui semble ne pas être important. »

Harry se frotta les yeux, frustré. « Non, il n'y en a pas. Personne n'aurait pu faire cela. Mes meilleurs amis sont Ron et Hermione. Ginny est la suivante et puis Neville et Luna Lovegood. Pourquoi pas Colin Crivey ou quelqu'un comme cela ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Non, les deux Crivey ont refusé de revenir cette année. Leurs parents les ont sortis de Poudlard. Je suppose que tu avais autre chose en tête cette nuit-là. »

Harry rougit. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas remarqué que son paparazzi attitré était manquant. Harry était heureux de se passer de lui mais Colin méritait d'apprendre la magie comme tout le monde.

« Je vais annuler le reste des cours pour la journée. Une fois que tu auras vu Draco, je te conseille d'aller parler avec M. Wesley et Mlle Granger. Ils doivent être affreusement inquiets. Ai-je raison de penser que tu dois leur parler de ta relation avec Draco ? »

Harry acquiesça. « La réaction de Ginny sera ouverte. Hermione va sursauter avant d'y penser et de l'accepter, mais Ron… il n'acceptera peut-être jamais cela. Il est seulement trop têtu et… rancunier ! Je déteste cela chez lui. Et il est mon meilleur ami. Et si je devais choisir entre les deux ? »

Dumbledore sourit tristement alors qu'il se penchait et qu'il serrait gentiment la main de Harry.

« Un véritable ami ne te demandera jamais de faire ce choix. Draco ne le fera jamais non plus. Votre relation est une bouffée d'air frais pour un homme qui a vécu tant d'amertume et de rivalité. Mais souviens-toi, la seule différence entre l'amitié et la fraternité est la génétique. »

Des bruits de pas les avertirent de l'arrivée de Draco. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et le blond chercha Harry.

« Père m'a dit ce qui est arrivé ! Quand je vais trouver ce misérable Gryffondor, il souhaitera avoir été réparti à Poufsouffle ! »

Harry sourit avec lassitude à son compagnon, le monstre inquiet dans sa poitrine se calmant à la proximité de Draco. Le Serpentard en Harry chuchota que Draco ne faisait cela seulement que parce qu'il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de son compagnon, alors que le Gryffondor et le Vélane Élémentaire à l'intérieur de lui protestaient lourdement que Draco ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. La même chose que lui, Harry, ressentait pour le blond.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à Fumseck qui disparu.

« J'ai informé les autres professeurs de laisser partir leurs élèves maintenant. Attend jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé et ces trois personnes vont t'accompagner à la tour Gryffondor. S'il-te-plait, met tes amis au courant de ce qui est arrivé et que tu vas bien Harry. Puis, retourne à tes appartements et reste avec Sirius, Remus et Draco ce soir. La personne responsable de cela pourrait encore essayer ce soir. Je devrais aussi faire une rencontre de personnel. »

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. « Mes amis et moi pourrions surveiller Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité. Père et oncle Severus pourraient rester ici et informer Mère de ce qui est arrivé. »

Dumbledore donna son consentement et fit taire Snape d'un regard.

« Nous avons à nous pencher en détail sur tout cela. Le meurtrier est un étudiant. Avec quatre Serpentards et un Vélane Élémentaire, ils seront en sécurité. J'ai besoin de vous ici pour m'aider avec toutes les questions qui me seront demandé. Je ne sais pas tout ce que tu sais. »

Draco attrapa la main de Harry et le tira. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du bureau, Draco commença à murmurer sans s'arrêter.

« Pansy, Blaise, Théo et moi avons cet endroit où nous nous rencontrons quand nous avons des problèmes. Ils sont là-bas à cet instant. Tu devrais parler rapidement à tes amis parce que nous, les Serpentards, ne seront pas bienvenue sur votre territoire. »

Harry hocha seulement de la tête en réponse à son compagnon. Ne recevant pas de réponse verbale, Draco s'arrêta et poussa le Vélane Élémentaire dans un coin sombre. Il attrapa doucement les côtés du visage de Harry et rencontra le regard du Gryffondor.

« Nous attraperons ce conard, je te jure. Une fois la nouvelle de ton attaque connue, ne penses-tu pas que tes camarades vont utiliser tous les moyens pour le trouver ? Avec ta maison et ma maison sur cela, ainsi que tes parents, mes parents et Severus, Voldemort sera chanceux d'avoir une chance de t'approcher cette année. »

Harry était encore pâle. Il soupira et mit une main sur celle de Draco posé sur sa joue droite, la caressant légèrement. Puis il parla.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas seulement pour moi. Et si quelqu'un avait été avec moi cette fois-ci aussi ? Je n'aurais pas pu la sauver alors que j'essayais de me sauver moi-même ! Ça aurait pu être Ron ou… Hermione ou, Merlin même toi ! Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger plus que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Draco plissa les yeux et soupira, agacé.

« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Harry. Nous avons déjà parlé de cela ! Même si je n'étais pas ton âme sœur, Voldemort me voudrait mort car j'ai espionné contre lui. »

Harry approcha Draco plus près de lui, enroulant ses bras autour du blond, et expira avec lassitude.

« Je sais mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est dans ma nature de m'inquiéter pour toi. Quand il s'agit de moi, Voldemort n'est pas exactement la personne la plus raisonnable. Il me veut mort depuis avant ma naissance. »

« Et bien, tu es le seul qui peut le tuer. Je serais prudent avec toi moi aussi si j'étais lui » dit Draco et il leva les sourcils quand Harry sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de cela ? Encore mieux, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je peux le tuer ? L'amour de ma mère m'a sauvé cette nuit-là. Sans elle, j'aurais été une marque sombre sur le mur de la nurserie de Godric Hollow. »

Draco s'écarta légèrement et envoya un regard sceptique à Harry.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu faisais dans le hall des prophéties en juin ? Mon père était là-bas et a été jeté en prison une semaine après ce petit coup. Il a dit qu'il y avait une prophétie sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais c'est tout ce qu'il savait. N'oublie pas que tu es aussi un Vélane Élémentaire et la seule personne connu à avoir survécu à un sort mortel. N'est-ce pas logique de présumer que tu es celui qui peut battre le connard à écaille? »

Harry essaya d'avoir un regard vide comme Ron en potion, mais à l'intérieur, il était soulagé. Alors Draco croyait que la prophétie était à propos de Voldemort. Bien. Aucune inquiétude d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi un seul regard de Harry pouvait signifier votre mort aussi vite que Ron pouvait sentir quand le dîner était en retard.

« D'accord, j'ai survécu à un sort mortel, mais je n'en sais pas vraiment plus sur cette prophétie concernant Voldemort. Je suppose que ton père était là pour me tuer mes amis et moi pour m'être échappé en quatrième année. »

Harry fit une pause et gratta sa joue, semblant pensif.

« Tu sais, depuis quatre ans, je peux être considéré comme la seule personne ayant survécu à trois impardonnables lancés sur moi par Voldemort ? Et Hermione dit que je suis un fonceur. »

Draco eut l'air pâle et envoya un regard noir à son âme sœur.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. Il a tué des centaines de personnes en un clin d'œil pendant la dernière guerre. Avec un seul sort. Concentre-toi plutôt pour essayer de me battre pour le préfet en chef l'année prochaine. »

Harry renifla taquin, sa mauvaise humeur momentanément partie.

« Ça sera facile. Tout le monde sait que je suis le favori de Dumbledore. »

Draco fit un sourire narquois et les poussa vers le corridor, tenant la main de Harry.

« Ouais, mais Snape te déteste toujours. »

Harry lui envoya un regard mauvais, mais se rappela soudainement quelque chose.

« Draco, est-ce que ton père a déjà mentionné que Snape a été marié ? »

Draco s'arrêta encore et regarda le Gryffondor, cette phrase ayant déclenché quelque chose dans sa mémoire, quelque chose venant de cet été. La pierre tombale. Rachel Potter-Snape.

« Non, il ne l'a jamais fait. J'ai vu la pierre tombale la nuit où tu es presque mort. Il est ton… oncle ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais je veux en parler avec lui. Je ne crois pas que Sirius et Remus soient au courant, ils voudraient la visiter. Je ne crois pas qu'ils sachent même où elle était toutes ces années. »

Draco approuva.

« Nous lui parlerons en fin de semaine ? Ça lui donnera le temps d'y penser. Père dit que Sev a perdu beaucoup dans sa vie, ce qu'il l'a rendu renfermer sur lui-même. »

Harry lui sourit amusé.

« Peut-être que ça me donnera la chance d'être dans les souliers de préfet en chef l'année prochaine. »

Draco se moqua avant de le ramener dans le corridor. Ils étaient en retard et ce n'était pas sécuritaire.

-OoOoO-

Prochain chapitre : Sherlock Hermione et Ginny Watson


End file.
